La adolecencia de las chicas
by ShinobuByako
Summary: "Lo divisé en un sueño, o más bien en una terrible pesadilla...vestido como un Rey famélico. Allá por donde pasase los ríos se secaban, los campos se marchitaban, El Tercer Jinete"..."No tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no fue una pesadilla, su nombre era el mayor temor, sus armas cualquier cosa que pudiese rebanarte el último aliento."
1. Prologo

**Nota de la Autora:…….. nada especial… jajajaja, sorry, es una broma.**

**La historia se trata de las chicas superpoderosas que tienen mas de 5 años (16 para ser precisa) pero el fic comienza con prologo corto donde ellas tienen 12 añitos **

**Seré directa para que sepan de que va la historia, se trata de las relaciones entre las amistades de las chicas y los villanos, pero sobre todo, de la relación entre las chicas superpoderosas y los chicos sueperlatosos….(bueno, se supone que esa es la traducción que hay) **

**Como las cosas cambian cuando el cuerpo y las hormonas dominan la conducta de la gente asi que para ser mas clara**

**ESTE FANFIC ES (se supone que debería serlo XD) PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS, TENDRE LEMMON Y VARIAS ESCENAS EROTICAS….pero como sé, y lo digo por que yo hacia lo mismo, no respetaran la condición de edad, pero a mi me da igual, esta historia es para que sea leída, así que sin mas que agregar, disfruten **

**Jajajajaja, ok, es libre expresión así que no me importa que edad tengan los lectores **

**Hace cuatro años atrás **

Sobre la cuidad de Saltadilla se ven tres brillantes líneas de color que los ciudadanos confunden con un arco-iris, los cuales se desvanecen a gran velocidad seguido por otro "arco-iris" de los mismos tres colores pero mas oscuros y opacos

En medio de la calle principal, frente la alcaldía, tres lindas y perfectas niñas hacen acto de aparición a gran velocidad desde el alto cielo con un rostro de pocos amigos, seguidas por unos niños de apariencia similar pero descuidada

-¿Qué sucede trío de bebecitas? ¿Es que acaso es tanto el miedo de enfrentarnos que se tienen que cambiar los pañales? –dice de manera burlesca el niño de cabellera naranja y gran gorra roja mientras saca la lengua

-¡¡AARRGG!! Yo no le voy a permitir que me insulte de esa manera –exclama la chica de cabellera negra y ojos verdes que oprimía sus dientes con rabia

-espera Bellota –la detuvo una de sus hermanas –tenemos que pensar en un plan antes de atacar, tu sabes que ellos tienen igual nivel de fuerza que nosotras tres –le termino por recordar la chica de ojos rosados a su impulsiva y furiosa hermana

-¿Qué les pasa trío de mocosas? ¿Hasta cuando nos aran esperar?-pregunto el niño de traje verde esperando que la respuesta fuera un ataque directo

-Bombón… si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde

-lo se Burbuja, pero… es que estos niños siempre tienen que aparecer cuando menos lo esperamos

-me gustaría que desaparecieran de una maldita vez, ya no los soporto- exclamo bellota mientras miraba a los pequeños latosos que hacían muecas -¡¡Dejen de molestar trío de fracasados!!

-¡¡EY!! ¿a quien llamas fracasa….?- trato de decir Butch pero un puñetazo de parte de Bellota lo callo y mando a volar dirección a un gran edificio

-¡¡OYE NIÑA ESTUPIDA!!- le grito el chico de cabello negro una vez que se puso de pie

-jajajajaja- se burlaba el chico de ojos color sangre - parece que la nenita te a dado duro eh Butch

-jajajaja, si, jajaja, duro –se burlo también en chico de cabello rubio

-cállense par de idiotas-le contesto Butch a su hermanos mientras golpeaba a Boomer en la cabeza

-¡OYE!- se quejo el de ojos azules mientas se sobaba la cabeza

-¡¡vasta pedazos de estiércol!!, ellas son las que merecen ser golpeadas!! –les recordó Brick a sus hermanos con un golpe en la cabeza

-chicas, yo no se ustedes pero, ¡¡ya no los soporto!!-grito efusiva la joven niña de 12 años mientras se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra el niño de cabello negro, seguida por su hermanas…

La pelea se prolongo por unas cinco horas, no parecía tener fin… hasta que de pronto Él hizo acto de presencia deteniendo el tiempo y llevándose a los niños consigo

Las ultimas palabras que logro escuchar Bombón fuero…-"ya verán dentro de 4 años mis niñas" –seguida por su escalofriante y peculiar risa gay….

**Actualidad**

Nos encontramos en saltadilla, un pacifico pueblo donde la acción ya no es algo de todos los días, los monstruos ya no perturban la paz y los villanos son acosados por la fuerza policial, ¿Qué a pasado con las Chicas Superpoderosas?... pues, las lindas niñas de 12 años han crecido y desarrollado gustos diferentes, ahora son tres lindas adolescentes de 16 años que se ocupan de sus cosas, sin dejar de lado el cuidado de los ciudadanos pero, cosa que no es su prioridad….

Estamos frente una tienda de música viendo salir a una linda chica de cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espalda por debajo de sus hombros desnudos, llevando una linda remera escotada de color verde agua con el numero 3 y unos jeans verde oscuros

-Bellota, vamos, llegaremos tarde- exclama una chica de gafas y pelo negro corto mientras lleva a rastras a su amiga cogiendola del brazo

-espera, aun es temprano Marley

-pero tienes que hacer el calentamiento, o ¿acaso quieres que te de un calambre o algo cuando comience el partido?

-tu tranquila, que yo soy muy conciente de eso, además, sigo siendo una superpoderosa, no lo olvides

-ya lo sé, pero

-ya, ya, ya, sé que te preocupas, después de todo eres la técnica del equipo, pero ya te dije, tu tranquila, que además, puedo volar y llegamos de una- dijo sonriendo hermosa Bellota ahora adolescente

En la tienda de mascotas

-¿ya te decidiste por alguna de las alimañas que hay aquí Burbuja?- suspira un joven de 17 años que miraba con poco animo a la bella chica de 16 años de largas coletas amarillas

-no… no se cual llevar, un gatito o un perrito….¿me ayudas Nick?- le pregunta con dulzura e inocencia causando que el joven de tez morena y cabello cobre se sonroje

-yo no soy bueno para esto- dice tratando de fingir un tono desinteresado y algo molesto

-mmm, quizás lleve un conejito, a mira que lindo es este, y su colita blanca y esponjosa, ¿no es lindo?-pregunta la rubia mientras alza al pequeño animal poniéndolo frente el rostro de Nick

-hehe…. Si, es…. Tierno…¿Por qué no te lo llevas?

-si 0

Ambos jóvenes salen de la tienda de mascotas y se dirigen hasta el paradero de buses

-ey Burbuja

-¿si?

-que hoy no era el partido de tu hermana Bellota?

-si, pero es dentro de una hora

-segura que alcanzamos a llegar?

-jejeje, que pasa Nick, no quieres perderte el partido de mi hermana? ¬w¬ -se burlo la rubia

-ah!... por que dices eso!!?-exclamo el joven girando sus rostro para ocultar el curioso rubor que se había asomado a sus mejillas morenas

-oh, vamos, tu sabes que yo ya lo sé- se rió la chica de ojos celeste mientas rozaba con su mejilla a su esponjosa mascota nueva

-pero ella no se a enterado verdad?!- se precipitó a preguntar en joven un poco asustado y ahora con el rostro rojo en su totalidad

-no lo sé, pero yo no le he dicho nada si es que eso te preocupa, así que de mi, puedes estar tranquilo –le aclaro la rubia con una sonrisa infantil

-uff…

-jajaja, pero creo que deberías decírselo

-no puedo hacer eso

-deberías, o es que esperaras a que otro lo haga?

-no!!- grito molesto el chico de cabello cobre -…… es solo… yo…- su voz temblaba y sus manos sudaban –Bellota es una chica difícil….

-mm… ó.ò es una pena que le tengas miedo Nick

-¡¡Yo no le tengo miedo Burbuja!!

La joven rubia de ojos celestes de reía sin parar, mofándose de su joven amigo de cabellera color cobre…

En la biblioteca

Una chica de alborotado cabello rojo oscuro y de apariencia rica camina a gran velocidad hasta una chica de hermoso cabello color zanahoria que mantenía su vista fija en un grueso libro de tapa de cuero azul y letras doradas

-Hola Bombón- dijo de forma sarcástica y con su chillona voz la chica de apariencia rica pero la joven de ojos rosados no parecía haber notado la presencia de la otra chica –tu… fastidiosa chica superpoderosa….¡¡OYEME!!-grito eufórica la joven de cabellera alborotada

-¡¡Basta Princesa!!- exclamo una mujer de gafas y cabello blanco recogido –ya te lo había advertido niñita, aquí no se viene a pelear, ni a causar escándalo –dijo de manera amenazante la mujer mayor mientras sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de Princesa y la jalaba hasta la puerta de salida

-¡¡esto no es justo, todo es culpa de Bombón, ella y sus hermanas son las únicas culpables!!-se quejo la chillona adolescente

-eso no es verdad, Bombón, desde que llego aquí en la mañana no a dicho ninguna palabra, y obedece las reglas mejor que nadie-reprocho la mujer con la ceja arqueada si perder el rostro de pocos amigos que parecía ser la única cara que se le conocía

-le diré a mi papi que se encargue de usted y de esta estúpida biblioteca, la dejara en la calle sin trabajo, vieja amargada y fea!!

-¡¡¿QUË HAZ DICHO NIÑA INSOLENTE!!?

Bombón trataba de concentrar su lectura pero le era bastante difícil con esa chillona voz que resonaba desde afuera hacia dentro

-a_sí no se pude_- se dijo para si mientas cerraba el libro y lo llevaba hasta la repisa de "novelas románticas", se acerco asta el aparador de la bibliotecaria y coloco su documento de la biblioteca sobre el mueble –disculpe señora Alba –dijo con un tono bajo para no perturbar a los demás usuarios del lugar

-si Bombón –contesto la mujer mientras daba la espalda a la molesta Princesa

-ya me voy, necesito tu timbre para llevarme estos libros

-claro encanto –contesto la mujer con un rostro amigable y rápidamente timbro los libros permitiendo que Bombón pudiera irse

-Hola Princesa-dijo de forma natural al ver a la molesta pelirroja a un lado de la entrada de la biblioteca que la miraba con un rostro de pocos amigos

-escúchame bombón, yo, Princesa Mucha Plata te reto a….-pero no pudo terminar, algo distrajo la atención de la adolescente de cabellera naranja obligándola a salir disparada detrás de aquello que la había perturbado

Sostenía su mochila con fuerza para evitar que se le cayera en la trayectoria, no podía perder esos libros así como no podía perder de vista esas tres líneas de colores que ella recordaba muy bien, pero, de repente cada una de las líneas de colores tomaron rumbos distintos, bombón se detuvo y pensó en cual seguir optando por la roja

A gran velocidad, detrás del rastro rojo y tratando de no perderlo de vista llego hasta el puerto de saltadilla donde la franja de color se detuvo ebructamente a unos escasos metros de distancia de Bombón

Sus ojos rosas se volvieron blancos con un punto rojo, no podía creerlo, no podía ser él…

**Asta aquí es el primer cap, corto, lo se u.u, pero era solo el prologo, ya vendrán las escenas fuertes y eróticas, la violencia y las palabras sin sentido que se dirán y repetirán a lo largo de esta historia**

**Jajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajaajjajajajajajajajaaa,a,,..COF cof… reír así me lastima ¬¬U**

**Nota: La autora esta un poco loca desde que entro a la Universidad, así que si no se actualiza no se preocupen, que solo es cuestión de tiempo y me refiero a tiempo libre de sus clases u.uU…¬¬ lo veo muy difícil eso TT**


	2. ojos verdes

**Tachan... la segunda parte... no, aun no hay lemmon asi que no lean tan entusiamados jajajajajaja...n.nU**

**

* * *

**Nick y Burbuja estaban buscando a Bellota para darle suerte antes de que comenzara el partido, pero unos segundos antes de poder decirle nada a la chica de ojos verdes, el chico cabeza de cobre decidió irse a buscar unos asientos para poder apreciar el partido de cerca, comprendiendo Burbuja que solo era un excusa para evitar a Bellota 

-_si serás cobarde Nick….._-se dijo para si Burbuja frunciendo el seño mientras veía a Nick alejarse de los camerinos –bueno Bellota, se que no lo necesitas pero… ¡te deseo suerte hermanita!

-gracias Burbuja…pero... ¿y Bombón?...¿no vino?- pregunto un poco seria la ojiverde

-ahora que lo dices…no la e visto desde la mañana cuando fue a la biblioteca

-aun debe estar allí, bueno, tendrás que guardarle un asiento hasta que llegue

-….? Bellota….? Te noto un poco….decaída?

-¿¡que?!-se molesto la chica de orbes verdes -¿Por qué diablos estaría yo con un animo como ese?

-no lo sé… pero….-Burbuja examino el rostro de su hermana, era claro que el comentario le había molestado pero sobre todo, se podía apreciar con dificultad una especie de melancolía en ella –Sorry sister- dijo con una voz tierna y tras un sorpresivo abrazo se alejo para buscar asiento

-¡¡Aquí Burbuja!!- grito el chico de tez morena para indicarle su puesto a la rubia de ojos azules -¿Qué hablabas con Bellota?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¬¬-exclamo de manara maliciosa sabiendo a que se estaba refiriendo su amigo

-eh…. nada…

-tu si eres un cobarde Nick

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!-se molesto el chico de cabello de cobre

-tenias la oportunidad de decirle a Bellota lo que sentías por ella pero…- sin embargo Nick interrumpió a la rubia de largas coletas

-lo sé-se cuestiono con un tono de odio –pero no puedo, cada vez que la veo… me paralizo

-vez, te asusta mi hermana u.uU

-te equivocas!!-se molesto el chico de morena piel mientras se ponía de pie

-¿¡a donde vas Nick?!

-voy a ver a Bellota –contesto Nick con seriedad mientras caminaba directamente a los camarines de la chicas

Bellota estaba cambiándose de ropa, ya la rutina de los partidos la tenia agotada, cada vez que jugaban las cosas terminaban igual, sus amigas iban a celebrar con sus respectivos novios, pero ella, detestaba eso, sobre todo por el echo de que no tenia uno con quien poder celebrar sus victorias.

Se quito su corpiño para colocarse un peto de color negro, miro afligida su busto

-_quizás se por esto que no tengo novio-_ se dijo un poco desanimada al recordar el tamaño de busto que tenían sus dos hermanas, y en comparación, Bellota no había sido favorecida, según su opinión (**nota: Bellota tiene pechos de tamaño normal que con la proporción de su cadera se ven pequeños pero¡no es plana!) **

**-**Bellota!! –le llamo una de sus compañeras de equipo desde el otro lado del vestidor

-¿Qué sucede?

-un chico quiere verte

-….¿quien?

-el chico que acompañaba a tu hermana

-¿Nick?... ¿Qué rayos quiere?

-no lo sé, solo dijo que quería decirte algo

-¿ah?...-Bellota vaciló por unos segundo si era prudente hablar a solas con el "novio" de su hermana pero pensó que no ayudaría para nada a la imagen de su familia si lo dejaba esperando, termino de vestirse con el uniforme del equipo y se asomo a la puerta -¿Qué quieres?

-Bellota….-dijo de golpe y casi afónico al tener tan cerca de la chica por la cual había estado suspirando por dos años

-si…. ¿querías decirme algo?- pregunto un poco molesta al notar como el chico le quitaba tiempo

-yo….este…..yo

-vamos, escúpelo!!

-cuando ganes el partido… quisiera poder hablar con tigo a solas ¡por favor!- y se inclino haciendo una reverencia, Bellota lo miro un poco confusa, la verdad no quería tener nada que ver con el chico que ella juraba, era el "novio" de Burbuja pero como no se iba…

-esta bien, si ganamos entonces nos veremos

-claro….detrás de los vestidores, en los bebederos

-…..esta bien-contesto un poco hastiada la chica de cabellera negra mientras regresaba rápidamente al interior del vestidor

Al momento que Bellota ingresaba al vestidor por segunda vez una franja de color verde oscura paso a gran velocidad por encima de la escuela

Un chico de ojos verdes oscuros y despeinada cabellera negra aterrizo a gran velocidad cerca de un edifico que al parecer era una escuela o algo por el estilo, de todas forma eso no era de su incumbencia, camino por el lugar dejándose guiar por unos gritos de celebración de un grupo de jóvenes llegando así cerca de la cancha de fútbol pero manteniéndose oculto de la gente detrás de edificio, al principio no noto nada en particular, y el aburrimiento que tenia ya lo obligaba a largarse del lugar pero de pronto algo o mas bien alguien capto su atención

Estaban listas, su equipo y el adversario estaban preparados, el sonar del silbato les dio la señal y el partido se dio comienzo, Bellota se adelanto y en un par de segundo ya había metido el primer gol, sin embargo a medida de que avanzaba el partido se tornaba mas difícil pero sobre todo por que la cabeza de Bellota estaba en las nubes, un grito de su compañera logro despabilarla, el equipo rival estaba muy cerca de la portería, y solo la chica de ojos verdes estaba cerca para poder bloquear cualquier pelota que fuera asta su arco, sin embargo su atención se dirigió a otro punto del lugar, lejos de la cancha

-¡¡GOOOLLL!!-gritaron las chicas del equipo contrario sin inmutar a la chica ojiverde que parecía solo estar pendiente de algo lejano al partido

-¡¡BELLOTA!!-gritaron un poco molestas sus compañeras tras ese gol

-Bellota, por que no lo detuviste? La pelota paso por tu lado y no la paraste!!-le reclamo Marley al notar que nada traía de vuelta al partido a la chica de cabellera negra

-¡¡BELLOTA!!- grito Burbuja un poco preocupada logrando que su hermana reaccionara

-¿eh?...¿que paso?

-por dios, BELLOTA, nos acaban de anotar un gol!!!-grito efusiva una compañera del equipo -¿Dónde tienes la cabeza hoy? Te necesitamos en el partido, no fuera de el ¡¡Pon atención mujer!!

-lo lamento, no volverá a suceder- se disculpo Bellota mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada al mismo punto de antes pero esta vez no halló lo que estaba buscando

El partido acabo y el equipo de Bellota había ganado por 5 goles de diferencia, Nick espero el momento para dirigirse hasta la parte trasera del vestidor solo necesitaba que el lugar estuviera desocupado

Bellota se acerco a sus compañeras y pidió disculpas por el gol que no había detenido, estas la miraron con un poco de seriedad pero luego se pusieron a reír, dándole una palmadita en la espalda, después de todo habían ganando 6 a 1, la ojiverde suspiro tranquila, sonreía casi con dificultad y se dirigió hasta el bebedero, detrás del vestidor de chicas, estaba sedienta y necesitaba refrescarse, abrió una los grifos y metió su cabeza debajo empapándose todo su melena negra, luego suspiro…

-¿Por qué no me siento feliz por haber ganado?-dijo casi melancólicamente mientras estrujaba su pelo

-quizás no es algo que disfrutes tanto- le contesto la voz de un hombre que provenía detrás de ella

-¿Quién?-se asusto Bellota mientras giraba rápidamente, esa voz no era de alguien que ella conociera, de pronto sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada penetrante y soberbia pero sobre todo sexy

-¿no eres tu Bellota?- le pregunto el chico de ojos verdes y cabellera negra que se acercaba a ella tanto así que invadió su estrecho espacio personal

-¿Quién eres?-dijo un poco disgustada la chica al sentirse intimidada por aquel atractivo desconocido de seductora mirada

-je…-sonrió con malicia el joven mientras retrocedía unos tres paso para permitir a Bellota que pudiese respirar

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Bellota tratando de fingir un carácter rudo

-pues- se molesto en decir casi con desinterés mientras fijaba su mirada al cielo –como fui el causante de que fallar en detener ese gol….

-no fuiste tu!-se exalto Bellota al escuchar eso, la verdad es que fue él el que la distrajo pero la idea de que aquel chico lo notara la avergonzaba mucho

-que pena-contesto irónicamente el ojiverde- me sentí tan culpable que quería recompensártelo invitándote a salir pero… ya que no fue mi culpa…- entonces sonrió con malicia sin que Bellota lo notara, rápidamente volvió a tomar la posición de antes, invadiendo el espacio personal de la ojiverde obligándola a apoyarse contra la fuete del bebedero y haciéndola sentir acorralada –sin embargo tu ganaste, otra razón para invitarte a salir ¿no lo cree así?

-¿Qué?-la ojiverde se sonrojo, en su vida un chico la había intimidado así y sobre todo nunca la habían invitado a salir

-saldrás conmigo linda?- volvió a preguntar el desconocido chico de ojos verdes mientras seguía acercándose al rostro de Bellota

-¿pero quien eres tu?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para intentar quitárselo de encima

-……¿Quién soy?- se sorprendió el ojiverde dejando escapar una sonrisa de victoria –eso no es importante nena

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué saldría con alguien que no conozco eh?

-pero dime preciosa ¿acaso si te digo mi nombre?….¿cambiara el echo de que saldrá con migo?

-ah….pues…..

-solo dímelo ¿aceptas mi invitación? Sino, me obligaras a tomar otras medidas para llevarte con migo

-¿Qué¿Me estas amenazando?

-eso depende de cómo lo tomes

-¿acaso no sabes quien soy?

-claro que lo sé muñeca, lo que me sorprende es que tu no sepas quien soy yo

-¿Cómo?

-se supone que no deberías haberme olvidado tan fácilmente, así que no me siento obligado a recordarte quien soy, mas bien, tu deberías compensar ese insulto- dijo tratando de hacer sentir culpable a Bellota y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba logrando

-supongo que tienes razón…

-estupendo, vamos-dijo el ojiverde y sin perder tiempo tomo por la muñeca a Bellota

-espera…. Tengo que ducharme y cambiarme….

-no es necesario, así te vez mas sexy –le contesto con una voz suave pero burlona logrando que Bellota se sonrojara

Nick llego hasta el bebedero pero no estaba la chica a quien tenía pensado confesarle sus sentimientos, espero por unos minutos (casi una hora u.uU) pero nada, resignado decidió regresar con Burbuja para ver si ella tenia idea de donde estaba Bellota

-Burbuja, esto es malo, no te imaginas lo que acaba de sucederme!- trato de explicar Bombón a su rubia hermana mientras respiraba agitadamente

-Bombón… ¿Dónde te metiste¿Acaso olvidaste que hoy era el partido de Bellota?-le reprocho Burbuja a su hermana de ojos rosados

-lo lamento… ¡¡Pero eso es de menos importancia a comparación con..!!

-¡¡¿poca importancia¡Tú eres la que me dijo que Bellota estaba decaída y que debíamos animarla en el parito de hoy!

-Por Dios Burbuja, estoy tratando de decirte…-pero fue interrumpida

-Burbuja… no encuentro a Bellota… ¿no la haz visto? –mirando a Bombón- hola Bombón

-¿Qué? Creí que estaba detrás de los vestidores

-no esta, vengo de allá

-¿Cómo?-se preocupo la chica de larga coleta zanahoria –_esto puede ser… espero estar equivocada- _murmuro Bombón –Burbuja, busca a Bellota, necesito que estemos las tres, es urgente- y de un salto salio disparada al alto cielo azul dejando una franja de color rosado como rastro…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Estaba asustada, buscando con desesperación a su hermana desde las alturas, desde que había tenido ese encuentro…

**FLASH BACK**

Sostenía su mochila con fuerza para evitar que se le cayera en la trayectoria, no podía perder esos libros así como no podía perder de vista esas tres líneas de colores que ella recordaba muy bien, pero, de repente cada una de las líneas de colores tomaron rumbos distintos, bombón se detuvo y pensó en cual seguir optando por la roja

A gran velocidad, detrás del rastro rojo y tratando de no perderlo de vista llego hasta el puerto de saltadilla donde la franja de color se detuvo ebructamente a unos escasos metros de distancia de Bombón

Sus ojos rosas se volvieron blancos con un punto rojo, no podía creerlo, no podía ser él…

-Brick….-exclamo casi con odio la ojirosados frunciendo el seño

Brick estaba dándole la espalda, quieto sin inmutarse, giro levemente su cabeza para echar un vistazo sobre su hombro sin darle importancia a lo que tenía detrás de él

-¡¡TU!!-grito molesta la chica de la larga cola de caballo color naranja mientras apretaba sus puños con ira

-¿Quién diablos eres tu?

-….¿¿¡¡COMO??!!- era algo inaudito, es que ese tipo tan desagradable se había olvidado de ella, pues Bombón no¿Cómo olvidar al despreciable niño de 12 años que había logrado dejarle cicatrices en su cuerpo?

-ah… así que eres "Rosadita"- dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro de galán mientras examinaba el nuevo y hermoso cuerpo de mujer de su vieja enemiga –haz crecido

-…tu también…-contesto de manera cortante sin dejar de fruncir el seño

-¿tienes ganas de recordar los viejos tiempos, "rosadita"?

-¡ni de broma!

-esta bien, tampoco tengo ganas de una pelea- contesto mientras bostezaba, luego miro hacia el puerto y descendió lentamente hasta el techo de uno de los almacenes del lugar, Bombón imito el acto pero siempre manteniendo la distancia

-¿Qué diablos haces en Saltadilla?-pregunto la ojirosados con un tono de orden exigiendo una respuesta……

**Ya se termino el cap dos…. También fue corto u.uU…**

**Para el siguiente capitulo sabrán por que diablos los súper latosos volvieron a la ciudad… ¬¬ es algo bastante desagradable… estos hombres… u.uU**


	3. la apuesta

**OK, subo este Cáp. Por que se supone que iba junto con el otro pero por error y fallas técnicas con la computadora no se pudo subir entero…**

**Y además estoy más que segura que no soportan más las ganas para saber que onda la apuesta u.uU…. **

Brick había aterrizado sobre en un callejón, estaba echo un furia, las cosas no le resultaron como lo había planeado, luego dirigió su mirada a la mochila azul que había robado y froto su mejilla suavemente, aun le dolía la bofetada que había recibido, miro el cielo un poco decepcionado, parece que "Rosadita" no lo había seguido para su mala suerte, izo un gesto de reproche y pateo una lata dándole a un pobre gato que había en un basurero, se supone que la chica superpoderosa debía de haberlo seguido, de todas formas, tenia su mochila, así que tarde o temprano se volverían a ver

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué diablos haces en Saltadilla?-pregunto la ojirosados con un tono de orden exigiendo una respuesta……

-….no estoy obligado a responder eso-contesto de manera cortante dirigiendo su mirada a ningún lugar en particular para luego concentrarla en la mochila de la superpoderosa

-¡¡Puede que hayan transcurrido 4 años…pero aun así estas en mi lista negra!!-recalco molesta Bombón tratando de recordar quien era quien mandaba en la ciudad

-ah… "Rosadita", tan linda pero tan enojona-se burlo Brick de Bombón de manera indirecta pero con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que la ojirosados escuchara –muñeca, las cosas no son igual que antes, pelear… ya no es algo que me apasione

-¿Qué?...¿entonces… que haces en Saltadilla?

-ah… pero si que eres un chica curiosa

-¡¡CONTESTAME!!

-no es necesario que grites, desde aquí te puedo oír perfectamente muñeca –contesto con un tono vago mientras hacia un gesto como si se destapara los oídos –no tengo ganas de decirte nada… aunque –y con una mirada viciada y maliciosa –puedes obligarme a hablar jeje

Bombón se sonrojo pero de ira, no lo soportaba, el odio por ese chico iba en aumento, cada vez que lo veía y recordaba las peleas de antes, y sobre todo esas tres cicatrices que habían marcado su hermoso y desarrollado cuerpo, apretó su puños con tanta fuerza que se había dejado marcado las uñas en su piel

-¿no lo vas hacer? Estoy esperando- dijo el pelianaranjado pero con un tono de voz mas sexy como si estuviera ansioso de probar el método de Bombón

-ya quisieras- mascullo entre dientes la ojirosados frunciendo el seño con todo su odio

-vamos preciosa, prometo que no intentare defenderme…

-¿Qué diablos pasa con tigo?

-estoy ansioso muñeca, por que desde que dejamos esta ciudad, solo me la e pasado con cosas menores, nunca nada ni nadie a superado a las mocosas que nos daban batalla en nuestra infancia –Brick cruzo los brazos y cerros los ojos tomando una postura muy sexy –aunque ahora no es pelea lo que busco en este lugar

-¡escúchame, tu… villano de cuarta, no me importa lo que digas, no te quitare la vista de encima!

-mm….-se relamió Brick mirando directamente a esos hermosos ojos rosados –eso es lo que mas quiero –y rápidamente, a una gran velocidad se dirigió directamente hasta Bombón…

Al verlo venirse encima suyo solo atino a cubrir su rostro, pero después de unos segundos alzo la vista para examinar el lugar y su cuerpo

-¡eh muñeca!-la llamo Brick para indicarle su posición que era sobre ella –tienes un buen gusto preciosa, creo que me quedare con esto por… no se ¿tu que piensas?-se burlo mientras agitaba la mochila de Bombón

-¡¡Mi mochila!! ¡Devuélvemela!!-exigió la ojirosados tratando de arrebatársela al delincuente de Brick mientras que este alzaba su brazo para que Bombón no lograra recuperarla

-si la quieres tendrás que quitármela o darme algo a cambio

-¡¿Quién te haz creído?!

-jajajajaja- se burlo el chico de ojos rojos como sangre sin dejar de mantener alejada la mochila de su dueña –pues preciosa, me creo dios y tu…-y rápidamente sujeto a Bombón de su delgada muñeca acercándola a su rostro

Bombón podía sentir como Brick le arrebata el aliento con solo estar a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro

-yo soy dios y tu, serás mía-y una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujo en su rostro

-¡¡¡¡JAMAS!!!!-contesto rápidamente Bombón al sentir esa mirada llega de orgía clavándose en ella, y como un acto reflejo abofeteo lo mas fuerte que pudo a Brick

-¡¡si serás un zorra!!-ladro molesto el joven de larga cola de caballo naranja mientras se tocaba la mejilla afectada por ese bofetada –aun así, esto se queda con migo, y si lo quieres tendrás que venir a quitármelo –exclamo Brick refiriéndose a la mochila de Bombón y rápidamente se fue del lugar a gran velocidad sin embargo la ojirosados no pudo seguirlo, su cuerpo estaba helado, ahora estaba asustada y un gran temor la invadió, esos ojos rojos la miraron con deseo… cayo de rodillas mientras cubría su cuerpo con sus brazos, tratando, inútilmente, de sentirse segura

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo, pero nada, ninguna señal de la chica rosada del grupo, bueno, aun así no estaba tan desesperado, las cosas no estaban "tan" mal como para recurrir a su ultimo opción, era mas que seguro que él ganaría la apuesta, después de todo no era en vano el líder de sus hermanos

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Bellota miro al desconocido chico de despeinada cabellera negra, él caminaba a su lado sin tomarle atención, de pronto se detuvo de golpe y paró a Bellota sujetándola de la muñeca

-ey nena, entremos aquí-dijo finalmente apuntando un edifico con un gran letrero que decía "KARAOKE"

-ah…claro

Bellota siguió o mas bien fue arrastrada hasta el interior del edificio hasta un cuarto donde en el centro había un aparato con un micrófono y unos discos y en la pared una gran pantalla

-cántate una nena

-ah! No… yo no….

-vamos muñeca, sedúceme

-¡¿Qué?!-se sonrojo Bellota ante tal comentario

-halágame, vamos, cántame algo

-por que yo?- se molesto la ojiverde

-jeje, ahora sacas las garras "gatita"?-se mofo el chico de ojos verdes oscuro mientras tomaba asiento

-¿¿¡¡GATITA??!!-ladro furiosa la chica de melena negra

-claro, eres una gata, miau-se mofo el chico al momento que hacia un movimiento con su mano imitando a un gato

-¡¡yo no soy una gata…. no estoy para que te burles de mi!-y al mismo tiempo que decía eso intento salir del cuarto pero no pudo, el joven de ojos verdes se interpuso entre la puerta y Bellota dirigiéndole una mirada seria

-esta bien gatita, ya demostraste que no eres una chica dócil, pero, estas con migo y no te vas hasta que yo lo diga

-¿Quién te haz creído?

-tu dueño muñeca- le contesto sin vacilas mientras con un rápido movimiento sujetaba los hombros de Bellota y la ponía contra la pared

-¡¡suéltame!!-grito un poco asustada la ojiverde sin perder su carácter intentando empujar al atrevido joven pero este se adelanto y aprisionó las muñecas de Bellota

-ah, tan salvaje, así me gustas

-¡¿pero que diablos?!

-gatita, tu nuevo dueño debe darte una lección –susurro al oído de Bellota mientras oprimía su cuerpo contra el de ella

-¡¡déjame!!

-no preciosa, no hasta que aprendas a obedecer-susurraba como si estuviera excitado –no te asustes gatita, no seré un "muy cruel"-dijo mientras deslizaba su boca por el blanco cuello de Bellota

-¿Qué haces?- pero no recibió respuestas, el chico estaba muy concentrado en saborear el cuello de la ojiverde -¡¡BASTA!!

-no, hasta que no mi pidas mas no me detendré

-¡ESTAS ENFERMO!...-de pronto, al notar que por mas que forcejaba no lograba soltarse, cayo en cuenta, ¿Cómo era que un chico podía retenerla si ella era una "Superpoderosa"? -¿BUTCH?

-…….- Butch se detuvo, molesto miro fijamente a los ojos de sorpresa de Bellota, diablos, la gata le había reconocido

-tu….-dijo con dificultad la ojiverde como si algo en su interior le impidiera hablar –tu….- volvió a repetir pero con mas fuerza y odio

-diablos… eres lista, no me dejas otra opción, tendré que recurrir a la fuerza- y de un tirón despedazo la ropa de Bellota lanzándola al piso (**bueno, solo la remera del equipo de fútbol)**

-KKKYYYAAAA!!!- grito la asustada chica de ojos verdes ante tal reacción de ese despreciable chico, pues era clara la situación, Butch intentaba violarla

Se puso sobre ella y retuvo con sus manos las muñecas de Bellota mientras la miraba con morbo

-¡¡SUELTAME!!-chillo asustada la ojiverde al no poder defenderse, era claro que el superlatoso era mas fuerte que ella

-escúchame "gatita", estoy no hubiese pasado si no te pusieses tan difícil –grito molesto el chico al intentar sostener a Bellota, por que, pese a ser mas fuerte que ella, se le hacia difícil

-¡¡maldito enfermo!! ¿¿Qué no me odiabas como para matarme??- le recordó Bellota mientras le escupía en la cara

-¡¡estate quieta zorra!!- estallo molesto el muchacho –las cosas cambiaron, ya no somos unos mocosos, tu eres una mujer…-con ese comentario logro captar la atención de Bellota que lo miraba sorprendida –y yo como hombre tengo mis necesidades "GATITA"- volvió a ejercer fuerza sobre las muñecas de Bellota y logro llevar una de sus manos hasta ese peto negro que obstaculizaba su vista, pero no pudo seguir, un "toc toc" se lo impidió

-disculpen pero, la señorita Bombón esta preguntando por su hermana Bellota –dijo la voz del otro lado de la puerta

-¡¡Dígale que no moleste!!-grito efusivo el joven de despeinada cabellara negra tratando de tener la situación bajo su control

-lo siento pero insiste que e urgente

-¡¡TRAIGALA!! –grito Bellota logrando que la ira de Butch aumentara

-si serás….-dijo entre dientes sin soltar a la ojiverde –pon atención muñeca, ni tu ni tus hermana podrán evitar lo que se les viene encima, estaré encima tuyo y dentro de ti en poco tiempo

-¡¡eso nunca!!-grito molesta mientras lograba empujar a Butch

-…. Eso lo veremos – Butch abrió la puerta, dirigió una mirada al desnudo dorso de Bellota y se saco la chaqueta tirándosela encima, la ojivende lo miro sorprendida –no permitiré que nadie mas que yo pueda ver tu cuerpo –le aclaro molesto –cuida mi chaqueta, que pronto vendré por ella…..

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Bommer estaba paseando por la zona mas tranquila de la ciudad (cerca del vecindario de las chicas) mirando las estrellas y si por el camino había un perro o gato que patear, se sentó en la calzada esperando que pasara algún vehiculo para quemarle las ruedas con su visión de rayos láser, estaba aburrido, además no había corrido con suerte, se supone que el objetivo de ese día era hallar a las respectivas chicas según las que les había tocado

-entupida apuesta…. –dijo en voz alta mientras tiraba una piedra a una casa sin pararse de su lugar –¿Qué se yo de ligar chicas? ¿O de tener sexo?- volvió a quejarse mientras recordaba como había empezado todo

**FLASH BACK**

Estaban en Pekín, desde que habían dejado Saltadilla por ordenes de "Él" se la pasaban viajando de un país a otro robando y destruyendo cosas, pero eso ya era aburrido si no había nadie que les hiciera frente

Esa vez estaban en la sala de un palacio, Brick miraba la TV mientras que Butch se dedicaba a practicar puntería con su onda sonica contra la vajilla final del lugar y Bommer atacaba la cocina del lugar

-¡Eh par de idiotas, echen un vistazo a lo que hay en la tele!-grito el pelianaranjado mientras alzaba el brazo para alcanzar una botella de gaseosa

-¿Qué demonios quieres Brick?-contesto molesto el ojiverde al verse interrumpida su destructiva actividad

-mira a esas chicas-le indico Brick a su hermano -¿Qué te parecen?

-pues….¡están muy buenas! Creo que las grabare para cuando me vaya a dormir

-ya quisieras tu ¬¬, debes tratar de controlar eso, te esta volviendo compulsivo-le reprocho el chico de la gorra roja

-que tanto miran?-pregunto un tierno Bommer con un pedazo de carne en la boca, hasta que su atención se centro en la chica rubia de la TV

-ah, parece que a nuestro hermanito ya le a dado ganas de ser hombre-se burlo Butch

-cierra el pico imbécil!! –Contesto de inmediato el rubio escupiéndole en la cara pedazos de carne a su hermano de ojos verdes -¿Quiénes son esas?

-¿no las reconocen?-pregunto Brick

-no…¿deberíamos?-se molesto Butch mientras se limpiaba la cara

-pues si….-pero el pelianaranjado no prosiguió de echo una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –hermanos…. No creen que ya es tiempo que pasemos a otra etapa

-¿a que te refieres Brick?- pregunto un poco confundido Bommer mientras le daba otro mordisco al pedazo de carne que rápidamente reducía su tamaño

-pues, a que solo nos dedicamos a robar y destruir… eso ya es algo tan aburrido- les recordó el chico de gorra roja

-si, esta vida tan fácil apesta, todo era mas emocionante cuando esas lloronas de las súper polvorosas nos daban batalla-exclamo Butch

-si, pero al parecer las nenas esas ya no pelean por la "justicia"-comento Brick

-ah no? –dijo casi sin importancia el rubio de ojos azules

-de todas maneras no es batalla lo que busco, ahora estoy interesado en otra cosa

-a si hermanito –se entusiasmo el ojiverde ante tal comentario de su hermano mayor

-ven a las preciosuras que están en la TV –indicando a las tres chicas que saludaban a la cámara

-¿Qué con ellas?

-escojan una- ordeno el pelianaranjado –pero la de rosado es mía

-…. No entiendo nada pero, mmmm creo que…. La morena estaba muy buena-exclamo el ojiverde relamiéndose

-entonces yo me quedo con la rubia

-bien, esto es lo que aremos, esas muñecas son las "superpoderosas"…

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-gritaron a unísono Bommer y Butch ante tal sorpresa, pues las chicas estaban muy buenas y ellos aun la recordaban como las molestas mocosas de 12 años

-¬¬ ¿pero que carajo pasa con ustedes? ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?

-estas de broma? Esas preciosidades son las mismas mocosas a las que solíamos patear el trasero

-de que hablas Butch? Ellas te pateaban el trasero a ti

-¬¬….cierra la boca pedazo de estiércol –contesto molesto el ojiverde mientras le pegaba en la cabeza a su rubio hermano

-quieren cerrar el pico par de perdedores… que estoy por contarles mi plan

Ambos hermanos miraron un tanto curiosos a su hermano mayor, en sus ojos rojos había fuego y eso era algo bueno o mas bien, algo emocionante

-les propongo algo, volvamos a Saltadilla, y hagamos una apuesta

-de que va la apuesta Brick?-pregunto el rubio lleno de curiosidad

-no lo interrumpas idiota- se quejo el ojiverde dándole otro golpe a su hermano menor

-esta es mi apuesta, les apuesto que yo les gano en…-y una risa maliciosa ilumino su malvada mirada –le apuesto que yo me tiro a la chica antes que ustedes dos –refiriéndose a Bombón

-jajajaja –se puso a reír Butch ante tal idea -¿Qué te hace pensar que me ganaras? Estoy más que seguro que le revuelco con esa morenaza antes que tu imbécil –aseguró el ojiverde lleno de energía ante tal idea

-jaja- rió irónicamente el rubio

-¿Qué pasa bebito?-se burlo Butch al recordar que su hermano menor no parecía tener mucho interés por las chicas

-¿Qué pasa homosexual? ¿Te asusta la idea? ¿O es que no te siente lo suficientemente hombre como para tirarte a la rubia?-se molesto el pelianaranjado ante el poco interés de su hermano menor

-…. Pues para que sepas… yo seré el que gane esta estúpida apuesta

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y desde ese día no lo dejaban de molestar, le costaba reconocer que aun no sentía interés por el sexo opuesto, pese a ver las revistas de Butch y las películas XXX de Brick, es mas, consideraba eso un poco… desagradable…. Quizás en el fondo aun era un niño y sus "hormonas" aun no se decidían en fluir por su cuerpo, pero ¿y que si no le interesaba? No estaba obligado a nada… bueno, si lo estaba, era una apuesta que se había jurado ganar para hacer callar de una vez por todas las insistentes burlas de sus hermanos

-¡¡POMPON!! ¿¡Donde estas?!-grito una chica con un tono de preocupación…

**FINITO CAP 3….**

**Jeje, ya dije yo que esto era una historia para adultos…. u.uU… es puro morbo… hehe, creo que se nota que la escritora esta loca…. **

**Y que piensas con lo de la apuesta?...**


	4. Boomer

**Holis de nuevo, jeje, estoy tan agradecida, no sabia que hubiese tanta gente lujuriosa…..¬¬U……cof cof… ejem… esta tos u.uU… **

**Un enorme beso a todos los que leen mi fic… 10 revienws en solo tres capítulos es mucho T0T…. de nuevo gracias, ahora a los revienes!!**

**petalo-VJ**: mi historia es de lo mas rara… hasta yo me sorprendo cuando la releo…. Jeje y si, los chicos son unos cerdos

**tomboymex92**: Brick, Butch… Boomer… jeje, yo no compadecería tanto al menor de los tres JEJEJEJAJAJ (risa perversa…)

**pOwErEd-BuTTeRcuP-94** con eso de que se asqueaban por el contacto de una niña te refieres a los de las PPG Z? hehe, si también lo vi… ¬¬ por dioX si serán exagerados esos crios…… y pues con Boomer… mmm mejor lo dejo para unos capítulos mas adelante

**TAME-chan:** pues experiencia… jajajajajajajjajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… no, ninguno, son unos crios vírgenes, y eso es necesario en mi fic, ¿Por qué? Solo diré que será un Cáp. Divertido que habrá…(y morboso también ¬¬U)

**Sailor Venus healer:** pobreBoomer…pobre Boomer… TODOS LO COMPADECEN….¡¡¡¡GRAVE HERROR!!!... solo es que no a tenido el incentivo necesario para desear el sexo, pero Burbuja le va a ayudar…. Jejeje

**Este Cáp. Esta centrado en al punto de vista de Boomer, lo que este en cursiva es lo que él piensa, de echo el Cáp. lo cuenta él ¬¬**

-¡¡POMPON!! ¿¡Donde estas?!-_grito una chica con un tono de preocupación_…

_Un pequeño conejo de color blanco cruzaba la calle a gran velocidad seguida por una linda chica de pelo rubio y de hermosos ojos azules, al parecer era su mascota…. _

-¡¡DETENTE POMPON!! ¡¡NO CRUZES LA CALLE!! –_gritó casi con desesperación cuando vio ese vehiculo acercarse a gran velocidad dirección al estúpido conejo, la muerte para ese tonto animal era mas que segura, morirá arrollado como las ardillas y los mapaches, se lo tiene merecido…._

-¡¡¡KKKYYYYAAAAAA!!!- _chillo cerrando sus húmedos ojos azules para no presenciar lo que estaba por pasar_

_Pero claro, aun no se porque diablos paso lo que paso… pero paso…, estaba tirado a los pies de la chica con un estúpido animal suicida y la mitad de mi manga de mi chaqueta azul favorita echa mierda…. _

_Me puse de pie molesto y le pase el maldito conejo a la chica_

-¡¡ya deja de llorar, aquí esta, vez, esta vivo!!- _quizás no fui muy "sutil" pero eso era lo de menos… es que de donde se había visto que YO me arriesgara por un animal tan estúpido como este??!!_

-….. Pompon…-_sollozo mientras tomaba a su mascota entre sus brazos, bueno, por lo menos esos lindos ojos azules no volverían a llorar… pero me equivoque, me quedo mirando con unos ojos triste y comenzó a llorar de nuevo_

-¿Qué te pasa? Esta vivo… ¿Por qué lloras?- _le pregunte molesto… aunque estaba mas inquieto que molesto_

-gracias- _me dijo con suavidad, con un tono de voz tan suave que me dejo un poco….¿como decirlo?...atontado_

-de nada…..- _dije rascándome la cabeza y mirando para otro lado, es que sus ojos me ponían nervioso_

_-_ estas herido!!- _exclamo asustada y sin previo aviso me tomo del brazo para examinarlo _–ven, yo te curare el brazo y te remendare tu chaqueta ­–_ y me "jalo" hasta el interior de su casa_

_Una vez dentro me sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente con galletas y me saco mi chaqueta, para luego limpiar la insignificante "herida" (que va, si solo era un rasguño ¬¬U) _

_Una ves que termino, estuvimos sentados por unos segundos en silencio por un largo tiempo… era bastante incomodo… además, en ella había algo tan familiar, no se de donde me parecía conocida, sin embargo fue ella la que me reconoció antes_

_-_eres Boomer verdad?- _me tomo por sorpresa_

-si!-_conteste casi automáticamente_

_-_ah que haz vuelto a Saltadilla?-_ que chica tan curiosa ¬¬_

_-_no es algo que te importe –_le conteste de manera cortante como era mi costumbre y la de mis hermanos_

_-_haz regresado con tus hermanos?... han vuelto para causar problemas?-_ diablos, esta chica me conoce bien… pero aun así no se quien carajo es!!!_

_-_¡¡¿Cómo rayos sabes quien soy?!!-_ le pregunte con un tono de ira para asustarla pero en cambio me puso mala cara_

_-_me sorprende que no sepas quien soy!!-_ahora era ella la que estaba molesta, y lo peor…es que se veía tan linda _

_-_por que debería saberlo?!!

-por que…-_parecía estar dudando, pero en vez de seguir con la discusión me dio un beso en la mejilla O.O!!_

_-_¡¡¿PERO QUE CARAJ…?!! ¡¡¿A QUE VA ESO?!!-_le pregunte sorprendido y escandalizado, sentía como mi cara ardía pero no de furia_

_-_….. es por salvar a mi mascota, creo que después de todo no eres tan malo Boomer-_será posible? Se estará burlando de mi?_

­-de que hablas… de donde me conoces?!!-_ahora si estaba molesto de verdad_

_-_…. Si te lo digo…. Prometes no hacer nada malo?-_ah?!!_

_-_esta bien-_ no se por que pero decidí aceptar su condiciones_

_-_soy…-_la mire fijamente, era bastante linda… y la verdad es que me estaba sintiendo raro, aun no se por que hice eso, pero de algo estaba seguro, esa noche me sentía extraño_

_-_quieres salir con migo-_ le pregunte si dejar que me contestara la otra pregunta, y aun no se de donde me nació esa necesidad urgente de invitarla a salir, la invitación la tomo por sorpresa… tanto como a mi ¬¬U_

_-_¿¡EH?!...-_su blanco y lindo rostro se volvió de color rojizo, fue divertido verla así, creo que si acepta la avergonzare mas seguido jeje_

_-_¿me estas invitando a salir?...-_repitió lo que le dije pero como pregunta_

_-_si, me debes un favor después de todo –_eso estuvo demás, lo sé, pero no quería un "NO" como respuesta_

_-_….. Bueno… creo que tienes razón… pero…-_ah no!! Esta buscando una excusa, eso no sirve con migo, no cuando se vive con Butch durante 16 años_

_-_mañana a las 6, te pasare a buscar –_era claro que por mi parte la cita iba si o si_

_-_no puedo, tengo clases extracurricular –_pero que diablos es eso de extracurricular!!?_

_-_¬¬ estas evitándome, aun no se quien eres…. Pero de todas formas te invito a salir ¿no crees que por haber salvado a tu mascota me debes algo? –_hay voy otra vez echando en cara lo que había echo… si seré patético u.uU_

_-_mm…¬w¬…-_me miro de una manera rara, con unos ojos… como decirlo? Como los hombres miran a las chicas en las películas XXX de Brick, eso me puso nervioso_

_-_por que me miras así? –_quizás no debí preguntar eso u.uU_

_-_por lo que veo ya eres todo un hombre –_me dijo de manera perversa mientras examinaba los músculos de mis brazos y espalda_

_-_por supuesto, ya tengo 16 años!!

-y ahora quieres salir con mujeres?-_se puso a reír, ¿se estará burlando?_

_-_¿Qué tiene de raro?

-nada, me encantaría salir con tigo, mañana a las 6 te espero aquí

-¿Qué, pero no tenias tus clases?

-eso no importa, no pasara nada por falta a una, además, no todos los días un chico tan lindo como tu me invita a salir -_……..demonios…. –_hace 4 años que estaba esperando un momento como este-_ ah?...de que esta hablando?... un momento ¿dijo " hace cuatro años"?!!! –_ahora eres casi todo un hombre-_ ¿Qué?!! –_dime algo antes que nada –_ y no se porque diablos se sentó en mis piernas, eso fue algo incomodo….-_tu… aun eres virgen?..-_ ……O.O………… no estoy obligado a responder eso!!!!!_

_-_¡¡¡¿QUE TE IMPORTA?!!!-_ ……u.uU…. _

_-_entonces lo eres!! 0 - _TT…… snif…. Me descubrió…. Ahora de seguro se va a burlar de mi –_eso es genial!!_ -¡¡¿Qué?!! –_desde hace cuatro años que he querido volver a verte, nunca te lo había dicho por que antes no nos llevábamos bien pero…. Boomer… tu me gustas desde siempre -_……..O.O………._

**Corto…. Cortisimo…. Matemos a la autora…. NO ALTO, si la matan no se continuara la historia… y eso seria una lastima… verdad?**

**Fius.. estuvo cerca jeje, ahora la pregunta del millón… ¬¬…. Bueno la pregunta del día**

**¿Sorpresa? ¿Acaso Burbuja no es tan inocente como se creía?... **

**Por ahora es todo, chaus, besos y tratare de actualiza pronto…. Aunque la verdad, yo actualizo cuando alguien mas lo hace, así como actualizo ****Petalo-VJ****, si quieren actualización, entonces que otro actualice ante **

**ShinobuByako…. Se despide**


	5. el secreto en el armario

* * *

**Petalo-VJ**: te tomo por sorpresa? Y el de ahora? Como te tomara?!! Jaja

**Tane-chan**: ya, esta mas que claro, si, Boomer es el vencedor de la apuesta, pero no por que él lo planee…. Jeje, tan inocente y con una futura novia pervertida….(demasiados datos spoiler ¬¬U) por lo de ser vírgenes, no te extrañes, ÉL los tenia en constante control, su única intención era hacerlos fuertes e invencibles, con eso a los pobres chicos solo les quedo el material XXX como consuelo…. ¬¬…. (Eso también fue demasiada información)

**Tomboymex92: **las hermanas menores… siempre son las que mas saben del tema… jejeje

**Sailor venus healer:** si, el "UNICO" nadie se salva, incluso Bombón y Bellota tienen su lado "oscuro"…. Para aclarar eso diré que es Bellota la que comienza a jugar con los deseos de Butch y con Bombón… mejor para más adelante n.nU

* * *

–desde hace cuatro años que he querido volver a verte, nunca te lo había dicho por que antes no nos llevábamos bien pero…. Boomer… tú me gustas desde siempre

Una declaración de amor?... el joven de intensos ojos azules y despeinado flequillo amarilla no supo como tomarlo además….¿quien era ella¿De donde se conocía?

-no piensas decirme nada?...- la mirada de aquella linda jovencita se notaba un poco apenada

-eh?

-eso es todo?... –se notaba dolida, frunció el seño y se pudo de pie mirándolo con odio –eres tan insensible

-¡Ey¿Qué se supone que diga? Nunca había estado en una situación como esta!!-se molesto el joven de orbes azules tomando si nada de delicadeza la muñeca de la hermosa rubia

-¿Qué piensas de esto? Te confieso mis sentimientos y no dices nada, ni siquiera tratas de hacer el esfuerzo por entender lo que pasa

-….. ah, mira niña, yo no tengo interés en nadie mas que en una sola persona, y si tu fueras ella entonces….-ebructamente guardo silencio quedándose pensativo…. Pensando en la chica superpoderosa que debía buscar –a mí me gusta una chica llamada Bu…

-¡¡Burbuja!!- grito la voz de una mujer joven proveniente desde el exterior mientras se escuchaba como las llaves de la puerta principal quitaban el seguro

-son mis hermanas!!- se asusto la chica rubia mirando con espanto a Boomer –si ellas te ven…- y sin pensarlo dos veces voló **(y no lo digo literalmente)** hasta su habitación llevándose a Boomer con ella **(para aclarar, las chicas tienen cada una su propia habitación… después de todo son adolescentes, necesitan privacidad)**

Empujo al rubio hasta el interior de su armario y le pidió que no hiciera ruido alguno, luego tomo un bulto de ropa y cerro armario

-Burbuja, tenemos que hablar!! –irrumpió en su habitación Bellota seguida por Bombón

-……. Oiga… que no pueden tocar antes de entrar?!! Me estaba cambiado de ropa- dijo molesta la chica rubia mientas se quitaba la falda y desabrochaba el sostén

-lo siento Burbuja pero esto es urgente- dijo ahora mas calmada la morena de ojos verdes

-de que va?... por cierto linda chaqueta Bellota¿Dónde la compraste?-trato de cambiar el tema la hermana menor siendo ya conciente a cual iba ese tema tan serio que tenia a sus hermanas preocupadas

-esta cosa?...olvídalo!!-grito echa una furia Bellota mientras corría hasta su habitación para quitarse la susodicha chaqueta y cambiarse de ropa

-Burbuja, no quiero preocuparte-dijo vacilante la hermana mayor con un poco de pena en sus hermosos ojos rosados –pero tienes que tener mas cuidado desde ahora en adelante…

-y por que?- le interrumpió la rubia mientras se colocaba su camisón azul con acabados amarillos

-los chicos… superlatosos…

-que?...-esos tontos?

-¡¡Burbuja!!-se enojo Bombón al notar poca seriedad en su hermanita menor

-lo siento… pero que hay con ellos? si se fueron hace cuatro años de Saltadilla

-eso es lo que trato de decirte¡¡Regresaron!!

-…………-guardo silencio, ya lo sabia, lo había descubierto hace poco y la verdad no le importaba, solo Boomer ere de su interés

-entonces… debemos estar juntas para mayor seguridad, no lo crees así?-comento Burbuja mientras echaba una rápida mirada a su armario

-Burbuja tal vez sea…-pero la chica de mirada celeste le interrumpió

-si no te molesta Bombón, quiero estar sola, si?-le pidió con su mirada de infante

-bueno… que duermas bien –Bombón abandono la habitación de su hermana menor con una mirada un poco apenada, pero no por la noticia, Burbuja logro notar, antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, como su hermana mayor tocaba suavemente su hombro y una mirada de odio se reflejaba en su rostro

Espero unos minutos y cuando ya nadie parecía tener intención de entrar a su cuarto se acerco al armario, tomo aire y abrió la puerta, estaba un poco nerviosa, como si ocultara a un amante de su marido **(u.uU) **la luz inundo el interior del lugar donde un chico de orbes azules la miraba con odio

-¿Burbuja?- dijo molesto

-ah, finalmente sabes quien soy- trato de fingí una tierna sonrisa

-la menor de la superpoderosas –al terminar esa frase se puso de pie y trato de salir del armario con la clara intención de atacar a la joven rubia pero esta reacciono mas rápido y se lanzo contra él

-¡¡¿Qué te pasa?!! No hagas locuras- grito asustada la pequeña Burbuja sin notar el alto tono de voz que alarmo a sus hermanas

-¡Burbuja que pasa?!- pregunto del otro lado de la puerta Bellota dejando totalmente perpleja a ambos chicos de cabellera amarillas

-nada, es este juego que me presto Robin, no se preocupen-mintió rápidamente –no es nada, ya resolví que pasaba jeje

-¡por dios Burbuja¡Podrías ser mas normal y no gritar por estupideces como esas!?-se molesto la morena mientras daba un ligero golpe a la puerta de la habitación de la menor

-lo siento, no volverá a pasar- rápidamente cerro la puerta del armario

-¿Qué demonios haces niña estúpida?- balbuceo Boomer al entender en la condición en que se encontraba –y ¿podrías quitarte de encima?- eso lo dijo con dificultad al sentir cierto incomodo roce en su zona mas sensible

-lo siento- se sonrojo Burbuja arrodillándose al lado del galán

-……….. ¿Qué me vez?- dijo de mala manera al notar, con la escasa luz que ingresaba por las orillas de la puerta, como Burbuja no le quitaba la vista de encima

-¿te molesta?

-claro que si

-¿Por qué?

-…… que te importa?

-me importa

-no es cierto

-…….. Claro que me importa ¿o es que olvidaste lo que te dije hace poco?

Boomer se sonrojo, claro que recordaba eso de que él le gustaba, pero ahora que sabía que era la superpoderosa, le era un tanto difícil digerirlo, además, lo de la apuesta había vuelto a su cabeza, después de todo ella era su objetivo

Burbuja sonrió con malicia mientras mordía con suavidad la punta de la uña de su dedo índice

Sin ninguna aparente explicación peñisco al pobre rubio logrando que este se molestara

-¿pero que carajo te pasa?- le reprocho molesto por aquello

-no es un sueño verdad?-dijo suavemente Burbuja mientras se peñiscaba el brazo

-¿ah¿De que hablas?- sintió curiosidad el muchacho de orbes azules ante tal raro comportamiento

-ahora si es real- la voz de Burbuja era sensual, casi como si estuviera excitada, extendió su delgado brazo hasta el cuello de Boomer y se acerco a él, rozo con la punta de su nariz la mejilla del rubio y respiró con suavidad, luego su mano libre **(la que no rodeaba el cuello de Boomer)** se apoyo contra el pecho del confundido muchacho deslizándose suavemente por todo su pecho **(por encima de la camisa) **

-_¿Qué haces?_- quiso decir el rubio un tanto asustado pero aquellas palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir el ligero cuerpo de Burbuja sobre el suyo, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada perdida de una chica aparentemente "hambrienta" -_¿Qué rayos…¿No se supone que los hombres son los que hacen esto?!!-_ pensó confundido y aturdido mientras dejaba que las suaves manos de la chica manipularan las de él, guiándolo hasta su cadera, lentamente el rostro de Burbuja comenzó a acercarse al de Boomer

-finalmente eres real, ya no mas fantasías…- le susurro al oído y al terminar mordió el lóbulo de su oreja

Sintió como si una gran descarga eléctrica entraba por su oreja al instante en que la hermosa rubia lo mordía con suavidad, el calor de su cuerpo aumento inexplicablemente, sudaba y respiraba con dificultad, de repente un extraño dolor se acumulo entre sus piernas y una gota de sangre se deslizo por su nariz

Burbuja reacciono ante tal acontecimiento, algo duro y sin duda "grande" había "despertado", se sonrojo y bajo la mirada para asegurar que no fuera su imaginación pero Boomer reacciono antes, se quieto a Burbuja de encimay salio del armario, se llevo una mano hasta su nariz y la limpio rápidamente para luego mirar hacia abajo

-GASP o.O…- fue todo lo que pudo decir al notar "aquello", rápidamente su mirada se centro en la ventana –tengo que salir de aquí- abrió la ventana pero ante de salir..

-no te olvides…. Mañana a las 6- le recordó la rubia que permanecía sentada a un costado del armario

Boomer se sonrojo y sin mirar hacia atrás contesto

-espero que no te eches para atrás-intentando sonar duro

-lo mismo te digo

Boomer sintió como su espalda se helaba al escuchar la voz de la hermosa rubia y recordar aquel mordisco…. Finalmente abandono la habitación

Burbuja miro el interior de su armario, había una caja, se acerco y saco unos libros, o más bien unas revistas de historietas japonesas

-esto ya no me hará falta, mañana le devolveré todo a Robin- dijo tranquilamente mientras volvía a guardar aquella revista que tenia en letras rojas escrito "HENTAI" **(jajajajaja)**

Era su mayor secreto, algo que la avergonzaba un poco pero de lo que no se arrepentía, le daba las gracias a Robin por haberle enseñado aquello y por abrirle las puertas a un mundo totalmente nuevo y "excitante"

Desde aquella vez que le tomo gusto a jugar con su cuerpo y descubrió todos esos "secretos" para disfrutarlo se había convertido en la mas pervertida de sus hermanas

Miro el armario donde hace poco estuvo a punto de cumplir su mayor fantasía, suspiro y dejo escapar una sonrisa, Boomer era un niño encantador con un cuerpo de hombre que pedía a gritos que ella lo probara como era debido, estaba mas que segura que él quería madurar pero era muy inocente para darse cuenta por si mismo

-ah pero eso no es problema-dijo suavemente la rubia de ojos azueles dejando escapar una sonrisa picarona, miro por la ventana para luego volver a su armario, recogió la chaqueta de Boomer y se la puso por encima, abrazándose a si misma imaginando que era el precioso chico de flequillo despeinado y ojos azules…

-Boomer… espero que sueñes con migo…y que sea algo picante jeje- dijo con una vos fogosa mientras su mano izquierda se deslizaba hasta su entre pierna, como solía hacerlo todas las noches que sentía su cuerpo arder, se apoyo contra la cabecera de su cama y comenzó a jugar con su cuerpo, susurrando con gemidos lo que "aquel chico" hacia con ella, pero ahora era distinto, por que ya sabia como tenia el cuerpo el hombre de sus fantasías

-ya no somos niños Boomer, mi cuerpo te pide a gritos…..ahh….-gimió levemente mientas dos de sus dedos se introducían en su interior mas de la cuenta, estaba excitada, mas de lo común, y buscaba sentir la misma sensación de hace un par de minutos, cuando atrevidamente tomo asiento sobre la masculinidad del pobre Boomer…

-ven por mi… haz lo que quieras…..ah…. Boomer… ohh….-se dejo caer sobre la cama mientas levantaba sus piernas para arrodillarse, sentía como estaba por correrse, llegando al clímax, su boca busco las sabanas de su cama y las mordió con fuerza, se quedo quieta por unos minutos para luego volver a incorporarse, miro por debajo la ranura de la puerta, ya no había luz

-

* * *

**Fin capitulo 5…. Aun no es lo suficientemente lemmon y contenido M como para decir nada **

**Pero lo de Burbuja…O.o…. mas de uno con la boca abierta ¿Quién dice que las rubias son tontas?!... ¬¬ sin comentario**

**AAAHHH!!!, no olviden dejar reviewns!!!! please!!!**

**ShinobuByako... hasta otro cap n.n**


	6. Dejame en paz parte 1º

**Subo este Cáp. nuevo por la actualización de****Adrenalina****, un buen Fic, lo recomiendo, que bah, recomiendo todos, me encantan, los leo una y otra vez, si no hay revienw con mi apodo es que la porquería no sube (un día de esto lanzare este aparato por la ventana)**

**Disfruten la nueva entrega y ahora la sección de reviene…**

**Debido a cierto estado de ánimo y físico de la escritora, se ha abstenido a esta sección en este cap, para ser mas clara…. Supongo que las mujeres entenderán esto. Pero anda con la visita roja y pues… no esta muy bien de animo…T.T) se ruega compresión, gracias pero de todas formas….**

**SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENOTOS A:**

**PETALO-VJ**

**TAME-CHAN (felicitaciones por tu historia de Bombon jeje)**

**SAILOR VENUS HEALER**

**TOMBOYMEZ92 (gracias por tu actualización n.n)**

**POWERED-BUTTERCUP-94**

**Gracias por leerme T.T**

* * *

Otro día de clases, estaba con el uniforme de la preparatoria, se sentía un poco incomoda, pues no gustaba de usar faldas y esas cosas, pero eran las normas y debía respetarlas 

-que hay Bellota?- pregunto una linda joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño al momento que su morena amiga tomaba asiento en su pupitre delante de ella

-hola Robin…. ¿Qué lees?-pregunto un poco curiosa la chica de ojos verde al notar la presencia de una rara revista sobre el pupitre de su amiga

-ah, esto, es una revista para adolescentes, esta bastante entretenida, aquí habla sobre los hombres y sus gustos- le señalo su amiga mostrándole un articulo donde entrevistaban a tres chicos atractivos

-lees eso? Por dios Robin, creí que eras mas madura-se burlo Bellota pero no logro hacer enojar a su amiga

-y que tiene? Apenas tengo 16 años, no es raro que lea esto, Burbuja las lee, siempre le presto mi material, estoy segura que tú lo disfrutarías si le dieras una oportunidad

-…. Mmm…. No gracias

-con tigo no hay caso¿pretendes ser la chica ruda toda tu vida Bellota?

-ah? Disculpa – se molesto un poco al superpoderosa

-¬¬ crees que no me doy cuenta como suspiras cada vez que vez a una de tus compañeras con su novio

-que?!! O.O

-estoy segura que darías lo que fuera por tener la oportunidad de ellas

-¡que estupideces dices!!?-se altero Bellota ante la obvia verdad que su amiga conocía mas que bien

-no tienes planes para hoy en la tarde?- cambio el tema la chica de ojos azules

-eh? no ¿Por qué?

-por que no salimos juntas con uno chicos del otro salón?

-eh?

-con los chicos del salón de tu hermana tonta, vamos a ir con unas amigas al Karaoke, creo que Grettel cumple años y quiere festejarlo ahí

-ah, Grettel no me a dicho nada- se molesto Bellota –últimamente me evita, esta así desde que tiene "novio" ¬¬, es mas, se retiro del equipo de fútbol para pasar tiempo con su "noviecito"

-…. No te pongas así, yo también estoy soltera Bellota y nada que me la sufro

-¿pero a ti te llegan proposiciones todo el tiempo o me equivoco?

-es que- luego dirigió una mirada picara a su amiga de ojos verdes -¿Puede ser?

-que cosa?

-Bellota!... de verdad quieres tener un novio?

-o.O ya párale si!!

-se sincera con migo- dijo Robin con seriedad, Bellota la miro y suspiro derrotada

-que tiene de malo, después de todo… soy una chica

-es cierto, pero yo que sepa hay muchos chicos que quieren estar con tigo Bellota….. ¿Es que ninguno se te ha declarado aun?

-que va… si fuera así no estaría en esta situación ¿no crees? – Luego se volteo, cruzó sus brazos y coloco los pies sobre la mesa –todos son una manga de cobardes….

-mmm y dime, si algún chico, digo, cualquiera, sin importar quien sea, te invita a salir o… te propone algo al instante….¿tu que harás?

-¿Qué te pasa?!! Tampoco estoy desesperada para decir SI al primero que se ponga al frente òó !!

-pero y si es todo un galán?? ¬¬

-un galán…?.-en eso se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Butch en el momento en que lo volvió a ver **(el día anterior en la cancha)**…-ja, que estupidez, ya me esta afectando eso del aire de primavera jajajaja, eso nunca

-¿ah? … de que hablas Bellota

-jeje, nada, cosas tontas que se me vienen a la cabeza- y girándose de nuevo hacia Robin- y dime esa revista tiene alguna forma de "espantar" chicos "morbosos"?

-¿Qué cosa? O.O ... ¬¬ Bellota.. Eres rara

-¬¬ otro comentario como ese y le digo a Bombón que vuelva a meterte a su grupo de ciencias

-O.o…… ¬¬ a veces puedes ser tan cruel…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

En la azotea del edificio

Bombón estaba mirando a ninguna dirección específicamente, contemplaba el infinito pero su mente se encontraba en una de las cuantas batallas que tuvo contra los RRB y sobre todo, contra el líder de ellos…. Brick, suspiro cansada, no podía dejar de recordar el momento en que su cuerpo fue marcado horriblemente, en eso….

-Belleza, espero que ese suspiro sea para mí –dijo la voz de un joven proveniente desde las alturas

Bombón rápidamente giro para dar con el despreciable tipejo que se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera insolente

-¿Por qué tanto odio linda?

-Brick-dijo entre dientes y con el seño fruncido, sus puños comenzaron a cerrarse con fuerza, el deseo de batalla la invadía

-….. ¿Sola en un lugar como este¿No es peligroso para una chica tan sensual como tu "Rosadita"?- se burlo el pelianaranjado mirando con morbo a la hermosa adolescente que tenia a escasos metros suyo

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!- grito enrabiada la pelianaranjada de larga cola de caballo deteniendo la marcha del joven de ojos rojos –ni un paso mas o te arrepentirás

-¿me estas amenazando "Rosadita"?

-es una advertencia- busco rápidamente con la mirada una posible ruta de escape sin dejar de estar pendiente a los movimientos de Brick

-¿acaso quieres huir? –y una risa burlona se dibujo en el rostro del muchacho –no te asustes muñeca, no es pelea lo que vine a buscar

-…….. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-mmm…. A ti

Bombón sintió como un frió aterrador invadía su espina y se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, solo vasto unos par de segundos en shock para que Brick la aprisionara entre su brazos

-¡¡SUELTAME!!- grito espantada la mayor de las superpoderosas al sentir como su cuerpo se frotaba contra el del pelianaranjado -¡¡¡QUE ME SUELTES BASTARDO!!- volvió a gritar pero esta vez con histeria, como si estuviera por presenciar algo terrible, algo de lo que no podría defenderse

La mirada de Brick estaba congelada en el cuello de la hermosa muchacha que tenia prisionera entre sus fuertes brazos, la atrajo mas a hacia si para sentir los bien formado senos de la peli-anaranjada contra su pecho, busco con una de sus manos las curvas de la cintura de Bombón para luego intentar dar con la falda, estaba enloquecido, solo con tenerla así de cerca lo convirtió en un animal en celos

Sintió como una fría mano intentaba abrirse paso por debajo de su falda

-¡¡¡KKKYAAAA!!!- grito espantada la pobre Bombón y ante tal susto consiguió fuerzas para apartar al despreciable tipo con una cachetada -¡¡ESTAS ENFERMO!!- le dijo con horror

Brick no parecía muy afectado por la cachetada, no era la primera y estaba seguro que no seria la ultima, solo por instinto se llevo una mano hasta su mejilla y la sobo, estaba molesto, nunca se había excitado tanta como para permitir que, pese a que estaba en todo su derecho, Bombón se le opusiera, le dirigió una mirada desafiante, dando a entender que no tenia pensado dejar el asunto para mas tarde

Bombón no sabía como reaccionar, una cosa era odiarse y pelear a muerte para proteger a Saltadilla pero, esto no era un combate por el bien ajeno, era una lucha de sobrévivencia donde solo una saldría lastimada, donde solo ella era la victima…. Como en esa ocasión

-ni se te ocurra-dijo como si de una orden se tratase –si piensas escapar… yo te seguiré y te atrapare

¿Una advertencia o amenaza?

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunto asustada la pobre chica de ojos rosados sin poder evitar dejar escapar unas lagrimas

-jeje- una risa de lo mas perversa –toda- su voz era morbosa, lujuriosa, con deseo y descontrol –te quiero toda – y al terminar de decir eso comenzó a caminar hacia la indefensa chica

-_debo huir- _fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y pegando un salto trato de volar, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, se aferraron con fuerza en su cintura y la lanzaron contra el piso de la azotea

Todo el peso de Brick se le vino encima, sus manos estaban retenidas contra el piso sujetadas por las muñecas por manos más fuertes que ella

-¡¡DEJAME!!- chillo espantada la pobre chica intentando forcejear como sea teniendo una ciega esperanza de que si insistía lograría quitarse de encima al asqueroso chico que por desgracia era mas fuete que ella

-eso no te servirá, hoy, mañana, por siempre, tu me perteneces encanto –coloco una de sus piernas entre las de Bombón con un poco de dificultad **(ella seguía luchando, si, así se hace, si alguna vez alguna chica termina en una situación como esta, por DIOS, LUCHEN, NO SE DEJEN, LUCHE!!) **una vez logrado separar las piernas de la oji-rosados, froto su rodilla contra el sexo de Bombón, logrando tensar el agotado cuerpo de la pobre superpoderosa, junto ambas muñecas de la chica y las sujeto con una sola mano, y con la que tenia ahora libre se dispuso a desnudar el dorso de Bombón, se moría de ansias por ver la desarrollada anatomía de "su chica"

Desabrocho cada botón de la camisa con calma, pese a que Bombón insistía en luchar inútilmente, toco con suavidad el plano y pálido vientre de la chica moviendo su mano hacia la cadera por el lado izquierdo rozando así, una de las tres cicatrices de la pelia-anaranjada

Se hizo hacia atrás con una cara de asombro dando así la oportunidad a la chica para quitárselo de encima, un rápido movimiento y Brick termino a unos cuantos metros de distancia sangrando por la nariz, Bombón le había dado un puñetazo en la cara

-¡demonios!- esta vez el insulto fue para si mismo, sus rodillas le temblaron un poco, se limpio la nariz y miro a Bombón, ella estaba de rodillas con la frente contra en el piso, con ambos brazos sobre su vientre, parecía que se retorcía de dolor, y un gemido proveniente de la chica se lo aseguro

La cicatriz comenzó a arder ¿Por qué? Si ya estaba cerrada ¿Por qué ardía como esa vez, como ese día, cuando había sido echa?

Una tras otra las lágrimas de dolor se deslizaron por su rostro

-me duele- dijo con extrema dificultad y agotada termino por desmayarse…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tocaron la campana, las clases se daban inicio pero una chica del otro salón se acerco a Bellota

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundida la chica ojiverde al notar la cara de preocupación en la compañera de Bombón

-no esta, no a aparecido, y ella nunca se retrasa- dijo entre jadeos la muchacha

-….. Pero… de seguro algo la retraso, ella no faltaría a una clase, nunca falta

-lo sabemos….¿no tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar? Hoy la directiva del curso iba a organizarse con lo del paseo y Bombón en la presidenta

-le mandare un mensaje a su celular, pero no te preocupes, si falto debió ser por algo mayor, además, ella venia con migo, no debe estar lejos

El maestro ingreso y pidió a la alumna que se retirara a su salón correspondiente dejando a Bellota despreocupada

-no piensas mandarle el mensaje a tu hermana?- pregunto casi en un susurro al notar que Bellota no cumplía con lo mencionado hace poco

-no

-por que?

-por que Bombón no debe estar lejos, algo la retraso, pero no faltará a clases

-estas segura? Y si esta en algún apuro?

-no, ella esta bien

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Lentamente recuperaba el conocimiento, algo un tanto pesado pero calido la cubría, y una extraña sensación de humedad tocaba suave y repetidamente el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, unas suaves caricias rozaron sus pezones y luego la húmeda sensación se traslado hasta su pierna derecha, sobre su otra cicatriz, dejo escapar un gemido de placer y luego otro de sofocación al momento en que un gran peso aplastaba sus senos.

Trato de abrir sus ojos, pero la oscuridad del lugar era demasiada, además su vista estaba nublada, trató de palpar lo que tenia sobre su cuerpo pero algo retuvo el movimiento de su mano sujetando su muñeca, finalmente se dejo hacer si oponer resistencia permitió que aquella delicada y suave carisias de placer rozara su suave piel, dejándose llevar por ese extraño pero "delicioso sueño"

Dejo escapar otro gemido de placer cuando sintió algo entre sus piernas, algo que intentaba adentrarse en su interior, abrió sus ojos de golpe, "ESO NO ERA UN SUEÑO"

Una mano se deslizo con suavidad por su nuca y se enredo en su hermoso cabello color zanahoria obligándola a levantar la cabeza unos centímetros, Bombón abrió sus ojos y trato de ver en la oscuridad…

Sus labios fueron abordados por labios ajenos y en el interior de su boca se introducía una larga lengua que quería jugar con la de ella, era un beso suave pero apasionado que mientras mas duraba se volvía salvaje y arrebatador, como si intentara arrebatarle el aliento y el alma

Finalmente su boca y labios se vieron libres de aquel ser desconocido que parecía querer devorarla, la mano que aprisionaba la muñeca de Bombón busco otro objetivo, palpo con suavidad el inicio del pecho de la joven y ascendió hasta rozar el rosado pezón peñiscando la punta

-no- gimió un tanto confundida la oji-rosados, sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuera sometido a pequeñas descargas eléctricas –alto… por favor- pero su suplica sonaban como suaves gemidos, finalmente la húmeda sensación volvió ahora en su hombro derecho, aquel extraño lamía con precisa delicadeza la tercera cicatriz de la ojirosados

¿Qué podía hacer? Su cuerpo estaba totalmente entregado a ese total desconocido, por más que su mente luchara contra esos placeres, su cuerpo se sometía con gusto, no era lo correcto, no era con el ser amado, pero, se sentía tan bien

Dejó de lamer la cicatriz del hombro, reposo sobre el pecho de la superpoderosa dejando su boca cerca del cuello de la chica, su respiración era agitada, logrando así que con cada exhalación la pobre Bombón sintiera su cuerpo arder, una vez recuperada la energía se levanto y coloco ambas manos por debajo de los muslos de Bombón, era clara la intención, iba a penetrarla **(no se, pero… creo que esta palabra rompe todo el encanto del momento u.uU)**

**-**¡¡¡¡NOO!!!!- finalmente conseguía el dominio sobre su aturdido cuerpo y de una sola cachetada se quito de encima al extraño tirándolo de la cama…

**Finalizada la entrega 6 del fic mió…. **(**lo se... maten a la autora... ¬¬U...)**

**Estoy sorprendida de este Cáp.….. Prometo que para la otra habrá algo de BellotaxButch, para complacer a ****Tame-chan, ****solo pido paciencia y que alguien actualice o suba algo para leer, que es mi actividad favorita n.n**

**Bueno, como son las 22:33 aquí en Argentina, les deseo buenas noches y que tengan dulces…pero "dulces" sueños XD**

**ShinobuByako… luchando contra la gripe, y este maldito dolor en el útero T0T…. **


	7. la otra cara de la moneda parte 1º

**Bueno gente (lectores, conocedores, fanaticos, lujuriosos o solo pasantes...) por motivos de que se me viene un pesado trabajo en la universidad e decidido ir en contra de la espera por una actualizacion y pues ya que dudo mucho poder revisar esta pagina por unas semanas... les subo este capitulo, pero desde aqui no volvere a subir nada hasta que alguien mas actualize o la Universidad me exija mucho de mi tiempo ¬¬...**

**Capitulo exclusivo pareja Bellota x Butch…. este ya estaba escrito… de echo tengo 3 Cáp. Listos, solo depende de las actualizaciones…(asi que gente, a escribir se a dicho!!)**

**Quiero aclarar, este Cáp. se llama "la otra cara de la moneda" por que … mmm, bueno ¿por que creen? (opinen, opinen)**

**El Cáp. Que sigue a este es "Déjame en paz Parte 2º" para los que quieren saber que onda con Bombón...(se supone que ese venia antes pero ya que)**** y luego "La luna vestida de rojo" Cap para el debut sexual de Boomer… ¬¬ (todos estos capitulos tienen segunda parte) ¿Por qué no puedo controlarme y soy tan spoiler T.T? (quizás por que eres malvada y quieres dejar con ganas a los lectores u.uU) Esa voz de nuevo ¬¬…..**

**Reviews:**

**Tomboymex 92:**** snif… **pues no, curarme, lo dudo, por más que cuide no contagiarme, me contegie igual… de todas formas, no me quita el ánimo para seguir escribiendo n.n,(**aunque no deja de gritar que se muere u.uU)** o.O... esa voz ¬ ´¬

**Petalo-VJ:** cobarde..mm…cobarde?... quizás tengas razón, o solo sea un mal entendido…(**no, eso lo dudo ¬¬U)**, si, se puede decir que se aprovechó, pero ¿Por qué esperar a que Bombón recuperara el conocimiento? Ya que Brick lo notó… solo queda esperar al siguiente capitulo XD

**pOwErEd-BuTTeRcuP-94-KaOrU:** OK! OK! Este capitulo para tu pareja favorita

**Tame-chan: **mm, pues, si, en un momento de debilidad, a Bellota le gustó Butch adolescente cuando lo vio **(quien no? si puedieran ver como lo dibujó, hasta ahora, es el dibujo mas popular entre sus amigas en la universidad)** pero ese idiota lo arruino con su deseo de carne ( ¬¬ **aja)**, Burbuja la niña tierna, y la mas morbosa XD, si, era Brick, creo que es el peor de los hermanitos ¬¬U, siempre he pensado que el mas perverso de los RRB es Brick. Volviendo con Bellota, ella debería ser la mas preocupada, después de todo, Butch le advirtió, pero tiene una fe ciega en la seguridad de sus hermanas u.uU, bueno, gracias por leerme XD, también me gusta tu forma de relatar, nos inspiramos mutuamente jaja!!

**Stephanie2912:**tranqui, puedes decirlo, estoy segura que todos piensan lo mismo "Maldito cretino hijo de tu**….(censurado o.O!!)…** madre!"… jaja

**sailor venus healer:** como dije, Brick es el peor y por eso la va a paser mal **(con decir que sera el ultimo en tener lo que mas desea en el mundo u.uU)** ¡¡¿O.O .. ¬o¬ no se supono que yo soy la Spoiler voz maldita?!!!

**Nota: **lo que esta entre parentesis **(o sea yo)** es una especie de alte ego que no me deja en paz T.T **(jajaja, con eso van a creer que estas loca... espera, tu ya estas loca) **¡¡CALLATE!!Ò.Ó

* * *

Su concentración parecía solo fijarse en el balón que rebotaba en su pie, a la cuenta llevaba 79 rebotes sin fallar, pero su mente estaba en la conversación de hace unos minutos, cuando pensaba ir al karaoke con Robin y el grupo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Grettel 

-estúpida, si no es a ti a quien quiere ¿Por qué diablos sigues con ese tipo?- murmuro entre dientes rematando la oración con una patada llena de ira el cual destrozo el balón de fútbol –mierda… este es el octavo en la semana…

Miró la bolsa de red donde estaban los demás balones, hizo una mueca negativa con la cara y estiro sus brazos como señal de haber terminado por hoy, tomo la red de balones y camino hasta el almacén de objetos deportivos situado detrás del edificio de la escuela

-no puedo creerlo ¿Qué diablos les hace el "amor" a la gente? Por dios Grettel, ese idiota ni te valora ¿Cómo es posible que estés con ese imbécil?-volvió a quejarse la ojiverde molesta mientras hacia girar la llave para quitar el seguro de la puerta –yo quería ir…. Eras una de mis mejores amigas… ¿Pero preferiste irte con un idiota que prefiere mirar mi trasero antes que a ti no?-mascullo entre dientes con rabia mientras lanzaba el saco de red con los balones dentro de una canasta junto a otros balones

Suspiro, se llevo una mano hasta su hombro y lo movió suavemente, e hizo lo mismo con su cuello, para finalmente volver a estirar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza

-bueno, es todo por hoy…. Creo que esta todo en su lugar….-observo de nuevo el interior del almacén dando la espalda a la puerta, tratando que la luz proveniente del exterior iluminara lo suficiente para sus húmedos ojos, si Bellota había estado sollozando

¡¡PAFF!!

El ruido de la puerta cerrarse no fue lo que la asusto, si no el empujón que sintió de una mano ajena sobre su espalda

Cayó sobre las colchonetas que habían en el piso golpeándose el brazo derecho con los cajones apilados contra la pared

-¡¡¿Qué diablos?!!- exclamo la morena molesta fijando su mirada a la silueta masculina que se iluminaba levemente por los rayos de luz que escasamente intentaban ingresar por las orillas de la puerta -¡¡Mierda Butch¡Pedazo de idiota!

-que boquita la tuya "Gatita"- dijo un poco molesto el muchacho ante tales insulto

-¡¿serás un imbécil¿¡Que no te dije que no me llamaras así?!-le recrimino furiosa la ojiverde mientras se ponía de pie y sujetaba agresivamente al RRB por el cuello de la camisa **(que se creían? Que Bellota iba a ser una ovejita indefensa? Para nada!!)**

**-**me encanta tu agresividad "gatita" ¿estas sacando tus garras?- se mofo de manera divertida el ojiverde mientras aprovechaba para abrazar la cintura de Bellota, cosa que ella no vio de la mejor manera

-quita tus manos de hay o…

-¿o que?

Bellota empujo contra la pared al desvergonzado muchacho golpeándolo agresivamente el en rostro con su puño

Butch termino en el piso con ambas manos sobre su cara y unos leves gemidos de dolor provenir de su boca

-¡¡esta es por lo que me hiciste ayer malito degenerado!!-dijo la morena molesta mientras se preparaba para patear en las costillas al chico que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pero la reacción de Butch fue mas rápida y logro detener la patada de Bellota con una mano y sin perder tiempo la jalo tirándola al suelo, sin embargo él no se movió de su lugar

-yo no e venido a… concluir lo de ayer-le aclaro el muchacho de despeinada melena negra mientras tomaba asiento apoyando su espalda contra la pared –si no lo recuerdas, me debes mi chaqueta y la quiero ahora

-no la tengo

-entonces tendrás que remediarlo

-¿así que no venias por lo de ayer maldito mentiroso?

Butch miro la silueta de Bellota, se había prometido no actuar como la noche anterior, quería disfrutar de ese cuerpo lo más pronto posible pero no a la fuerza, se llevo la mano hasta su rostro y luego a su despeinado cabello dejando escapar un suspiro –¿que hacías sola hoy en la cancha?

Bellota no puedo evitar sorprenderse, solo daba las gracias que el lugar estuviera tan oscuro para que Butch no lo notara

-eso no te importa

-….. mm… y ¿Por qué llorabas? Y no digas que no me importa- se apresuro a decir –soy curioso por naturaleza, si no me contestas te obligare a que lo hagas **(que sutil ¬¬)**

**-**no tengo por que!!- grito efusiva Bellota al momento que se acercaba a la puerta y hacía girar el picaporte

CRAK…CRAK…**(sonido de un picaporte cerrado al que insisten tratar de abrir)**

-no lo intentes, la cerré con llave- informo Butch de menara soberbia mientras se ponía de pie arrinconando a Bellota contra la puerta –así nadie nos molestara…

-¡¡las llaves!!- exigió molesta la ojiverde extendiendo su brazo a clara señal de que quería las llaves de vuelta

-... Si que eres difícil "gatita"

¡¡PAF!!, ahora no fue un puñetazo

-¡¡ESO ME DOLIO!!- gritó histérico Butch mientras se sobaba la mejilla, Bellota le había plantado una cachetada con mas fuerza que el puñetazo anterior

-te lo repetiré una sola vez ¡¡DEVUELVEME LAS MALDITAS LLAVES!!

-…… pues fíjate muñeca…- contesto el ojiverde retrocediendo en caso de que otra cachetada fuera a darle en la mejilla sana –que tendrás que registrarme para tener de vueltas tus "malditas llaves"

-¿¿¡QUE?!!- se espanto Bellota ante la idea de tener que "manosear" al despreciable muchacho, era claro que solo buscaba divertirse a costa de ella

-esto será divertido- se atrevió a decir el ojiverde mientras extendía ambos brazos –estoy listo, ven aquí

-¡¡NI LOCA!!- grito espantada Bellota y volvió a forcejear la puerta

-….¿por que no usas tu fuerza y destrozas la puerta?

-………….. Porque….. ya no soy una superpoderosa- eso ultimo le dolió, extrañaba su infancia cuando podía destruir y patear lo que fuera por el echo de proteger Saltadilla, pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado

-para mi aun lo eres-dijo Butch con ¿ternura? Eso confundió a Bellota, no sabia si era un halago o…

-¿acaso quieres venganza?- mascullo molesta -¡¿Quieres vengarte de lo que quedo en el pasado?!- y girando bruscamente se dirigió a Butch y lo empujo contra la pared -¿¡es por eso que tratas de degradarme de la peor forma?!

-¿ah que te refieres?-se confundió el ojiverde si entender a donde iba la discusión

-¡¡No te hagas!!- exclamo molesta Bellota sujetando la camisa de Butch acercándolo a su rostro en señal de amenaza -¡¡Solo haz regresado para vengarte¡¡Por eso trataste de violarme no es así?!!!- eso ultimo fue dicho con ira y asco

Pese a la intensa oscuridad, la luz que llegaba al interior lograba iluminar los suficiente el rostro de ambos, Butch miro a Bellota a los ojos con seriedad, como si estuviera enojado, rápidamente alejo la mano de la chica con un golpe

-………. ¿Crees que lo que hago es por venganza?... jaja, si que eres tonta "Gatita"

-¡¡BASTA¡¡Entrégame las llaves!!- volvió a exigir Bellota ahora echa una furia

-no, si las quieres, tendrás que registrarme o si prefieres, puedes romper la puerta, tu eliges

-NADA!! ENTREGAME LAS LLAVES!!

-….. esta bien- accedió llevándose una mano hasta el bolsillo de su camisa –¿las quieres? Pues las tienes –y rápidamente con su visión láser las derritió

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿estas emocionada o es idea mía?

-jeje, estoy mas que emocionada

-mmmm…. Muy feliz?

-mas que eso

-ok, bien, dime, que animal nuevo haz visto ahora?

-no es un animal Nick, es un chico-aclaro Burbuja

-¿un chico?- se sorprendió el muchacho de cabello cobre -¿con quien si se puedes saber?

-mm… pues… es el amor de mi vida

-¿el niño misterio del que nunca haz querido hablarme?

-sip –volvió a sonreír Burbuja llevándose ambas manos hasta sus mejillas para ocultar el sonrojo de estas

-….y ¿piensas hablarme de tu chico misterioso?

-jaja, no, aun no

-…..¬¬ ¿no lo estarás inventando?

-¡¡NO!!- se enojo la rubia –él es real –y terminando de decir eso dejo escapar un suspiro, luego miro el rostro de su amigo, parecía un estar un tanto melancólico -¿Qué te pasa?

-ah¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-estas desanimado

-no, que bah, estoy como siempre

-no, tu eres serio, se cuando estas así ¿es por Bellota?

Esa pregunta hizo que Nick detuviera su marcha al seco preocupando a Burbuja

-¿Qué pasó con Bellota¿Lograste decirle eso?

-no…. Creo que eso ya no importa- respondió con frialdad y una voz quebrada, Burbuja noto que su amigo estaba triste, como si hubiese sido…

-¿te rechazo?- pregunto asustada y casi a punto de llorar

-no fue necesario decirle- contesto molesto

-¿ah? –Burbuja no comprendía ¿Qué no había sido necesario decírselo…¿Pero, había sido rechazado?

-¿tu sabias?- pregunto mas molesto como si culpara a Burbuja de ser cómplice de algo

-¿de que hablas¿Saber que?

-¡¡NO TE HAGAS!! –Se atrevió a gritarle a la confundida Burbuja –¡¡SABIAS QUE BELLOTA YA TENIA NOVIO!!- miró por unos segundos a Burbuja a los ojos, la sorpresa de la rubia era enorme, así Nick lo comprendió –tu tampoco lo sabias –se sintió avergonzado por su conducta y se dio media vuelta –perdona…

-¡¡ESPERA!!- Burbuja trató de detener a su dolido amigo pero este se lo impidió

-necesito estar solo –y rápidamente se aparto del lugar de la ojiazul dejándola confundida

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Se alejo una 10 cuadras de su rubia amiga, estaba dolido, confundido, y sobretodo, decepcionado, muy decepcionado de si mismo ¿Quién se creía para gritarle de esa forma a Burbuja¿Desconfiar de ella? Siendo principalmente ella la que le daba apoyo y trataba de empujarlo a que declarara a Bellota….

Se detuvo molesto y golpeo con ira la pared lastimando así sus nudillos, levanto la mirada del suelo y vio que estaba cerca de un café, entró y pidió uno…

Trataba de calmarse, sabia que el café no lograría eso, que haría todo lo contrario, cerro sus ojos para beber un sorbo pero esos recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza

**FLASH BACK**

Estaba viendo como Bellota practicaba sola en la cancha, era su oportunidad, nadie que molestara, era el momento oportuno sino se atrevía ahora entonces no lo haría nunca, estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando el comentario de una chica lo detuvo

-mira ¿Quién es ese chico que sigue a Bellota?

-no sé, pero se nota que es todo un play boy-exclamo otra -¿podría ser?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la primera

-jaja, la capitana del equipo de fútbol se lo tenia muy bien escondido

-_¿Qué?-_Nick corrió hasta la cancha de fútbol, no encontró a Bellota –debe estar en el vestidor –camino cerca del almacén para llegar al vestidor pero se detuvo al seco, Bellota estaba guardando los balones de fútbol, pero no fue eso lo que tomo por sorpresa al muchacho, sino aquel tipo que desde el techo del almacén saltaba a la entrada y empujaba a Bellota al interior

Se acerco preocupado, iba abrir la puerta pero alguien desde el interior se adelanto, sin embargo la puerta no se abrió, Nick quedo desconcertado y muerto de curiosidad se pego a la puerta para intentar oír lo que pasaba en el interior

-La cerré con llave, así nadie nos molestara…- era la voz de un hombre…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Después de eso solo pudo oír unos sonidos extraños, no sabia que estaba pasando en el interior y tampoco quería averiguarlo pero, para su mala suerte, su imaginación le pasaba malas jugadas….

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

En la escuela

-¡¡CRETINO!!- grito fuera de si Bellota mientras trataba de golpear al "idiota" que tenia en frente

-¡¡DETENTE!!- respondió Butch cansado de la agresividad de la morena ojiverdes, detuvo el puñetazo que estaba por impactar en su estomago y la empujo contra la pared –no te olvides que soy igual o mas fuerte que tu "gata"

Bellota ya casi fuera de si se dirigió a la puerta y trato de derribarla pero Butch se lo impidió

-¡¡ya basta, no te iras!! –la tomo por los hombros y la giro para tenerla de frente, coloco sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de Bellota y sin previo aviso la besó

-¡¡QUITATE!!- fue la respuesta de la morena después de haber mordido el labio del ojiverde -¡¿QUIEN TE HAZ CREIDO?!

-jeje- Butch no parecía molesto, relamió la herida en su labio y volvió acorralar a la ojiverde –noto que estas temblando –se atavió a susurrar mientras su frente se juntaba con la de Bellota – ¿te ha gustado verdad?

-¡¡NO!!- mintió Bellota levantando su mano izquierda para abofetear al ojiverde pero Butch la detuvo

-no te creo….mm, la verdad no me importa, a mi sí me a gustado- le confeso mientras se aproximaba mas al cuerpo de Bellota –y cuando algo me gusta –le susurro al oído- no puedo dejarlo así como así

-de..detente- rogó con dificultad la intimidada Bellota, una experiencia como esa, siendo la primera vez, la había paralizado

-¿Por qué debería? –se burlo Butch hablando desde el cuello de Bellota –si quieres que pare, pues oblígame –terminada su frase paso su lengua por el cuello de la chica –me gusta tu cuello, me enloquece verte con el pelo tomado "gatita"- confeso algo apasionado** –**tus caderas…- dijo con un suspiro, pasando una mano por el muslo derecho de Bellota

_-¡¡BASTA!!-_ que ganas tenia de gritarlo, pero solo su mente lo hacia, cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrar fuerzas y golpear al descarado de Butch

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, estos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no de tristeza sino por el dolor y el placer, Butch había tenido el descaro de introducir dos de sus dedos en el sexo de Bellota, burlando tanto los short y las pantaletas de esta

-aahh- dijo con dificultad, Bellota sentía como si todo lo que fuera a salir por su boca muriera en su garganta

-estas húmeda- dijo con humor el ojiverde mientras lamia el mentón de la paralizada morena llegando hasta sus labios sin dejar de mover sus dedos –si no haces nada… seguiré –le advirtió con malicia mientras lamía el labio inferior de la ojiverde tratando de introducir su lengua por la boca de Bellota

Movió su cabeza negándose al beso y coloco su mano sobre el brazo de Butch con la clara intención de "removerlo" de su "interior", pero no tenía fuerzas, apretó sus dientes, algo quería salir por su boca, algo que la delataría

Sus rodillas temblaron, estaba agotada, apunto de caer al suelo, pero Butch lo impidió, se apoyo contra el cuerpo de Bellota oprimiéndola con fuerza

-¡¡AAHHHH!!- gimió llena de placer, no pudo retenerlo y eso la delato, Butch beso la mejilla de la ojiverde

-sabia que también lo disfrutarías –retiro con delicadeza sus dedos del sexo de Bellota y se los llevo a la boca lamiendo lo que había quedado en ellos –delicioso

**(FIN CAP 7)……..(mentira... mentira…….. seguro que si lo dejo hay me matan u.uU)**

Bellota se sonrojo, aquello era lo mas raro que había visto, pero no sabia el por que de sentirse alagada

-¿Qué mas quieres que haga para ti "gatita"? –pregunto Butch descaradamente mientras una de sus manos dibujaba las curvas de Bellota tratando de encontrar la forma de burlas la remera de esta

-no mas por favor- rogó en un sollozo mientras sus manos cubrían su avergonzado rostro

-¿estas segura?- finalmente su mano daba con la suave piel de la ojiverde –solo por que me lo pides… pero antes de terminar- subió su mano por la espalda de Bellota hasta dar con el sostén de esta, lo desbrocho y rápidamente oprimió uno de los senos de la ojiverde

-¡¡AAAHH¡¡DUELE!!- se quejo ante la agresividad de Butch -¡¡NO TAN FUERTE!!

Ante tal comentario Butch quedo sorprendido, dejo en paz el cuerpo de Bellota y la quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos _-¿no tan fuerte¿No debería haber dicho ¡¡Suéltame!!?-_ no pudo evitarlo, se puso a reír, pero no con malicia

Besó a la jadeante Bellota en la frente -prometo que la desde ahora seré mas suave- sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón unas llaves, quitó el seguro a la puerta y luego le paso las llave a Bellota…**(que carajo fue lo que desintegro? O.o!! maldito… engaño a Bellota ¬¬) -**podriamos volver a vernos mañana -le susurro al oido para luego lamer el lobulo de la oreja de la morena y finalmente marchase del lugar con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara...

continuara...

* * *

**AHORA SI, FIN CAP 7º **

……**.¿ESTAN CONTENTOS AQUELLOS QUE ME PIDIERON BELLOTAXBUTCH O LES QUEDO GUSTO A POCO? ¬¬ …. MAS VALE QUE NO…. (si quieres cargo la metralleta o prefieres al estilo samurai) u.uU VOY HACER COMO QUE NO ESCUCHE ESO**

**SNIF… SNIF…BIEN POR HOY TERMINO, LA GRIPE ME DEJO CANSADA Y QUIERO DORMIR, HABER SI POR LA NOCHE PUEDO RESPIRAR POR LA NARIZ T.T….**

**ShinobuByako….. Rodeada de pañuelos desechables… MALDITA GRIPE DE #€$"·$·!!!...¬¬u**


	8. Dejame en paz parte 2º

**BUENO, YO AQUI DE REGRESO SOLO PARA ESTE CAP, YA QUE TENGO TRABAJO QUE HACER (si no desaprobara la materia) NO ES NECESARIO QUE LA GENTE SE ENTERE DE ESO ¬¬(jeje XP) ò.ó... BUENO CON REFERENTE AL CAP. SOLO ACLARO QUE ESTABA EN LAS NUBES CUANDO LO ESCRIBI GRACIAS A LA AMENAZA DE MI PROFESORA (T.T... fue lo peor que pudo hacer esa mujer, la odio L0L) ASI QUE SI ESTE CAP ESTA ALGO RARO... YA SABEN A QUIEN CULPAR ¬¬ (no a la autora ok y menos a mi n.nU)**

**REVIEWS:**

**Miqueliittah-san:** gracias n.n, y pues... cuando descubra como post lo hago **(ya que no sabe como carajo se usan la mayoria de los controles de esta pagina) **bueno, y tu tampoco **(omg... pero yo si se ingles) **¬¬ sabemos la misma cantidad... somos la misma persona **(eso crees tu ¬¬) **O.O...!? ¬¬ sin comentarios...

**Tame-chan:** jajaja, pues entonces complaci tu mente jeje **(no solo la de ella...) **ahorrate el comentario si **(que insinuas?) **mmm... nada u.u..Volviendo con Tame-chan, pues aun no se concluye en capitulo, pero por hay va la cosa del titulo, eso se aclara mucho en la segunda parte **( ya lo creo, lo lei, por dios... )** no lo comentes!!! **(sorry XD)** ¬¬, Bueno con lo del dibujo, tengo que conseguir que alguien me lo scanee, mi scaner paso a mejor vida hace un año T.T, **(R.I.P)** pero si te lo mandare...**(algun dia pero si va) **y no te preocupes, me encanta leer sobretodo los revienws, es divertido, yo tambien hablo mucho **(con ella misma, la pobre, su familia la ve con una cara de "pobre loca u.uU") **¬¬U... es tu culpa **(mia?! yo no te oblige a que me despertaras!!) **... u.uU mejor no discuto con tigo. Asi que tembien te llamas Estefania? jaja, que cosas, XD nos vemos en otro cap ya sea mio o tuyo n.n **(yo tambien) **no, tu ya no saldras en los reviewn ¬¬ **(nah, yo salgo cuando quiera ò.ó)**

**pOwErEd-BuTTeRcuP-94-KaOrU:** no te preocupes, Nick no será el imbesil que se entrometera entre los verdecitos, tengo a otro en mente (**risa perversa u.uU... ya e dicho que es mala verdad?) **¬¬ por la Diosa, tu nunca te callas?!!

**tomboymex92:** jaja, ojala ella fuera mi consiencia, no seria tan mala la muy **(CENSURADO O.O...XO oye!! que yo no te ando tratando asi!!) **pues ya dije lo que tenia que decir **(¬¬... y despues te queja que yo te molesto ah?) **si no quieres mas de esas palabrotas mejor no me fastidies **(T.T no aprecias lo que hago por ti)** ah por favor, no me vengas con eso, yo soy incensible ¿lo olvidaste? **(¬¬... si claro.. no te conocere yo, si convivimos las 24 horas al dia 365 dias al año )...** omg... tu... bueno, como dije antes, "Ain" **(abreviancion de mi nombre, puesto por ella u.uU)** no es exactamente mi conciencia, los psicologos dijeron que era esquizofrenia u.uU **(pero actuo como su conciencia) ¬¬**U **(por que me miras asi ¬¬??)**

**sailor venus healer:** **(AH! que buena onda, este reviewn es para mi n.n)** u.uU... ella no es genial, esta loca y me fastidia **(¬¬ se considerada con migo, antes no me tratabas asi)** antes... por que estaba segura que eras imaginaria **(¬¬)** No te preocupes, ya me mejore n.n ahora estoy sana, solo que con mucho trabajo en la Universidad T.T

**Petalo-VJ:** **(jaja, quien es mas pervertido, Butch, Bellota, la que lo escribe o la que lo lee?)** si sigues con molestar te juro que empezare a borrar lo que escribes **(no T.T)** ¬¬ estas advertida... , n.n gracias por preocuperte, ya me mejore **(hizo de todo para mejorarse u.uU)** sipi n.n

* * *

Tras un inexplicable desmayo volvió en si, viéndose envuelta en suaves caricias, creyó en un principio que se trataba de un sueño, un sueño demasiado real, hasta que finalmente su conciencia se percato de la "realidad" del asunto 

Solo bastó una reacción inmediata para evitar algo terrible contra su virginal cuerpo

**-**¡¡¡¡NOO!!!!- finalmente conseguía el dominio sobre su aturdido cuerpo y de una sola cachetada se quito de encima al extraño tirándolo de la cama…

Sintiéndose liberada no tardó en ponerse de pie para poder alejarse del lecho

"CLIC" **(sonido de un interruptor)**

La habitación se ilumino descubriendo ante la vista de esos molestos ojos rojos un hermoso cuerpo totalmente desnudo

-¡¡KKYYAAA!!- gritó espantada la pobre pelianaranjada ante tal sorpresa, se lanzo contra las sabanas de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo lo mas rápido que pudo para luego mirar con un rostro confundido y asustado a su "amante indeseado"

-no era necesario que me golpearas de esa forma- tuvo el descaro de quejarse el chico de cabello naranjo mientras se ponía de pie, Bombón no pudo evitar mirar los "atributos" de Brick y ante tal sorpresa giró su rostro espantada tapándose los ojos con ambas manos

Los pasos sobre la alfombra le advirtieron que el pelianaranjado se acercaba a ella

-¡¡NO!!- volvió a gritar sin descubrir sus ojos ante la idea de que ese atrevido no se le hubiese ocurrido cubrirse, pero los pasos seguían acercándose -¡¡DIJE QUE NO!!- grito mas fuerte levanto la vista buscando hacia donde correr

La sabana que cubría el cuerpo de la pelianaranjada voló por el aire, los brazos de Brick la tomaron por la cintura y bruscamente la empujo contra su cuerpo obligando el contacto entre ambos sexos, sin perder tiempo su boca busco los labios de la ojirosados besándola con desesperación

Bombón colocó sus manos contra el pecho de Brick tratando de empujarlo, pero mientras más forcejeaba él mas apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella y lentamente sin que la ojirosados se percatara, la acorralaba contra una pared

Mordió el labio del ojirojos pero no logró separarse de él, sintió como la sangre del labio de Brick entraba por su boca y bajaba por su garganta mezclándose con su saliva, se sintió morir al momento en que la falta de aire invadía sus pulmones, pero al parecer Brick se encontraba en la misma situación, separo lentamente sus labios de los de Bombón, la miro a los ojos y sonrió

-¿acaso no lo disfrutas?

Bombón no respondió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba asustada, ella no quería eso, no así

-¿lloras de felicidad?- crueles palabras dichas con burla, con el placer de solo causar daño y recordarle que ella no podía defenderse

Besó con suavidad el cuello de la pelianaranjada mientras que con dos de sus dedos rozaba suavemente la cicatriz en el hombro de Bombón, hizo un movimiento con su cadera logrando así que su erecto miembro tuviera un contacto un poco brusco con la entre pierna de la ojirosados

-¡¡AaH!!- gimió la superpoderosa asustada, tenia que hacer algo, si no lo detenía ahora… entonces seria demasiado tarde -¡¡NO ES A TI A QUIEN AMO¡¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!!- en ningún momento pensó que esas palabras pudiesen salvarla pero ¡¡SORPRESA!!, el calor del cuerpo de Brick se apartó de ella lentamente, los ojos del muchacho estaban atónitos ¿es que acaso le había dolido aquello?

-¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!!- grito echo una furia lanzándose contra la ojirosados –¡¡me amaras con locura, solo pensaras en mi!!- seguía gritando mientras sostenía a la pobre pelianaranjada del cabello bruscamente -¡¡SOLO SERE YO AQUEL EN QUE PIENSE ASI COMO YO LO E ECHO DURANTE ESTOS CUATRO AÑOS!!- volvió a arrinconarla juntando su cuerpo con el de ella pero esta vez no pensaba en nada mas que violarla, ya no seria amable, no usaría caricias para provocarla, no jugaría con su cuerpo para enloquecerla, iría directamente al interior sin importarle el daño que pudiese causarle

-¡¡nnooo…!!- chillo asustada, llorando sin parar logrando hacer reaccionar al enloquecido muchacho, Brick la contemplo, mas tranquilo, vuelto en si, examino detenidamente el cuerpo de Bombón, cada detalle, cada curva, cada marca, cada cabello, no podía ser un monstruo con ella, no con la mujer de la que sin desearlo se había enamorado

La abrazó, buscaba sentirla, no era solo placer carnal lo que necesitaba de ella, su aroma, su voz, todo, simplemente se descontrolaba ¿Qué le había echo esa mujer¿En que momento le había invadido el alma como para necesitarla tan desesperadamente?

**Flash Backooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Estaban en Rusia, solo habían pasado cinco meses desde que ÉL se los había llevado contra su voluntad de Saltadilla

Aburrido de los entrenamientos simplemente les dio la orden a sus hermanos

-"lárguense y hagan lo que les plazca" – y rápidamente pego el salto para salir volando del palacio

Decidió caminar por el centro del lugar, quizás visitar una tienda de música, robar alguna cosas, lo que fuera, le daba igual, la verdad estaba aburrido, nadie se les oponía, EL les había facilitado todo, no era lo mismo si no tenia contra que luchar de igual a igual

-era mas divertido estar en ese pueblucho que vivir así- mascullo entre dientes, caminando sin sentido, empujando a quien se le pusiera por delante, sin que nada lograra llamar su atención….

-"**Las bellezas de Saltadilla…**_**.- **_era la voz de un hombre proveniente de una TV, Brick giró y dirigió su atención al aparato detrás de la vitrina, el puro echo de escuchar la palabra "Saltadilla" logro hacerlo reaccionar –**tres lindas señoritas que tras años de luchar contra el crimen han decidido retirarse para dedicarse a la vida como todo adolescente…-** Brick abrió bien sus ojos ¿era posible¿Acaso se refería a ellas? –**Ahora las tenemos en vivo para hablar con ellas- **el ojirojos examino el lugar donde la cámara apuntaba, era la playa que se encontraba en las afueras de Saltadilla, al parecer las chicas ya se estaban dedicándose a ser "niñas normales"

-Estúpidas- dijo molesto ya decidido a girar y largarse, pero una dulce y melodiosa voz logró detener su marcha

-**"jeje, se que muchas personas estarán preocupadas, ya hemos tomado una decisión y le agradecemos que nos apoyen, claro que con esto no dejaremos de proteger a quien lo necesite"…-** dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la jovencita de atractiva figura que se acentuaba con el traje de baño que usaba **(traje de una pieza ya que ella ocultaba sus cicatrices, y además usaba un pareo) **y larga cola de caballo color naranja

-¡DIOS!- exclamo sorprendido ante tal revelación mientras se pegaba contra vitrina como si quisiera traspasar la pantalla y llegar al lugar del reportaje – ¿es la misma contra quien yo luchaba?- estaba impactado, en solo cinco meses Bombón de las "Superpoderosas" había tenido un desarrollo increíble **(claro esta que no tanto como el que tiene ahora a sus 16) **

Una vez de regreso al palacio donde se habían colado gracias al afeminado de EL, se encerró en "su habitación", estirado sobre "su cama" **(supongo que entenderán por que "su habitación" y "su cama" están entre comillas ¬¬)** trataba de encontrar la figura de la chica de larga cola de caballo en el techo, cerró sus ojos y se la imaginó

-_que hermosa era…-_pensó entre sus suspiros, esa misma noche tuvo su primer sueño húmedo, su primera fantasía, donde solo la hermosa chica de ojos rosados era la protagonista, desde aquella vez buscó todo el material posible para saber sobre la líder de las "ex Superpoderosas", Bombón se había vuelto su obsesión y su acompañante en aquellas noches solitarias donde solo podía complacerse a si mismo con una foto de ella…

Finalmente habían alcanzado los 16 años de edad, Butch también comenzó a sentir atracción por el sexo apuesto y ya casados de ese afeminado que los mangoneaba, simplemente decidió dar marcha a un plan donde el único objetivo era complacer su mayor deseo y obsesión

No le costo en convencer a sus hermanos de mandar al diablo a ese afeminado y luego, convencerlos de esa apuesta… donde el objetivo de cada chico seria una de las "ex Superpoderosas" y claro era, el suyo seria sin duda alguna Bombón…

**FIN FLASH BACK**….**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Aun no lo comprendía, no sabia el porque de esa obsesión, pero de algo estaba seguro, solo Bombón la única mujer para él

La recostó en el piso alfombrado sujetándola por los hombros, ella cubrió sus senos con sus brazos y junto sus piernas

-por favor… no me hagas nada- suplico la ojirosados ya cansada de luchar

- …no me detendré- contesto Brick mientras tocaba una de las piernas de Bombón

-no quiero esto!!- se quejo Bombón moviendo su pierna con la intención de que Brick dejara de tocarla

-¿Qué prefieres, que te viole acaso?

-¡¡eso esta intentando idiota!!- le recordó la ojirosados molesta

-no lo entiendes

-¡¡¿Qué debo entender¡¡¿Acaso que tienes un instinto animal que no puedes controlar?!!- grito eufórica la superpoderosa, al parecer, esa discusión le estaba devolviendo la fuerza -¡¡¿Qué soy tu objetivo de nuevo?!!- esas palabras parecieron dolerle desde el fondo y unas lagrimas acompañaron la frase -¿Por qué siempre es con migo¡DEJAME EN PAZ¡¿es mucho pedir que me dejes en paz?!

Las lágrimas de Bombón se deslizaban por esas hermosas mejillas ruborizadas, pasó sus dedos para secarlas, pero se detuvo, la observo más detenidamente y se acerco a su rostro para lamer sus lágrimas

¿Por qué se comportaba así¿Por qué la atormentaba de esa forma? Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Brick y volvió a empujo, lo que estaba haciendo solo provocaba que su cuerpo se sintiera arder ¿es que acaso estaba excitada?

Los brazos de Brick la abrazaron con fuerza **(valga la redundancia) **

-déjate hacer Bombón- dijo con pasión mientras seguía lamiendo las lagrimas de la superpoderosa –no me detendré porque tu me lo pidas, este a sido mi mayor deseo desde hace cuatro años preciosa- le confeso

Bombón lo miro confundida, finalmente se atrevía a verle a los ojos, esos ojos rojos que estaban sumergidos en pasión ¿pasión hacia ella? No sabia si estar asustada o… no lo sabia ¿Qué otra emoción podía sentir ante tal tipo y situación?

-te volveré loca de pasión "Rosadita", te matare de placer- le susurró sin dejar de verla a los ojos mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Bombón –y rogaras que no me detenga – ahora sus labios rozaban los suaves y rosados labios de la confundida chica –rogaras que siga, aclamaras por mas… y yo te daré lo que pides, porque desde hoy seré tu esclavo….

¿Era una declaración de amor? Aun así, ella aun estaba en desventaja y con él, sobre todo con él, es con quien menos quería relacionarse, sobre todo de esa forma, apretó su puño y lo estalló contra el rostro de Brick

Tal fue la fuerza que empleo Bombón en su golpe que Brick termino contra la pared contraria **(a unos 7 metros de distancia)**

**-**¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!- le grito la superpoderosa de ojos rosados mientras se colocaba de pie olvidando por completo que estaba desnuda -¡¡Usarte como mi esclavo¡¡¿Crees que con esas palabras lograras que…QUE YO DEJE DE ODIARTE!!?- algo le dolió, sus cicatrices comenzaron a arder de nuevo

Brick limpio la sangre de su boca y nariz para luego observar a Bombón caer al suelo, se acerco a ella, la examino con sumo cuidado descubriendo que se había desmayado de nuevo

Sintió frío, y eso la despertó, sus ojos, frágiles, comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, buscando luz de manera vaga, toco su cabeza con cuidado, se sentía mareada y agotada

Se levanto lentamente para no aumentar su mareo, observo el lugar, aun estaba en la habitación de Brick, sus manos rozaron las sabanas de la cama y cubrieron su cuerpo, notando así que llevaba puesta su ropa interior

Se levanto de golpe de la cama, olvidando por completo su dolor de cabeza, buscó algún interruptor para iluminar el lugar, una vez logrado el primer objetivo buscó su uniforme, lo encontró doblado sobre una elegante silla, de echo todo el lugar era demasiado elegante, pero sin tomarle importancia se visito lo mas rápido posible y salio por la ventana, volteo para recordar donde estaba la residencia de Brick quedando sorprendida ante tal hallazgo, era el moderno y lujoso hotel de 5 estrellas que se había inaugurado hace dos años en Saltadilla

-jamás volveré aquí- dijo entre dientes y frunciendo el seño mientras se alejaba dirección a la escuela

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tras mantener el vuelo por unos minutos se detuvo, ya era tarde para las clases, su prestigiosa puntualidad y perfecta asistencia habían caído por los suelos debido a ese secuestro, todo por culpa de ese desgraciado de Brick

Descendió lentamente dando de frente contra un joven un poco cabizbajo

-¿Nickenson?- pregunto un poco confundida Bombón dando un paso hacia el frente para detener la marcha del muchacho

-¿perdón?

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con dulzura y preocupación, pese a lo que había tenido que vivir, siempre su atención por el prójimo era mas fuerte que sus propios problemas –soy Bombón, la hermana mayor de Burbuja- le recordó con una sonrisa

-lo siento, es que…-observo con cuidado el rostro de la superpoderosa, pese a que estaba oscuro pudo notar un rastro de lagrimas -¿te sucedió algo malo?

-¿¡ah, por que lo preguntas?!- se sorprendió –no, no, solo, jeje – trato de fingir una risita pero no era buena para eso, Nick la observo un poco desconcertado pero prefirió no preguntar

-parece que hoy no es nuestro día ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-ah… solo… no e tenido suerte

-….. supongo que tienes razón entonces, hoy tampoco a sido mi día- sollozo dolida Bombón al recordar lo que había tenido que vivir hace unas horas

-se que no debería hacerlo pero…¿Qué te sucedió?-finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, al ver a la hermana mayor de Burbuja tan frágil lo llevo a descubrir un lado que nunca había visto en ella, siempre había mantenido sus limites con la líder de las superpoderosas, pues pensaba que ella era una chica fuerte y casi nula emocionalmente hablando

-ah…yo- Bombón seco sus lagrimas con su mano –quisiera no hablar de eso

-……esta bien, supongo que es mejor así…. Pero, si es un problema, deberías buscar ayuda, no tiene nada de malo….-observo detenidamente a los hermosos ojos de Bombón, eran de un rosado claro que con las lagrimas brillaban de una manera hipnotizante, nunca se había atrevido a mantener una conversación con ella y menos verla a los ojos, era hermosa –quiero ayudarte- dijo sin pensar mientras se perdía en los hermosos ojos rosados que lo miraban sorprendida

-jeje- rió dulcemente la pelianaranjada –nunca habíamos tenido una conversación así ¿verdad Nickenson?

-por favor, llámame Nick- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa –hace un poco de frío… ¿te gustaría un café?

-me encantaría….

* * *

**Continuara!!!...(que significa esto?!! Ahora tiras a Nick hacia Bombón??!!) AH CALLATE!!, PARA QUE SEPAS ES SOLO PARA QUE BRICK SIENTA CELOS Y COMIENZE A ACTUAR… (Pretendes poner al pobre muchacho sin poderes contra un tipejo como Brick? ¬¬) POS SI (eres peor de lo que pensé) OH, TU PIENSAS!!? (……¬¬…)**

**JEJE, ASI ME GUSTA, CALLADITA (para lo que me dura, mejor te dedicas tu solita a esta parte, yo me voy a dormir) O.o… CARAJO… SE ENOJO… ¬¬ PRIMERA VEZ DESPUE DE 7 AÑOS… POS SI, ESE ALTE EGO ES MI PROBLEMA DE ESQUISOFRENIA MULTIPLE… LOS PSICOLOGOS NUNCA SUPIERON SI ERA UNA INVENCION MIA O ERA REAL, PUES AHORA YA NO IMPORTA…. EJEM, VOLVIENDO AL TEMA, NICK Y BOMBON COMENZARAN A SIMPATIZAR DEMACIADO, A TAL PUNTO QUE… BUENO, CASI AL PUNTO EN QUE INTENTARAN SER NOVIOS PÈRO… (No, no será Brick el que no arruine todo) QUE NO TE HABIAS IDO A DORMIR??!! (Como quieres que duerma si tu aun estas despierta??!!!!!)……u.uU**

**BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR ESTE CAP.**

**ShinobuByako…..see you and ¡¡¡DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! ****n.n**


	9. el otra cara de la moneda parte 2º

**(se supone que aquí debería estar el relleno de la autora… pero esta muy metida con la lectura del libro Harry Potter y la traducción de las canciones de su banda favorita Gorillaz, es mas, esta enamorada del vocalista… y eso que es un personaje virtual….u.uU, en vez de eso deberia estar preocupada por la universidad...yo no soy muy buena con esto… solo me gusta molestar jeje, este Cap es para la pareja de Verdes, que lo disfruten)**

**(otra cosilla, yo responderia los reviewns pero... no soy buena para eso cuando no tengo a quien molestar ¬¬...) AH, ME ESTRAÑAS NO ES ASI? (pues si, ahora participaras?) POS SI, ME GUSTA RESPONDER REVIEWS**

**reviews:**

**Tame-chan:** lo digo asi, yo tanto como Brick... estamos locos...**(lo admites...??!! que conste que no soy yo la que lo dice ahora) **nah, nada me hara enojar hoy n.n **(ah??!!)** con el dibujo... no te molesta si le saco una foto con la camara? claro que no sera de las mejorcitas pero...**(aun no consigue el dinero para arreglar el scaner)** y mi otro yo...esa vocesita que habeces se poseciona de mi cuerpo... se llama Ainafetse **(hola n.n)** ShinobuByako es la convinacion de otras alte egos que tengo pero que a diferencia de "Ain" no fastidian ¬¬ **(jeje) **y sobre Nick.. el en verdad no esta enamorado de Bellota, sino mas bien agradecido, cuando era un niño Bellota le salvo la vida y desde entonces la a seguido... en un fans de ella pero como suele suceder muchos fans creen estar enamorados **(como tu con 2D?)** ejem..u.u a mi 2D me facina, no me importa si es o no amor, ademas, es un encanto de criatura **(corazones...¡AY! me dio uno en el ojo ò.ó)** jaja, el amor duele, en este caso a ti jajaja **(¬¬)**

**tomboymex94:** no se que decir, sera mejor una conciencia o un alte ego que ya no tiene contro ¬¬ **(jajajajaja!!!)** no te preocupes, actualizare, me demoro por lo de la Univesidad pero actualizare n.n, aqui un dato sobre la esquizofrenia multiple _Las llamadas esquizofrenias (paranoide, simple, catatónica o hebefrénica) son en realidad un grupo que presentan algunas características comunes y son alienaciones mentales (psicosis) donde a veces predominan el autismo y el negativismo (el paciente no habla, se niega a comer, no se mueve, mira fijo en un punto lejano) o son agresivos para sí mismos y para los otros, incluidos familiares, en actos que parecieran inmotivados. Otros presentan delirios de contenido místico, megalómano o persecutorio, con alucinaciones generalmente auditivas: el paciente refiere que "oye voces" (otras veces son visuales o referidas a sensaciones corporales -alucinaciones cenestésicas-). Su discurso aparece disgregado, incoherente, pueril o bizarro; suele caer en la más absoluta indiferencia o en una profunda depresión o angustia que lo puede llevar al suicidio (hecho frecuente en la esquizofrenia). La variedad de síntomas que presentan y lo cambiante de las formas de manifestación, con intervalos lúcidos y otros francamente delirantes)_**(eso le pasaba muy amenudo cuando tenia 13 años... justo cuando yo apareci para evitar que se suicidara)** es lo unico de lo que te estoy agradecida **(mentirosa)**

**Miqueliittah-san:** jaja, entonces aqui un cap de los verdecitos...**(cuando alguien pedira azulitos ah?) **acaso es tu pareja favorita? **(a ti te gusta la de los rojos, a mi los azules y a S y B los verdes... vez, no somos iguales en nada)** ...¬¬ a Byako le gusta la pareja Mich y Bellota **(si, pero sabe que eso aqui, o por lo menos en este fic no sucedera)**

**petalo-VJ:** pos si, Brick no es tan calculador y frío... se enamoró, y yo creo que para amar hay que tener calidez en el corazon...si es que se tiene uno **(no vengas con metaforas) **yo si tengo uno, es un musculo que bombea sangre todos los dias **(claro, no quedras que pare no?, si sucede eso...¡¡NOS MORIMOS LAS 7!!)** ...¬¬ ahora todos sabran que son 7 dentro de mi cuerpo **(jeje)**

**BUENO, CREO QUE YA RESPONDI A TODOS LOS REVIEWS... SI NO ES ASI, ME HABISAN SIPI? **(**ah que tiernas estas hoy) SI n.n**

* * *

Caminó con la mirada perdida entre las luces del alumbrado publico y la de los letreros de neon, su mente estaba en otra parte, levanto su mano lentamente y rozo sus labios dejando escapar una sonrisa que sonrojó sus mejillas 

-¡¡Bellota!!- grito la voz de una chica muy familiar logrando traer de vuelta a la tierra a la chica de ojos verdes

-¡Bellota!- exclamo otra joven –que bueno verte, Robin me dijo que no habías venido por que te quedaste entrenando… creo que fue mejor así- se apresuro a comentar la muchacha de pelo negro y piel bronceada

-no te imaginas lo que sucedió en la fiesta de Grettel, que bueno que no viniste- dijo un poco preocupada Robin

-si, en la pelea saliste mencionada, creo que de por si tu eras la razón por la que Grettel dejo el equipo de fútbol

-ah?...¿de que están hablando? Grettel dejo el equipo por su novio no por mi-dijo un poco confundida la ojiverdes ante tal rara acusación

-no te imaginas- comento Marley –pero el novio de Grettel gusta de ti

-¡¿y a mi que me importa?! Yo no lo encuentro atractivo, es mas, ese tipo me desagrada- se defendió la confundida morena

-no te estamos culpando Bellota, es solo que… mejor mantén a distancia a Henry, porque dijo que iba ir por ti

-¿¡ah?!... ¡Ese imbécil esta loco¿De donde saca que yo me fijaría en alguien como él?!- se molesto Bellota ante la idea de que aquel despreciable muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos verdes comenzara a cortejarla –es mas, yo ya tengo novio!!- dijo sin pensar

-¡¡¿en serio?!!- dijeron al unísono sus sorprendidas amigas -¿los rumores eran ciertos?- volvieron a sincronizar la chicas

-¿ah¿Que rumores?- pregunto confundida la ojiverdes

-Raquel y Susan del salón de Burbuja dijeron que te vieron con un muchacho bastante atractivo- contesto con una gran sonrisa Marley mientras golpeaba con su codo a Bellota

-¿Qué?... me vieron con ….?... demonios- se dijo molestas mientras se golpeaba la frente disgustada –ese idiota…-mascullo entre dientes

-¿Quién es tu novio Bellota¿y por que no nos constate sobre él?- se molesto la chica de ojos azules mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-… no es mi novio… - se corrigió un poco avergonzada la ojiverde –es… un idiota muy atractivo, pero no es mi novio!!- volvió a aclarar avergonzada de la idea que Butch fuera su "novio" –yo nunca seria la novia de un depravado como él

-¿un depravado?- se rió picadamente Robin –así que por eso lo de "como espantar a un chico morboso"- recordó

-¿ah?- dijo algo desorientada la chica de piel morena sin entender

-ah!! Basta, dejen el tema para otra persona –se molesto la ojiverdes al sentirse apuntada con la vista de sus amigas

-bueno, yo tengo lo que me pediste, pero… no se si te sea muy útil Bellota- comento nuevamente la ojiazules -la mejor forma de espantar a un chico así es acosándolo de la misma forma… claro que si es un pervertido total, eso no dará muy buen resultado

-ya no importa… pero … olvídalo- dijo algo cansada la morena mientras se daba la vuelta –me tengo que regresar, ya es tarde y el profesor debe de haber llamado… no quisiera problemas con él

-Bellota ¿pese a que tu padre este en Europa aun así te dejas controlar?-pregunto sorprendida Marley

-ah, que te digo, soy una niña buena –respondió irónicamente la ojiverdes mientras se alejaba de sus amigas

Camino por una media hora buscando una excusa para llegar tarde, la idea de niña buena la tenia cansada, y pues después de ese encuentro con Butch, algo en ella estaba intentando hacerla cambiar, sin importar si era para bien o para mal, giro por un callejón y se sentó en una caja, no es que estuviera cansada ni nada, solo quería hacer tiempo, miró su reloj, eran las 19:57

-mm… temprano…-mascullo un poco molesta –no pienso aburrirme aquí – se puso de pie y reanudo su marcha llegando a la calle que la llevaría directamente hasta su casa

-que bien, parece que no tendré que esperar hasta mañana –dijo una voz un tanto sarcástica detrás de ella

-¿¡Butch?! –se asusto la ojiverdes al sentirse observada -¡¿me estas siguiendo?! –se molesto

-si ¿acaso te molesta?

-¡¡¿Qué pretendes?!!

-ah… ¿de verdad quieres que te lo diga? Creí que ya lo tenias claro –contesto mientras se pasaba ciertos dedos por sus labios relamiendo las puntas -¿acaso no te gusta volver a verme?

-no, eres la persona que menos quisiera toparme…. Pero parece que tengo mala suerte

-ah, pero que hipócrita eres "gatita"

-¡¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!! –estalló molesta la ojiverde mientras le daba la espalda a Butch para marcharse del lugar

-podríamos adelantar lo de mañana- se atrevió a decir con morbo el ojiverde con su mirada fija en el cuerpo de Bellota mientras caminaba lentamente acercándose a ella

-ni hoy ni mañana….- Butch la jalo del brazo y la lanzo contra unos matorrales de un jardín tirándose encima de ella

-¿estas segura "gatita"? –coloco una de sus piernas entre las de Bellota y sujeto una de las manos de esta para evitar cualquier acto de defensa o ataque, Bellota lo observo un poco asustada pero luego su mirada cambio a la de una chica que quería seguir el "juego"

-miau –contesto con una voz sensual y mirada penetrante sorprendiendo a Butch con esa lamida en su mejilla

-¿ah?...- no supo como reaccionar ante eso, la verdad no se lo esperaba

-¿quieres que lo hagamos en un lugar tan publico y frío como este?- tuvo el descaro de preguntar con una sensual voz susurrándole al oído, Butch se hizo hacia atrás soltando a Bellota

-¿ah?-volvió a preguntar el anonadado muchacho

-eres un tonto –se molesto Bellota mientras se ponía de pie –ahora que sigo tu "juego" ¿te asustas?

-¿ah que te refieres con "mi juego"?- ahora era él el que estaba molesto

-pues, no creo que yo de verdad te guste –contesto un poco apenada la ojiverde –siendo tan pervertido, supongo que haz de haber tenido unas cuantas novias ¿no?

-¿novias?...jaja ¿crees que tuve novias "mas atractivas" que tu?- se burlo al entender algo del asunto

-nunca dije que fueran mas atractivas ¬¬, pero eso que me importa ¿Por qué no te dejas de molestar y te buscas a una chica mas "atractiva"?

-….es que ¿estas celosa?

-¡¡NUNCA!!- gritó eufórica la morena sin poder ocultar su sonrojo

-jaja, no te preocupes "gatita"-dijo dulcemente mientras rodeaba por la espalda la cintura de Bellota -tu eres mi favorita- y antes de que la ojiverde hiciera algo, se adelanto para besar la nuca de Bellota

Sintió un escalofríos correr por todo su cuerpo que rápidamente se convertía en un calor descomunal, en pocas palabras, Butch había logrado derretir el carácter de Bellota

Giró para mirar de frente al despeinado muchacho de cabellera negra, lo empujo y fingiendo estar molesta pero el rubor en sus mejillas solo causaban que Butch riera victorioso

-mi linda "gatita", se sincera, estas loca por mi

Bellota se sonrojó a tal punto que se volteo para ocultar ese rubor delatador, si, ahora se daba cuenta, Butch le gustaba, pero no por ser atractivo, sino por el echo de ser el primero que la trataba como una mujer, sentía una inquietante ganas de seguirle el juego, sin importar hasta donde la llevara, su cuerpo pedía mas y su mente le repetía que se integrara a los deseos del ojiverde

-tengo que irme- dijo casi como un susurro por la falta de aire y salio corriendo pero Butch la siguió

Antes de poder entrar a su casa el ojiverde la detuvo acorralándola contra la puerta

-¿me dejaras afuera?- pregunto descaradamente mientras invadía el espacio personal de Bellota, ella sentía su corazón latir a una velocidad descomunal, mordió su labio inferior para retener las ganas de besarlo –antes dijiste que seguirías mi "jueguito" ¿acaso ya te arrepentiste?

-no….- no sabia que contestar, ese "no" no significaba que se iba a detener o que iba a seguir, era un "no" sin sentido alguno –yo…

-¿acaso no te da el valor para mas?- pregunto con soberbia mientras acercaba su boca a los labios de Bellota –entonces seré yo el que inicie la partida- deslizo su mano por la cintura de Bellota y dirigió su labios al cuello de la ojiverde

-ah- suspiro derrotada, movió levemente su mano hasta el picaporte y lo giró, la puerta se abrió dejando caer a ambos chicos sobre un piso alfombrado, rápidamente la mirada de Bellota se concentro en las puertas de las habitaciones del segundo piso, procurando que no hubiera luz en ninguno de ellos, por su parte Butch, no incomodo con la posición **(él estaba encima de ella) **siguió recorriendo las caderas y el cuello de la ojiverde

-¡Detente!- le grito molesta al creer ver luz en la cocina

-¿te molesta que siga¿o te preocupa que alguien nos vea?

Bellota se sonrojo y un poco molesta por el comentario empujo a Butch bruscamente, se coloco de pie y se acerco a la puerta

-ya puedes irte

-….no, esta bien, no tengo que llegar temprano "gatita", así que me tienes a tu disposición –dijo de manera burlona mientras se tiraba sobre el sillón de living

Bellota se sonrojo pero estaba de furia

-¡¡que te vallas!!- grito molesta, Butch se puso de pie y se aproximo a ella, la miro molesto, sostuvieron una pelea de miradas donde parecía que ninguno iba a resultar victorioso, hasta que Butch aburrido de eso y se atrevió a robarle un beso a la sorprendida Bellota

Lo abofeteó mientras se limpiaba la boca con su mano

-¿no me digas que de verdad no te gusto?- parecía un poco molesto ante la acción de desprecio de Bellota ante el beso

-no- mintió la ojiverde rogando por dentro que nadie llegase a la casa y que Butch insistiera en quedarse

-ah… entonces… me voy- mascullo entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la entrada ante la mirada atónita de Bellota –no voy a rogar, nunca lo hago –aclaro molesto dándole la espalda

Dio unos pasos hasta que algo jalo de su camisa de seda verde, Butch se sorprendió, miro por su hombro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Antes que el dijera algo Bellota lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, luego de unos minutos se aparto lentamente de los labios del sorprendido muchacho

-así se besa tonto- dijo con una voz sensual y mirada tentadora, soltó a Butch y se dio la vuelta para volver al interior de la casa

-¡espera!- la jaló del brazo y la llevo hasta un auto estacionado en una esquina donde la luz del alumbrado publico estaba roto **(en pocas palabras… la llevo a un rincón oscuro ¬¬) **abrió la puerta del auto y se introdujo en el con Bellota, la tiro sobre el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta

-ahora si, podemos divertirnos, no te preocupes, nadie vendrá a molestar

Bellota se sonrojo, eso ya parecía una película para adultos

-¿acaso crees que yo lo are contigo?- dijo casi asustada ante la idea

-…. Si quieres podemos, yo no me opongo, aunque, no necesitamos avanzar tan rápido- busco el cuello de la ojiverde y lo saboreo con rápidos y pequeños besos mientras sus manos buscaban deshacerse de la ropa sin romperla

-¡Basta!- Bellota se movió de tal forma que Butch al levantarse se dio contra el techo del vehiculo –¡¡no me toque maldito degenerado!!- se arrincono contra la puerta contraria y trato de abrirla

-¡¡DEMONIOS¿Es que nunca podré saber como complacerte?- gritó molesto el ojiverde mientras colocaba sus manos el asiento e intentaba jalar a Bellota de tal forma para que terminara recostada sobre el asiento -¡¿Qué debo hacer para que digas que si?!

-pues, en primer lugar eso no pasara- le aclaró la ojiverde mientras forcejeaba

-pues entérate que no te dejare en paz, antes no me importaba en lo mas mínimo pero ahora me haz vuelto loco de deseo- busco entre el forcejeo poder besar a la morena pero esta coloco una de sus manos sobre la cara de Butch

-eres un degenerado

-¿es que te gusta otro tipejo?

-¿ah?- se sonrojo ante la pregunta -¿y que si me gusta otro hombre?... ¿en primer lugar, de donde crees que tu me puedes llegar a gustar¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!- la mano que intentaba abrir la puerta se volvió un puño e intento dar con el rostro de Butch pero el muchacho logro esquivarlo

-si hay alguien mas… dalo por muerto, ya te dije antes, cuando algo me gusta no lo dejo así como así

Bellota se sonrojo

-¡¡Yo no soy un objeto¡¡No tienes derecho sobre mí!!

-¡te equivocas¡Eres mía, desde que te puse la vista encima me perteneces!

-¡¡¿Quién te haz creído?!!

-ya te lo dije "gatita" soy tu "dueño"- finalmente logro ganar entre su forcejeo contra Bellota, la recostó y se abalanzó sobre ella invadiendo su boca y sujetando ambas manos

Las manos de Butch soltaron las muñecas de Bellota, ella ya no forcejeaba, de hecho apenas se sintió liberada deslizo sus brazos para abrazar el cuello del ojiverde, Butch rozó los botones de la camisa de la morena, lentamente comenzó a desabotonar uno por unos sin despegarse de los labios de la chica, finalmente liberado de esa prenda busco de donde desabrochar el sostén

La mano de Bellota se opuso, sostuvo la mano de Butch dando le a entender que de hay no podía pasarse

Butch no insistió, después de todo lo que mas le gustaba de la ojiverde eran sus caderas hacia abajo, deslizo su mano apartándola de los pechos de la morena ahora dirigiéndose a las piernas de esta, rozo con cuidado la rodilla y luego lentamente subió hasta el limite de la falda, separo sus labios de los de Bellota y la miro con picardía

-¿sigo?

La pregunta hizo que Bellota se sonrojara e intentara ocultarlo mirando hacia otro lado

-lo tomare como un si- su mano burlo la falda y se volvió a encontrar con las pantaletas de la morena, estaba vez dibujo con suavidad la costura de la prenda buscando por donde ingresar, Bellota dejo escapar un suspiro –lo sabia, lo disfrutas – susurro entre dientes sin que la ojiverde lograra oírlo claramente. Los dedos de Butch estaban a punto de tirar de la prenda interior

-no… yo no puedo hacer esto- lo detuvo Bellota

-… pero antes no te quejaste… arg…-se aparto el cuerpo de la morena y se sentó de brazos cruzados en el extremo opuesto con una cara de pocos amigos

Un poco desconcertada y confundida por lo que permito hace un rato, comenzó a abotonar su camisa mirando de vez en cuando al muchacho que parecía murmurar maldiciones en voz muy baja, termino de acomodarse la ropa y abrió la puerta del auto

-mañana te iré a buscar- le advirtió Butch –así que no te vallas de la escuela si no e llegado

-¿crees que te esperaré?- contesto de manera cortante ante tal orden

-lo harás, si no…

-si no que?

-¿de verdad quieres que te lo diga?- rió con malicia mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que había en el auto –solo te advierto, no seré tan paciente "gatita"

-y yo no seré tan apacible "amo"- contesto con sarcasmo y rabia –"tu gatita" sacará las garras

-¿en serio? Jeje, entonces… me preparare para eso muñeca- prendió el cigarro con su mirada láser y luego se bajó del auto, se acerco a Bellota levanto su mentó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios -ya me perteneces- y antes de que la ojiverde le rompiera la cara, pego el vuelo, desde las alturas le guiño el ojo y se marcho

Bellota miró en infinito cielo nocturno dejándose invadir nuevamente por el extraño deseo que solo Butch despertaba en ella

Continuara…

* * *

**(Bueno, quedo agradable… mm… quizás muy corto pero espero que las FANS de los verdecitos estén contentas, por que a mí si me gusto, aunque preferiría más lemmon entre los azulitos ¬¬… pero de eso se encarga la autora y yo solo puedo comentar….)**

**Sin nada más que decir se despide **

**Ainafetse ……. Nos vemos hasta el próximo Cáp. y dejen muchos revienes!!! n.n**

**ShinobuByako…. Leyendo Harry Potter y escuchando Gorillaz (mencioné que esta niña esta enamorada de 2D?? ¬¬U)**


	10. La luna vestida de Roja parte 1º

**(Lectores, gracias por la espera… mi niña quiere pedir disculpas por la tardanza…y por las que habrán mas adelante, ahora esta en un momento difícil, a reprobado una de las materias y esta triste… pobrecita, no soporto verla así, es raro que algo le hierra, nunca le importa nada en particular) ESTOY LEYENDO Y ESCUCHANDO TODO AIN ¬¬ (jeje n.nU tranquilita, no te molesto…se que necesitas tu espacio….bueno volviendo con las lectoras, les explicare, SB esta un poco exhausta, tiene tanto trabajo pendiente que no puede concluir los capítulos… además, lamentablemente desaprobó por segunda vez un ramo) LA PRIMERA VEZ NO ME IMPORTO, PERO ESTA VEZ, DONDE NO PUDE NI ESTUDIAR Y TUVE QUE ENTREGAR LA PU...(censurado por obvias razones u.uU) …HOJA EN BLANCO… (ya, tranquila, si no competiéramos el cuerpo, seria tu hombro de lagrimas…) SOB (bueno, yo como dije antes, no soy bueno contestando revienes… lo lamento, y SB no esta de animo para eso…espero que sepan disculpar u.u)**

* * *

La luna vestida de Rojo parte 1ª 

Burbuja llego a su casa, estaba un poco mareada con lo que le había pasado a Nick, estaba segura que su amigo estaba por llorar, pero con ese orgullo que lo caracterizaba en toda la escuela no se desarmaría frente a ella y frente a nadie

Subió las escaleras verificando si había luz en las habitaciones contiguas a la suya, luego pego un grito

-¡¡LLEGUE!!...- nadie contesto -¡¡¿alguien?!!- silencio –ok… entonces no me molestare en decir que voy a salir con Boomer… -silencio -¡¡y que tengo pensado hacer de todo!!- silencio

Burbuja suspiro un poco apenada, no le gustaba ser la única en esa gran casa, se sentía tan vacía y le molestaba, pero vio la oportunidad para no dar explicaciones por su salida, busco en su armario un conjunto de ropa sencilla, no era prudente salir vestida como una chica desesperada, además tenia que atrapar a Boomer desprevenido, la experiencia de la noche anterior le había quedado gustando, sonrió libidinosamente dejando escapar una risita macabra

-esto será muy divertido jijiji

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Boomer camino por la calle central de Saltadilla, mirando las vitrinas y pasando a llevar a la gente que se le ponía en frente

-no debo ir- mascullo entre dientes mientras entraba a un café, tomo asiento en la barra y pidió un capuchino, mientras probaba un primer sorbo escucho la conversación de unos chicos con uniforme azul marino

-¿tienes pensando invitar a Bombón?

-si, es la chica mas popular en la escuela, no se porque Federick decidió terminar con ella, se notaba que le gustaba, yo si tuviese la oportunidad de él no la dejaría nunca

-jeje, yo prefiero a Bellota, es una chica tan salvaje

-si, si, si, las dos son lindas, pero nada se compara con la belleza rubia de ojos marinos

-¡ándale que estas poeta!

-cállate idiota ¬¬

Boomer se atraganto al escuchar eso, era mas que claro que esos chicos se referían a las superpoderosas

-invitare a Burbuja a salir este fin de semana, después de todo ella no tiene novio, esta mas que disponible- rió malicioso el joven pero un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo obligo a callar -¡¡EY idiota¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- grito molesto el joven de cabellera negra ante la agresión del rubio

-te equivocas, Burbuja tienen novio imbécil, y es uno de los que prefieren matar a tener que aguantar que otros se fije en ella

-¡¿Quién diablos te haz creído?! Burbuja no tiene novio, jaja, no me digas que un tipo como tú es el novio de tal belleza

Boomer tratando de controlar su rabia cogió del cuello de la camisa al despreciable muchacho y lo levanto

-no te quiero ver cerca de ella ni a ninguna de sus hermanas ¿oíste?- luego miro a los otros dos que observaban estupefactos la escena -¿oyeron?- los jóvenes asintieron, Boomer soltó al joven que tenia sujeto del cuello y abandono el lugar, ahora solo tenia una sola cosa en la cabeza, "reclamar a Burbuja como suya"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y ella aun no estaba lista, no se decidía en si debía maquillarse o quedar al natural, además, sus hermanas no habían regresado, raro sobre todo proviniendo de Bombón que era la mas puntual y cronometrada de las tres, además era ella la que tenia talento sobre lo del maquillaje, mientras que Bellota era la mejor para escoger ropa sencilla pero atrevida, soltó su hermoso cabello color dorado y comenzó a cepillarlo, ahora el problema era si debía usar coletas o….

El sonido de la puerta la interrumpió, se hizo dos coletas a las que estaba acostumbrada y bajo para abrir la puerta

-¡¿Boomer?!- se sorprendió ante esa mirada furiosas y sobre todo cuando este la jaló de la muñeca -¡Espera!

-no, ya son las 6 nos vamos- tiró con fuerzas y dio el salto para salir volando

-¡¡Espera!!- grito un poco confundida pero no forcejeo

Descendieron en el parque de Saltadilla, Burbuja miró el rostro de Boomer, este seguía molesto

-¿Qué pasa¿Estas molesto con migo?-pregunto un poco asustada

-¿Tienes novio?

-¿ah?...- Burbuja se sonrojo –no, nunca a tenido…. Solo estoy enamorada de una persona

-¿Quién?

-de ti- la muñeca fue liberada y aprovechando la sorpresa del rubio ella lo estrecho suavemente por el cuello y le robó un dulce beso –desde que éramos niños me gustaste

Boomer sujeto tímidamente la cintura de Burbuja pero de inmediato se hizo hacia atrás sonrojado

-no me esperaba eso –susurro con dificultad

-¿no¿Por qué¿Qué esperabas?

-es decir, eres un chica tan atractiva –disimulo un poco al recorrerla de pie a cabeza y luego se giro para no encontrarse con la dulce y avergonzada mirada de la ojiceleste –no me creo que no tengas pretendientes

-bueno, si tengo, pero no me gustan

-¿ninguno?

-ninguno, Boomer ¿estas preocupado de que me guste otro chico? Es que…¿estas celoso?- los ojos de Burbuja brillaron ante la reacción de Boomer

-¡¡NO!!- mintió y se volteo dándole la espalda, su pálido rostro parecía un tomote –no tengo razones para sentir celos

-¿no?... pues yo si-contesto molesta la rubia mientras fruncía el seño –si te veo con otra chica… no quiero ni pensar en lo que le aré –mascullo entre dientes impidiendo que el rubio ojosazules pudiese oírla bien

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto un tanto curiosos ante la mirada ¿irritada? De la hermosa Burbuja

-¿yo?...-guardo silencio y luego su dulce e inocente mirada cambio radicalmente a una de una mujer con malos pensamientos, sus ojos ahora sensuales se posaron en el crecido cuerpo de Boomer logrando que esa penetrante mirada hiciera temblar al rubio –tengo una gran idea, pero… no se si tu quieras que la lleve a cabo

-¿ah… ah que te refieres?- tartamudeo un poco inseguro ante la mirada matadora de la rubia

-no te preocupes, no te comeré-sonrió irónicamente mientras le daba la espalda a Boomer –_por lo menos, no aun_- estiro los brazos al aire y soltó un suspiro lleno de animo y energía -¿A dónde vamos?

-no sé-contesto cortante el ojiazules -¿Qué propones?

-¿yo?- pregunto con ternura la rubia –la verdad solo hay un solo lugar donde quiero ir y quedarme…-sonrió con ternura –_tu cuarto y tu cama _**(todo con cursiva es lo que piensan los personajes) **¿vamos al cine¿O prefieres un restaurante?

-…..ah… yo no tengo dinero- se sonrojo avergonzado al recordar que había dejado su billetera en el café

-oh…pues yo puedo…

-¡no!- le corto molesto Boomer -¿Dónde se ha visto que en una cita una mujer invite?

-…pues, es normal, estamos en el siglo XXI mi primitivo galán

Boomer se sonrojo pero de frustración

-pero yo soy del que el hombre debe invitar-protesto –solo tengo ir al hotel y saco mas dinero

-ah!- los ojos de Burbuja brillaron –te acompaño

-¿eh?...esta bien, supongo que no seria de caballero dejarte sola esperando

-jeje, eres tan lindo y tierno-dijo dulcemente la rubia mientras con su delgado y pálido dedo índice rozaba la superficie de la nariz del ojiazules provocando que este se avergonzara un poco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a la entrada del gran y lujoso hotel de Saltadilla, Burbuja trato de mirar lo mas alto del edificio quedando sorprendida

-¿te hospedas aquí?-exclamo sorprendida

-ah…si, Brick quería un lugar decente para invitar a su chica

-¿a su chica¿es que tiene novia?-pregunto curiosa la rubia mientras se aferraba al brazo de su acompañante

-ah…no es que tenga novia…-se corrigió- es que hay una chica que le interesa y quiere sorprenderla

-ah… ¿y quien es la desafortunada?...digo Afortunada-se apresuro a aclarar ante la mirada de enfado de Boomer

-tu hermana

-¿Cuál de las dos?

-…….la mayor

-¿estas de broma?-se alarmo la ojiceleste -¡¡Bombón odia a muerte a Brick, si lo ve solo querrá romperle la cara!!

-oh, no creo que sea para tanto- trato de calmar el rubio a su linda acompañante

-¡¡¿Qué no es para tanto¡¡Dios!! Boomer ni te imaginas lo que siente Bombón por él

-….. solo espero que no sea grave

-es terrible

-… ah, bueno, él se metió en esto solito- mascullo un poco preocupado el rubio –vamos, subamos a mi habitación

-¡si!- la actitud de Burbuja cambio sorpresivamente, de estar casi con una cara de pánico paso a una chica vivas y llena de felicidad

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz

-no parece que te la peses aquí muy a menudo-comento Burbuja al notar que la habitación y la cama estaba intactas y las persianas de las ventanas bajas

-yo y mis hermanos solo buscamos donde pasar la noche, no me gusta estar encerrado- contesto sin darle importancia a la rubia

-¡¡ah¡Que cama mas blanda!- grito alegre al momento en que se lanzaba contra la gran cama de dos plaza, Boomer miro con atención a Burbuja, que al lanzarse había provocado que su falda se levantara descubriendo sus blancos muslos, sonrió para si

-_que lindas piernas_

_-_Boomer –llamo la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama y se acomodaba la falda -¿Qué miras tanto?- dijo un poco picara pero fingiendo un enojo para inquietar al muchacho

-nada…. Nada….¿por que lo preguntas?-contesto nervioso

-por nada- Burbuja se saco los zapatos y con una palmaditas con su mano sobre el colchón indico al ojiazules que se sentara a su lado -¿quieres probar un juego?

-¿un juego¿Qué clase de juego?- ante esa pregunta sintió un extraño escalofríos

-es un juego de contacto- rió con su típica risita juguetona –te va a gustar… .-luego llevo su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior y con un gesto inocentes mostró un poco de incredulidad, cosa que Boomer considero sensual **(Boomer será virgen y medio lelo con lo del sexo pero sabe que cosas son sensuales) **–aunque la verdad yo nunca e podido jugarlo –confeso la rubia

-¿Por qué no?

-no se puede jugar con cualquier persona

-¿a no¿y por que no?

-no lo sé, aunque siempre e querido hacerlo- esta vez su mirada inocente e ingenia se convirtió en una provocativa y sensual

-¿ah?...¿que?- se sintió incomodo, ante esos ojos que trasmitían lujuria y sobre todo a esa mano inquieta que se apoyaba sobre una de sus piernas -¿Qué haces?- pregunto nervioso

-¿jugamos?- pregunto la rubia rozando con sus labios la mejilla de Boomer

-¿Cómo se juega?-fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, algo lo inquietaba, ella, toda ella lo ponía incomodo, con esa mirada de loba hambrienta como las que ponía su hermanos Brick cuando miraba las fotos y póster que tenia de la pelianarajanda **(creo que lo mejore es aclarar esto ahora, Brick esta obsesionado, enamorado, adicto, lo que sea por Bombón)**

-yo te vendo los ojos y tu solo disfrutas –concluyo con una risita picara mientras se quitaba de su cuello su bardana celeste y cubría los ojos azueles del rubio

**(De aquí todo a punto de vista….mas bien a sensación carnal de Boomer, SB cree que es mejor una explicación personal que de una tercera persona) mm… gracias por el comentario lindo (nah, por ti mi niña todo) n.n**

_Cubrió mis ojos con su pañuelo celeste, sentí algo extraño, algo como a una corriente eléctrica al momento en que acarició mi mejilla con su suave mano, me recostó sobre esa gran cama….la verdad no me gusta pasar las noches aquí, esta cama me queda tan grande, pero en esta ocasión….la sentí pequeña_

_Sentí como sus tibias manos pasaban por debajo de mi remera rozando con suavidad mi abdomen y tórax, como si dibujase cada uno de mis músculos con sumo cuidado_

_-_ah!_- suspire, eso se sentía tan bien, y ella rió de una manera picara, lo estaba disfrutando quizás mas que yo_

_-_¿te gusta?-_me pregunto, y la verdad es que si, me encanta, se siente tan bien, pero no le respondí_

_Suavemente sentí como me iba quitando la remera para luego bajar sus manos hasta mis pantalones….¡¡¡¡Momento¿¡Mis pantalones?!_

_Me incorpore y pese a que tenia la venda en los ojos pude encontrar sus manos sin problemas deteniéndola_

_-_¿Qué haces?-_le pregunte confundido_

_-_así va el juego, no te preocupes -_¿esta de broma¿Qué clase de juego es este? _-¿puedo seguir Boomer?­-_me pregunto rozando con sus tibios labios el lóbulo de mi oreja… esto me recuerda a lo que pasó en su casa…en su armario…¡¡¡¡¡DIOS lo tengo duro de nuevo!!!!!..._

_-_jijiji-_ se rió….¿pero que demonios? Se a sentado sobre mi… sobre mi… ahh…..se esta meciendo de una manera extraña, necesito quitarme esta venda._-no Boomer, así no es el juego, aun no termino….ni siquiera e empezado –_demonios,¿pero que esta haciendo¿Por que me siento arder¿Por qué paltita tanto mi entre pierna¡¡¡¿Por qué me esta haciendo esto?!!!! _

_-_¡¡detente!!-_le ordene_

_-_no, no quiero, déjame terminar, solo esta vez, no quiero seguir esperando- _¿esperando?...¿esperando que?_

_-_no puedo…-_estoy ardiendo, sus manos tocan mi cuerpo… y mi entre pierna ¿en que momento me quito el pantalón?_

-¡¡¡aahhh!!!-_¿¡¡DIOS….que me esta haciendo esta mujer?!!_

* * *

**(bien, fin del capitulo…jaja, la mejor parte y se corta…XD SB es malita, que niña mas mala jajaja) SI TERRIBLE LA NIÑA ¬¬ (ah olvide que no te gusta que te diga así, eres sensible) SOLO UN POCO…(esta así por haber reprobado nuevamente Soc. y Estado?) SOB (no llores, puedes recursar) ¡¡¿DE NUEVO¡ESTAS DE CHISTE?!! (u.uU)**

**(Bueno lectores, como ya se comento en la parte de arriba, la autora esta depre por lo de sus notas en la universidad… se tardara un tanto para el otro cap ya que aun tiene cosas que hacer solo pido pasiecia, gracias)**

**(Se despide AIN, joven enamorado de la pequeña llorona)**

**¡¡¡CIERRA EL PICO IDIOTA!!!**

**(jajaja, ya echaba de menos tus insultos XD)**

**----------ShinobuByako------------sufriendo por la Universidad**


	11. la luna vestida de rojo parte 2º

**Hello lectores, desde aquí hasta el cap 14 dejo todo dicho, como me atrase mucho les subo todos los cap que correspondes (o sea, tienen lectura para rato n.nU) **

**subire uno por dos dias... para adelantar **

* * *

Boomer estaba paralizado, su cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto a entregarse a lo que fuera que esa rubia le estaba haciendo 

Burbuja sonrió, su mayor fantasía se estaba por cumplir, primero volver a reencontrarse con su amor de infancia, lograr que la llevase hasta su residencia y conseguir que aceptara "jugar"

Le quitó la camisa y los pantalones, con suavidad rozó los pezones de Boomer con su lengua, lo escucho jadear, algo que le gusto, se veía tan lindo, movió sus manos hasta los hombros del rubio y con cuidado lo acaricio de la forma mas sensual hasta llegar a su cuello, se sentó sobre el bulto que había bajo el bóxer y comenzó a moverse mientras sus labios marcaban un camino imaginario sobre el cuello del ojiazul

Boomer sentía como la temperatura de la habitación subía…¿o era su cuerpo? Bueno algo subía y no era solo la temperatura

-¿Q- qué haces….?- volvió a preguntar el rubio con dificultad y aire entrecortado, lo que fuera que le estaban haciendo le quitaba el aire

-¿estas relajado?

-…un….un poco

Sintió algo calido y dulce sobre sus labios, abrió su boca con un poco de nerviosismo permitiéndole el paso a la suave lengua de Burbuja, ella se acomodo sobre Boomer recostándose sobre él, el formado y proporcionado pecho de Burbuja lo hizo temblar

Movió sus brazos buscando la cintura de la ojiceleste para atraerla mas a su rostro, el sabor de su boca era adictivo

-Boomer….?-se quejó

-lo siento- dijo tiernamente sin saber a ciencia cierta por que debía disculparse

-esta bien, no estoy molesta, ahora- le susurro al oído –pase lo que pase…. No te asuste

Sintió como su bóxer era deslizado hasta ser despojado de el, escucho una risita de alegría y luego, se aferro con fuerza al colchón, enterrando sus uñas con desesperación, hizo de golpe su cabeza hacia atrás y mordió con fuerza sus labios, esa sensación era increíble, no de la manera agradable pero era intensa y le encantaba, la venda en sus ojos se comenzó a deslizas permitiéndole al ojiazules apreciar lo que la rubia hacia concentradamente

La mirada de ojos zafiros choco, Burbuja lentamente alzo su cabeza alejándose de aquel miembro humedecido por su saliva y se volteo mientras se limpiaba la boca

Boomer la miraba sorprendido….¿estaba practicándole sexo oral?... ¿ella estaba practicándole un exquisito y apasionado sexo oral?...ahora podía entender a sus hermanos y el gusto por el sexo

Miro detenidamente a Burbuja la camisa que llevaba puesta estaba desabotonada y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y ese bracier que llevaba puesto solo aumentaba el atractivo de aquellos formados y voluptuosos pechos vírgenes

-¿es en serio?- dijo en voz alta el rubio mientras extendía su mano hasta el hombro desnudo de la ojiceleste tratando de ver sus ojos

Burbuja tocio, al parecer se había atragantado, Boomer se acerco a su labio, no se atrevió a besarla, quería que ella lo hiciera

Los delgados brazos de la rubia rodearon su cuello, lamió la mejilla del ojiazul y luego se dirigió al lóbulo de este, lo mordisqueó con cuidado logrando hacer gemir al inocente rubio, luego se aparto de su lado y se llevo ambas manos hasta su bracier desasiéndose de el, soltó su hermosa cabellera rubia y se despojo de sus bragas, ante la sorpresa de Boomer se acomodo sobre el y….

-¡¡ESPERA!!-grito eufórico el rubio, haciéndose hacia un lado para apartarse de Burbuja –esto no esta bien

-¿ah?...¿por que no?- pregunto inocentemente la sensual y desconcertada rubia –Boomer, a mi no me molestas, quiero hacerlo, de verdad…. Solo con tigo- estiro su brazo hasta poder apoyarse sobre un hombro del rubio, se acerco y rozó la espalda de este con sus pechos, acerco sus labios hasta su oído y susurro –tu también quieres… lo sé, tu cuerpo no miente- sus dedos de deslizaron por el musculoso brazo del rubio y se dirigieron hasta el erecto miembro que palpitaba de ansiedad

-pe…pero…, yo no…sé…-tartamudeo el ojiazul

-yo tampoco….podemos aprender juntos ¿no quieres intentarlo?

Boomer miró sorprendido a la hermosa mujer que tenia en su espalda, no era correcto hacerla esperar

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Observo los alrededores, al parecer no había ningún tipo de vigilancia en el edificio, destrozo el vidrio y entro a la oficina de la escuela, examino unos papeles y datos de la computadora para luego irse sin tomar nada…..

Su objetivo era mantenerse cerca de ella como sea, voló hasta su cuarto en el hotel y paso por la habitación de su hermano Butch, golpeo levemente pero nadie contesto

-¿estará dormido….? No es posible, él prefiere pasársela afuera, así como yo –camino hasta la habitación de su hermano menor, aquella agitación le llamo la atención, con cuidado se apoyo contra la puerta y trató de oír todo lo que pasaba del otro lado, sus ojos rojos se convirtieron en dos pequeños puntos rojos ¿era posible lo que había oído¿Acaso Boomer….el más idiota e inocente…había ganado su apuesta?

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y lo que había del otro lado no cabía en su asombro

Boomer estaba con la rubia de las ex superpoderosas, sobre y dentro de ella, podía oírla gemir, un gemido que no se comparaba con la sensual voz de Bombón, pero era claro que estaba siendo penetrada, Boomer sostenía una de las largas y pálidas piernas de la rubia sobre su hombro para envestirla una y otra vez, mientras que sus manos parecían amasar los pechos de la ojiceleste, Burbuja hacia presión con sus brazos como si intentara introducirlo mas a fondo dejando claras marcas en la espalda del rubio, de repente la rubia aparto a su hermano y se volteo, tomo con sus manos su muslos...

Cerró la puerta al momento que sintió su entre pierna palpitar y arder, se dirigió a su habitación y se lanzo contra su cama, el olor de Bombón aun se podía sentir entre las sabanas, bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y concentrándose en el aroma que flotaba en el aire comenzó a fantasear con la pelianaranjada que pronto seria suya….

Aumento el ritmo de su mano sobre su necesitado miembro concentrándose en los sonidos de la habitación contigua, imaginando que los que estaban en el otro cuarto eran Bombón y él, se puso boca abajo aspirando fuertemente tratando de recordar el hermoso cuerpo de la ojirosados, y aquel recorrido que había dejado sobre esa suave y virginal piel, lamió sus labios intentando rescatar el sabor de la boca de la pelianaranjada, estaba desesperado, la necesitaba, desde sus 13 años que la necesitaba y no para una combate rutinario, sino otro donde el ring seria su cama o la de ella, salpico su perversión sobre las sabanas y soltando un ultimo gemido se dejo caer rendido y agotado, detestaba hacerlo solo, pero el recuerdo de esa mujer lo obligaba a recurrir a esa manía que de verdad aborrecía, se acomodo boca arriba, estiró sus brazos y cerro sus ojos pensando en como seria la mejor manera de acercarse a ella cuando lo viese en la escuela, porque desde mañana, él seria su compañero de clases….

* * *

**Ok, fue corto, lo se, (y ademas... no explicaste lo que paso entre los azulitos ò.ó) pervertido ¬¬ (no es justo XC) lo sé, es que no me dio ganas de hacerlo largo... la verdad esta parejita no me inspira (si, se que te gusta mas la relacion BombonxBrick) si, perdon, para la otra Boomer relatara o recordara... (bueno lo que sea) lo que hizo con Burbuja... o mas bien lo que Burbuja hizo con él ¬¬U**

**ShinobuByako----- maldiciendo la cancelacion de mis vacaciones de invierno...-----**


	12. Bombon maldito viernes

**Eh vuelto con ganas de que el frío se aleje de mi cuerpo (XD... eso suena algo morboso) solo para ti mente de alcantarilla ¬¬ (no me odies por ser como soy) u.uU... pues bien, como decia, si, hace frio, un frio odioso, y es porque estamos por entrar en invierno, estan por iniciarse mis vacaciones de invierno y hace un clima de invierno...¡¡¡LO ODIO!!! (u.uU... yo tambien, no soy de andar pasando frio), yo lo detesto, mis manitos se congelan y me cuesta tocar las cosas, me duelen (que delicada mi niña XD) ¬¬...(n.nU por que no comentas sobre tu otro fic? ) ah si, mi otro fic de las superpoderosas, donde las cosas son en otro universo totalmente AU, donde la aristocracia el la parte dominante de la epoca donde el estilo gotico estaba de moda, donde se vivia sin luz electrica y no se podia escuchar musica como Gorillaz ...T.T que epoca tan terrible ...(¬¬U) jajaja, ese fic? (si, ese fic ¬¬, para cuando lo subes?) ah, no se, cuando termine este supongo o cuando termine los otros fic que tengo pendiente... o cuando termine alguno de los chorrocientos comics que tengo a medias o cuando ..(¡¡¡TIENE PENSADO SUBIRLO?!!!!) XD, si, solo estaba jodiendo jajjaja...muhahahahah, tu no eres el unico que puede ser desquiciante jajajaja (¬¬U)**

* * *

La charla con el amigo de Burbuja la relajó, solo había algo que le inquietaba, averiguar si el mal nacido de Brick había concluido sus intenciones en ella… cosa que no seria fácil de saber, ya que ella no era virgen….**(¡¡¡¿Cómo¿BOMBÓN NO ES VIRGEN?!!!!!! O.o!!!)**

Apenas llagada a su casa se dirigió directamente a su habitación, no le importaba saber si sus hermanas estaban o no, tenía sus propias preocupaciones como para seguir haciendo el papel de mamá

Entro a su habitación y lo primero que encontró ante sus ojos fue el la puerta del armario que tenia un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, se aproximo a él y examino su cuerpo, luego se desnudo y volvió a estudiarlo, se sonrojo, era hermosa, sus curvas estaban muy bien desarrolladas para su joven edad y sus atributos estaban bien repartidos, rozó con suavidad las marcas de las tres cicatrices, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima y sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas llenándola de frustración, controló su odio y solo apretó su puño, no era buen idea desquitarse con el espejo

Apago la luz y desnuda como estaba se acostó en su cama, sintió frió así que tomo una postura de oruga para acumular calor, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y apretó sus dientes

-¿Por qué lo siento encima mió¿Por qué sigue encima mió?- se mordió el labio a tal punto que un fino hilo de sangre salpico las blancas sabanas de su cama, estaba molesta por lo que sintió y sentía por los acontecimientos, no podía negar la obvia verdad que su traicionero cuerpo demostraba, se había rendido a los suaves tratos de ese desalmado, pero para su suerte, su mente era mas fuerte que su instintos, no volvería a caer presa ante los malditos encanto masculinos……¡¡¡¡AAARRRGGGG!!!! Como odiaba eso, cuando niña era algo sin importancia y a ahora, a cada instante había algo en el maldito sexo opuesto que la obligaba a abdicar como la chica que usaba la cabeza sobre los impulsos, pero lo que mas detestaba y la volvía loca era el echo de que fuera Brick, el maldito mal nacido que le había dejado marcado su hermoso cuerpo, aquel que ahora buscaba sus atenciones como mujer, temía a la idea de no poder resistirse porque para su mala suerte, tenia que admitir que era atractivo y lo peor de todo, muy apasionado tratándose de la intimidad

Cubrió su rostro bajo las sabanas, que vergüenza, si sus hermanas supiesen que ella, el prototipo de niña perfección, la niña buena e imagen maternal estaba teniendo ideas como esas, además de tener secretos oscuros…. ¿Qué dirían de ella si supiesen que antes de los 14 había perdido su virginidad con un idiota como Federick?...bueno, no estaba segura de que aquello se lograra, no sabia nada de sexo y era una niña, mientras que su supuesto novio, tenia 18 años y además era un experto…. Mierda, como detestaba recordarlo, ese cretino le había roto el corazón en pedazos, burlarse de ella siendo tan niña además de despreciarla por sus marcas…. Malditas marcas, echas por ese degenerado…… Maldito Brick, por arruinarle la vida antes y por regresar para atormentarle la vida ahora

Finalmente sus pensamientos la dejaron dormir…………

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Era viernes, ultimo día de la semana para ir al colegio, quizás con su rutina arruinada por aquel degenerado de ojos fuego pasión…. No, ojos rojos como la sangre, si, como la sangre que derramo ella cuando el cretino la marco de por vida, sacudió su cabeza, estaba echa un lío, necesitaba sacarse tantas cosas de encima y no hallaba como hacerlo, solo esperaba que esta vez, por lo menos este día, nada malo ocurriera, quería terminar la semana para poder dar paso a sus merecidos dos días de descanso, respiro profundo y rogó que nada malo sucediera

Pero de por si algo malo sucedía, primero ¿Dónde se había metido su hermana menor? Una vez llegadas ella y Bellota a la escuela no la vieron y, según como le había comentando Bellota, al parecer Burbuja no había dormido en casa, eso era raro y por lo tanto malo….

Entro a su aula siendo abordada rápidamente por una directiva de clases molesta y una Princesa fanfarrona que les recordaba que ella por lo menos si llegase a faltar a una de las juntas de la clase, mandaba dinero para remediarlo, como odiaba a esa petulante mal criada, además, la ausencia del día anterior no había sido su culpa ¿pero como explicar que fue secuestrada y?….bueno no estaba segura de si se había concluido lo de la violación, pidió disculpas y trato de remediar su ausencia tomando cartas en el asunto del paseo para fin de año, lo cual era una bobada muy sencilla que no tardo mas que solo 20 minutos en solucionar, si no fuera por su despiste emocional eso le hubiese tomado menos tiempo

Finalmente el profesor de cambio de hora ingreso al aula y pidió a Bombón, por se la presidente y por lo tanto "secretaria" de los olvidadizos profes, que fuera por su carpeta a la dirección, Bombón sin decir nada obedeció

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-la verdad, no me esperaba que solo entrasen para revolver los archivos y eso, me sorprende que no se hayan robado nada…-dijo la voz de un hombre mayor que hablaba con una maestra

-mejor así, seria terrible perder los datos en el PC, por lo menos ubicamos el traslado del nuevo alumno

-si, lo se, me sorprende…. Pero mejor así, ahora bien, dime muchacho….¿Him verdad?-pregunto el director

-si, ese es mi apellido- contesto la voz de un joven que para su desgracia conocía muy bien….

-señorita Bombón, que bueno que este aquí-dijo la maestra interponiéndose entre la mirada de la ojirosados y el nuevo alumno –tenemos a un alumno nuevo y será compañero suyo, serias tan amable de llevarlo a tu clase por favor linda?

Bombón asintió logrando que la obesa maestra se corriera del su lugar para permitirle la vista…. Una desagradable vista

-mucho gusto….. –saludo cortésmente el joven de elegante aspecto, larga cabellera naranja oscura que tomaba en una cola de caballo, ojos rojos que se ocultaban detrás del delgado vidrio de sus lentes sin marco que le daban el aspecto de niño sabiondo pero malo, de postura recta y con su engominado pelo que pese a intento del gel no lograban evitar que unos cuantos mechones rojizos rebeldes se escapasen posándose sobre sus ojos

-_Dios, mátenme!!!!_- grito en su mente la pobre ojirosados ante tal imagen, era el prototipo de hombre ideal según su punto personal… pero maldita sea que ese prototipo fuera el mismo hijo de **(censurado)** de Brick….¡¿Por qué él?! Y lo mas importante ¿Qué demonios hacia en su escuela?

–hola- fue el seco y cortante saludo de la ojirosados, como daba las gracias que su conciencia fuera mas fuerte que cualquier instinto animal, se volteo dirigiéndose hacia la salida llevándose a su pecho la carpeta del maestro y rogando por dentro de que todo fuera una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría agitada y sudando frío… pero que solo quedaría en su mente como pesadilla

El camino por los pasillos fue largo… demasiado largo, sobre todo cuando Brick noto que una de las aulas estaba vacía, tomo a la despistada chica de ojos rosados por el brazo y la jalo al interior del aula, la aprisionó contra la pared colocando ambas manos a cada lado cerca del rostro de Bombón y se aproximo a ella

-¿no me digas que no te lo esperabas?- susurro sensualmente intentado lograr que la chica se tranquilizara ya que la notaba tensa

-¡¡ALEJATE!!- grito molesta e intentó empujarlo pero la maldita carpeta que tenia en las manos le era un estorbo, Brick sujeto con suavidad el mentón de la pelianaranjada con la clara intención de besarla pero esta movió su rostro con arrebato dando a entender que no seria cosa fácil

-solo pido un beso de bienvenida amor, nada más- que dulce manera de decir las cosas, pero que manera tan descortés de pedirlas, ella lo miro con odio

-¿Quién te haz creído¿Qué pretendes aquí en mi escuela?

-no sabia que esta edificio te perteneciera linda- respondió con un tono de burla para luego deslizar una de sus manos hasta la tentadora cintura de la superpoderosa –e venido por que estoy enamorado –que tierno, claro como si ella se fuese a tragar algo como eso, ese tipo nunca se enamoraría mas que de el mismo, maldito ególatra de **(censurado)..** Soltó la carpeta y colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del ojirojos forcejeando, Brick retrocedió un tanto molesto frunciendo el seño, esa preciosidad de verdad que era difícil, y era mas que claro que lo no le había gustado la idea de que él le dijera que estaba enamorado

Bombón se arrodilló para recoger los papeles, joder, como odiaba hacerse de archivadora, además sus manos estaban inquietas, los nervios la carcomían y fue peor cuando las manos de Brick se posaron sobre sus hombros, la girando colocándola de frente a el para poder arrebatarle un beso

-¡¡Basta, que me dejes en paz!!- grito eufórica tras darle una merecida bofetada al atrevido ese

-estas de broma ¿aun no lo entiendes "Rosadita"?- sujeto la mano que se había atrevido a golpearlo en el rostro

-¿entender que?- se molesto Bombón mientras intentaba que Brick dejara su muñeca de una vez

-ya te dije estoy enamorado y no quiero estar lejos de esa mujer por mas tiempo- le susurro al oído para así aprovechar de sentir el dulce aroma de Bombón

-¡¡hiiii, no me toques!!- volvió a empujarlo, no lo quería cerca, algo no funcionaba bien cuando lo tenia cerca, y eso le aterraba

Brick la miro molesto ¿Qué demonios debía hacer para que Bombón se volviera dócil? Era mas que claro que la chica lo odiaba y no parecía verse afectada por sus encantos….

-vete acostumbrando, encuentros como estos tendremos muy seguido- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del aula para esperarla en el pasillo

Finalmente llegaron a la clase, Bombón miro con odio a su nuevo compañero y se lo presento a su maestro de turno este le dio la correspondida bienvenida y se lo presento a todo el curso, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar sobretodo los que provenían de los labios de la chicas, comentarios como "Dios, es divino", "Que sea soltero" se escuchaban en toda la sala, finalmente ubicaron al pelirrojo a cierta distancia de Bombón, cosa que disgusto al ojirojos pero que parecía agradarle a la pelianaranjada

Terminada la tercera hora toco el turno del receso, las chicas se amontonaron alrededor del nuevo y atractivo compañero para entrevistarlo

-¿de donde eres Brick?

-de Rusia- mintió, Bombón lo miro con desprecio ¿Rusia? Por dios, el era mas saltadillence que el mismo volcán que había en el parque de la ciudad

-¿y que te trae por aquí?-otra pregunta de alguna chica que Brick no se molestaría en recordar su rostro, solo tenia cabeza para Bombón

-asuntos pendientes- bueno, por lo menos eso era cierto, tenia asuntos pendientes con cierta preciosidad de hermosos ojos rosados

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?- Brick trato de contener las ganas de lanzar unos rayos para asesinar a esas brujas que lo seguían acosando y no le daban la oportunidad de acercarse a Bombón

-asuntos…. Personales- estaba bien, ya no más, si seguía rodeado de chicas que apestaban a perfume barato se volvería loco, se puso de pie y se acerco al pupitre de la hermosa pelianaranjada, sus miradas se intercambiaron, se podía jurar que salían chispas, este tomo asiento en la silla que estaba en puesto delantero al de Bombón y le sonrió

-eres la chica mas linda de toda esta escuela- Todas las chicas abrieron sus ojos como platos, eso era sin duda un método de conquista pero lo que realmente sorprendió fue la reacción de la superpoderosa

-¿en serio?-Bombón hizo un gesto de desagrado- No conoces a mis hermanas y a las chicas de los cursos superiores, estoy segura que ellas son más lindas que yo- se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta pero un comentario de Brick le detuvo la marcha

-Señorita Utonio, si no me equivoco usted es la mas sobresaliente con respecto a notas en la escuela –Bombón lo miró por sobre su hombro, Brick estaba de pie al lado del pupitre de ella con los brazos cruzados dedicándole una mirada sensual, ella sintió escalofríos –te arrebatare ese prestigio – sonrió perversamente, le estaba retando a mantener el puesto del alumno mas sobresaliente….¿hablaba en serio?

-¿estas seguro de lo que le estas diciendo?- pregunto una de las chicas –Bombón es la alumna mas inteligente de toda la escuela, de todas las escuelas en Saltadilla- aclaro la compañera de Bombón

-jajaja, a de ser un genio si quieres superar a la líder del club científico –se mofo un pretendiente de la superpoderosa cosa que a Brick no le hizo gracia, lo miro con odio para obligarle que guardara silencio

Bombón frunció el seño desacreditando la idea propuesta por su fastidioso Némesis

-nunca, óyeme bien ¡NUNCA permitiré que alguien como tu me supere en mi área!

-¿quieres probarme?- se burlo el pelirrojo

-….. ¿Es un reto?

-puedes apostarlo

-….bien, te demostrare que yo soy la mejor- su ultima palabra, camino por el largo pasillo lleno de alumnos que disfrutaban del receso hasta que de golpe se detuvo para analizar las palabras de Brick….¿una apuesta¿pero en que diablos se habia metido? Ella nunca había aceptado meterse en una apuesta, era algo que desacreditaba por completo…. Demonios y siendo Brick su adversario no cabía duda de que si ganaba le reclamaría algo….

-Bombón- llamo la voz de un joven, ella se volteo para dar con el amigo de Burbuja

-¿Nick?...Hola- sonrió sinceramente, ese muchacho la tranquilizaba

-hoy no e visto a Burbuja ¿ha venido a la escuela?

-…. No lo sé- Bombón pensó un instante y una gran preocupación se apodero de su cuerpo –puede ser que ella…..

-¡¡Bombón!!- chilló una linda chica de coletas doradas –lamento no haber estado en casa ayer, tenia algo que hacer y me e quedado a dormir fuera- inclino su cabeza pidiendo disculpas –de verdad lamento no haber avisado

-Burbuja- dijo con un tono molesto sin ocultar su enojo- ¿no te he dicho que si sales dejes una nota o un numero telefónico?

-si, perdón

-si vuelve a suceder tendré que pedirle a Bellota que se convierta en tu chaperona

-¡¿Qué?!... no serias capaz-los ojos color cielo de Burbuja comenzaron a cristalizarse dando a entender que daría su típica escenita de lagrimas de cocodrilo

-es una advertencia- sonrió Bombón –pero que no vuelva a pasar

-si

-jejeje, eres muy sobre protectora Bombón- exclamo divertido el joven de cabellera color cobre logrando hacer que la ojirosados sonriera

-¿eh¿Desde cuando tuteas a mi hermana Nick?- pregunto algo sorprendida la rubia

-¿ah? Pues- miró directo a esos hermosos ojos rosados –e tenido la suerte de conocer mas a fondo a tu hermana Burbuja

-¿en serio¿Cuándo?

-fue algo repentino hermanita- Bombón se llevo una mano al estomago –tengo apetito

-ah ¿Por qué no comemos juntos?- propuso la ojiceleste mientras tomaba de los brazos a su hermana y amigo jalándolos fuera del edificio

Brick miro aquel sujeto de apariencia agresiva pero de carácter sumiso ¿Quién diablos era y por que Bombón le sonreía con tanta naturalidad? Estaba celoso, pero no podía dejarse llevar por esos impulsos, apretó sus puños con fuerza y camino hasta la salida del edifico dirigiéndose al patio, busco con la mirada al trío para poder vigilarlos…..

* * *

**Bueno, no respondí los reviewns por que estoy un poco apurada, pero aclaro algo, si, aqui en Argentina estamos en otoño entrando a invierno, asi que son vaca de invierno XD... y por lo tanto en el emisferio norte deben estar entrando en verano... ¬¬...(estas celosa?) seeee...**

**ShinobuByako----- tratando de mantener mis manitos calentitas------------**


	13. Bellota maldito viernes

**Hola gente fanatica de pasar un buen rato leyendo cualquier bobada...(¬¬... estas hablando de tu fic?)...u.uU (habeces me preocupa tu saluda metal) O.O...(no se porque sigue actuando como niña) ¬¬ (cuando maduraras?)...te odio (a que pena, yo te amo) O///O... sabes...(¿que?) tener a un alteego masculino no es nada bueno (jajajajaja XD)**

**Ejem... bueno, dejando de lado a Ain, aqui esta el nuevo capi, disfruten que tiene una sopresita al fina (n.n si, sorpresa)**

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo buscando a su hermana menor, no había dormido en casa y pues no la había visto en todo el día

-¡¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!!- grito molesta una chica desde el otro extremo del largo pasillo -¡¡¿Por qué Bellota, Por que te metes donde no te quieren?!!

Bellota giro lentamente chocando contra esa mirada de ojos caobas que la miraban con furia, con un gran deseo de matarla

-¡¿Por qué diablos te desquitas con ella?! –grito un chico rubio de ojos verdes

-¡¡no te metas en esto Colin!!- grito eufórica la joven de cabello rizado -¡¡todos saben que Bellota es la culpable¡¡Te odio, maldita roba novios!!-e inmediatamente dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo del lugar

Bellota miro el espacio vacío donde había estado Grettel, no se había esperado eso, y bueno, si no fuera por sus amigas no estaría ni enterada de que rayos la acusaba, aun así, aunque no era culpable del rompimiento de esa pareja, se sentía como si fuera la causa del dolor de su amiga, por que, pese a que ella ahora la odiase, seguía siendo su amiga

-Bellota, no te lo tomes en serio- dijo el joven de ojos verdes con una tierna sonrisa pero mirada preocupada- tú no sabes que ha pasado la noche anterior

-es cierto Bellota, ignórala, ya se le pasara- agrego otro muchacho

-ey chicos- dijo la pelinegro tratando de fingir confusión –serian tan amables de explicarme que carajo pasa con ella

-no te lo tomes a mal pero…. –trato de explicar Colin

-creo que mejor será que te lo explique Robin, ella es mejor en estos casos –concluyo Mike indicando a una chica de ojos celestes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aterrizo en la parte trasera del vestidor de chicas, miro el reloj de pulsera y mascullo molesto, era terriblemente temprano, pero la necesitaba ahora

Camino de un lado a otro pensando en como podía llevársela sin que ella opusiera resistencia, estaba molesto, echo una furia, es que eso de que Boomer hubiese ganado la maldita apuesta lo tenia totalmente trastornado

-¡¡¿Cómo es posible que ese pedazo de idiota lo hiciera antes que yo?!!...¡¡¿ANTES QUE YO?!!- grito eufórico apretando los puños y reteniendo las ganas de derribar el edificio que tenia en frente, se detuvo de golpe y trato de calmar su agitada respiración, bueno, él no seria el primero pero se aseguraría de que Brick fuera el tercero, y esa era la razón por la que había llegado tan temprano, ahora solo tenia una cosa en mente, debutar con Bellota y superar a su idiota hermano carita de niña en el asunto de la cama, si era necesario matar a Bellota de placer, pues lo haría

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la molesta voz de una jovencita que parecía estar sollozando

-idiota, creí que era mi amiga… yo sabia que él se sentía atraída por ella pero….¿como se atrevió a quitármelo? Te odio Bellota…-bruscamente una fuerte mano la tomo por el cuello y la levanto del piso, sus ojos envuelto de terror dieron con la mirada asesina de un chico de despeinada cabellera negra y ojos verdes como la esmeralda

-¿Qué demonios haz dicho de Bellota?- su pregunta fue tajante, era un "contesta ahora o te juro que te mato"

-ella…-tartamudeo, pero la falta de aire le impedía hablar

-te hice una pregunta ¿quieres que te corte el cuello?- su voz era como la de un asesino, alguien enfermo mentalmente hablando –Bellota ¿con quien dijiste que se había metido?- Butch había logrado escuchar las maldiciones de la chica, pero lo que le había perturbado era ese comentario de que la PPG verde le había quitado a alguien

-ella me quito a mi novio-sollozo por el temor de morir asesinada cruelmente

-no mientas- gruño Butch ante tal "confesión" –Bellota es mía, solo mía….¡¡MIA!!- y molesto, lleno de celos lanzo a la asustada chica contra la pared del edificio dejándola inconciente con el brusco golpe, la observo por unos segundos y se maldijo por no sacarle la información de quien era ese supuesto "ex-novio" para deshacerse de él

Vio a Bellota caminar por la cancha de Fútbol, al parecer preguntaba por alguien, Butch frunció el seño cuando un joven un tanto mas mayor tomo por los hombros a "su chica", se quedo observando cuando noto que Bellota despreciaba su acercamiento y al parecer le decía unas cuantas palabras de cómo irse al carajo, dejo escapar una sonrisa, por lo menos ella no tenia interés en ese sujeto al que mas tarde debía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, siguió con la mirada a la pelinegro, voló hasta el techo del almacén de artículos deportivos sin quitarle la vista a Bellota, ella parecía estar buscando a alguien, finalmente la pelinegra dejo escapar un suspiro y se apoyó contra un árbol, parecía tener la mirada perdida, como si estuviese triste

No se la pensó dos veces, y de un ligero salto aterrizo ante los sorprendidos ojos verdes de Bellota

-¡¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!!- fue la bienvenida de esta, Butch frunció el seño molesto

-creí que te daría gusto verme- musito entre dientes molesto con un gesto de "¿Por qué demonios me hablas con ese tono?"

-mira, no estoy de ánimos para nada ¿ok? Así que mejor vete- hizo un gesto con su mano y luego se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al enfurecido pelinegro

Sintió como dos fuertes manos la tomaban por ambos codos torciendo sus brazos hasta hacia su espalda, miro con furia al impertinente de ojos verdes

-¡¡¿Qué demonios…¡¡Suéltame tarado!!-grito enfurecida la pelinegro

Sosteniéndola ahora por las muñecas la jalo hacia él y con una de sus manos recogió suavemente el ahora proporcionalmente largo cabello negro de la ojiverdes despejando la nuca de esta, se acerco a su oído y le susurró

-te voy a secuestras "gatita"- y acto seguido lamió la pálida nuca de "su chica"

Esperaba que se volviera violenta o que empezara con una larga lista de insultos pero no, simplemente parecía estar muy agotada y se limito a preguntarle "¿para que?", guardo silencio, su gata salvaje, esa fiera indomable….estaba apaciguada?... o es que algo mas la tenia en un estado melancólico, eso le molestaba, no el echo de que ella no fuera su amada fiera, sino, el echo de que quizás esa tristeza reflejada en su rostro fuera por un hombre…y por lo tanto por un amor no correspondido….sacudió su cabeza ¿en que estupideces estaba pensando? En primer lugar… ¿a él que le importaba la competencia? Si solo quería usarla para una apuesta…..una apuesta que ya no podía ganar… ¿entonces, por que el echo de pensar en tener bajo el lo excitaba tanto y al mismo tiempo lo desesperaba por tan larga espera? Además….¿había dicho "amada fiera"?... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-ya suéltame- dijo con tranquilidad Bellota con su mirada fija en el piso

Butch frunció el seño, estaba confundido pero eso se resolvería de inmediato, la volteo soltando sus manos para sujetarla por los hombros y obligarla a verle a los ojos

-dime….-trago con dificultad, la mirada inexpresiva de la ojiverdes lo aturdió un poco, no estaba asustada y sobresaltada, eso era algo molesto

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bellota para obligarle al pelinegro a retomar su "quien sabe que cosa que iba a decir", pudo notar una gota de sudor deslizarse por la cien izquierda de Butch ¿estaba nervioso?

-…..ah….-desvió su mirada, se sentía incomodo, y pues, ya no sabia que era lo que tenia pensado decir, solo le quedaba una sola cosa por hacer, actuar

Bellota abrió sus ojos a la par ante tal sorpresa, Butch la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos para impedirle que se apartara y sometía a su lengua a una apasionada lucha contra la de ella, era un beso sorprendente, tan apasionado, Butch parecía estar desesperado por beber de su boca

Entrecerró sus ojos para contemplar la mirada de sorpresa de la "gatita" para luego simplemente disfrutar como dios manda aquello que si seguía a ese paso, los llevaría a la lujuria

Bellota se sonrojo una vez que su sorpresa dio paso a la cordura, al entender lo que pasaba, intento resistir, apretó sus puños, trato de controlar sus brazos pero no pudo, cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente rodeo el cuello del joven surcando con sus delgados dedos la despeinada cabellera negra del RRB

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los observo por unos minutos, hizo un gesto de asco y apretó sus puños molesto, frunció el seño y dio media vuelta buscando un lugar retirado donde nadie lo molestase

-mierda- fue todo lo que su boca dejo escapar

-¿Qué sucede mi niño?- pregunto una voz afeminada proveniente desde arriba, el joven busco la posición del dueño de la voz divisando un pájaro de lo mas raro color negro y rojo

-…..señor Him **(Él para la traducción)** –trago con dificultad y su seño fruncido empeoro -¿Qué desea señor?

-Henry, mi niño ¿Qué sucede¿Estas molesto?- dijo de modo sarcástica la voz a través del pájaro

-….usted me prometió que yo seria el primero, y el único

-pero mi niño, yo no te prometí eso, yo dije, "la tendrás pero a su debido tiempo"

-¡La quiero ahora!

-no puedes tenerla antes que él

-¡¡¿Por qué?!!- grito exasperado el enfurecido muchacho

-mmm…. No tengo porque decírtelo si me hablas en ese tono mi niño

-……lo siento señor

-así me gusta

-¿ahora me dirá por que?- el joven estaba comenzando a perder el control

-es muy censillo pequeño iluso, si trataras de forzarla ella te destrozaría sin problemas, esa es una gran desventaja para ti que eres un simple humano –se burlo la voz

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-es por eso que nuestra linda mujercita tiene que pasar primero por las atenciones de mi pequeño Butch

-…..esta privilegiando a su hijo, eso no es justo

-no pequeño idiota, no es un privilegio para ese traidor, es un castigo, jaja, no es necesario que comprendas, no eres mas que un simple humano, un ser común…. Federick en cambio, puede ser un humano pero no es un imbécil como tu. JajajajaJAJAJAJA- y una vez dicho su insulto el pájaro comenzó a desplumarse hasta no quedar nada, solo plumas flotando en el aire

-Federick….. ¿el que tuvo a Bombón?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con un ágil movimiento la tomo en sus fuertes brazos, casi se le había olvidad cual era la razón por la que estaba hay, miró la cara extrañada de Bellota y se acerco a su rostro para volver a saborear esos carnosos labios pero ella le rehuyó y molesta, con el seño fruncido trato de bajarse, sin embargo, el pelinegro estaba decidido, atrajo mas a su cuerpo a la morena

-¿quieres huir de mi?- se mofo como si dijera entre dientes "¿de verdad crees que podrás lograrlo?"

-tengo clases Butch- fue la respuesta de la ojiverdes sin dejar de mirarlo con un gesto de molestia

-¿y nunca haz escapado de la escuela?-pero sin dejarle tiempo para responder continuo –oh, ya sé, eres una niñita tan buena que incluso te quedas después de clases ¿no es así?- comenzó a reír levemente pero era claro que deseaba soltar una gran carcajada

-……. Tienes razón- dijo con un rostro apenado –soy una niña buena…. Por eso, no debo juntarme con personas como tu- ahora su mirada era fría y calculadora

Ese comentario le dolió, no el orgullo, fue otro sentimiento que no logró descifrar

-¿insinúas que soy poca cosa para ti?- se molestó

-no dije que fueras poca cosa idiota- contesto ella de igual humor que el despeinado pelinegro –solo que si te haz olvidado….-y logrando finalmente bajarse de los brazos de Butch –tu no dejas de ser un RRB

Butch la miro molesto, le había tocado sus botones, eso le sonó como un insulto y no permitiría que eso quedase hay

-ah, por lo menos sigo siendo lo que me gusta ser… no como tu ex PPG

-yo decidí dejarlo-contesto con una voz quebrada casi con ganas de llorar, Butch la miro apenado, al parecer esa decisión no la hacia para nada feliz…. Pero eso podía arreglarse, y él tenia en mente algo que de seguro satisfacerla a ambos (**¬¬…. En que carajo esta pensando este degenerado?) **

**-**dime gatita- musito al odio de la ex PPG -¿te gustaría volver a ser heroína como en los viejos tiempos?

Bellota lo miro extrañado, esa mirada corrompida y depravada que tenia el ojiverdes era de temer…. Pero ella era tan arriesgada, meramente puro instinto y algo, un instinto era el que le gritaba en su cabeza "¡¡_vamos, acepta ¿Qué puedes perder?!!_

-¿Qué propones?-pregunto intentando fingir desinterés

-un combate

-…¡¡¿un combate?!!-la mirada de Butch era seria como si incluso al él mismo le costase hacerse a la idea de lo que había dicho -¿Qué tipo de combate?

-bueno –una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios y un tinte color rosado se apodero de sus mejillas –supongo que tendrás alguna idea de que tipo de "combate" suelen tener la gente de nuestra edad –al parecer aquello que rondaba por su mente era algo ¿vergonzoso?... Bellota fuera una principiante en es tema pero no era tonta

-¿quiere sexo?- dijo molesta, asqueada y furiosa, abofeteo sin pensarlo al degenerado que tenia en frente y le lanzo una interminable lista de insultos

-……… tu de verdad me sorprendes- dijo mosqueado el chico una vez que Bellota le lanzaba el insulto numero 38 -¿de donde sacas tantas palabras para ofender eh?

-aun tengo un buen montón para decirte –contesto molesta

-escucha, yo no dije nada ¿ok?, no respondí "si" a tu pregunta, así que no es justo que me juzgues tan duramente- explico el pelinegro tratando de conservar compostura

-¡¿entonces que?!

-…… este…… bueno ahora si puedes seguir maldiciéndome….- cruzo los brazos y un fuerte color rojizo se marco en sus mejillas –porque leíste mi mente

-……. Eres un enfermo de degenerado –y otra bofetada impacto con la otra mejilla del ojiverde

-es tu culpa- mascullo mientras se sobaba la nueva cachetada, esta si le había dolido

-¡¿mía?!

-si

-¡¿Y por que mía?!

La mirada desafiante de Bellota, esa pose altanera y de superioridad, y ese cabello que se posaba por sobre sus hombros, era pura tentación para la masculinidad del joven de 16 años…. Trago saliva y mordió su labio inferior, se abalanzó sorpresivamente sobre Bellota arrinconándola contra la pared y rápidamente le mordió el cuello

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!...-sus ojos comenzaron a sollozar, la mordida le había dolido, y una vez que algo calido escurrió por su cuello se sintió débil -¿Qué….que haces?…. Maldito…..eso… eso me due..le

Butch lamió la sangre lentamente y sonrió

-es mi marca preciosa

-¿te atreviste a marcarme?...¡¡¿te atreviste a marcarme?!! –sus fuerzas habían vuelto -¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a marcarme maldito desgraciado?!!!

-si quieres, tu también puedes hacerlo, eso seria excitante

-…….¬¬……

-¿Qué pasa¿No lo aras?

-no…. En primer lugar ¿Por qué mierda me mordiste pedazo de idiota?- se hizo hacia atrás para evitar que Butch la agarrara pero fue en vano, la sujeto por la cintura y la nuca, aproximando su rostro al de ella

-por que eres mía preciosa, es tu culpa todo lo que haga contigo por ser la chica perfecta para mi¿la razón? Sencillo, tú me enloqueces- ahora su voz era mas baja y sensual –eres hermosa, demasiado para lo que estoy acostumbrado, mi cuerpo arde cuanto estoy así de cerca, eres una bruja por lo que me hiciste, así que estoy en mi derecho de querer vengarme…. ¿no lo crees gatita?

Otra vez se sintió débil, pero eso no era normal, y le asustaba, además, las palabras de Butch la impactaron ¿la buscaba por que le gustaba?

Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió nuevamente la lengua de Butch invadir su boca, cuando su mano dibujaba sus curvas y con la otra acariciaba su cabello negro pantera, otra vez esa extraña sensación de debilitamiento, como si le quitara energía como si su cuerpo se entregase sin importar lo que pudiese pasar

-Bellota….-soltó entre un suspiro para poder reponer aire en sus pulmones- te amo **(O.O…..!!!!!Q' QUEEEE…!!!???? …. Es la excitación del momento ¬¬?)**

* * *

**(te pasaste)...¿por que? (como es eso de que Butch dice "te amo"?) pues ando sentimental, oye, la historia la escribo yo asi que mejor calladito que te vez mas bonito (cuantas veces tengo que decirte? yo no me veo... me escucho) u.uU**

**ShinobuByako----------------... haciendo regimen para el verano n.n(pues si, se tiene que empezar temprano con eso ¬¬)---------------**


	14. Grito de ayuda

**Hola, esta vez volví mas rápido ya que estaba inspirada y además tengo cosas que hacer antes de que mi amiga de Universidad se regresé a su país natal T.T (es una lastima, la chica me agradaba) ¬¬ disculpa (esta celosa? Si sabes que tu eres la única para mi n.n) u///u no me refería a eso (jeje, que linda te vez cuando te ruborizas…cosa rara, nunca te ruborizas) cállate si, ahora lo importante, a los reviews… que los e dejado mucho de lado**

tomboymex92**: yo tampoco…(mentirosa, si fuiste tu quien lo escribio…"_se escucha un golpe seco a lo lejos y el grito de dolor de un hombre_" ….no era necesaria tanta violencia…tu nunca me levantas la mano T.T) XD, pues si, Butch dice te amo, Burbuja es una pervertida y Bombón no es virgen… ¿Qué mas se puede decir? (algo como, "Pero Butch es un idiota y meterá la pata muy a fondo, Burbujita se arrepentirá de sus actos y querrá ser monja y pues Bombón no perdió su virginidad" ¿Qué te parece?) ¬¬ Horribles comentarios….(u.uU)**

petalo-VJ: **si, el mas violento se delató….¿o será solo algo que Bellota se imagino? (¿puedes ser mas cruel por favor?) jejeje**

HaPpY-WiTcH**si, me demore mucho, lo lamento, pero es que de repente se me fue la inspiración y me surgió una nueva, necesitaba escribir ese otro fic porque me había gustado, pero ya vez, tres Cáp. de uno y luego tres del otro (no rompas tu regularidad ¬¬)**

pOwErEd-BuTTeRcuP-94-: **¿Cómo se lo va a tomar Bellota? Pues tenía en mente algo así como "Brillo en sus ojitos esmeraldas, un beso apasionado y sexo o como se suele decir hacer el amor" ….(mejor lee el fic por favor u.uU)**

Sailor Venus Healer: **pues si, se te extraña mucho, me encanta tus RR XD (como el de todos los demás) ¬¬ cállate, bueno ejem, volviendo con el RR, pues te comprendo, mi mente súper retorcida (creo que esa palabra "súper" no alcanza para cubrir la verdad u.u) ¬¬, si, era la excitación, esa sensación de placer que deja a la gente con la mente en blanco y esa vocecilla que habla por ti (como yo) no, tu hablas todo el tiempo (XD) y si, lo corte hay por pura maldad, pero el de ahora lo corte en esa parte por que se me acabó la idea (n.nU)**

* * *

Todos comenzaron a correr, al combate era tremendo, Butch termino por impactar contra la estructura del edificio destrozado la mitad de este, Bellota lo miraba con odio, viendo que aun estaba conciente y que podía moverse se lanzo desde las alturas y trato de impactar un fuete golpe contra el muchacho de ojos verdes pero solo destrozo el piso dejando un gran cráter en el 

Butch trato de no perder el equilibrio, estaba un tanto aturdido y los golpes de la pelinegra le dolían de una manera alarmante, aun no lograba convencerse que la exPPG tuviese tanta fuerza como cuando era una niña, se llevo una mano hasta su costa izquierdo tratando de ahogar el grito de dolor, se había roto unas cuantas costillas

Bellota busco a sus alrededores, no había logrado darle el golpe definitivo, debía acabar con él, con ese maldito mal nacido, con ese pedazo de escoria hijo de un mono, giro sobre si y fijo su vista al cielo, hay estaba, dio un rápido salto y a todas velocidad luz arremetió contra ese sujeto

Su ira se convirtió en pavor cuando un fuerte golpe dio en su vientre, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un poco de sangre salio de su boca, rápidamente sintió como la necesidad de desmayarse trataba de apoderarse de ella, sintió como su cuerpo se abandonaba pero luchaba por seguía conciente, los fuertes brazos de Butch la sujetaron para evitarle una fea caída

-¡¡Deja a mi hermana Butch!!- chillo una niña rubia desde el piso

-¡¡¿Qué pretendes mal nacido?!!- exclamo eufórica la pelianaranjada dando un salto para llegar volando hasta donde se encontraba el RRB y su semiinconsciente hermana

Miró a Bombón, tenia pensado en noquearla para llevarse a Bellota, el asunto solo era entre ellos dos, pero desde la distancia sobre el edificio en ruinas la mirada penetrante de su hermano lo asusto, era una advertencia "_deja a la chica y vete, no es el momento para un combate"_, el pelinegro frunció el seño y casi con desprecio lanzo a Bellota contra Bombón para que esta la agarrara

-la pelea es entre tu hermana y yo "rosa"

-es mi hermana, nos cuidamos la una a las otra- aclaró molesta la pelinaranjada

-no me importa cual es la condición de hermandad que tienen ustedes, cuando ella este lista, yo la buscare de nuevo

-no te atreverás- gruño Bombón

-escúchame bien, si no te destrozo es simplemente porque estas protegida, así como tus hermanas, deberías dar las gracias de que ustedes sean las elegidas

-¿de que demonios estas hablando?- algo en las palabras de Butch le habían perturbado

-thc, no seré yo quien te lo explique- rápidamente dio media vuelta y a gran velocidad se alejo del lugar dejando detrás de él un rastros de color verde

Descendió suavemente hasta finalmente tocar suelo, unos profesores corrieron para comprobar el estado de Bellota y protestarle a Bombón el daño al lugar

-lo lamento, yo… lo siento de verdad- dijo débilmente Bombón, sabia que esto debía ser cubierto económicamente por el profesor, eso era algo terrible, ya hacia tiempo que no provocaban daños como estos por esa misma razón, para no tener que obligar al Profesor Utonio a cubrir los gastos, esa era la razón también por la que el profesor había ido a trabajar al extranjero y la cual ellas tomaron para dejar de ser PPG

-esto fue un accidente horrible ¿no piensas esos Bombón?- se burlo una chillona voz entre la multitud –si yo fuera una superpoderosa, y si causara destrozos como estos, no me preocuparía, mi papi se encargaría de eso –dijo malévolamente la molesta Princesa mientras levantaba el mentón con señal de triunfo –yo puedo evitarte un problema querida compañera- ahora su tono era burlesco -solo hay una pequeñísima cosa que te pido a cambio

-…..la respuesta es no, esto lo causo Bellota y le corresponde a nuestra familia lidiar con ello- aclaro Bombón sosteniendo su autoritarismo y decisión final

-¡¡¿Qué¡¡¿Acaso estas loca¡¡¿Dime de donde sacaras tanto dinero para cubrir menuda construcción eh?!!- estallo la mal criada

-señorita Utonio- dijo una voz desde atrás de la ojirosados –si me permite unas palabras con usted

Bombón se giro y vio a Brick, estaba serio con los brazos cruzados pero su rostro trasmitía serenidad

-…..¿que quieres?- corto disgustada ante la idea de tener que estar a solas con aquel depravado

-10 minutos y nada más-respondió manteniendo su serena seriedad

-¿para que?

-me encantaría decírselo aquí pero….- miro con algo de desprecio a Princesa, Nick y el otro grupo de alumnos que la rodeaban

-que sea rápido

Siguió a Brick hasta la parte trasera del edificio en ruinas, se giro y apoyo contra la pared tomando una pose sexy, se quito los lentes y cruzó sus brazos, ahora si parecía el verdadero Brick, ese despreciable chico de ojos rojos

-¿que quieres Brick?- pregunto cortante con una mirada que daba miedo, pero Brick le devolvió una sonrisa

-no me mires así, no tengo pensado hacer nada malo- aclaró

-¿entonces que quieres?

-el asunto del edificio-comenzó –mi hermano fue el que lo destrozó

-si, todos vieron eso, y aun así tengo que encargarme de los gastos

-no tan rápido linda señorita- interrumpió el pelirrojo a su dama –mi hermano impacto contra la construcción, pero no hay duda de que fue tu hermanita la que lo lanzó contra el edificio

-¿a que quieres llegar?

-yo cubro los gastos, no tengo problemas con ello

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-se sorprendió la ex líder -¿me estas tomando el pelo?

-que mas quisiera, el aroma que desprendes es delicioso hermosa

-¡¡Hablo en serio!!

-yo también-respondió con una mirada algo molesto –mis hermanos y yo somos algo así parecidos a unos millonario- dijo con algo de repulsión-dinero nos sobra

-millonarios, claro, con dinero robado

Brick fijo una mirada asesina contra la chica que lo había insultado, aunque era verdad, giró su rostro para no verla a la cara

-¿Qué importa de donde salga el dinero?

-a mi me importa ¿crees que será muy agradable estudiar en una escuela que sea sostenida por dinero robado? No te burles de mí

-no lo hago, es lo que menos tengo en mente

-pues entonces no digas estupideces, no acepto tu "ayuda" no la necesito- esperó una respuesta de parte del RRB pero este aparte de no darle la cara no contestó o dijo nada, se giro y antes de dar el primero paso fue detenida de golpe, Brick estaba frente a ella impidiéndole el paso

-aun no terminamos de hablar

-no hay nada mas que hablar, no acepto tu ayuda, no la necesito

-no me subestimes, no estoy pidiéndotelo, tampoco era una sugerencia

-¿disculpa?

-donaré el dinero te gusto o no

-no puedes hacer eso

-claro que puedo ¿Quién me lo va a impedir¿Tu acaso?

-¿Cómo te atreves a….?-Bombón apretó sus puños quería golpearlo se lo estaba ganando –ese dinero no te pertenece, no es lo correcto

-correcto o no, a mi que me importa

-tu, maldito…. ¿Qué hay que hacer para que desistas eh?- era tanta su furia y tanta la necesidad de contenerla que la ultima frase le salio involuntariamente, una vez pasado unos segundo, cuando vio dibujada una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Brick, se llevo ambas manos a la boca tratando de callar su error sin ningún éxito

-mmm, tu sabes lo que quiero, solo eso y me tendrás a tus pies

-eres un cerdo

Brick cambio su sonrisa por una mirada seria, sujeto a Bombón de una muñeca y la jaló atrapándola entre sus fuertes brazos

-¿Por qué me odias tanto hermosa¿Es por los viejos tiempos?

-suéltame- masculló la enfurecida ojirosados mientras mantenía su rostro alejado del rostro de Brick

-¿no me vas a responder por la buenas….? Entonces que sean por las malas- llevo su boca hasta el cuello de la pelianaranjada y lamió con suavidad

El éxtasis corrió por su espinal, y un fuerte escalofrió se apodero de ella, sin pensarlo dejo escapar un suspiro que mas bien se asemejaba a un gemido de placer

-vaya, y yo pensaba que no te gustaba que te hiciera cosas como estas –se mofó el ojirojos mientras volvía a lamer suavemente el cuello de la hermosa chica que tenia cautiva entre sus brazos -¿ahora me contestaras o… prefieres que siga con esto?

Bombón no contesto, se sentía totalmente bloqueada, sobretodo cuando Brick comenzó a succionar la piel de su cuello

Como no consiguió respuesta y ella no parecía estar "conciente" coloco su mano en su nuca y acerco su rostro al de ella apoderándose de sus rojos labios carmín, metió su lengua en la dulce boca de Bombón y comenzó a explorarla, sin pudor ni remordimiento, es más, se sentía en todo su derecho, pero su momento feliz fue interrumpido por aquel calido liquido que mojo su mejilla, se separo de ella y la vio, estaba llorando

-¿Por qué lloras? No te e mordido… -dijo el pelirrojo un poco asustado

-eres una basura- sollozo Bombón apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Brick –aunque te diera lo que me pides…. Las cosas solo serán peor….

-¿de que hablas?

-..Para mi… las cosas serán peor… tu no eres diferente a él, solo…-trago con dificultad mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas de frustración –solo me usaras para el momento… ¡¡no eres diferente a él!!

-¿Bombón?- irrumpió la dulce voz de Burbuja que descendía desde las alturas hasta donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes –Bellota ya despertó….¿estas bien?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se froto el estomago, le dolía, pero no se comparaba con el dolor emocional que estaba experimentando, apretó los puños y dientes, quería ir a buscarlo para terminar de darle la paliza que se merecía por su actitud, era un idiota, el imbécil mas grande que conoció jamás, y era precisamente ese imbécil el que le había dicho "te amo" para luego retractarse ¿es que no podía ser mas patético? Pero en eso estaba equivocada, si había algo más patético aun y era que ella se lo había creído

**oOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOo**

-Bellota….-soltó entre un suspiro para poder reponer aire en sus pulmones- te amo

Ella se hizo hacia atrás para apartarse, pestañó un par de veces como si intentara mejorar su visión ¿había oído bien¿Butch le había dicho esas palabras que nadie mas le había dicho antes?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo nervioso el chico de mirada esmeralda

-¿es verdad?...

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo que me dijiste…. ¿es verdad?

-¿lo que te dije….?

-¿tú…. Me….me amas?

-yo no he dicho algo como eso-contesto cortante cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el seño –ja ¿de donde sacas que yo diría palabras tan melosas como esas?

-……¡¡tu lo dijiste, yo te oí!!- exclamo decepcionada la pelinegra dejando escapar unas lagrimas

-jajaja¿yo? Que bah, seguro te lo imaginaste, yo no digo cosas como esas, solo me haría débil –desvió su mirada ocultándose de los triste ojos de Bellota, estaba avergonzado, él si había dicho eso pero ¿de donde carajo le había nacido? No, quizás solo confundió lo que tenía en mente y termino diciendo esa idiotez -¿de verdad creerías que yo escupiría palabras tan cursis? Jaja- y para empeorar la situación –yo solo me divierto con tigo **(Idiota….IMBECIL!!!)**

Un puñetazo lo lanzo contra la estructura del edificio, destrozando la construcción…. Ella estaba echa una furia, su corazón destrozado, pese a que solo habían pasado dos días, estaba totalmente flechada por ese idiota, podría soportar su comportamiento animal, su desvergonzada manera de tocarla pero, nunca le perdonaría que le dijese en su cara algo que la ilusionara para luego escupirle "_solo me divierto con tigo_", ese cretino había escrito su sentencia, merecía morir, ser asesinado por la furiosa chica de ojos esmeraldas que intentaba no llorar….

**oOoOoOoO Fin Flash Back OoOoOoOo**

Miró con odio por la ventana de la enfermería, escucho la puerta abrirse y unos paso acercase a ella pero aquello no logró desconcentrarla

-Bellota….¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Henry –nunca pensé que ese chico pudiese hacerte esto ¿te duele algo?

-no-contesto cortante

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-trató de sonar amable

-estoy bien, quiero ver a mis hermanas ¿sabes donde están?

-Bombón estaba hablando con el chico nuevo- con eso Henry logro captar la atención de Bellota que se giró para verle a la cara

-¿Qué chico nuevo?

-¿no lo sabes? Se llama Him….creo que…- en su mente sonrió con malicia pero su rostro ante Bellota notaba una ingenua inocencia –Brick Him…. Es curioso, se llama igual que el líder de esos vándalos que peleaban con ustedes cuando eran niñas

-si, que casualidad- rápidamente Bellota se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta pero Henry la detuvo

-¡¡Espera¿Estas segura que puedes pararte?

-thc, soy una PPG, en mi vida e recibido golpes mas duros que estos

-pero

-quítate- empujó la pelinegro al chico que se interponía entre ella y la puerta saliendo al pasillo

-Bellota- interrumpió Henry colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la ojiverdes –se que me odias por lo que pasó con Grettel pero quiero que sepas que no eres culpable, estoy mas que seguro de que ella te reprochó nuestro rompimiento

-no me interesa….

-no, espera, tienes que saber porque se acabó, no soportaria la idea de que Grettel te persiguiera para culparte de algo en lo que no tienes que ver

-lo que sea es problema tuyo y de ella

-…… no hay forma de que escuches lo que tengo que decir ¿verdad?

-no, nada me importa, yo tengo mis propios problemas

-pero…. Me harás sentir responsable de el quiebre de su amistad… bueno- y con malicia en su rostro aprovechando que Bellota no le daba la cara –aunque ella nunca te considero su amiga

-¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!- Bellota no midió la potencia del grito haciendo estallar los vidrios del pasillo **(y quizás de toda la escuela ¬¬U) **¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Ella era una de mis mejores amigas-Bellota sujetó a Henry por el cuello de su camisa

-te equivocas, Grettel solo quería favores de tu parte, por eso termine con ella

-¡¡EXPLICATE!!

-ella…. Buscaba obtener popularidad con tigo- con una mirada fría –por eso termine con Grettel, por que no soportó a la gente falsa **(hipócrita ò.ó) **

**-**¿Cómo puedes decirme algo como eso?

-por que es la verdad **(no te creeoooo!!!!)**

-no, es mentira, ella no es ese tipo de persona –los ojos de Bellota comenzaron a humedecerse –ella no es ¡¡ESE TIPO DE PERSONAS!!

Soltó a Henry y destrozado el techo salio volando del lugar, sin importarle las restantes horas de clases, ni sus hermanas, ni siquiera el echo de que estaba mal herida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?...¿Por que esta Brick acá… y vestido como un alumno de la escuela?- pregunto confundida la rubia mostrando un rostro de pocos amigos

-él….-Bombón le dirigió una mirada rápida –ya se iba

-¿Qué?... un momento-interrumpió el pelirrojo

-vamos Bombón, hay que ver como esta Bellota –Burbuja sujeto a Bombón por el brazo pero Brick la retuvo aprisionando el otro brazo -¡¡Suéltala!!

-¡¡Suéltala tu ¿¡¡no te haz dado cuenta que interrumpiste algo importante niñata estúpida!!?

-¡¡EY!!- empujo la ojirosados al pelirrojo -¿quien te crees para hablarle de sea forma a mi hermana?

-dile que se vaya-ordenó Brick

-no tengo por que, además, tu no me das ordenes-contesto molesta Bombón

-si ¿Quién te haz creído?- exclamo la rubia

-o te vas….-mirando con odio a Burbuja

Burbuja miró ese extraño brillo en los ojos sanguinarios de Brick, se asusto y rápidamente soltó a su hermana mayor retrocediendo unos pasos

-esta bien, pero dime ¿a ti de verdad te gus…..?-Burbuja no logró terminar su pregunta ya que Brick se le adelanto en contestar

-si, ahora lárgate

-¿Qué?...espera Burbuja- Bombón trató de alcanzar a su hermana menor pero Brick se lo impidió -¡¡Suéltame!!

-¿es en lo único que piensas cuando te sujeto de esta forma? –Brick abrazaba a Bombón por la cintura desde su espalda

-¡¡no me gusta que me toques!!- trató de forcejear pero solo logró girarse quedando frente a frente con su acosador **(acosador? Ah, ya, tu consideras que esta relación entre los rojitos es de "**_**si tanto me insistes te lo doy, pero deja de joder**_**" ¬¬)**

**-**hay algo que tienes que explicarme-aclaro con un semblante serio -¿ha estado con otro antes que yo?

Bombón se sonrojo, sobretodo al notar ese rostro lleno de celos¡¡CELOS!!, Brick estaba celoso sin siquiera estar seguro de que Bombón realmente haya tenido a otro hombre

-¡¿Qué te importa?! Yo no te pertenezco- contesto fríamente

-¿quieres pertenecerme¿Ser mi novia?-pregunto con sensualidad al oído de Bombón mientras la recostaba con algo de dificulta en el piso **(Bombón es terca, cuando se opone a algo no hay quien la detenga, aunque, ¬¬¿Por qué antes no hizo nada?...Haber SB, explícate)**

**-**¡no¡Tu no me gustas!-Bombón esperaba que con esa respuesta Brick explotara de rabia pero…

-¿no me darás una oportunidad? Estoy seguro que te encantara tenerme como novio –logró finalmente sostener ambas muñecas de Bombón contra el piso -¿realmente…no me encuentras atractivo?

La ojirosados se sonrojo ¿Por qué tenia que preguntarle algo como eso? Inconcientemente, al momento en que le hizo esa pregunta ella lo examino rápidamente y pues, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Brick era, como había dicho antes, el prototipo de hombre ideal, pero era Brick, y eso lo arruinaba todo

-para mi eres maravillosa, pese que aun no e podido sentirte del todo- rió con sarcasmo –sin embargo, si aceptas mi propuesta…- Brick parecía serio, sus ojos sangre estaban clavados en los claros ojos rosados de su cautiva –Bombón-susurro, no pudo evitarlo, su mente quedo en blanco de nuevo, su atención estaba sobre los labios hinchados, por el beso anterior, de la pelianaranjada

-¿Qué… que tanto me miras?- esa mirada la ponía nerviosa, sentía como Brick la desnudaba con la vista "_si las miradas mataran" _pensó avergonzada

Dio un pequeño salto de susto al sentir como el líder de los RRB acariciaba su mejilla de una manera dulce, luego bajo hasta su cuello acariciando en círculos un lugar específico

-tienes mi marca

Bombón sintió como el odio la invadía, sorpresivamente empujo a Brick y se puso de pie a un lado de este mirándolo con desprecio

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto algo confundido ante la reacción de la chica

-¿otra vez me marcaste¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con mi cuerpo?- masculló entre dientes mientras formaba una bola de energía en su mano izquierda

Brick sintió nervio, estaba asustado, nunca había visto tanto odio, tanto deseo de matar en sus ojos, se quedo estático en el suelo sin mover un dedo

-¿quieres vengarte?...¿esas cicatrices…..¿Es por eso que me detestas tanto?- balbuceó con dificultad tratando de conseguir acumular valor y tiempo

-¡¡¡ya lo haz captado!!!- contesto Bombón eufórica -¡¡¡¿crees que te mereces piedad después de lo que me haz echo?!!!

-no, creo que merezco que me castigues…. Pero, si me matas, no lograras desacerté de esas marcas….nunca- aclaró Brick ahora mas sereno, notó como la bola de energía de Bombón iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer, una vez pasado el peligro se puso de pie y se acerco a ella, evitando rozarla, le murmuro algo al oído –yo puedo borrarte esas marcas, pero solo tienes que estar dispuesta a todo para lograrlo

-¡¿sigues con la idea de burlarte de mi?!

-hablo en serio

-no te daré sexo ¡¡NUNCA!!- aclaró Bombón mientras colocaba sus brazos en forma de cruz ante sus pechos

-esta bien, no te presionare, se que tarde o temprano tu vendrás a mi

-eso no pasará

-je, de todas formas, no me refería a eso cuando te dije que tenias que estar dispuesta a todo- observo la expresión de curiosidad en el rostro de la pelianaranjada, se veía adorable pese a su seño fruncido –yo no poseo heridas…-comenzó –pese a que nuestros viejos encuentros resultaron fatales para mi, si no fuera por mi habilidad, yo estaría más marcado que tú

-¿ah?

-yo poseo una habilidad de curación y cicatrización rápida, tanto en mi sangre como…

-¿estas hablando de una trasfusión?- pregunto asqueada ante la idea de compartir sangre con ese tipo

-no, quería algo mas rápido y delicioso-aclaro Brick mientras se mordía sensualmente la punta de su dedo índice-mi sangre no la comparto

-¿entonces?-Bombón sin darse cuenta estaba aceptando la oferta de Brick

-soy como los lobos, sano mis heridas con mi saliva

-¡¡ASQUEROSO!! Nunca permitiré que me babees

-¬.¬U tampoco es para que lo digas así, además no me refería a….bueno si, era eso mismo, pero lo pensaba en un plano mas excitante y erótico

-………..eres un degenerado

-……esta bien, soy un degenerado-admitio -pero-acorralando a Bombón contra la pared –es curioso que solo tu conozcas esta faceta mía

Bombón colocó una mano en el rostro de Brick para quitárselo de encima, esta sujeto la mano de la ojirosados y comenzó a lamerla

-¡¡¡EEKKK¡¡¡SUELTAME¡¡¡¡SUELTA MI MANO!!!- forcejeó pero Brick no cedió -¡¡BASTA!! –finalmente liberó la mano de la pelianaranjada y la miró con lujuria

-no importa como y donde sea, tu siempre me provocas- junto su cuerpo contra el de ella para retenerla y evitarle su huida

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-porque me gustas, porque dijiste que yo no te intereso, por eso no te dejare en paz

-solo conseguirás que te odie mas

-¿acaso hay forma de que cambies de opinión? Por que si la hay, entonces dímela….

* * *

**(¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿Qué le contestara Bombón?!!!!!!!!!! SB…..¿por que me dejas este final de capitulo¿te gusta torturarme?)JAJAJAJAJAJAJA……MUAJAJAJAJAAJA (Ok eso contesta mi pregunta ¬¬U) pues sinceramente… no se me ocurrió nada para continua el dialogo….jeje n.nU (u.uU) pero ya me saldrá algo bueno, tu sabes como soy de rara, siempre tengo algo bueno para inventar o agregar…. (si, te conozco bien, no en vano comparto las 24 horas del dia con tigo u.uU) ¬¬ lo dices como si fuera una tortura (¿acaso no lo es?)…..T.T que cruel eres **

**ShinobuByako---------- renovando mi identidad para dejar atrás el desengaño amoroso y la traición de una ex amiga ¬¬-----------------**


	15. Federick

-¿acaso hay forma de que cambies de opinión? Por que si la hay, entonces dímela….

-no la hay, entiéndelo, no importa cuanto insistas, yo nunca cederé

Lentamente se separó de la pelianaranjada dirigiendo su mirada el suelo

-te arrepentirás –dijo el pelirrojo casi con dificultad y con desprecio se dio media vuelta dirigiendo su marcha hasta un grupo de maestros

Bombón se dejo caer lentamente al suelo, sus rodillas le temblaban, su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, no lo había notado pero, desde que Brick la había arrinconado ella estuvo reteniendo la respiración, colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho para sentir los rápidos bombeos de su agitado corazón, notando así un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, Brick era el único culpable ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Así se comportaba su cuerpo cuando Federick le hacia lo mismo, repentinamente sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro y cubrió su avergonzada cara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habló con el director y le firmo un cheque

-la verdad no me gusta esa política "del que rompe paga" pero tampoco contamos con tanto dinero para la reconstrucción del edificio

-no importa lo que piense o lo que sienta, tome el dinero y no molestes-se colocó de pie y se retiro de lo que quedaba de la oficina del director, camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose hasta la salida

-ey Brick, estas echo todo un millonario eh?

-si, pero a diferencia tuya, el dinero me lo gano no se lo llora a mi "Papi"

-disculpa?

-esta bien, no hay problema, estas perdonada

-¡¡OYEME PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!

-Escúchame tú Princesa, no ando de humor para soportar tus entupidas quejas, si no quieres que te mate, apártate de mi camino

-hum…- hizo una mueca de fastidio y aguantó las ganas de ponerse a hacer sus típicos berrinches –no haz cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo RRB de siempre, supongo que por eso Bombón te sigue odiando

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- Brick se detuvo y miro por sobre su hombro para dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a la apática chica de alborotada melena roja que sonreía con malicia

-conozco a Bombón, es necesario saber todo de tu peor enemiga si quieres vencerla ¿sabias?

-no me importa tu problema con ella

-hum, si, ya lo noté¿así que te gusta Bombón?

-ese no es asunto tuyo

-si, tienes razón, pero…¿no te serviría que una servidora te ayude en algo?

-no estoy interesado en tus infantiles planes

-ah, que lastima, porque dar celos funciona de maravilla, sobre todo en chicas de 15 años en adelante

Princesa pudo notar una mueca en el rostro de Brick algo similar a una sonrisa, luego una molesta carcajada de burla

-¿crees que esa estupidez funcionara con Bombón?

-no pierdes nada con intentar

-te equivocas, Bombón no es ese tipo de chicas y además ¿Qué te hace pensar que te usaría a ti para darle celos? Yo creo que le daría lastima antes que celos- abrió la puerta y salio del edificio dejando atrás a una pelirroja haciendo sus berrinches de niña malcriada

-¡¡Estúpido Brick, le diré a mi papi y compraré un arma para deshacerme de ti y luego de esa estúpida ex PPG!!

-tks tks tks, se supone que no te entrometerías en esto pequeña

-AH!!...¿él?- Princesa busco rápidamente con sus asustados ojos algún gesto o seña que e indicara la ubicación u origen de esa tétrica voz

-te advertí de antemano que en este juego solo podrían participar mis niños, si vuelves a entrometerte…. Tendré que matarte pequeña

-lo….lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder

-bien, ahora te daré una ultima advertencia, se buena niña con el nuevo profesor ¿de acuerdo?

-….si señor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba mirando el cielo mientras caminaba sin mirar a su alrededor, había salido lo más rápido posible cuando vio que Butch había regresado, quería evitarse esos insultos, ofensas y golpes de parte de su celoso hermano, es que simplemente no se podía hacer a la idea de que él hubiese sido el primero en esa estúpida apuesta, y ahora que lo pensaba mas a fondo, ni siquiera había ganado como se supone tenia que ser, mas bien, Burbuja había sido la que se acostó con él y se lo hizo….. Una gota de sangre se deslizo por su nariz haciendo aterrizar al despistado rubio de ojos azules

-no debería estas pensando es esas cosas….. ¿Y por que diablos estoy sangrando? No me e golpeado con nada **(por Diox ¬¬…. Si que es tonto) -**….¿donde diablos estoy? –**(O.O…..POR DIOXXXX!!!!!!) **

-ah, pero tu…no eres Boomer?

-Disculpa?-Boomer se giró para dar con aquel muchacho de cabellera cobre -¿nos conocemos?

-Hola, soy compañero de Burbuja ¿tu eres el famoso Boomer?

-¿eh?...¿estuviste con Burbuja?-Boomer frunció el seño molesto

-bueno, soy compañero de escuela, no se puede evitar eso, pero, si la estas buscando, te recomiendo que vayas a la escuela…..es un edificio medio destrozado y hay algunos carros de bomberos y de policías, no te será difícil llegar

Boomer salio disparado, tenía ganas de volver a ver a esa rubia pervertida, pero a mitad de carrera se detuvo

-pero si yo se volar… además… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que la busque? Si ella me quiere tanto como para hacer todo lo que hizo anoche…. Pues, que venga a por mí

-Hola Boomer – dijo una chica desde las alturas mientras descendía lentamente sujetando su falda para evitar que se levantase

-¿Burbuja?

-pues claro que soy yo ¿a cuantas rubias de ojos celestes vas a ver volando por Saltadilla?- se burlo tiernamente la rubia dejando escapar una risita -¿Qué haces por aquí?

Boomer frunció el seño ¿Qué debía de estar dando explicaciones? Si él salía a caminar era problema suyo

-¿Qué te paso en el rostro?- Burbuja subió su mano hasta la frente de Boomer y retiró con delicadeza los mechones rubios que cubrían un moretón -¿Quién te pegó?

Boomer aparto la calida mano de Burbuja con un manotazo, luego se arrepintió de eso cuando ella comenzó a sollozar

-Perdón…- susurró mientras bajaba su mirada y hacia circulitos con la punta de su zapatilla

-esta bien, supongo que no es tu día…. ¿quieres que te lo anime? **(¿esa es una proposición indecorosa? ¬¬) **

-¿ah?...¿como piensas hacer eso?- de inmediato las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a invadir su cabecita **(¬¬ no se quien es el mas pervertido de los rubios…. Pero si se algo… la autora les gana u.uU)**

**-**vamos por un helado, eso te endulzara la tarde n.n **(O.o!!!... plop)**

-o.oU……T.T….. Este…. Bueno

Siguió a la encantadora rubia hasta llegar a una heladería, pese a que no se sentía con animos… se comió tres copas de famoso "Volcán malva" y un banana splis

-parece que tienes hambre –dijo divertida mostrando una hermosa sonrisa al rubio se veía tan linda que Boomer paso a llevar la distancia de la cuchara casi tragándosela, provocando una escena de humor de los más divertida

Ambos rubios salieron del local comenzando a caminar uno al lado del otro sin mirarse ni intercambiar palabras

Boomer apretó sus puños con ira ¿Cómo podía tener tanta agua en las venas? Estaba seguro que era un método por parte de ella para torturarlo, y con respecto a su comentario sarcástico "parece que tienes hambre" pues si, tenia hambre, hambre de ella

-hace frío –comento Burbuja mientras se abrazaba a si misma para mantener el calor

-¿te molesta el frío, reina del hielo?- contesto sarcástico sin mirarla

-¿Qué?

-nada, nada

-¿estas enojado¿El helado no surgió efecto?

-¡No, el maldito helado no sirvió, por que no era eso lo que yo quería!

-¿entonces que quieres¿Un café¿Una tarta?

Boomer apretó sus dientes ¿se estaba burlando de él?

-¿Por qué me tomas?-gruño molesto el ojiceleste

-¿eh¿Por qué dices eso?

-tsk, y me dicen idiota a mi -comento mosqueado

-ey! No me insultes

-¿pero no te haces a la idea de que es lo que quiero?

-pero…. Solo han pasado unas cuantas horas….¿a poco fue tan bueno como para un bis? **(bis…. Para los que no saben…. u.uU… yo tampoco hasta que SB me lo explicó, significa "repetición")**

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?...si, si, fue lo…-Boomer se sonrojo ante los atentos ojos de Burbuja y su ruborizado rostro -…. No e podido dejar de…. Pensar… en eso….- se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando pero a pasos mas apresurados

-¡¡espérame!!- Burbuja lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo –yo también he pensado en eso, y fui muy descuidada…. Si me acompañas a la farmacia, te prometo que iré con tigo al hotel

-bueno… pero ¿para que tienes que ir a la farmacia?

-….. Pues apenas tengo 16 años….

-¿y?

-….. y…. pues no quiero ser madre tan joven

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro? –**(péguenle a este tarado XP !!!)**

**-** ¬¬ Boomer… ¿tienes idea de cómo una mujer queda embarazada?

Boomer se ruborizo, no tenia la menor idea pero tampoco quería quedar como un tonto ante ella, mas tarde se preocuparía de averiguarlo pero por ahora negaría su ignorancia **(ò.ó no jodas!! Como es posible que nos pongas a un Boomer tan idiota?!!)**

**-**Pues claro que lo sé ¿Por qué me tomas?

-n.n no te enojes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bombón entró al despacho del director para solucionar el asunto de los gastos para la construcción, por el camino sus compañeros le apoyaron diciendo que ellos darían aporte económico para agradecerle a Bellota por darles una semana o incluso un mes libre, llego hasta la puerta, cuando estaba por golpearla esta se abrió repentinamente

-oh perdone ¿se encuentra el director disponible?

-por ahora no Bombón, esta ocupado hablando con el nuevo maestro de matemáticas-le aclaro el alto y delgado maestro de ciencias

-¿nuevo maestro?

-si, yo también me sorprendí, creo que es un nuevo maestro y necesita hacer la practica

-pero con la escuela en estas condiciones….-Bombón bajó su mirada

-oh, pero eso no es problema

-¿disculpe?

-El joven Him cubrió los gastos, dijo que después el negociaría con tigo para llegar a un acuerdo

-¡¡¿Qué¡Pero si le dije que no se involucrara!

-es un buen muchacho y creo que tu le gustas Bombón

-…..por favor, no bromee con eso –se molesto la pelianaranjada volteando su ruborizado rostro

-oh, perdona Bombón….parece que el director a terminado con el nuevo maestro –comento el profesor al notar que alguien se acercaba a la puerta

Bombón se giró esperando a que el nuevo maestro saliera y así poder ella ingresar pero su cuerpo se heló al momento en que sus rosados ojos se encontraron con esos ojos negros caoba

-Bueno, yo ya e desocupado al director por si alguien le busca- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la jovencita frente a él

-me gustaría poder hacerle un recorrido por las instalaciones pero ya ve como están las cosas- comento el otro profesor recordando la destrucción del edificio

-ah, supongo que esta jovencita es responsable de lo sucedido –volvió a hablar con una sensual pero inocente sonrisa inclinándose hasta una distancia prudente al rostro de Bombón que no le quitaba la vista de encima

-ella no, fue su hermana, Bellota –aclaró el maestro colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Bombón para indicarle que pasara al despacho

-Supongo que algún monstruo o un supervillano… quizás ese simio loco… -Trató de adivinar el joven de cabellera azabache

-no, no sabemos contra quien peleaba pero no creo que fuera un villano común, por que salio huyendo pese a la paliza que le dio Bellota

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró y tomo asiento a la silla que estaba frente a la mesa del director, este estaba revisando unos papeles cuando levanto su vista para dar con la perdida mirada de una chica algo preocupada e inquieta

-¿Sucede algo malo señorita Utonio?-pregunto mientras se arreglaba las gafas

-¿eh?... no…. No es nada señor- tartamudeo mientras agachaba su mirada

-escuche señorita Utonio, el joven Him a cubierto la deuda que demanda la reconstrucción de la escuela

-si…. Estaba informada sobre eso

-ah, entonces no debo tratar el tema tan a fondo, supongo que el mismo Him se lo explico ¿verdad?

-si señor-Bombón apretó sus puños con ira enterrándose las uñas y lastimándose la piel de sus manos

-entonces no hay mas que hablar, puede retirarse señorita Utonio

-pero, el daño debería ser cubierto por nosotras… ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto

-¿ellos?-pregunto confundido ante ese extraño uso de un articulo en plural

-digo…. La familia de Brick…. No tienen nada que ver con lo sucedido, no es correcto que…

-Señorita Bombón –le interrumpió el hombre mientras limpiaba sus gafas con un pañuelo –no debería menospreciar ese acto tan generoso de aquel joven

-es que usted no lo entiende

-no me levante el tono de voz señorita Utonio…. Bien, creo que era todo lo que debíamos hablar, puede retirarse

Bombón camino con pasos lentos sin levantar su mirada del piso, aun mantenía sus puños apretados hasta que chocó contra algo blando… o mas bien alguien

-¿Qué tienes en tus manos?...-con suavidad sostuvo las manos de la pelianaranjada y las miro con espanto –están sangrando Bombón…. Debes estar muy molesta como para hacerte heridas así –con suavidad limpio las pequeñas heridas de la ojirosados con un pañuelo humedecido con agua oxigenada

Bombón tiritaba, su forma de tocarla, sus atenciones a ella, era tan suave y dulce…. Igual que hacia 3 años atrás

-dime…. ¿te molesta volver a verme?-pregunto aquel joven de 21 años sin levantar su concentrada vista en las heridas de Bombón

-….yo….-balbuceo Bombón

-estos últimos 3 años… me había estado preguntado como estarías….si ya te habías olvidado de mi –con malicia rozó suavemente la palma de la mano de Bombón de la misma forma que ella recordaba cuando él quería ir mas lejos, rápidamente le arrebato sus manos y se hizo hacia atrás mirándolo con miedo

-¿eres el nuevo maestro?- fue la pregunta de la ojirosados dándole a entender a Federick hasta donde quería llegar con ese tema

-soy practicante, aun no soy maestro titulado

-pero lo serás, siempre has sobresalido en eso….

-¿disculpa?

-yo… respeto a los maestros y se guardar distancia con ello…-Bombón miro desesperadamente hacia otro punto de la habitación **(enfermería)** ignorando el seño fruncido que Federick le dedicaba ante tal comentario

-entiendo –se colocó de pie y se aproximo hasta la puerta –pero aun así tenemos una historia juntos

-¡¡Eso quedo en el pasado!!- grito molesta

-¿en serio? Entonces ¿ya no sientes nada?

-…..yo….-

-¿Qué sucede?

-tu me lastimaste- susurro casi a punto de llorar

-……ah….. eso…. –contesto casi sin importancia provocando el sobresalto y odio en la pelianaranjada

-¡¡¿Cómo que "eso"?!! Lo que hiciste esta penado por la ley, yo solo era una niña…

-¿me estas tratando de pedófilo?- se acusó molesto

-….yo no lo he dicho…

-quizás tengas razón… pero es que tu valías tanto la pena, rompería cualquier ley para volver a tenerte a mi lado Bombón

-ya es tarde

-nunca es tarde

-no lo entiendes… tu ya no me interesas

-¿disculpa?

-así como lo oyes, tu ya no me interesas, estoy enamorada de otra persona


	16. Noche en el Hotel de Saltadilla

**E aqui el retorno de ShinobuByako (ya era hora, mira que andar evadiendo responsabilidades con los lectores ¬¬) Pesado...u.uU...**

* * *

Estaba sintiendo como su cuerpo se quejaba de unos terribles dolores en su vientre, descendió lentamente hasta la azotea de un edificios para tomar un largo descanso, miro el cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecer pese a que aun brillaba el sol, cerró sus ojos lentamente casi con pesadez intentando concentrar el dolor para aliviarlo, de repente vino a su mente lo de la batalla con ese pedazo de cretino.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Ella no era el juguete de nadie, se vengaría de esas palabras, ella le daría a probar el dolor que la estaba acosando uno mayor que el que invadía su cuerpo.

Soltó un largo suspiro y maldijo en voz baja, sabia como mover las piezas para que Butch sufriera, destrozaría su orgullo y lo haría suplicar, solo temía no ser lo suficientemente dura para llevar a cabo su venganza hasta el fin.

Se puso de pie nuevamente antes de que el sueño la invadiera, trató de estirarse pero tras ese punzante dolor prefirió no hacerlo, dio un saltito y emprendió en vuelo hacia ningún lugar en concreto, solo quería buscar a Butch y comenzar su plan, no podía esperar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió corriendo olvidándose por completo su envidiable habilidad de vuelo **(si, S.B envidia ese don T.T)** quería huir de ese lugar y de toda Saltadilla, es que las cosas no podían estar peor, se detuvo de golpe y pasó la manga de su camisa del uniforme por su boca limpiándosela con desesperación, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para contener las lagrimas traicioneras que intentaban escapar de sus confundidos ojos rosados pero tal acto solo conseguía hacerle ver a su nuevo maestro.

Federick había tenido el descaro de besarla, un maldito beso profundo y largo, uno que le revolvió el estomago causándole nauseas, y eso la confundía, creía que aun sentía algo, que aun había algo para él, pero solo era un profundo odio.

Se apoyó contra la pared de un callejón y contemplo la nada infinita, su mente estaba en blanco y nada era procesado en su cerebro

Una fuerte luz la distrajo de golpe, el alumbrado publico ya estaban iluminando las calles ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en ese lugar totalmente ausente del mundo entero?

Camino mas tranquila pasando por unas tiendas viendo a sus compañeras de clases con sus respectivos novios recordando así lo que le había dicho a Federick, maldijo en lo mas profundo de su mente para no ser oída, vaya problema en el que se había metido por mentir ¿enamorada ella¿Pero de quien? Tenía que buscar una solución y solo se le ocurrió engañar a su nuevo maestro con una mentira

Miró hacia el frente buscando la ruta para dirigirse a su casa, era la segunda vez que regresaría tarde y de seguro el Profesor estaría molesto, la noche anterior nadie había estado para contestar su llamada y seguro esta noche tampoco, bueno, por lo menos ella no estaría presente, todo por culpa de Brick y de Federick

Pasó por una tienda que tenia espejo en vez de ventanas comunes y se quedo contemplando su imagen, no había duda era muy linda ¿seria posible que Brick de verdad se hubiese enamorado de ella solo por su belleza física? Soltó una carcajada sarcástica, eso le sonó tan superficial, tan a lo Federick, que solo buscaba placer visual y degustar lo mas exótico, y ella para el gusto de Federick era exótica, después de todo no era humana pese a tener apariencia y órganos como tales

Siguió su camino y nuevamente vino a su mente aquel pelirrojo que la devoraba con la mirada, se sonrojó, eso le era tan incomodo, cuando estaban en clases ella sentía como si algo le quemase la nuca y cuando buscaba por el rabillo del ojo aquello que se lo provocaba daba con esos penetrantes ojos rojos que la miraban con una profunda concentración como si nada valiera la pena, como si su vida dependiera de ello, de verla solo a ella

-_cretino_- susurro molesta apretando sus puños pero su enojo no duró, levanto su mano y rozó sus labios con dos de sus dedos recordando las distintas formas en como ese descarado del RRB la abordaba sin su consentimiento

Quizás, si aparentaba tener una relación con él, quizás solo quizás Federick no la molestaría más, pero Brick no seria fácil de convencer, de seguro él le exigiría más, no estaba segura de si le gustaría aparentar algo que no era verdad cuando le profesaba tales sentimientos que dudosamente la inquietaban

¿Para que fingir si él quería llevarla incluso a la cama? Es mas, había estado a punto, así como lo había echo Federick, quizás, si le ayudaba ella le devolvería el "favor" cediendo a sus demandas…..

-¡¡¡POR DIOS BOMBÓN ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURREN TALES COSAS?!!!- se golpeo con una cachetada por ocurrírsele tal barbaridad, pero luego su mirada se profundizó, recordando como había sido su experiencia con Brick en su habitación, era tan sutil, suave y delicado, la trataba como si fuera una figura de porcelana a punto de romperse y tenia que admitirlo, era muy bueno dando placer, otra bofetada impacto en su otra mejilla, estaba claro que la presencia de Federick la perturbaba y mucho, mira que andar pensando que tales actos traumáticos podían ser placenteros

Levanto su mirada y se encontró frente el lujoso hotel de Saltadilla, dudó por unos segundos y giró sobre sus talones pero no se marcho, miró por sobre sus hombros y luego tomo una gran bocanada de aire para acumular valor

-Valor Bombón, tu eres una PPG, puedes defenderte si ese degenerado trata de propasarse con tigo –entró decidida, le haría una propuesta al líder de los RRB una donde ambos saldrían beneficiados, una donde no podría negarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vio a su hermana mayor entrar al hotel con un rostro de pocos amigos, parecía molesta y todo indicaba que Brick era el único responsable

Miró a Boomer que caminaba impaciente hasta el interior del ascensor, se notaba en su rostro una gran ansiedad e impaciencia como un niño pequeño que espera el postre, Burbuja se sonrojó, ella era el postre

Boomer la tomo de la muñeca y casi a rastras la llevo hasta su habitación, Burbuja miraba algo preocupada de que su hermana no estuviese cerca

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras su anfitrión sintió por primera vez miedo, miro algo asustada al rubio y retrocedió lentamente

Boomer aseguró la puerta y se aproximo a su chica, se veía diferente a la vez anterior, como si dudara, cosa estúpida ya que ella había sido la que inicio todo, la tomó por la cintura y se acerco a su rostro imitando lo que había visto en una de las películas de Brick

Se dirigió directamente hasta el blanco cuello de la rubia rozándolo apenas dándole pequeños besos mientras que una de sus manos buscaba desabrochar los botones del uniforme de su chica

Burbuja detuvo aquello y volvió a retroceder con una inquietante mirada que perturbó a Boomer

-sabes… hoy….-parecía como si dudara en lo que estaba a punto de decir –no…. No me siento con ganas de hacerlo

Boomer le clavo una mirada asesina, y sin importarle lo que la ojiceleste le había dicho se lanzo sobre ella

-¡¡Espera Boomer!!- grito asustada la rubia intentado mantener alejado al ojiazules

-ayer te di el gusto, ahora te toca a ti hacerlo por mi

Burbuja apretó su mandíbula cuando sintió los inquietos dedos del rubio entrando en su intimidad, lo hacia tan rápido y descuidado que le provocaba dolor mas que placer

Trató de empujarlo pero perdió el equilibrio y termino por aterrizar sobre la cama con Boomer encima suyo

-¡¡Detente me lastimas!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pregunto en la recepción por la habitación del pelirrojo, tomó el ascensor y en la trayectoria se percató que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, apoyó la palma de su nerviosa mano sobre su pecho y escucho los rápidos bombeos de su desesperado corazón, de repente una chispa de cordura encendió su cerebro como una terrible y dolorosa descarga eléctrica ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba frente la puerta y ya había golpeado, ante su confundida mirada se encontraba un atractivo joven de despeinada melena roja con el dorso descubierto y solo con unos pantalones negros

Sintió como se le paraba el corazón y su mente quedaba nuevamente en blanco anulándole los cinco sentidos, no se percato siquiera de que Brick la tomaba por la muñeca y la empujaba al interior de su habitación

La manos de Brick mantuvieron su distancia al igual que todo su cuerpo, solo la arrojo con violencia al interior lanzándola contra la pared pero sin acercarse a ella, la miraba con si tuviese algo contagioso, con un asco sorprendente, con unos ojos llenos de desprecio

El silencio entre ambos era desesperante, sus miradas decían todo pero al mismo tiempo no se comprendía nada, Brick cruzo sus brazos tomando una posición altanera y desvió su mirada hacia otra parte de la habitación

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- pregunto con desprecio arrastrando la ultima palabra

-yo….. necesito…..-Bombón temía a lo que estaba sucediendo, no se comprendía ¿en que momento se le había ocurrido ir por la ayuda del RRB¿Cómo es que con todo el temor y pánico invadiendo su cuerpo llego hasta ese lugar? –ne…..necesito…..- susurro con dificultad mientras miraba el piso alfombrado recordando lo de la noche anterior

Brick sonrió de lado, una sonrisa burlona

-¿me necesitas?

Bombón se ruborizó cosa que no pasó de percibida por el pelirrojo pese a que la ojirosados mantenía su mirada fija en el piso

-necesito tu ayuda –dijo casi como un suspiro doloroso como si le doliera el pecho

-¿para que?

Bombón calló, no, definitivamente no era una buena idea, en primer lugar, eso debería ser un recurso desesperado, y ella no estaba tan así ¿o si? Por primera vez, desde su corta estancia en el interior de la habitación, levanto su mirada encontrándose con la del ojirojo, lo miró detalladamente, no se había fijado pero, era tan atractivo

-¿te gusta lo que vez "Rosadita"?-se burló el pelirrojo ante la atenta mirada de la PPG, le encantaba ser observado de esa forma, no con odio sino con curiosidad como si lo contemplaran

-….-simplemente no se atrevió a contestar, temía que su cerebro pensara en una respuestas hiriente pero que de su boca salieran otras palabras

Sin esperar una reacción se acerco a ella y la acorraló contra la pared, colocándose él como obstáculo en caso de cualquier intento de huida, acaricio con cuidado la mejilla de la pelianaranjada para luego dirigirse a su cuello

-hoy estas tranquila ¿es que reflexionaste lo que hablamos en la escuela?- cuando estaba a punto de saborear los labios de la ausente chica esta lo interrumpió con una suplica que lo desconcertó

-ayúdame

Apoyó sus temblorosas manos sobre el bien formado y desnudo pecho del pelirrojo manteniendo su vista alejada de esos penetrantes ojos rojos

-por favor, yo….. necesito tu ayuda….yo…..

-¿Qué ganaré con esto?- aunque la verdad él quería preguntar ¿ayuda para que y contra quien?

-no….no se que darte…..-ella sabía que si seguía por ese camino no habría marcha atrás, estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo

Se acerco a su oído y le susurro con sensualidad **(nunca pierde la oportunidad? ¬¬)**

-solo te quiero a ti –aprovechando la cercanía que mantenía sin la oposición de la PPG se atrevió a tomarla por la cintura con cuidado y acto seguido oler su cabello y cuello acomodando su cabeza entre el espacio que había sobre su delgado hombro

Bombón no opuso resistencia, él no se estaba propasando pese a lo incomodo que le resultaba estar así de cerca con su enemigo, tratando de conseguir valor decidió participar, levanto su mano y acaricio con timidez los desnudos y fuertes brazos de Brick logrando hacer que este se estremeciera

Siguió explorando el dorso del pelirrojo, surcó con cuidado la amplia y fornida espalda de este para dirigirse hasta su nuca ignorando que con estos "inocentes" roses alteraba todo el organismo del pelirrojo que permanecía aparentemente "tranquilo"

-no te detengas –le imploró con una voz ronca llena de excitación mientras respiraba agitadamente al oído del a ojirosados

-no… no se que hacer

-¿quieres que te enseñe?

La mano de Brick busco en la pared el interruptor, una vez que dio con él bajó la intensidad de la luz de la habitación **(hay unos interruptores circulares que bajan la tonalidad de la luz, desde una penetrante y jodida luz que ciega a cualquier idiota que la vea directamente hasta una tonalidad decentemente agradable para una noche de pasión) **

Besó con suavidad la mejilla de Bombón para tranquilizarla, notaba con esta temblaba

-te ayudaré en lo que sea, tu solo dame lo que te pido a cambio- le contesto con una voz sensual, ronca y apasionada antes de alejarse de ella y dirigirse hasta una puerta blanca

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto casi por inercia denotando su nerviosismo

-a ti, solo a ti

Bombón lo miró algo aterrada antes de que este desapareciera detrás de la puerta blanca

Espero unos minutos y Brick no se asomó, miró con cuidado toda la habitación, era preciosa, con una amplia cama de dos plazas y dos colchones, se acerco a ella y tomo asiento en la orilla de esta quedando de frente con la puerta del baño, escucho entonces agua caer, Brick debería de estar tomando una ducha, no quitó su mirada de la puerta, la verdad es que no sabia si debería irse o esperar para aclarar las cosas con el RRB, pero algo si estaba segura, ya no tenia miedo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boomer la desnudo con cuidado, le quito su brasier y una vez que los hermosos y grandes pechos de esta quedaron a la vista comenzó a masajearlos con suavidad, luego degustó con picardía la punta del pezón de la incomoda rubia arrancándole un gemido de placer, acto seguido marcó un camino de saliva que se trazaba desde su seno bajaba por su vientre llegando a su objetivo, esa intimida cavidad que rebosaba de liquido caliente

Le había costado tranquilizarla, tenía que admitir que estaba desesperado por volver a hacerlo como la noche anterior pero solo había conseguido aterrorizar y lastimar a su linda chica

Le susurró un perdón al oído, la acarició con ternura y una vez que logró tranquilizarla se atrevió a tocar por encima de la ropa las zonas más sensibles de la rubia

Tenía que excitarla, pesé a no tener experiencia en eso no le costo casi nada calentar el cuerpo de la PPG

Lamió con la punta de su lengua aquel botón que hizo gemir a la ojicelestes, para acto seguido introducir dos de sus dedos por aquel orificio de donde brotaba un delicioso néctar

Volvió hasta los labios de su mujercita y la alimento de los restos que le había sacado de su entrepierna manteniendo sus dedos en el interior y sin separarse de sus carnosos labios comenzó a recostarla sobre la amplia cama

Se acomodó sobre entre sus piernas, Burbuja se aferro a su cintura para prepararse

-Burbuja…. Antes…. Yo…yo- tartamudeo el ojiazules sin dejar de ver a los hermosos zafiros de la muchacha

-esta bien, ya te disculpaste- contesto esta con una tierna e infantil sonrisa "made in Burbuja"

-no es eso… - se hizo hacia atrás alejándose del contacto de la rubia preocupando a esta

-¿Qué pasa Boomer?

-¿Qué somos?

-¿eh?

-no quiero ser tu amante, eso…. No va con migo, soy un RRB, soy muy posesivo, deberías saberlo –explico algo molesto el rubio sin verla a la cara y con el seño ligeramente fruncido

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-que si estas con migo todos tienen que saberlo

-¿saber que?

-que me perteneces, solo a mi, a Boomer el RRB

Burbuja lo miró algo desconcertada, celos no había duda de eso, chico posesivo e inseguro, no dudaría en matar a alguien por celos….finamente le sonrió

-yo también pienso lo mismo –se aferró al cuello del rubio y le dirigió una mirada de enojo fingida –si te veo con otra chica, te arrepentirás Boomer, pero ahora – se acomodo sobre el ojiazules rozando sus sexos y besándolo –no quiero mas que estar con tigo

Boomer la miro con ternura, la tomó por la cintura y la levanto introduciéndose así en su calida y estrecha cavidad…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin quererlo el sueño le había ganado terreno, el pelirrojo se demoraba bastante en el baño y la cómoda cama no ayudaba mucho, se recostó sobre las suaves sabanas prometiéndose que solo serian unos segundos, segundos que se convirtieron en minutos

Brick salio del baño con una expresión de tranquilidad en su joven y mojado rostro, se había tardado para que la pelianaranjada se pudiese marchar sin tener que enfrentarlo, no tenia ganas de pelear con ella pero vaya sorpresa ¿no era acaso la líder de las exPPG la que reposaba dormida en su cama?

Desde el marco de la puerta del baño la contemplo, su largo cabello zanahoria se desparramaba sobre las almohadas, uno de sus brazos colgaba de la orilla de la cama y sus piernas permanecían juntas para la suerte de ella y para el desconsuelo del pelirrojo, ya que la falda se le había subido pero las piernas permanecían en una posición que impedía la vista

Una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en su rostro, lo que daría por tener una imagen así todas las noches y mañanas

Se acerco hasta el armario y saco unas sabanas para luego dirigirse al sofá cama que tenia en el living de la habitación **(estos lujosos hoteles, tienen un cuarto y living por separado… incluso dos baños….)** le echo un ultimo vistazo a la belleza que reposaba en su cama…. Se maldijo por ser tan caballero

-_solo esta vez_- se hizo prometer antes de dejar la habitación a oscuras con la pelianaranjada en ella…..

* * *

**Paaaaaaaaaasoooooooooooooooo el tieeeeeeeeeeempoooooooooooooooooooo**

**No me odien, sorry, me a dado un síntoma de flojeritis aguditis y pues no se puede combatir con eso muy fácilmente**

**SHINOBUBYAKO------------- ocultándome de la miradas masculinas….de repente eh notado que el sexo opuesto me mira mucho O.O (……. ¬¬ todos son uno degenerados) XD celoso? (ya quisieras) --------------------------**


	17. Tambien quiero ser tu juguete Parte A

**Gente…. Lectores y lectoras…. Este Cáp. tiene principio de contenido para mayores…(y eso que importa?!!) ¬¬U….. Pervertido…(jeje) bueno… este es Cáp. Es a media… es el Cáp. 17-A después del Cáp. 18 pondré el 17-B….(y eso por que?) por que se me da la regalara gana por eso lo hago así (vas a confundir a la gente) ….pues… este…. No es tan difícil de entender… (¬¬)**

**Gracias por los reviewns prometo que para la segunda parte de este cap los contesto n.n**

* * *

Sobrevolar por toda Saltadilla en esas condiciones resulto una tarea agotadora y casi suicida, estaba mas que claro que no sabia por donde comenzar así que cuando casi pierde el equilibrio y terminar estrellándose contra el duro pavimento tomo la sabia decisión de regresar a un lugar seguro para recuperar energía y replantarse las cosas

Hizo un aterrizaje forzado lastimándose una de sus piernas, se apoyó contra la puerta de entrada y reposó unos minutos, se llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro tratando de que la oscuridad llegase a sus ojos verdes.

Recuperó la compostura y decidió entrar a su casa, se le hacia raro pero al parecer no había nadie dentro.

Entró y asomó su cabeza al interior del recinto, todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo si había alguien dentro

-¿Quién esta hay?-exclamo con voz autoritaria y amenazante pero no fue necesario que aquel invasor respondiera ya que este se tomo la molestia de prender la luz de la lámpara que tenia a su lado

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí…?

-esperándote ¿Qué mas?...-dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado –llegas tarde

-…..¿escuche bien?...¿estas controlando mi hora de llegada?

-creo que comenzaré a hacerlo….-acercándose a Bellota, se detiene frente a esta y toca con suavidad un mecho de su cabello negro mientras sonríe con morbo- No deberíamos desaprovechar la oportunidad que nos dieron tus hermanitas gatita

Bellota sintió un olor desagradable, observó con atención el rostro de Butch y lo dedujo rápidamente

-¡Estas borracho!-rápidamente trató de empujarlo pero el ojiverde sujeto las manos de la morena y volvió a acercarse a ella

-no, solo bebí una botella- rozó con sus labios la fría mejilla de la PPG –estas helada gatita, yo puedo hacerte entrar en calor

-suéltame Butch –ordenó esta enfadada tratando de controlar su ira

-hoy me porté mal con tigo preciosa…-puso cara de ponerse a llorar –tengo que remediarlo…. No me gusta que estés así con migo…. Yo te amo

-¡¡mientes!!- logró safar una de sus manos y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, Butch permaneció unos minutos inmóvil en el suelo.

Bellota examinó la habitación y sus ojos se posaron sobre las latas y botellas de alcohol que habían al lado del sofá

-¡¡¿Qué demonios tenias pensado cuando trajiste todo…. –mirando sorprendida a Butch que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo -¿asaltaste una licorería?

-jeje…. Es que no traía la nada de dinero y pues… a esta hora ya estaba cerrada

-¡¡Demonios!!- comenzó a levantar todas las botellas pero el pelinegro la detuvo

-¿Qué haces?

-regresaré esto

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué tenias pensado al traer todo esto hasta mi casa?

-pues… que lo pasáramos bien- tomando a Bellota por la cintura –te debo una disculpa

-¡¡Quítate¿Cuánto haz bebido?...

-ya te dije…solo una botella….. de cerveza y dos de ron… y creo que una de whisky…o era Amaneto?...

-¡Demonios, estas totalmente ebrio! –Empujando a Butch contra el sofá –quiero que recojas todo este "cargamento" y te largues de mi casa

-pero linda…-colocando una cara de cordero degollado –todo esto lo traje para ti

-yo no bebo idiota

-pues –mirando con una cara llena de malicia- no es mal momento para comenzar a hacerlo

-¿acaso tienes pensado emborracharme?

-rayos ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Bellota dio otro puñetazo al ya lastimado rostro del moreno sin embargo esta vez Butch se levanto rápidamente y se lanzó contra la PPG sujetándola de las muñecas como la primera vez en el Karaoke

-no linda, esta vez no tengo paciencia, si no bebes por la buenas será por las malas- tomando una botella y bebió un poco para acto seguido obligar a Bellota a beberlo de su boca.

Tragó con dificultad **(al estar boca arriba y beber a la fuerza… pues eso atora u.uU)** movió su rostro hacia un lado y trato de escupir el liquido que ya había bajado por su garganta, Butch volvió a tomar un buen trago y forzó nuevamente a la ojiverdes a tragar el liquido

-¡¡Suéltame maldita sea!!- grito colérica tratando de quitárselo de encima, sentía como el liquido quemaba su garganta y un fuerte dolor en su cabeza se asentaba lentamente

-¿no quieres probar un poco de Ron?

-¡¡NO!!

-y un poco… de mi gatita

Acto seguido comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la ojiverde, contempló el brasier de esta y le salpico el contenido de una de las botellas, se acerco hasta la comisura de los senos y comenzó a lamer lentamente para luego seguir por sobre la tela del sostén hasta el punto en que su saliva había empapado la tela permitiéndole "ver" a través de esta un endurecido pezón rosa

-estas excitada Bellotita… -le susurro con una voz ronca al oído

-mm… suél…tame….-Bellota mordía con furia su labio inferior tratando de que los gemidos de placer no salieran de su boca

-no quiero… aquí estoy cómodo y lo estoy pasando bien- lamió el cuello de Bellota hasta llegar a su mejilla -¿ya entraste en calor gatita? –deslizó una de sus piernas entre las de la ojiverde para poder separarlas y luego introdujo dos de sus dedos en la entrepierna de esta, Bellota arqueo su espalda al sentirse profanada de esa forma tan excitante

-estas mojadita…. Tendré que secarte…. Con la sed que tengo jeje

Butch levanto la falda de la ojiverdes y de un solo tirón despojó a Bellota de sus pantaletas, deslizó las manos de la pelinegro por su espalda y las sujeto mientras separaba las piernas de Bellota para acto seguido ponerse a lamer su intimidad

Sintió como la calida lengua del ojiverde se movía de abajo hacia arriba desde sus labios hasta su clítoris, tensó su espalda y sus piernas, la sensación era endemoniadamente deliciosa, su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando pese a que en su mente se insistía que eso no era correcto

-ba…basta Butch…. No…. No…si…sigas…-tartamudeo ante tanto placer incluso llego a morderse la lengua al oír cuando el pelinegro se abría la cremallera de su pantalón -¡¡NO TE ATREVAZ!!- gritó asustada ante lo que estaba por hacerle el muchacho

Sin embargo el pelinegro hizo caso omiso a la orden de la PPG y de una sola embestida la penetro rompiendo violentamente la barrera de Bellota

Bellota apretó su encía, sus ojos se abrieron por completos llenándose de lagrimas, arqueo su espalda e inconcientemente rodeo la cintura de Butch apretando con fuerza

-¡¡¡Me duele!!!- grito entre llantos mientras un hilo de saliva se deslizaba por su labio y mejilla

Butch se acomodó para poder embestir a Bellota mientras intentaba besarla, guió las manos de esta alrededor de su cuello permitiendo que la ojiverdes clavase sus uñas mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor de su primera vez……

* * *

**Bueno…. Este cap es cortito… por que?...(por que estas de vaga ¬¬) n.nU …..**

**Ya habra ocacion para aclarar lo que pasó aquí…. (cuando se te quite la flojera?? ¬¬U) u.uU…..**

**ShinobuByako…---- intentando averiguar como diablos hacer que uno de mis dibujos parezca un personaje de un juego de consola Sega genesis u.uU-------**


	18. Solo estamos fingiendo ¿verdad?

**Y e aquí el Cáp. 18 seguidito del Cáp. 17-A solo por que me e atrasado mucho y para recompensar su espera les traigo este junto al anterior n.n**

**Solo estamos fingiendo…¿verdad?**

* * *

Era lunes, y el sol de primavera calentaba suavemente las mejillas de la gente de Saltadilla, no hacía frío de ningún tipo y la leve brisa que se levantaba era sumamente agradable, pero por una rara razón la pelianaranjada no dejaba de tiritar como si estuviese desnuda a mitad de una torrencial lluvia de invierno

-¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? Me contagiaras el frío Bombón –se quejó su morena hermana con una mirada de pocos amigos mientras apuraba el paso

-aun no entiendo….¿por que quieres irte caminando Bellota?-pregunto la menor de las hermanas con un gesto de inocencia en su jovial rostro

-no me apetece volar –contesto sin problemas mientras comenzaba a correr

-Bellota ¿Cuál es la prisa¡¡Espéranos!!- grito algo molesta y confundida la menor tratando de alcanzar el paso de su apresurada hermana

Bombón por su parte parecía distraída, no había escuchado a Bellota reclamarle y menos notó cuando se había quedado sola, alzó la mirada y por primera vez en todo el día se percató que estaba sola, se detuvo al seco y observo los alrededores ¿en que momento fue que su mente volvió a viajar a la dimensión desconocida e ignoro todo lo que pasaba en su entorno?

Se volteo con la clara intención de volver a su casa, no estaba preparada, no habían tenido tiempo para practicar o algo, no sabía como debía actuar ante lo que estaba por acontecer en la escuela

-¿piensas faltar a clases Bombón? –pregunto un joven con un tono divertido mientras se paraba a una estrecha distancia frente a los sorprendidos ojos rosados

-no, yo solo…. –Bombón se mordió el labio inferior y se llevo una mano hasta su boca rozando sus labios con algo de nerviosismo –eh olvidado algo en casa… tenia que devolverme para ir a buscarlo

-Bombón….-susurro algo divertido el chico de cabellera cobriza –no sabes mentir

-¡No estoy mintiendo!- grito algo molesta pero luego sus desafiante mirada no pudo contra la penetrante y acusadora de Nick –lo siento…. Creo que no me siento bien

-¿fiebre? Estas temblando…. Raro por que hace un calor muy veraniego para serte sincero

-no es eso

-ah, entonces tienes miedo a algo ¿oh me equivoco amiga mía?- Nick notó la expresión de sobresalto en la ojirosados, había dado en el clavo ahora solo quedaba saber que preocupaba tanto a la PPG -¿es algo muy terrible como para que reacciones de esa forma?- su rostro mostraba un claro signo de preocupación

-ah… la verdad…. No es que sea algo malo…. Es solo….

-vamos Bombón, puedes contármelo, soy tu amigo

-yo…. –la duda en su temblorosa voz comenzaba a preocupar al muchacho así que decido hablar por ella

-Bombón…. Eh oído que llegó un nuevo docente….un tal…Federick….-con algo de disimulo dirigiendo su rostro a lo alto de un edificio mirando por el rabillo del ojo la expresión se sorpresa de la PPG -¿ese no es por casualidad el mismo Federick que….?

Bombón se llevó ambas manos hasta su boca para luego cubrir sus ojos ¿es que cuantas personas sabían sobre esa relación? Ni siquiera sus hermanas estaban enteradas de ese detalle en su vida

-¿tiene algo que ver ese tipo con tu estado?- su rostro parecía estar triste, muy preocupado y casi sintiendo lastima por la pelianaranjada

-no, no se lo digas a nadie por favor- rogó con pánico en sus ojos rosados a punto de llorar

-no te preocupes por mi Bombón, solo dime ¿ese tipo es el que te tiene así?

Bombón dudo un momento, dirigió su angustiada mirada al piso y tratando de no mostrar su debilidad emocional contesto con un débil susurro sin devolver la vista a su oyente

-no puedo desafiarle…. ¿Cómo es que siendo una PPG no soy capaz de enfrentarlo?

-no quieres verlo, no te obligaré a ir a clases

-no… yo…. –guardó silencio por unos segundos como si recordase algo importante y sorpresivamente dio un fuerte grito asustando a Nick -¡¡Dios, Brick, casi lo olvido!!- y sin decir nada dio un salto para llegar volando hasta semireconstruida escuela

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevó su mano hasta su cabellera negra azabache y se acomodo unos mechones revendes que le molestaban la visión, no podía perder de vista a su presa, finalmente logró visualizar una larga franja rosada que surcaba el cielo y aterrizaba aparentemente en el techo del edificio norte del establecimiento, salio rápidamente de la sala de profesores y se dirigió a toda maquina hasta su lugar de encuentro con su adorable damita

Subió hasta la azotea y al abrir la puerta, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos caoba contemplaban, apretó sus puños con ira y sin hacer ruido alguno cerró la puerta para darle la "respetada intimidad" a la "tierna parejita" sin embargo, no se alejó un centímetro de la puerta, se apegó a esta con su oreja tratando de escuchar lo que del otro lado ocurriese

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brick se separó lentamente de los labios de Bombón dándole tiempo para recuperar el aliento, sus manos se encontraban perdidas entre la estrecha cintura de su "novia" y la nuca de esta aprisionándola contra él

-no estuvo tan mal…. Para ser solo un beso de practica ¿verdad rosadita?- le susurro con sarcasmo mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella sin dejar de respirar tan agitadamente

-no ha venido nadie mentiroso – le reprocho esta con algo de firmeza en su voz pese a que su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario

-¿Qué no ha venido nadie? –Repitió este en forma de pregunta -pero si nos ha visto en el mejor momento preciosa ¿o es que querías que se nos quedara viendo todo el día?-se burlo soltando una carcajada algo disimulada evitando ser escandaloso y/o molestar a la PPG –por mi parte, mejor que se haya ido, no me gusta hacer espectáculos frente a nadie

Bombón levanto su mirada chocando con la del pelirrojo, este parecía algo fastidiado, soltó lentamente a la ojirosados y se dirigió hasta la puerta pero no la abrió

-creo que no podremos mantener esta "relación" oculta por mucho tiempo preciosa –habló fuerte y claro para que aquel que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta pudiese oír sin problemas –no me gusta ser el centro de atención pero, quiero que sepan que ya tienes "novio" Bombón, no me gustaría verte rodeada de tus admiradores, sabes que soy muy celoso

-pero….

-pero nada ¿o prefieres que se enteren cuando te lleve a la cama?- una risita burlona se asomó en su rostro mientras se giraba a dirección a su "novia" –no te enojes Bombón, eso no era en serio, solo quería hacerte enojar un poco, me encantas cuando te enojas pero….- tomando suavemente el mentón de esta y acercándose para darle un beso fugas- me gustas mas cuando sonríes –Brick dirigió una mirada seria hacia la puerta y rápidamente se alejo de su "novia"

-¿ya se ha ido?-pregunto esta dudosa

-si –contestó con desinterés mientras alzaba sus hombros y metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-Brick- llamó esta

-¿Qué?

-yo…. Quiero que me asegures que solo estamos fingiendo ¿recuerdas de que va este acuerdo verdad?

Brick frunció el seño y dirigió su disgusto hacia otro punto fuera de la atenta vista de la pelianaranjada –claro que lo sé ¿no te gusta acaso mi actuación? No soy para nada malo en esto, fingir que soy un "novio romántico" no es algo "difícil" cuando no se siente de verdad **(nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬)**

Bombón bajó su mirada y luego se acerco a paso apresurado hasta la puerta pero antes de atravesar el umbral de esta se detuvo

-me alegro que no lo hayas olvidado…. Por que si no, tendré que recordártelo todo el tiempo y la verdad es algo que me fastidiaría mucho

-a mí me fastidia que solo me uses para darle celos a tu ex-pedófilo-novio

-¡¡No pretendo eso!!- gritó molesta volteándose hacia Brick

-¿desacerté de él? Ja, crees que con esta fingida "relación" te resulten las cosas? Pues yo no lo creo así, si no te reclama tarde o temprano, lo haré yo entonces –rápidamente sujeto la muñeca de la ojirosados acercadose a ella peligrosamente –por que yo no pienso darle oportunidad alguna ni a él…. Ni a ti

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**

Corrió hasta refugiarse en el baño de mujeres, entró en uno de los cubículos y se apoyó contra la puerta, necesitaba calmar sus pensamientos, ponerlos en orden

-_" no pienso darle oportunidad alguna ni a él…. Ni a ti" _

Estuvo tentada a responderle pero apenas abrió la boca sus piernas reaccionaron antes, salio disparada, voló hasta el baño sabiendo que en este "sagrado" lugar no se atrevería a entrar

Se deslizó lentamente por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el frío piso del lugar, se a sujetó rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas y su pecho

-_" no pienso darle oportunidad alguna ni a él…. Ni a ti"_

Volvió a recordar

-_yo no quiero una oportunidad con él-_ pensó molesta la pelianaranjada –_él no me interesa, yo lo odio_- mordió con furia su labio inferior llegando a sangrar, se puso de pie ignorando la reciente herida y camino hasta la entrada del baño

Brick estaba esperándola

Federick pasaba por hay

-Rosadita…¿Qué tienes en el labio?-pregunto con una expresión de preocupación mientras levantaba con suavidad el rostro de Bombón rozando el mentón de esta, examinó la herida y acto seguido le sonrió con ternura

-¿Qué tengo?-pregunto esta algo incrédula y nerviosa ante la extraña expresión en el rostro de su "novio"

-no es nada, yo te limpiare…. a mi manera linda

Federeick revisaba unos papeles que había pedido sobre ese alumno pelirrojo cuando alzó la vista y en mitad del pasillo los vio, era ese fastidioso chico "lamiendo" el rostro de Bombón para luego besarla de la manera más desvergonzada como si a través de ese beso le insinuara un deseo carnal casi incontrolable

-ejemm..disculpen pero… ese tipo de contacto no esta permitido dentro del establecimiento- les interrumpió el joven maestro dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobadora a Bombón y fulminando con una mirada asesina a su "competencia"

-oh perdone, es que….-Brick sonrió con arrogancia –bueno, no tengo que explicarle lo que se siente al tener a una "mujer" como Bombón como pareja ¿verdad?

-joven, cualquier tipo de contacto "intimo" que tenga con su "novia" –miró con recelo a la avergonzada chica de ojos rosados y labios hinchados por el reciente beso –que sea fuera de este lugar, aquí se viene a estudiar

-no tiene que recordárnoslo, Rosadita….digo-Brick sonrió para su dentro al notar como el joven docente fruncía el seño ante ese "apodo afectuoso" de parte del pelirrojo –Bombón y yo somos los alumnos mas sobresalientes, "nuestra relación" no afectará la excelencia académica que ambos tenemos ¿verdad encanto?

Bombón miró algo incrédula a ambos jóvenes, tanto a Brick como a Federick notando como este ultimo miraba como si intentara quemar con su visión el brazo de Brick ¿pero por que? Claro, ella no se había percatado, el pelirrojo la tenia abrazada por la cintura

Volvió a mirar a Brick y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, por una extraña razón no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-lo lamento… no volverá a suceder- e inconcientemente rodeo la cintura de Brick con su brazo ante la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes –será mejor irnos, ya van a comenzar las clases –dijo dirigiéndose al aturdido pelirrojo para luego caminar sin separarse ni mover sus brazos de la cintura de cada uno

-_¿Qué pretendes¿Aparentar ser una novia perfecta?_-pensó algo molesto al sentir como Bombón se aferraba a él de una forma cariñosa -¿Qué te sucede?

-¿a mi?

-si a ti ¿Qué diablos haces?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Brick miró el brazo de Bombón y luego a esta

-Ah eso….siendo tu "novia" ¿no esperaras que no demuestre mi afecto verdad?

-¿disculpa?-pregunto molesto casi irritado

Bombón soltó la cintura de Brick y se giró dándole la espalda

-¿Bombón?

-no es nada, solo finjo- lentamente comenzó a fruncir el seño pero no se giró para ver de frente al pelirrojo –Federick… yo lo odio, no te imaginas el daño que me hizo

-¿me honraras con poder oír la historia de tu vida?-pregunto sarcásticamente dando a entender que no le interesaba saber nada sobre "esa parte" de la vida de Bombón

-no, no quiero hablar de eso

-bueno, mejor así, porque te aseguro –tomando por los hombros a la pelianaranjada y acercándose a su oído desde atrás –lo mataría sin dudar por cualquier estupidez que se haya atrevido hacerte encanto- la giró y le planto un beso ante la sorpresa de esta

-¡¡Dios Bombón!!- grito un grupo de chicas mientras observaban la escenita

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**

El entrenamiento había concluido, sus caderas ardían, parecían como si en cualquier momento se le dislocarían y quedaría invalida, limpió el sudor de su frente con una toalla humedecida y bebió algo de agua de su botella

-me siento tan agotada…. Creo que me desmayaré en cualquier momento –se quejo una chica del equipo femenino

-oh Ashiley no exageres

-que no exagero Anna, no siento mis piernas –exclamo con una carrita de cordero degollado

-oh pobrecita, no te nos mueras antes del partido ¿ok?-se burlo Anna

-que cruel eres ¡Oh Bellota¿Me ayudas por favor?-pidió esta en forma de ruego mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos su amiga de forma dramática –me estoy muriendo… creo que… oh…

-otra vez fingiendo que se desmaya ¬¬U

-lo siento Ash pero tengo algo que hacer y no puedo llegar tarde- contesto la ojiverde de la forma mas natural

-¿Qué¿A dónde te vas y no invitas?- se quejó la rubia mientras se "recuperaba milagrosamente de su desmayo fingido"

-¬¬….. Ashley…. ¿Qué paso con tu decaída?

-o.oU…. n.nU ejemm…

-Bueno Bellota, nos vemos luego, pásala bien en tu cita

-o///o…¿cita? disculpa ¿Quién dijo algo de una cita?- se escandalizo la chica de cabellera azabache sin poder ocultar el rojo ardiente en sus mejillas

-jeje, yo no dije que una cita fuera precisamente con un "chico" amiga mía… pero por tu reacción parece que di en el clavo

-yo pues… este…

-uy, que bien, ya me preguntaba cuando alguien se dignaría a invitarte- dijo alegremente Ashley mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en el hombro de su morena amiga en forma de probación

-es eso o…Bellota lo tenia bien escondido y ya hace un buen tiempo que tiene un "novio" dando vueltas por hay ¬¬

-¡¡¿Pero que les pasa¡¡¿Cómo se les ocurre que yo voy a tener un novio?!!-se irrito la ojiverde

-no te enojes Bellota, no tiene nada malo…. Mientras no sea el ex de Grettel

-¡¡Claro que no es ese idiota!! Lo detesto

-bueno, bueno Ashley, dejemos que las solteronas como tu y yo le permitan a Bellota adentrarse a una nueva etapa de su vida por sus propios medios…-y poniendo una cara seria –eso si, mas te vale usar protección mira que no quiero ser tía a tan corta edad Bellota

-¡¡¡¿PERO EN QUE CARAJO ESTAS PENSANDO ANNA?!!! O///O- se escandalizo la morena

* * *

**Y esta también me a quedado corto…. Pero no se¿esta interesante? Jeje quiero opiniones y como me estoy quedando falta de ideas no se… si quieren propongan lo que puede acontecer luego… estaré feliz de recibir ideas de la gente que me lee (claro…como no quieres pasarte tus 30 minutos frente la pantalla escribiendo le pides el trabajo a otras personas ¬¬….. estas cada vez mas vaga mi niña) ù.úU…..**

**ShinobuByako----¡¡Que no estoy timando a la gente solo quiero opiniones!! (si, si y yo soy un hombre de verdad que escribe esto cuando te vas a la cocina o al baño y hace creer a la gente que soy tu conciencia) ¡¡Que no eres mi conciencia CARAJO!! (¬¬U…)**


	19. cap 17 y 18 segundas partes

**Derrepente me dí cuenta que ya habia sido mas de un años que este fic se quedo varado esperando en la orrilla de la playa del olvido que el dueño (en este caso DUEÑA) del bote regresara por él........ OK fuera las metaforas, siento el terrible atrazo, pasó que mi vida se hizo lio y olvidé el hilo argumentantivo de la historia, a un punto que ni recordaba lo que habia sucedido con ella y tuve que releerla 4 veces para hacer memoria y poder seguir la trayectoria**

**Puede que este capitulo sea terriblemente corto y dejé a muchos con las ganas pero termina por concluir las primeras artes de los cap anteriores**

**Espero lo disfruten y gracias por leerme **

**ShinobuByako.....**

* * *

Miraba por la ventana mientras las instrucciones del docente sonaban como susurros lejanos que no lograban tocar su atención de ninguna forma, incluso cuando el maestro la llamó Brick tuvo que ofrecerse casi forzadamente a hacer aquel ejercicio del pizarrón para que no se notase la inexistente presencia de Bombón

El docente felicitó al muchacho y luego continuó con la clase, el pelirrojo caminó a un costado de Bombón y rozó su hombro con suavidad, pero esta siguió ignorándolo ¿Dónde estaba la conciencia de la PPG líder en ese momento? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo lograr traerla de vuelta?

Finalmente se concluyeron las 3 horas de clases y sonó el timbre del descanso, Brick se apresuró a acercarse a su "novia" antes que las chicas se abalanzaran contra ella para acosarla con preguntas sobre esa nueva relación romántica que estaba llevando con el nuevo de la escuela

-Vamos Rosadita, es hora de tomar un respiro- la sujeto del brazo algo violento para captar su atención, cuando esta lo vio finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso de pie siguiendo al RRB sin decir palabra alguna

Llegaron a la azotea del edificio donde, para el pesar de Brick, había gente compartiendo su receso con sus compañeros

-aquí difícilmente estaremos solos…-rezongó molesto soltando el brazo de la pelianaranjada y caminando hacia la parte mas alejada

-es una pena ¿verdad? –finalmente Bombón decía algo captando la sorpresa del pelirrojo

-¿una pena? –repitió en forma de pregunta algo confundido

-si- contestó rápidamente

-¿es que acaso… querías estar a solas con migo Bombón?- pregunto algo incrédulo intentando ocultar su asombro

-si, así no tendríamos que estar fingiendo ante los ojos de los demás

Brick se giró rápidamente con una mueca de odio y frustración

-_no era eso lo que quería oírte decir_- siguió su camino alejado tres pasos de la ex-líder de las PPG, una vez en la punta de la azotea tomó asiento apoyando su espalda contra la reja de seguridad y mirando el cielo, Bombón se sentó a su lado, lo miró disimuladamente por unos segundos y luego dirigió su visión al mismo punto incierto que los rojos ojos de Brick

Un pesado silencio entre ellos era difícilmente quebrado por las conversaciones de los demás alumnos

La pelianaranjada suspiró nuevamente y se dejó caer a un costado de Brick, apoyándose en su hombro

El corazón del pelirrojo dio un salto inesperado, o mas bien Bombón dio un paso inesperado, la miró perturbado ante aquel contacto físico, ella estaba tranquilamente apoyada a su lado derecho con los ojos cerrados ¿estaba durmiendo? …. ¿Qué importaba?! Hay estaba ella descansando a su lado, tan tranquila y tan … HERMOSA!!, que ganas tenia de asaltarla con un beso, acariciarle el rostro y… y … oh, pero no, no podía, era parte del trato, no ir tan lejos, solo fingir…. "FINGIR" eso es lo que estaba haciendo la PPG, fingía que estaba cansada, fingía que Brick era su apoyo, fingía que estaba tranquila, porque claro estaba, ella lo odiaba, solo estaban juntos porque ella le había pedido ayuda para quitarse de encima a su ex –pedófilo –novio….

Miró nuevamente hacia el cielo con rabia, se sentía tan ESTUPIDO…

Bombón abrió uno de sus ojos y lo miró con curiosidad, Brick parecía molestó, entonces se enderezó mientras sujetaba el brazo del pelirrojo

-¿lo e echo mal?

Brick sintió como si le dieran una patada en la cabeza… o sea, se sentía mas entupido que nadie

-no… lo haz echo de maravilla…. Ese es el problema –contestó furioso

-Brick… ¿te molesta todo esto? –pregunto seriamente y apenada sin quitarle los ojos de encima

El RRB seguía mirando las nubes evitando esos ojos rosados

-no estoy acostumbrado a ayudar a otros… -contestó con sinceridad

-lo siento –dijo susurrando

Brick la miró finalmente, esos hermosos ojos rosados estaban brillosos, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar… y él no lo toleraría, sin pensarlo siquiera, más bien, como si su brazo se moviera por voluntad propia, le acaricio el rostro, levantó su mentón y le dio un beso

-a mi de verdad me gustas, por eso no soporto esto…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Le dio una fuerte bofetada, Butch abrió sus ojos sorprendido, eso no lo vio venir, se había preparado para un puñetazo como los viejos tiempos pero en vez de eso recibió una bofetada… algo sin duda alguna, según él, muy femenino

-cretino- dijo casi murmurando mientras le daba otra bofetada en la otra mejilla –canalla- y volvió a darle otra bofetada –miserable- y otra más

Cuando recibió su decimaoctava cachetada y sus mejillas comenzaban a ardes, detuvo el brazo de Bellota sujetándola de la muñeca con fuerza

-ya para… me duele…- la miró apenado, tanto por los golpes, por las palabras y sobre todo por el rostro humedecido en lagrimas de su gatita

-te mereces mas pedazo de basura…- agitó con su fuerza PPG su brazo casi levantando por los aires a Butch, el pelinegro la soltó antes de salir disparado

-vamos Bellota no es para odiarme tanto- dijo de manera molesta como si se burlara de ella

Bellota lo miró con un enorme desprecio, apretó sus puños y… se dio media vuelta ante la sorpresa de Butch, esté rápidamente voló sobre ella para colocarse en frete bloqueando su camino

-no me dejes hablando solo- se quejó como si estuviesen teniendo una charla amigable, Bellota lo empujo a un costado y siguió su camino

-No te vayas!- grito algo asustado mientras retenía a Bellota del brazo –no me dejes Bellota, solo perdóname y arreglemos esto siendo pajera, después e todo eso hacen las parejas- apenas terminó de hablar se arrepintió de sus palabras o mas bien de la forma como lo dijo, como si fuera una broma o si hablase con sarcasmo

-tu no me gustas Butch, no me agradas, te detesto y si te mueres no me importaría, porque no significas nada en mi vida… ahora ¡SUELTAME!

-NO!! No quiero dejarte ir, maldición, es que no entiendes que me gustas mujer?!!-grito casi histérico sujetando violentamente a la morena y jalándola contra él –ya e soportado demasiado, no te dejaré en paz hasta que me des el si!!

Los ojos de Bellota se volvieron blanco de golpe y de un momento a otro Butch había terminado en el centro de un nuevo agujero en medio de la calle

Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que le acababa de ocurrir, cuando escucho los pasos de Bellota dio un rápido salto colocando nuevamente en medio de su camino pero esta vez en su mirada había rencor, con un rápido movimiento le dio, a la ojiverde, un puñetazo en medio del estomago logrando dejarla fuera de combate, Bellota se tambaleo por unos segundos mientras sentía que perdía lentamente el conocimiento, sin embargo solo perdió el equilibrio, Butch la sujeto y se la puso al hombro, dio un salto y se dirigió a toda velocidad a un lugar indefinido para su victima

La morena tosió un par de veces tras intentar hablar, pero el dolor en su estomago era tal que no podía siquiera mover sus extremidades a voluntad

Butch en cambio parecía solo concentrado en llegar al final de la trayectoria con la clara intención de llevar a Bellota con él pues presionaba demasiado fuerte a esta para evitar que intentara escapar

-su…. Suéltame im…becíl –logró decir casi entre jadeos y con extrema dificultad pero Butch no se digno a responderle, derepente una gran sombra sobrio su espalda, la ojiverde giró un poco su cuello y logró visualizar el nuevo hotel de Saltadilla

Butch había entrado a una de las habitaciones através de una venta entreabierta, lanzo sin nada de delicadeza a la morena sobre la desecha cama y sin esperar siquiera la reacción de esta se le lanzó encima

Aun no lograba asimilar las cosas, su cerebro aun estaba algo atontado hasta el momento que un gesto despertó todas las defensas de la PPG, Butch se había sacado la camisa y ahora desabrochaba sus pantalones, el terror, pánico y los malos recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron de golpe a su cuerpo, logró que una inexistente fuerza la ayudase a darle una fuerte cachetada al pelinegro quitándoselo de encima tras el golpe, sin embargo ella no se levanto de la cama… sus piernas no respondían…

-eres… la mujer mas candentemente violenta que conozco…-dijo con una voz ronca mientras se acariciaba su adolorida mejilla –pero eso no es suficiente para apagar mis ganas gatita

Bellote logró sentarse en la cama, miró todo el lugar y luego su visión se fijó en Butch, semidesnudo y tan encendido, derepente ella comenzó a reír desconcertando al RRB, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-seguro que ni recuerdas lo que paso anoche –dijo con un tono de burla entre carcajadas, Butch solo alzo una ceja –es una pena verdad…digo…después de todo estaba claro que no eras un experto en ese "Tema"

-¿de que estas hablando?- algo en el aire era molesto, no le gustaba el cambio de actitud de la chica

-oh, es claro de lo que hablo… ¿sabias que no logré acabar? –Los ojos de Bellota lo miraron con una burlona frialdad que logró provocar un terrible escalofríos en el moreno –pensé que por lo menos lograrías hacerme sentir mal por "disfrutar" de aquello, pero el único que parecía complacido eras tu…. ¿no lo recuerdas Butch?

Y de golpe, esa frialdad que trasmitía Bellota se apoderó del cuerpo del RRB, si estaba intentando usar psicología inversa o simplemente quería hacerlo sentir miserablemente incapaz… pues la muy maldita lo había logrado

La miró con un desprecio que llegaba a dar lastima, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, no quería estar en ese lugar con ella ni un minuto mas, no quería… no debía volver a verla, era humillante

Bellota, que finalmente lograba disponer de sus piernas se acercó al moreno sigilosamente y con una malicia muy seductora coloco sus manos en cada hombro tocándolo con suavidad mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de Butch

-¿ahora tu eres el que huye? Gatito

Y en ese momento le tuvo une verdadero miedo a esa mujer… no, no era una mujer, era una bruja, una bruja porque de golpe como había logrado destrozar su ansias carnales, con otro golpe lograba hacerlo arder como si estuviese en el mismo infierno, si por eso ella no podía ser una simple mujer, debía ser una bruja o un demonio de la seducción que jugaba con la debilidad de Butch, pero lo peor de todo es que… él quería pero le tenia miedo, no se atrevía hacer las cosas como antes, no se atrevía a ser él el que buscase aquello, ahora, mas bien sentía que él estaba acorralado

Bellota dejo de tocarlo y caminó hasta la ventana, tenia que volver a clases, se había fugado y, aunque debía admitir que se sentía raramente feliz por aquel acto de rebeldía, tenia que cumplir con su horario de entrenamiento con el equipo pero había otra razón por la que estaba entre ausentarse o ir, "Butch", nunca lo había visto tan…¿dócil? Era un momento para fotografiar e inmortalizar en un cuadro, pero bueno, si el muchacho no podía moverse entonces no tenia gracia seguir "molestándolo", cuando puso un pie sobre el marco de la ventana para salir volando una mano la sujetó con suavidad de su muñeca

Sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada igual de verde que ella pero que suplicaban, suplicaban por ella

-quédate… prometo que haré todo lo que quieras….

Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora y como la temperatura subía ¿acaso estaba prendido el calefactor?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Burbuja había entrado y salido a gran velocidad, no dicho siquiera a donde iba solo sabia que era algo que había estado esperando con ansias debido a esa gran sonrisa que llegaba a brillar en su blanco rostro

Bombón se dejó caer sobre el sofá y con pesadez prendió la TV haciendo zapping entre canales sin siquiera mirar realmente lo que ponían en cada uno de ellos, finalmente la apagó aburrida, se recargó en uno de los brazos del sofá quedando frente el teléfono, por un segundo un numero pasó por su cabeza, descolgó en auricular y marco a gran velocidad, hasta que no oyó la voz al otro lado de la línea se arrepintió

-ho… hola- contestó con miedo

_-esta bien Bombón, no puedo comerte através de un teléfono_ –contestó la voz al otro lado _-¿Qué quieres?_

Bombón tragó con dificultad, mientras su cerebro intentaba formular alguna respuesta a una velocidad increíble

-pues…veras… yo…

_-¿si?-la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba impaciente_

La ojirosado hizo un gesto de miedo, agradecía en ese momento que él no pudiese verla

-necesito estudiar sabes…

_-bien, aunque eres muy inteligente me parece bien, sin embargo quiero recordarte que no fui yo el que marco_ –contesto la voz molesto

-no me refiero a eso… digo….ARGG ¡No me interrumpas Brick!- derepente sentía que sus fuerzas se reponían y también su animo

_-…. Esta bien… lo siento_

-como decía –ahora hablaba como si al otro lado estuviese una amiga –necesito estudiar, pero no me siento motivada ¿me podrías asistir?

Silencio

-Brick?

_-estoy tratando de analizar tus palabras…. Y si es posible entender el mensaje entre líneas Rosadita_-contesto algo burlón pero con simpatía

-no me estoy burlando tonto- dijo fingiendo estar molesta pero con un tono divertido –¿es que no recuerdas que "un chico se proclamo mi rival"? que mejor para superarlo que estudiar con él

_-lo que pides es peligroso Bombón_

-¿me tienes miedo acaso?

_-no seas engreída, sabes que yo soy mejor que tu_

-demuéstralo Brick

_-bien, ven al hotel y te lo demostraré niñita engreída_ – dejo escapar una carcajada y luego colgó

Por unos segundos Bombón se sonrojo mientras veía el teléfono con una dulce sonrisa… pero derepente todo eso se borro de golpe ¿se había echo una cita con Brick…? Y no una cita cualquiera, una de estudio… esas donde necesitas estar a solas con tu compañero… pero lo mas alarmante era el lugar donde la había fijado…

-rayos… ..

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Estaba arrodillado a sus pies besando su mano con suavidad mientras ella permanecía sentada en el marco de la ventana pensando en como poder beneficiarse con todo eso, pero le era tan difícil intentar sacar provecho mientras él le acariciaba y besaba de esa forma tan provocativa, con un gesto algo brusco retiró su mano del contacto con Butch y se puso de pie

-no tengo interés en hacerte nada, solo no me fastidies

Butch sujeto con fuerza la pierna de Bellota logrando, sin querer realmente, que ella perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el piso boca abajo, el pelinegro la levanto rápidamente tomandola entre sus brazos y la miró por unos segundos, le pidió perdón para luego proseguir besándola por el cuello y la mejilla, Bellota trató de apartarlo o por lo menos detenerlo colocando la palma de su mano en el rostro de este para que la dejara tranquilo

-me tengo que ir Butch – se quejó

-no – dijo con una voz ronca mientras una de sus manos buscaba como burlar la camisa de Bellota y adentrarse por debajo para tener contacto directo con su calida piel –quédate con migo, esta vez aré lo que quieras pero no te vallas

Bellota lo miró fijamente, parecía que estaba perdido entre como si se hubiese drogado… con ella?

Se puso seria y trató nuevamente de frenarlo, le puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y lo miró fijamente

-¿te sientes bien?

-si te vas me pondré muy mal gatita- dijo casi con un ronroneo mientas se acercaba nuevamente a su cuello y mordisqueaba su lóbulo

Bellota aflojó su agarre y se quedo quieta, repentinamente, y para la gran sorpresa de Butch ella lo abrazo con fuerza y le susurró algo al oído, el pelinegro quedó estático por unos segundos y luego con una sonrisa algo morbosa respondió sensualmente al oído de la PPG

-si, me encantaría… ser tu juguete

Bellota lo miró con seriedad para disimular su sonrojo pero fue inútil, Butch le acaricio el rostro y la besó

La PPG tomo aire y luego le volvió a susurrar algo al oído, el rostro de Butch se puso algo rojo y luego esperó a que Bellota tomara asiento en su cama, este se arrodillo a los pies de ella nuevamente y la miró tranquilo

-empieza Butch, si lo logras, estoy dispuesta a repetir lo de la noche anterior

Butch Levantó uno de los pies de la pelinegro y comenzó a sacarle el zapato y la calceta, luego lamió la punta de sus dedos mientras acariciaba con sumo cuidado la pantorrilla de esta, su intención y su meta era excitarla, si lograba hacer que ella se corriera con solo el contacto físico se le entregaría sin objeción, no podía desperdiciar esta gran oportunidad

Sus manos comenzaron a subir más al igual que su lengua, tenía ganas de probar un poco de los jugos de Bellota

-recuerda, no te pases

Butch acaricio el muslo de la pelinegro con ansiedad, tenia sed de ella, hambre de su cuerpo, deseo por su alma, si tan solo le diera una pista para saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, que estaba logrando excitarla, se sentó a su lado y acaricio sus hombros, sus manos bajaron por los delgados pero fuertes brazos de Bellota, con la yema de sus dedos acaricio sus codos, con su lengua saboreó su cuello, pero quería morderla, porque al parecer, el único que estaba encendido y a punto de venirse era él, no era justo, es que ella era la mujer de hielo?, no, eso no seria así, no mientras él fuera el que la tocase, subió una de sus manos y rozó la piel del delgado cuello de la pelinegro, acaricio su mejilla, su lóbulo, logró deslizar un poco la camisa de la PPG descubriendo uno de sus hombros, lo besó un par de veces mientras intentaba cuidadosamente deshacerse de aquella prenda que seguía cubriendo el cuerpo de la ojiverde

Pero se detuvo puesto que ella finalmente daba señal de vida, no era tan fría después de todo, un leve gesto de su cabeza hacia atrás y un suspiro de placer, Butch se apretó un poco con el cuerpo de la PPG de forma que ella rozaba la "Dura" intimidad de este, Bellota se sonrojo pero no se movió, Butch se acercó a su rostro y la beso suavemente, primero sobre los labios, luego humedeció estos con su lengua y cuando ya creía que ella le daba el paso, introdujo su lengua para invadir todo lo que estuviese dentro, con suaves movimientos, luego un poco mas apasionados, mientras se concentraba en el sabor de la boca de la ojiverde, su cuerpo comenzó a ejercer fuerza sobre ella, logró, sin darse cuenta, recostarla, sus manos volvieron a recorrer sus brazos, pasaron a sus caderas, cintura y luego peligrosamente subían con intención de tocar sus pechos….

Bellota lo empujó, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y su cuerpo ardiente, se puso de pie un poco nerviosa, Butch la quedó mirando desde la cama, luego tomó asiento en el borde de esta y sonrió

-¿eres mujer de palabra?

-claro que lo soy

-bien, entonces ven –Butch le extendió su mano a Bellota, ella, nerviosa, avergonzada y excitada, se acercó a él

La acercó suavemente, ella estaba de pie mientras que él permanecía sentado, pasó su mano por la pierna de la PPG y subió lentamente hasta la zona humedecida, toco con su dedo medio la ropa interior de esta para salir de su duda, Bellota dejo escapar un gemido el que intento rápidamente ocultar girando su rostro avergonzada, Butch sonrío tiernamente, era tan linda cuando intentaba parecer inocente, sin dejar de ver ese hermoso rostro sonrojado, sus manos se encargaron de desabrochar la falda de la ojiverde, esta se deslizó rápidamente por las piernas de Bellota permitiendo a Butch contemplarlas, acercó su rostro a la pierna izquierda y beso el muslo deslizándose hasta la zona centras, sus dedos tocaron el borde de la costura de esas blancas pantaletas para deslizarlas lentamente

Se puso de pie para quedar de frente y un poco a la altura de la PPG y le sonrió con una mirada cargada de deseo

-se ha hecho tarde Bellota –levantó al falda y se la abrochó luego se acercó a la puerta y la abrió –te acompaño, vamos

Bellota lo miró avergonzada y algo desilusionada

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Mientras los Verdes salían los Rojos entraban

Bombón llego hasta la entrada de la habitación del líder de los RRB, su mano tembló cuando golpeó la puerta y sus piernas se paralizaron cuando Brick la invito a pasar

-e preparado las materias, creo que necesito algo de ayuda para física ¿no has tenido alguna duda sobre las formulas? –habló de lo mas normal el pelirrojo mientras le daba la espalda a Bombón sin preocuparse si la PPG se dignaba a entrar o a vivir en la puerta

-quieres algo para tomar o comer, pide lo que quieras, el servicio a la habitación es muy bueno

-no, esta bien- finalmente se reponía, un rápido vistazo por toda la habitación la calmó, puesto había visto apilados los libros y unos cuadernos de apuntes sobre una mesa de madera bastante fina

-mira estas formulas, la explicación del libro no es para nada paralela a la del maestro… -se quejó mientras le mostraba a Bombón tanto la pagina del libro como los apuntes de clases

-pero esa formula no corresponde a ese…Brick…¿estas leyendo bien? No es esa pagina la que nos corresponde estudiar –se fastidió algo burlona logrando que el RRB se sonrojada algo avergonzado

-bueno, creo que no e tomado tanta atención en clase, suelo distraerme con facilidad –confesó molesto

-¿con que? –pregunto inocentemente

-… con tonterías, soy un chico, cualquier cosa me puede distraer –contestó evitando la mirada de la PPG mientras se dirigía hacia una jarra de jugo

Bombón se rió, Brick la quedó mirando fijamente

-¿Qué sucede?

-nada, solo pensaba en esa dichosa formula…

-creo que entra para el semestre que sigue, no te preocupes por ella aun, primero deberías intentar entender esta –dijo con una sonrisa burlonamente

Brick dejo la jarra en la mesa, suspiró y luego se acercó a Bombón

-veo que no lo has entendido

-¿Qué cosa?

-no es la dichosa formula lo que me tiene tan preocupado

-Brick para- Bombón comprendió

-tu aceptaste venir hasta acá ¿Por qué? –pregunto con una voz débil

-a estudiar ¿lo haz olvidado?

-no es cierto, sabes que me sucede con tigo y aun así me torturas de esta forma

-basta Brick, e venido a estudiar, solo eso

-¿crees que podría estudiar con tigo a mi lado?

-haz un esfuerzo

-¿te gusta torturarme verdad?

-Brick, ya basta

-intenté fingir que nada pasaba pero no puedo

-lo estabas haciendo bien, no lo arrui….

Brick no lo resistió, la tomo de los hombros y la besó

Bombón no hizo nada, luego los calidos labios de Brick se separaron de los suyos

-deberías irte

-… lo estas arruinando todo- dijo fríamente la ojirosados

Brick la miró confundido

-no puedo seguir con esto, yo no sé fingir –sollozó Bombón

-lo siento, no lo volveré hacer, terminemos con esta farsa –su voz sonaba triste

-esta bien – los ojos de Bombón lo miraron seriamente –yo no quiero ser tu novia falsa –sujeto al pelirrojo de la remera y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al suyo –quiero ser tu novia en serio…

* * *

**Para la proxima intentaré contestar RR ahora no puedo porque como dije arriba estoy echa un gran lio**


	20. El mal

**viva! e vuelto, después de emr... un año y medio? caramba, lo que era ese problemilla con el Fanfiction...**

**Lo que pasa es que por una rara y extraña razón, no tenía las opciones para actualizar ni publicar, así que los fic se quedaron estancados... Sorry...**

**De todas formas, e regresado y e tomado un rumbo mas serio y oscuro, voy a dejar de lado el sexo bestial, sin protección, la promiscuidad pero solo por un tiempo. Ahora voy a algo más, como decirlo, voy a desarrollar la historia e intentar terminarla-**

* * *

Las tres diminutas esferas de luces, permanecían opacas, difícilmente podían distinguirse en toda esa oscuridad, no, todavía no era tiempo, pero aun así no le quitaba la vista de encima, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, si tan solo escuchase una…

Una palpitación…!

Concentró su penetrante mirada en las diminutas esferas, esperando, estaba seguro que no había sido imaginación suya, uno había palpitado… y fue cuando lo confirmó, volvió a latir, y su pequeña chispa comenzó a brillar, débilmente pero comenzó a brillar, estaba vivo, finalmente, uno comenzaba a vivir, y con ello se avivaban sus siniestros planes, ahora era cuestión de tiempo, esperar que los otros dos también dieran señales de vida

O-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-O

Esperó hasta el otro fin de semana, no se apareció por la escuela reportándose enfermo, quizás era una escusa para evitarla aunque ella también había echo lo mismo.

Recordó su petición, no era exactamente una declaración pero era un inicio sin embargo no había dudado en su respuesta

-no… ¿Por qué diablos dije no?- se volvió a preguntar por milésima vez ese día mientras miraba el techo recostado sobre su cama, sostuvo la mochila que le había robado cuando se reencontraron preguntándose también si ella la olvidó, quizás con tantas cosas que sucedieron en tan poco tiempo eso terminó por pasar a un quinto plano…

Observó su contenido, solo un par de libros, un cuaderno con apuntes, un monedero y su carnet de biblioteca con una hermosa foto de ella de hace un año, con sus hermosos ojos rosados mirando la cámara, su pálida piel nívea enmarcado por su cabellera naranja brillante

Lo pensó unos segundos y rápidamente se bajó la cremallera, detestaba hacerlo así, era patético pero estaba tan "cargado", estaba obsesionado con ella, con su cuerpo, quizás lo que sentía por ella era nada mas que un maldito deseo se dominio, saber que había logrado humillarla hasta ponerla de rodillas y obligarla a hacer lo que él quisiera, la idea era enfermamente atractiva pero, pero en algún punto desistió, además, ignoraba tantas cosas de ella, y su maldita relación con ese pedófilo lo desquiciaba, aunque no sabía nada de lo sucedido, pero ver el rostro de la ex líder de las PPG cuando ese enfermo aparecía frente suyo...

Tomó asiento sujetando con furia el carnet destrozándolo

Estaba molesto, ella era una PPG, no importaba si había renunciado al titulo y deber de una heroína, nunca dejaría de ser lo que era, un experimento con forma humana llena de cualidades superiores, y aun así le temía a un miserable y debilucho humano… ¿es que había algo que él no sabia y el pedófilo si? ¿Era posible que las PPG hubiesen aceptado limitar sus poderes con algún experimento del Profesor?

Salio a toda velocidad por la ventana echo una furia, tenia que aclarar tantas cosas pero no sabía por donde empezar

O-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-O

Ese lugar estaba cubierto por absoluta oscuridad, le desagradaba no poder ver lo que lo rodeaba, y también, temía a las sombras, cuanto tiempo estuvo sumido en un coma lleno de oscuridad sin poder salir de ese encierro, había sido un terrible accidente, por culpa de los tantos enemigos públicos que tenia Saltadilla, ellas habían intentado evitar la destrucción, intentaron salvar vidas… pero aun así, no lograron detener el terrible desenlace donde lo dejó en ese horrible coma, no las culpaba, nunca podría, recordaba haberlas escuchado llorar y pedir disculpas a sus padres, después se enteró que habían renunciado a ser heroínas como castigo por ese fallo, ellas se sentían culpables, y él también

-llegas tarde mi muchacho- una tétrica y algo femenina voz resonó en ese extraño lugar

-lo lamento

-tienes que aprender a superar este miedo muchachito, la oscuridad no te puede dañar

-es algo tétrico, y solitario

-oh, frágil sentimiento humano, no soportan la soledad, jejeje – se burló la descabellada voz riendo con cinismos de su "invitado"

-no busco ofenderle señor pero… para que se me a citado aquí?- quería abandonar ese lugar rápidamente sentía que se ahogaba

-una de las niñas ya esta en las condiciones que necesitaba, sin embargo la esencia es demasiado frágil, quizás porque no fueron echas principalmente con "ese propósito"

-debo cuidar su condición física señor?

-solo procura que el idiota de Henry no interfiera mas en estos planes, no ha hecho nada de lo que le e ordenado

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron abruptamente, Him se estaba refiriendo a Bellota?

-nunca fue una persona fiable señor

-solo acepté integrarlo al plan porque comprometería los celos de mi hijo

-logró uno de los objetivos entonces?

-no, tuve que darle una motivación

El muchacho bajó la mirada intentando mantener su mente en blanco, como deseaba abandonar ese oscuro lugar

-puedo retirarme señor?

No obtuvo repuestas, en un momento el lugar desapareció y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, tomó asiento el borde de la cama y miró por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, debía prepararse para su cita con Bombón

O-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-O

Quizás un descanso seria lo mejor, tampoco tenia ganas de volver a ver a su contraparte, sentía fatiga, demasiada para su buena condición física, además, evitar a Butch durante todos esos días para entrenar la habían estresado demasiado, quizás desquiciado a tal punto que lo tuvo que dejar inconciente en tres ocasiones para poder dedicarse al entrenamiento, además, estaba el problemita de Grettel y su despreciable ex novio, que no dejaban de acosarla, una para culparla e intentar degradarla y el otro para levantársela.

Respiró profundamente y se llevó la botella de agua fría a la boca, de vez en cuando tenia tanto sueño que deseaba no estar en la cancha de entrenamiento, sino acostada en su cómoda cama envuelta entre sus sabanas, y, aunque ella siempre era mejor por ser inhumana, había notado como su velocidad y reflejos estaban mas lentos

-Bellota, las chicas están muy cansadas, nos podemos tomar unos 5 minutos más, sabemos que tenemos un partido contra la escuela de Caravilla, pero somos humanas, y tres de nosotras estamos en esos días…

Bellota miró a su subordinada, la verdad es que para evitar verse o sentirse anormalmente lenta y débil se estaba sobre exigiendo, con eso también lo hacia con las chicas del equipo, estaba siendo muy desconsiderada, tampoco las quería matar, y dejarlas fuera del partido

-no…-

-¿Qué? Pero Bellota…

-diles que se pueden ir- se apresuró a decir pero con total calma

-¿Cómo? Aun nos queda una hora más de entrenamiento

-pero las chicas han estado haciendo el entrenamiento de una semana, estarán todas bien, no quiero que alguien muera antes del partido, seria muy malo que alguna se lesionara por un absurdo entrenamiento extra, además hoy es sábado

-¿estas segura?- la muchacha rubia estaba algo estupefacta, conocía muy bien a su capitana, Bellota era una sádica cuando se trataba del equipo, solo las mejores y aquellas que la admiraban se quedaban para dar guerra e intentaban alcanzar su nivel

-si, además tengo que repasar unas materias, también se vienen los finales, no quiero que las chicas bajen sus notas…. Bombón me mataría si eso llegase a pasar –aclaró con un rostro sombrío como si temiera a las posibles consecuencias

-muy bien, les doy el aviso, nos vemos entonces Bellota

Después de salir de la regadera se dirigió a su salón a buscar unos apuntes que Robin le había prometido como resume de las materias que le costaban, así podría facilitarse un poco la aprobación de los exámenes, cuando estaba por salir escuchó la puerta abrirse, rápidamente dio un salto por la ventana, quedando al otro lado de la pared, flotando desde el tercer piso, tenía pensado salir volando pero al escuchar a Henry y Princesa dentro su curiosidad la obligo a quedarse

-esto es injusto ¿Cómo que me da el ultimátum como si nada? ¿Quién se cree que es ese imbécil?

-seria mas útil si me dijeras de quien estas hablando Henry, podríamos hundirlo

-no, no sabes en que problemas me meterías si te doy el nombre o ellas se enteran

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-piensa un poco niñata estúpida, estamos hablando de los planes de Him, no podemos simplemente abrir la boca sin esperar un castigo

-oh, yo mas de una vez tuve algún que otro trabajito con él, no es temible, además es algo raro, podría asegurarte que es del otro equipo

-…. Mas te vale que no te oiga decir eso, últimamente se ha vuelto muy vengativo

-oh, vamos, nunca le e visto matar a nadie

-entonces has tenido suerte –el tono de voz sonaba diferente, no el del típico mujeriego que usaba encanto y sutilezas de categoría de un caballero de ensueño, sino el de un muchacho algo asustado y perturbado

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó algo confundida, Bellota también estaba algo confundida, sin embargo no dejaba de observar por el reflejo del cristal de la ventana

-será mejor dejarlo así, voy a buscar a Bellota

-espera!, acláralo, pareciera como si estuviesen amasando un gran plan de exterminación contra esas súper tontas, quiero ser parte de él, así seré la única PPG que quede

Bellota sintió como la furia le hacia hervir la sangre

-Princesa, nunca has sido una PPG, y nunca lo serás…- Henry se giró y abrió la puerta

-espera Henry, eres un mal educado, quiero que me respondas de inmediato ¿Cómo que nunca e sido una PPG?

-oh, vaya, que hacen ustedes dos aquí? –de pronto una tercera voz muy familiar

Bellotas se asomó aprovechando que, aparentemente, todos estaban dándole la espalda a la ventana, sus ojos verdes dieron directamente con los de un muchacho de cabellera cobriza

-Nick? –susurró sorprendido Henry

-e venido a buscar algunos apuntes que se me han olvidado…-aclaró mientras veía seriamente a Henry y Princesa, parecían algo nerviosos

-yo vine a ver a Bellota en la practica, y Princesa… pues solo a importunar –contestó con firmeza y total neutralidad sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos del muchacho cobrizo

-¿importunar? Serás mentiroso! Tú me estabas coqueteando, ya que no diste con la tonta de la verde

-CIERRA LA BOCA!

Bellota, Henry y Princesa miraron sorprendidos a Nickeson ante su reacción violenta

-una insulsa y grosera mal criada y consentida como tú no tiene derecho a referirse a ella y a ninguna de sus hermanas de esa forma, no te permitiré que las insultes en mi presencia MoreBuck

El silencio se apoderó del vacío salón de clases, Nickeson entrecerró sus ojos y se hizo a un lado cediendo el paso

-no e visto a Bellota, el entrenamiento terminó hace una hora, y estoy seguro que ella no handa rondando por los alrededores, salgan de aquí si no quieren que de aviso a los superiores

Princesa tragó con dificultad, Nick era un tonto, y nunca le había visto u oído que le levantara la vos a chica alguna

-Nick, estas jugando con fuego –amenazó el mujeriego pretendiente de Bellota

-no intentes quemarte Henry – contestó casi susurrándole al oído con una total neutralidad

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le dio la señal, no esperó un segundo más, tenía que hablar con sus hermanas

Él se aproximó a la ventana y miró ambos lados, notando una estela de color verde desapareciendo a lo lejos en el cielo

O-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-O

Bombón aspiró el agradable aroma de su leche caliente con miel, Nick se lo había recomendado una vez que se cruzaron y la invitó a tomar algo para tranquilizarla, y esa bebida caliente si la tranquilizaba, mucho, además estaba en una situación psicológica bastante amarga, necesitaba de algo dulce para equilibrar

-veo que te a gustado este lugar

Bombón miró a su interlocutor y le dedicó una honesta sonrisa

-es un buen lugar para estudiar o solo venir a pasar el tiempo

-nunca pensé ver a Bombón Utonio sin un cuaderno sobre su mesa

-vamos Nick, soy una chica que gusta de estudiar, pero no vivo de los libros –hizo un mohín como si estuviese ofendida

-lo siento… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Bombón sonrío nuevamente pero algo mas débil

-siento estrés, eso es todo

-has reposado? porque has faltado toda la semana

-oh, es que Princesa es un dolor de cabeza, a estado insoportable con los asuntos del viaje escolar y la organización del baile de fin de año

-vaya, al parecer MoreBuck puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, debo sentirme aliviado y agradecido de no compartir salón ni clases con ella este año

-jejeje

-no esperaba verte por aquí si te soy sincero

-por que no?- preguntó algo confundida –este lugar es muy agradable

-no te ofendas, creí estabas enferma y no saldrías de casa por dos semanas

-Burbuja a exagerado todo de nuevo?

-ella se preocupa por ti, después de todos son hermanas, no?

-si

-además, también tengo entendido que no tienen una figura autoritaria en casa

-¿perdón?

-el Profesor Utonio esta en Europa verdad?

-oh si – hace una semana que no hemos recibido llamadas, solo informes de cómo va el trabajo y el deposito quincenal –contestó algo molesta –a veces ni siquiera es él

-y su madre?

Bombón palideció, miró algo dolorida a los ojos de su, ahora, compañero de mesa

-no tenemos, digo… – su voz sonaba algo frágil –sa… sabes… no somos humanas, el profesor nos creo, somos…. Somos unos experimentos…

Nick no le apartó la mirada, tampoco hizo algún gesto que delatara sentirse mal o haber gozado de ese perturbador momento

-te sientes como tal?

-eh?

-ya sabes, sacando los súper poderes, te sientes humana?

Bombón sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, nunca se había cuestionado nada relacionado con eso, si era humana o no, eso no importaba, tenia mucha gente que la querían tanto a ella como a sus hermanas, además, se habían criado con las costumbres, moralidad, ética e incluso religiones humanas, también tenia sentimientos, y pese a ser inhumanamente fuerte y resistente, las heridas le dolían y sangraban, incluso tenia cicatrices

-soy humana

Nick sonrío de forma extraña pero agradable ante los ojos de la pelianaranjada

-por supuesto, y una muy linda e inteligente

-gracias –ella se sonrojó

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, rodeados por el silencio y el aroma de la leche caliente con miel de Bombón

-sabes, me e comportado algo grosero, te encuentro por casualidad y me siento en tu mesa sin permiso, no te molesta verdad?

-oh por favor, eres una grata compañía

-gracias, creo que me pediré un café….

Princesa observó la escena fijamente através del cristal de su limosina, no entendía que sucedía, creía que Nick era el "mejor amigo" de la rubia tonta, pero al parecer le estaba haciendo ojito a las sabionda de la odiosa y "perfecta" líder de las PPG, además, por su actitud de esa tarde y por un comentario echo al aire de Henry, estaba seguro que el cobrizo muchacho estaba que echaba humo por la salvaje de las tres

-odiosas supertontas… IVAN PON EN MARCHA LA LIMUSINA, QUIERO IRME A CASA AHORA!

Federick sonrío con malicia, con esa "cita" había confirmado una de sus dudas, Bombón no estaba con el pelirrojo de los RRB, pero no comprendía que estaba haciendo Nickeson en ese lugar con ella, se suponía que él era el que iba tras la líder, a Henry le correspondía Bellota y pues… no estaba muy seguro pero el único que faltaba era un hombre que intentara algo con la rubia, y hasta la fecha el señor Him no les había presentando a "ese candidato", de todas formas, no soportaba ver a su hermosa espécimen pelirroja con otro hombre, nada podía hacer contra el otro experimento de genero masculino pero tratándose de otro humano ordinario y mas débil que él seria cosa de niños, se relamió su labio superior y se dirigió hasta un callejón, aguardó unos segundos hasta que una sombra de estatura mediana hizo acto de aparición frente suyo

-vaya, has tardado sabes?

-calla humano de capacidad media, no te permito que, un ser de inteligencia inferior me dirija de esa forma palabra alguna, porque ser insultado por una criatura de capacidades inferiores es como ser…

-basta mojo, no e venido a oír tu imparables discursos sin sentidos, dame lo que te han pedido, Him no es muy paciente últimamente

-deberías aprender a respetar a tus superiores entupido y simple humano

-lo tienes o no?

Mojo saco su oscura gabardina una pequeña probeta de color celeste fosforescente envuelta en cinta aislante para evitar que su brillo se notase mas de lo debido

-como lo conseguiste mono?

Mojo gruñó ante tal ofensiva palabra, sacó una pistola y apuntó contra su "cliente"

-vamos Mojo jojo, no pensaras acabar con migo, gracias a mi has vuelto a ser lo que eras, o prefieres volver al zoo?

-despreciable criatura homo sapiens

Federick sonrío ante tal "ofensa"

-Los años se te vinieron encima eh Mojo? –Con total calma ocultó la probeta en el interior de un recipiente metálico recubierto de tela –Him a visto lo que sucederá, y entre esas cosas, no esta mi muerte monito, de echo… ya no te necesitamos

Antes que el viejo y canoso mono entendiera el "significado" de aquellas palabras, algo o alguien le disparó por la espalda en el pecho y luego en el deshinchado cerebro

-bien, uno menos, me aseguraré que el señor Him te recompensé como mereces Grettel…

Aquella muchachita de mirada cargada de odio y demencia sonrío de lado

-oh, solo quiero una sola cosa en este mundo

-y lo obtendrás niña, me aseguraré de informarle al señor Him para que te ceda los poderes de Bellota –Federick observó nuevamente hacia el café donde debería estar la pelianaranjada y luego la calle por donde desapareció la limusina de la odiosa MoreBuck, al fin de cuenta, Grettel y Princesa eran iguales, serian fáciles de utilizar sin necesidad de devolver el favor...

**

* * *

**

Algo malo se aproxima, los muchachos, las chicas, y estos "personajes extras" tienen un largo camino por delante…. Pero trataré de acortarlo, o de hacerlo tajante, porque no quiero que la cosa se extienda y termine por hostigar o aburrir. Gracias por la espera

**El próximo capitulo tardará un tanto debido a que debo investigar algunas cosas y estudiar para mis exámenes-**

**Quieran los dioses o dios (para los que no son politeístas) que sea pronto… **

**Saludos de**

_**ShinobuByako**_


	21. Caos

****

**Quería hacer una buena escena de pelea, tengo la idea en mi cabeza dando vuelta pero no sabía como iniciarla, también quería dar mas problemas a la relación Brick/Bombón, hasta el momento es la única pareja que parece no ir a ninguna parte**

**También quería que aparecieran algunos de los viejos villanos, aunque fuera por unas cuantas líneas (lo siento mucho Mojo, pero seamos sinceros, los monos no viven tanto por mucho cerebro que tenga…)**

**Quería agregar nuevos villanos que no fueran tan obvios ante los ojos de las chicas, porque es la mejor manera de no levantar sospechas y poder llevar a cabo sus planes…**

**Him me parece que es uno de los villanos mas molestos y peligrosos, es de esos que no se ensucian las manos y de verdad planean como dar los golpes… además que esto ya no es un juego de niños….**

**También me interesaba desenvolver el problemilla de la identidad de las chicas, ellas no son humanas, y no sabemos si "internamente" lo son, pero para mi eso sería triste, lo mejor y sorprendente es que ellas descubran esos "desagradables" problemas hormonales… y bueno, un montón de cosas más… que no e cubierto en este capitulo…**

**Ahora les dejo el nuevo cap, disfruten, puede que sea algo aburrido, pero necesitaba hacer un relleno mientras planeo como hacer aparecer a los malos y sus planes….**

**

* * *

**

Escalofríos, despertó sobre su cama, no recordaba cuando había llegado ahí, sentía un fuerte dolor en la nuca, estomago y en los hombros, como cuando terminaba una lucha con las PPG, pero de eso hacia bastante tiempo, los golpes que realmente le dolían eran los de la verde, esa gata salvaje, siempre le había gustado meterse con ella, peleaban como si en eso se les fuera la vida, intentando destrozar al otro y disfrutaban recibir el golpe del otro o por lo menos él lo disfrutaba, en fin de cuentas cayó en la conclusión de que era un masoquista, pero no le importaba, no salía tan mal parado de los combates, las chicas en cambio eran mas sensibles sin olvidar que ellos hacían trampa, mientras se preocupaban de dar puñetazos y evitar golpes, las PPG intentaba evitar daños a su alrededor o que alguien mas saliera lastimado, al fin de cuenta mas de una vez terminaban haciendo de escudo para salvar la vida de otros, y si lo meditaba bien, las chicas realmente tenían una resistencia increíble o eran unas testarudas empedernidas que no admitirían verse como menos, y mucho menos frente ellos, sus contra partes, de todas formas las cosas ya no eran como antes, ahora sus intenciones no eran andar gastando energía destruyendo o robando y mucho menos en combates contra ellas, preferían hacer de vagos y lo habían conseguido, una vida fácil y acomodada, tenían mucho dinero y contactos poderosos, tanto del "bajo" mundo como del "alto".

Se levantó y miró por la ventana, estaba abierta, cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba con su mano izquierda el espacio entre su cuello y hombro derecho

-estaba molestando a mi gatita…- susurró algo inseguro, aunque no lo planteaba como pregunta

Torció el cuello y este sonó de forma horrible pero logró relajar el dolor que lo atormentaba detrás de su nuca desde que se levantó

-vaya, estaba enojada esta mañana…- se llevó su mano hasta su barbilla haciendo un gesto con su mano como si meditara profundamente e increíblemente serio –últimamente a estado irritable…- soltó de repente, se dirigió al baño y preparó la ducha, sentía mucho sudo en su cuerpo además de cansancio muscular, esa fiera sabia como golpear.

O-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-O

Al finalizar su bebida caliente se despidió de Nick y se marchó a su casa, tenía pensado visitar a Robin para pedirle los apuntes de las clases que tenían en común, ya que tanto Bellota como Burbuja carecían de caligrafía legibles o de un seguimiento decente para hacer un resumen de estudio.

Se paró frente la puerta de su vecina y apuntó con su dedo índice el timbre pero no llegó a tocarlo

-hola…- lo había visto solo unos segundos cuando observó por la comisura de sus ojos algo rojo sobrevolar hasta el techo de su casa

Él no respondió

-¿tenias pensado venir o solo te haz cruzado por aquí?- preguntó algo nerviosa sin mirarlo directamente

-creo que… solo tengo algunas dudas… solo eso- descendió del techo y se plantó frente a Bombón manteniendo una distancia decente de cinco pasos

-ahora estaba algo ocupada ¿es demasiado urgente?

-puedo esperar –respondió en un tono neutral

Bombón lo miró solo por unos segundos, sintió un gran estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, acompañado de un ligero dolor en su pecho y estomago, estaba nerviosa, el líder de los RRB la alteraba a tal magnitud, se mordió el labio inferior y presionó el timbre de Robin

-hola Bombón ¿Cómo estas? No te e visto estos últimos días, Robin me comentó que al parecer estabas enferma ¿algo de importancia?

-oh, no es nada, solo se me han acumulado muchas cosas, traté de hacerla todas y creo que esto terminó por marearme –Bombón sonrió a la señora que tenía en frente suyo

-¿quieres pasar? Hace bastante frío

-estoy algo apurada, solo venia a pedirle prestado los apuntes a Robin

-ella no se encuentra, salió con Mackey, dijo que regresaría después de las siete

-vaya… entonces pasaré mañana ¿sería tan amable…?

-claro cariño- le cortó la mujer de blanca piel y mucho maquillaje –le diré que te pasaste y que te preparé las materias

-es muy amable señora, se lo agradezco

Al cerrarse la puerta en frente suyo tardó en reaccionar

Brick tocó suavemente su hombro con la intención de traer su atención

-ya está, podemos hablar

-¿de que?- preguntó ella sin volverse a mirarlo a la cara

-cosas bastantes intimas y personales Bombón

-no creo que sea…

-escucha, sé que no soy una persona de confianza, y que el titulo delictivo lo cargo con migo a donde sea que me dirija, también somos enemigos, en ningún momento dejamos de serlo

Bombón escuchó atentamente al líder de los RRB sorprendiéndose como controlaba su tono de voz sonando calmado

-¿es algo que tiene que ver con tu orgullo?- finalmente lo desafió, se giró y se aproximó a su rostro rápidamente mirándolo con odio

Brick aspiró un dulce aroma provenir de la PPG, por un momento se sitio intimidado retrocediendo un paso aun así no rompió el contacto visual, se mordió por dentro de la boca, no la había visto en una semana entera y al parecer en todo ese tiempo se había echo mas hermosa, se golpeó mentalmente ¿desde cuando era un sentimental? En ese momento deseaba ser el mismo insensible, calculador y cruel líder de los RRB, pero por alguna maldita razón todas sus defensas se iban al suelo con esa chica

-no tengo pensado cambiar mi respuesta PPG – sonrió mordazmente mientras recuperaba la compostura con un carácter altanero –solo tengo curiosidad de un par de cosas, solo eso

-¿Qué tiene que ver con migo?- ante la conducta de superioridad de su contraparte ella se molestó mas de lo que ya estaba, sentía como la irritación se le instalaba como una molesta migraña en su cabeza

-curiosidad, y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me respondas de forma convincente a todas y cada una de mis preguntas

Bombón frunció el ceño y apretó su mandíbula con tal fuerza que una persona normal ya habría perdido la mitad del rostro, sus mejillas blancas tanto por el frío como por ser ella nívea se tiñeron de un rojo colérico que rivalizaban con sus prendidos ojos rojo fuego… siendo que ella tenia una hermosa mirada rosa

-no

-nunca te pregunté si querías o no…

-no, no, no, no –le cortó ella furiosa sin dejar de repetir esa monosílaba una y otra vez

-ey!- Brick la sujetó del antebrazo para tratar de calmarla y evitar que se le escapara pero ella se movió más rápido ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo

-NO! No tengo porque. –dio un saltito volando dirección al techo de su casa, Brick logró alcanzarla

-espera!- Esta vez la sujeto con ambos brazos la cintura

-suéltame!- intentó darle un codazo pero el líder pelirrojo la soltó logrando desequilibrar tanto su ataque como su concentración en el vuelo, ella cayó sobre el techo, se incorporó rápidamente pero no logró ponerse de pie, unas fuertes manos ejercían presión sobre sus hombros

Brick le habló al oído de forma pausada y calma, ella se estremeció, finalmente sus hombros volvieron a sentir frío

Brick permaneció de pie, ella no se quería voltear, se sentía tan "mal" cuando estaba cerca del líder RRB.

Quiso abrazarse a sus rodillas y ocultar su rostro mientras se ponía a llorar, pero en vez de eso su expresión se endureció

-bien, tu ganas, pero si quieres proseguir, tendremos que poner algunas reglas

-¿Cómo cuales?- Brick alzó una ceja algo curioso

-estamos en igualdad de condiciones

-¿explícate?

-una pregunta, una respuesta, si uno no desea responder, el otro también puede negarse

El pelirrojo frunció el seño, no tenía intención de contar sobre su vida, no era gran cosa pero bueno, no le emocionaba andar diciéndole a la PPG sobre lo "estupendo" que era él como un delincuente nato, seguramente lograría que la balanza del "odio, aprecio" se inclinara en su contra, considerando que hasta la fecha no había echo absolutamente nada para conseguir lo que quería

Bombón le permitió entrar a su casa, el ojirojo observo rápidamente el interior del lugar, amplio, iluminado, agradable, acogedor

-quisiera que mis hermanas no te vieran aquí- dijo Bombón de repente sin dejar de darle la espalda –sígueme

Lo condujo hasta su habitación, una vez dentro cerró la puerta despacio y se acomodó en una silla que tenía frente su espejo

-puedes sentarte- le indicó su cama, al otro extremo de la habitación

Brick sonrío de forma burlona, de verdad la chica no era tonta, por mucho que fuera su habitación sabía como mantener la distancia, no tomó asiento, se puso frente a ella y se apoyó a un costado del tocador con el enorme espejo

-eres una ególatra- soltó sin mas mirando el brilloso y bien cuidado espejo mientras escaneaba de forma fugas la habitación

-no haz venido a hablar sobre mis "posibles defectos"

-quizás…

-ve al punto! No tengo todo el día!- Bombón se puso de pie de golpe tensando sus hombros, era claro que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Brick se le acercó desafiando esa tentadora mirada

-cuéntame tu historia con el pedófilo – ante la reacción de la sorprendida muchacha, colocó uno de sus dedos sobres los hermosos labios de la PPG callándola –toda la historia, incluyendo los detalles….

O-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-O

Sintió algo de frío, abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta que logró captar mejor las imágenes que entraban por su retina, estaba en el vestidor de chicas, trató de hacer memoria, no recordaba muy bien como llegó hay, se agarró el pelo y cerró los ojos, recordaba haber escuchado una conversación sobre Him, ver a la odiosa Princesa y a ese mujeriego destroza amistades hablando, recordó que debía comunicarlo a sus hermanas, pero aun así no recordaba como había llegado al vestido de chicas

Se puso de pie y recogió su bolso y abandonar el lugar.

Al recibir la débil luz del sol de la tarde de fin de la estación invernal se dio cuenta que habían pasado unas cuantas horas, de verdad no recordaba nada, nunca había tenido lagunas mentales al menos claro que estuviera frente a una hoja de examen, pero eso era otra historia, buscó su teléfono móvil para averiguar la hora, ya eran poco menos de las siete de la tarde, estaba oscureciendo y comenzaba a levantar mas frío que al medio día, pensó en irse volando pero no traía nada para abrigarse durante el viaje, acumularía mas calor si se iba trotando.

Pero sin embargo, la pereza comenzaba hacer estragos incluso en su espíritu competitivo, las ganas de estar siempre activa se iban por un caño sin ninguna razón aparente, a mitad del camino, sintió tanto frío y cansancio, se detuvo frente a un café y cruzó la puerta, tomaría algo caliente para el resto del camino

-Bellota!. –la llamó una voz muy familiar

-¿eh? ¿ Mackey?

-como estas? –le hizo un vistazo rápido a sus ropas- estabas en la practica? Tan tarde salieron?

-eh? Oh no, es que me quedé revisando los apuntes que me dejó Robin… y se me hizo tarde- gracias a dios era una buena mentirosa

-en serio los viste? –pregunto una chica de ojos azules apareciendo detrás de Mackey -Creí que lo harías con mas calma cuando estuvieses en casa, de todas formas, los revisaste todos? Mira que no e logrado tener muy buenos apuntes para biología, sobretodo química, las formulas están de terror, si no te repasas las materias de matemáticas no entenderás nada de química y cierto, casi lo olvidaba, aun no e concluido los resúmenes de Física, como Bombón no a asistido a clases le e preparado un resumen muy complejo… creo que necesito un tiempito antes de poder hacer el tuyo Bellota

-… Robin… en español por favor

-solo trata de estudiar Bellota, estos últimos años las materias no son como contar manzanitas, a por cierto, ya que estas, le puedes llevar esto a Bombón, no es todo pero le será suficiente para este fin de semana

Bellota recibió una carpeta de mano de su amiga de ojos celestes

-te gusta hacer esto Robin?- preguntó la ojiverdes alzando una ceja

-es divertido

-¿en serio?- preguntó algo incrédulo Mackey

-bueno quizás no tengo su gracia para ustedes pero a mi me gusta hacerlo, sobre todo porque gracias a mi es que cierta personita de pelo negro a logrado aprobar estos dos últimos años

-vale, lo e captado, de todas formas gracias

-ya te vas? Por que no te quedas con nosotros un rato Bellota

-no quiero hacer un mal tercio chicos

-eh?- Mackey se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Bellota sonrío de lado ese chico parecía un tomate

-no seas tonta, e venido con Mackey para ayudarle con historia, ya que Bombón no esta disponible

-es… es verdad, recuerda que Bombón dejó de ser tutora después de ser nombrada presidenta

-pero ella es una terrible maestra!- se quejó la pelinegra, mas de una vez habían intentado estudiar juntas pero Bombón no le tenía la paciencia suficiente y ella tampoco, quizás eso de ser hermanas no ayudaba mucho

-estas de broma? Ella es estupenda, tú eres su talón de Aquiles con respecto a sus tutoriales, incluso ella me ayudó a levantar la notas en Biología… aunque fue de terror…

-jejeje, lo recuerdo, por eso no quisiste volver a compartir esa materia con ella

-es muy exigente cuando se trata del trabajo en grupo, no le gusta que sus perfectas calificaciones tengan un deficiente, aunque sea por un decimal

-ah… la señorita perfección…-siseó algo molesta la pelinegra

-tampoco le gusta faltar, me sorprendió mucho su inasistencia esta semana- comentó algo preocupado Mackey – de verdad está enferma?

-bueno, a estado algo irritada y muy desanimada también, como si estuviese engripada…

-creí que ustedes no podían enfermarse…

Bellota miró fijamente al muchacho de cabello marrón claro, ese comentario le había parecido algo cruel

-¿Por qué no podríamos enfermarnos?

-pues… son superpoderosas…- Mackey comenzó a susurrar, como si temiera decir algo y anhelara que no se le entendiera lo que hablaba

-eso que tiene que ver?- la voz de Bellota comenzaba a sonar algo molesta

-nada Bellotita, es que pensamos que son súper y por lo tanto ni un catarro común puede afectarles, ya sabes, "súper defensas del cuerpo"-Robin sonaba convincente o lo intentaba pero para Bellota solo era un despiste, había entendido el mensaje entre palabras "no son humanas como nosotros, como pueden llegar a enfermarse de lo mismo que nuestra especie"

-tengo que volver a casa, solo venía a por un café, esta haciendo frío- cortó la conversación de golpe y se dirigió hasta la barra para ser atendida por una chica de unos 20 años

Robin se le acercó, la miró por la comisura de sus ojos disimuladamente

-Bellota, es posible que muchos piensen como Mackey, pero estoy segura que él no quiso ofenderte

-es hombre, no me afecta lo que diga, nunca piensan antes de abrir la boca- respondió de forma neutral mientras pagaba por su bebida

-sabes que eres humana no?

-claro que lo soy –gruñó la ojiverde

Robin sonrió satisfactoria

-puede que no naciéramos como tales pero lo somos

-es cierto, ambas nacimos iguales, por un "accidente"- sonrío mas la ojicelestes mientas pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Bellota –además tenemos los mismos síntomas

-¿eh?

-ya sabes, cuando comenzamos a crecer, es algo molesto para las mujeres, tu y yo nos ponemos de la misma forma cuando estamos en "esos días"

-irritables?

-mas que irritables!- alegó la muchacha de larga melena marrón –somos como monstruos buscando sangre, cualquier cosa nos desquicia, además que los dolores son una pesadilla, ningún hombre podría soportar ser mujer

Bellota miró incrédula a su amiga y le sonrío, ella si que sabía hacerla sentir bien, bebió un poco de su Café con chocolate y se despidió de ella y Mackey

-somos mujeres- se repitió mentalmente al recordar lo que había sido tener por primera vez su periodo, pensar que de las tres la primera en pasar por eso había sido ella, el profesor no supo como reaccionar, solo se ponía a llorar por los rincones gritando que su niña ahora era toda una mujercita, sin embargo, y por suerte para las tres, tanto miss Kaede y la señorita Bellou las habían prevenido de lo que se les aproximaba, además que para ese entonces Robin también estaba experimentado los cambios hormonales y físicos

De repente Bellota se paró en secó dejando caer su café al piso

O-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-O

-lárgate!- lo empujó bruscamente haciendo empleo de su súper poder

-tranquila!-frenó el "ataque" y la sujeto de ambas muñecas

-sal de mi casa!

-ni siquiera has contestado a mi pregunta!- se quejó ejerciendo fuerza en las delgadas muñecas de la pelianarajanda jalándola contra su pecho –que tienes que ocultar?

-es algo que estoy intentado borrar de mi mente, Y NO TE CONCIERNE!

-debió ser algo bastante malo y humillante para tu ego no es así?- se mofó con crueldad

-BASTANTE!...- sus ojos se humedecieron, su rostro palideció, parecía avergonzada, ante tal expresión algo hizo click en la cabeza del RRB enfureciéndolo

-te acostarte con él?- con rabia le agarró el cuello e hizo presión –dejaste que un hombre mayor que tu te tocara?

Bombón sintió miedo, con la mano libre intentó quitarse a Brick de encima, enterró sus uñas con fuerza arranándolo pero este no cedió

-suéltame!- el aire le estaba faltando, odiaba su condición, sentirse tan débil ¿Por qué solo ellas se veían afectadas y los chicos parecían mas fuertes?

-lo voy a matar…-gruñó soltándola de golpe, Bombón cayó sobre la alfombra rosa amortiguando el golpe en sus rodillas, tosió e intentó recuperar el aire

Brick la observaba desde su posición, ella estaba temblando

-como es que la chica mas "inteligente" se acostó con una persona mayor? No va contra las leyes? –Su voz destilaba crueldad y burla, se inclinó a su lado poniéndose en cuclillas mirándola a la cara con un rostro inexpresivo –la niña mas buena de las PPG cometió un delito, hizo que un adulto tuviese relaciones con una "niña"

-nunca… confirmé eso- contestó débilmente volteando el rostro

-pero lo intentaste no es así?

-no…-tragó saliva, intentaba no llorar, se sentía muy vulnerable

-dejaste que lo intentara, estabas dispuesta a dejarlo llegar lejos no es así?- su tono de voz aumentó de volumen pero su rostro seguía inexpresivo

-no te e contado nada, deja de sacar conclusiones!- se defendió

-dame la cara entonces!

Bombón lo desafió con miedo, intentó fingir estar molesta pero ante la penetrante y acusadora mirada de Brick, se desarmó por completo ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que la mirara así?

-_no me mires de esa forma_…_-_pidió mentalmente siendo incapaz de pedírselo el voz alta

-yo también lo quiero…

La ojirosa se paró tan rápido como un resorte y retrocedió apartándose del radio de Brick dando contra la pared de su habitación

-ya hemos hablado sobre eso!

Brick caminó calmadamente hasta estar nuevamente frente a ella, acorralándola, se alegró mentalmente que Bombón fuera tan torpe en sus acciones cuando estaba vulnerable

-¿Qué tuvo que hacer ese para conseguirlo?- apoyó ambas manos a cada lado del rostro de la pelianaranjada y aproximó su rostro al de ella, ya no aguardaría más, le gustaba, la deseaba, tenerla así como se encontraba lo incitaba a ir mas lejos, Bombón, deseándolo o no lo atraía como un imán

-date cuenta- susurró a unos cuantos centímetros de los rosados labios de la PPG –por alguna razón nací hombre – recogió un mechón de su largo y suave cabello – fuimos creados de la misma manera y nos odiábamos – acercó el mechón a su nariz y labio, cerró sus ojos mientras lo aspiraba –peleábamos sin parar pero aun así…- miró nuevamente a su presa, tan hermosa, tan vulnerable y apetecible – pero aun así nunca logramos acabar con la vida del otro, y ahora, matarte o verte muerta…-Bombón intentó empujarlo, Brick la ejerció mas fuerza y colocó su frente contra la de ella –no quiero verte muerte, te necesito, eres la única con quien puedo estar y sentirme de esta forma – esperó la reacción de la ex líder de las PPG, ella miraba al piso o cualquier parte pero no lo enfrentaba, estaba temblando

-dijiste que no….-susurró mas para ella que para él

-y seguiré diciendo que no- contestó sin moverse de su lugar intentando controlar ese apetito que crecía cada vez mas por mirar la boca de la ojirosados

-yo iba en serio…-

-no mientas- levantó su mentó para verla a los ojos sin embargo ella cerró los ojos con fuerza logrando que unas lagrimas se les escaparan contra su voluntad

-no me gusta mentir

-eres Bombón después de todo "la chica mas buena de las tres PPG" –rozó sus labios –me pediste eso para no fingirlo, no porque de verdad quisieras algo con migo

-también tengo mi orgullo- masculló molesta

-yo también, y no como líder de los RRB sino como hombre- posó suavemente sus labios en la comisura de los de ella

-tu no me gustas

Brick sonrió ante esa "mentira" la verdad es que Bombón era pésima mintiendo, bajó su otra mano y rodeó la cintura de la PPG acercándola a su cuerpo

-no sabes mentir- inclinó su rostro hasta llegar al cuello de la ojirosados

-te odio- temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba, se maldijo mentalmente por tener un cuerpo tan traicionero

-yo también…-sonrío y mordisqueó la suave piel del cuello de su contraparte femenina –te odio por todo lo que me haz echo y me haz obligado hacer – lamió con suma lentitud desde la clavícula hasta el mentón, ella suspiró de forma sensual

Bombón sujetó el sweter del pelirrojo con ambas manos apartándolo con suavidad

-detente, esto no esta bien

Brick no se acercó, relajó sus hombros y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, la observó detenidamente, seguía temblando y aun se negaba a devolverle la mirada

-de todas formas, voy a matarlo…

-eh?

-no has respondido a mi pregunta pero, con tu reacción- miró para otro lado con un gesto algo despreocupado –e sacado mis conclusiones – la miró nuevamente con unos ojos inyectados de sangre y cólera –lo mataré

-no puedes hacer eso!

Brick sintió como los celos le carcomían el interior de su pecho ¿Por qué lo defendía?

-deja de ser la heroína por un día, no te metas en esto

-no tiene derecho

-no lo hago por ti!- gritó molesto –detesto a ese sujeto, detesto ver como te conviertes en algo tan débil y patético solo con su presencia! Se supone que eres una PPG, no una niñita ordinaria del montón! Si lo deseas le puedes romper la cara y castrarlo de un solo golpe! Que demonios te pasa… QUE LES PASA A USTEDES!

O-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-O

Marcó tan rápido como sus nerviosos dedos se lo permitían, ante ella, tirado el medio del callejón sobre un charco de sangre estaba lo que alguna vez fue Mojo, uno de sus más terribles enemigos, pero en ese instante no pensaba en él como el malvado simio resentido, sino como un ciudadano en apuros

La ambulancia y la policía se Townsville tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar al lugar, retiraron el cuerpo del simio y pidieron que se retirara a su casa

Bellota estaba confundida, en su mente estaba la idea clara que Mojo estaba en esa institución de fauna salvaje para intentar regresarlo a su verdadera naturaleza, entonces ¿Por qué yacía muerto en medio de la calle de ese frío callejón?

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el gran hotel de Townsville, voló hasta una de las ventanas del último piso y se adentró sin ser invitada

Butch se asomó desde el recibidor a su recamara, sonrío complacido, aquella felina figura había venido sin ser forzada o engañada, eso ya era un gran paso para él, se le acercó de forma galantes mientras se pasaba una mano por su melena negra arreglándose unos cuantos mechones sobre sus ojos verdes

-siempre serás bienvenida a mi humilde morada gatita

Bellota se le acercó rápidamente y lo sujetó de ambos hombros

-¿Qué tienes que ver con la muerte del mono verde?

El pelinegro quedó mudo de la sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba ¿Qué tenia que ver el estúpido simio en todo esto?

-¿estas involucrado en su muerte?- Bellota lo zamarreo algo brusca pero sin exagerar -¿fuiste tu o alguno de tus hermanos?

-ESPERA! Tiempo!- la apartó rápidamente, le estaba asustando tanto las preguntas como su actitud -¿Quién a muerto? –preguntó calmado observando a su contraparte atentamente

-Mojo… han matado a Mojo jojo…

O-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-O

Escucharla suspirar y repetir su nombre era estimulante, lo "encendía", la tomó por la cintura y la giró para ponerse encima de ella, acarició su cabello húmedo abrazándola con fuerza, envistió con mas energía, desesperado.

Las uñas de su amante desgarraron la piel de su espalda, Burbuja estaba cada vez mas brusca o quizás era él el que se excedía con tanta pasión

Burbuja suspiró un par de veces hasta aligerar su respiración, Boomer se hizo a un lado tapándose la cara con su brazo izquierdo sin dejar que su agitación cesara.

-me duele la panza…-Burbuja salio de la cama tapándose con una bata

-¿a donde vas?-Boomer se levantó como un resorte y trató de sostenerla del brazo

-me voy a dar un baño, tengo que regresar a casa

-¿en serio? – Alzó una ceja incrédulo –inventa una escusa y te quedas con migo

-seria bueno que tu también te alistaras Boomer

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-casi exclamó molesto, la verdad estaba perezoso

-siento algo, tengo un extraño presentimiento- Burbuja se giró con una expresión preocupante –me duele la panza

-¿y eso?- se levantó rodeando la cama para acercarse a ella –te vez pálida –le acaricio el rostro mirándola fijamente -¿te sientes mal?

-no lo sé- se abrazó a Boomer –pero tengo miedo

O-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-O

-llegas tarde –gruñó un muchacho mientras se arreglaba las gafas sin quitar la vista de unos extraños papeles

-no estabas apurado hasta hace un par de horas ¿Qué ha pasado como para que aceleraras todos tus planes?

-petición de nuestro señor Him –sonrío con malicia sin apartar la vista de los presuntos papeles

-¿podrías tenerme un poco de consideración y explicarte? Hoy estaba en la escuela buscando a Bellota y no la e visto

-interesante, creí que el equipo femenino tenia practica hoy

-si, pero se retiraron antes, además creo que ella no ha venido, para mi mala suerte me e cruzado con la pendeja de la Morebucks

-¿se a estado entrometiendo?

-bastante Federick, es una pesada, pero la muy…. Sabe como escarbar

-no le entregaste ningún tipo de información verdad?

-por supuesto que no! Lo arruinaría todo! Yo no quiero ver muerta a las chicas, solo deseo que Bellota sea mía

-despojarlas de sus poderes a cambio de alimentar a no sé que cosa que está cultivando Him…. Suena gracioso, pero bueno, tenemos un trato no es así?

-si, un pacto con el mismísimo diablo, y pensar que no creía en esas estupideces…

Federick se quitó las gafas y se acercó a Henry con una media sonrisa

-es increíble lo que puede hacer el mas oscuro de los deseos verdad muchacho?

-que necesitas que haga?

-tengo en mi poder estratos de la "sustancia X contaminada"

-¿y para que sirve eso?

-estúpido muchacho, tengo pensado duplicar la sustancia y usarla en ciertos objetos y criaturas… dime ¿hace cuanto tiempo que Townsville no a sido asediado por monstruos eh?

Henry miró sorprendido la aterradora expresión demoníaca que se dibujaba en el rostro del nuevo docente de la secundaria mientras derramaba algunas gotas negras sobre una extraña criatura dentro de una jaula…

O-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-OO-o-O

No había esperado respuesta, ella tampoco pensaba dársela, la tomó por los hombros haciendo presión contra la pared clavándole los dedos, se sentía poseído, ella forcejeaba, le rasguñaba la cara, brazos, cuello, intentó empujarlo con su pierna pero la tomó por el talón y la jaló recostándola en la alfombra

-quieta!- gruñó

-no me toques!

-no pienso hacerlo!- se miraron por unos segundos, él se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos –eres una estúpida! Como es posible que dejaras de ser una PPG? Que te volvieras una débil y simple niña! No estas a mi altura! Maldita sea, somos seres superiores ¿Qué le viste a ese enfermo?

-FUE NUESTRA CULPA! –Lloró –POR NUESTRA CULPA MURIÓ GENTE INOCENTE!- se tapó la cara ocultándola entre sus rodillas –no pudimos salvar su vida…. Él me prometió que se recuperaría, me dio ánimo, fue tan dulce y amable

Brick escuchaba atentamente ocultado su asesina mirada con su larga flequillo rojo y oprimiendo sus dientes con furia

-nadie más que él sabía lo que me pasaba –secó algunas de sus lágrimas inútilmente –sin darme cuenta, sin notarlo…

-oh fue astuto…-comentó sarcásticamente mirando con fuego a la PPG –te enamoraste de un idiota que se aprovecha de tu momento de debilidad? Te creía más astuta Rosita

-no me enamoré de él…- le devolvió la mirada furiosa, Brick parpadeo algo sorprendido pero no dejó de enfrentarla –Federick solo me hacia compañía…

-para eso tienes hermanas y un padre, tonta

Bombón aspiró profundamente y relajó su cuerpo, recuperó la compostura y su carácter de niña tranquila y analítica

-bien ¿quieres una respuestas mas clara Brick? –sonaba altanera y segura, pero en el fondo todo su cuerpo temblaba o en su mente, ella seguía igual de frágil ante su presencia

-si

-me dejé querer por él de forma intensa –contestó tranquilamente mientras secaba los rastros de lagrimas aunque su voz sonaba entrecortada

-¿hasta donde llegaste con él?

-alto hay –puso su mano frente la cara del pelirrojo –una pregunta, una respuesta! No te pases de listo conmigo

-al diablo con tus reglas!- la tomó de la muñeca para apartar la suave mano de Bombón –en ningún momento pensé seguirlas – jaló de ella bruscamente tirándola a un costado

-Suéltame!

-¿Por qué estas tan débil? ¿Por qué ya no combaten el crimen? ¿Hasta donde te atreviste a llegar con ese pederasta? ¿Cuántos hombres tuviste antes de ese? ¿Por qué diablos no te defiendes como cuando éramos niños?

Bombón sintió dolor, un hueso en su brazo sonó, al parecer el único que lo notó fue ella, asustada y enojada le dio un puñetazo en el rostro o intentó darlo, Brick había logrado interceptarlo antes de que lograra concluir su trayectoria

-lenta, torpe, débil… eres una simple niña…- la lanzó contra la cama y se acercó a ella pero manteniendo distancia –sabes, me la pones muy fácil de esta forma…

Bombón iba a golpearlo, en el caso de que intentara algo con ella lo golpearía hasta destrozarlo pero Brick no se le acercó

-me voy…

-no regreses más

-solo me voy por hoy Rosa, no tengo pensado dejarte en paz, ya e tomado una decisión

-eh? Y que tengo que ver yo con eso?

Brick sonrió de mido lado, le respondería con crueldad "_te haré la vida imposible hasta que me pidas que pare a cambio de cualquier cosa_" pero un fuerte temblor lo detuvo

Bombón se paró de golpe y voló hasta la ventana

-¡¿PERO COMO…?- Sin pensarlo dos veces y olvidando a Brick por completo salio disparada hasta lo que parecía un extraño ser verde que se dirigía a la ciudad de Townsville

Sobrevoló a la extraña criatura, parecía una especie de tortuga, intentó patear la superficie de lo que debería ser su caparazón pero era demasiado duro, su pierna se resintió por el dolor, retrocedió y analizó a la criatura, descendió hasta lo que debía ser los laterales de la tortuga monstruo, buscó su cabeza o algo que no estuviese cubierto con la dura carcasa

Una extraña cosa verde viscosa salió del caparazón y mordisqueó un edificio

Sin pensarlo un segundo mas voló tan rápido como su súper poder se lo permitía, golpeo con su puño uno de los ojos del extraño ser

Este gimió y escupió algunos escombros, ocultó su cabeza verdosa en el interior de su caparazón, no hubo mas movimiento, quizás se mantendría así por unos minutos, seria oportuno intentar llevárselo lejos de Townsville a un lugar mas seguro tanto para los ciudadanos como para la tortuga mutante

La ex líder PPG se posesionó bajo la tortuga e intentó levantarla pero

Sintió que algo, como un fuerte latigazo le daba por la espalda lanzándola contra barios edificios, cayó de cabeza sobre una de vías principales de la ciudad quedando aturdida

-Bombón? – escuchó la voz de su hermana menor volando a toda velocidad hasta ella, acompañada de alguien que no era Bellota

-desde cuando los monstruos han vuelto? Teníamos un trato no?

Bombón se levantó tapándose la mitad del rostro, se miró la mano debido a un extraño calor que había empapado sus dedos…. Era sangre

Burbuja jaló a su hermana del brazo despegando con mucha prisa mientras un fuerte sonido de varios edificios cayendo componía la escena devastadora de ese día…

-Burbuja, tu hermana esta sangrando! –exclamó sorprendido el rubio

-oh dios! Bombón, estas bien?- la niña blonda intentaba cubrir la herida con un pañuelo evitando que le entrase al ojo –Bombón? Que te pasa?

-esa criatura está aumentado su velocidad? –Boomer sacudió a Burbuja mientras apuntaba a la enorme tortuga mutante

Bombón se soltó del agarre de Burbuja y voló dirección al monstruo, estaba enojada, furiosa y frustrada, no era débil, no era una novata y ese monstruo no era la gran cosa, solo la había tomado por sorpresa, esta vez si se lo cargaría como siempre había sido durante su infancia

Su velocidad se disparó haciendo sonar todo el cielo, un fuerte zumbido fue lo único que se vio de ese ataque, se estrelló contra el caparazón

Burbuja miró sorprendida como la dura coraza comenzaba a quebrarse, varios pedazos se desprendieron del verdoso ser, quizás ya se daría por terminada la pelea…

Quizás, sin tan solo ese fuese realmente una tortuga

Si esa cáscara no fuera solo un armazón

Si la forma de esa criatura no fueran varias serpientes de tamaños descomunales que habían logrado atrapar a su hermana mayor y la hacían desaparecer entre esa maraña de cuellos como si se la hubiesen devorado

-¡BOMBÓN!...

* * *

**Gracias por los Reviews ^w^**

**Nuevamente lo e dejado en una parte interesante, tanto por falta de tiempo como porque tengo que pensar seria mente como rayos continuarla…**

**Cuando termine este fic retomaré Aristocracia y publicaré otro proyecto…**

**Nos vemos en el sig capitulo**

**Gracias por leerme**

**S.B**


	22. una oportunidad?

**_Me voy de vacaciones por medio mes aproximadamente, antes de eso sufrí un feo accidente (un poco tonto) en el trabajo y no pude emplear mi mano izquierda, ahora estoy algo mejor pero mi mano aun resiente el esfuerzo_**

**_También estaba viendo algunas cosas en mi vida personal, varios líos y algunas que otras desgracias, nada que no se pueda componer con un poco de paciencia y voluntad XD_**

**_Hice muchas veces este capitulo, no tengo intención de dejar estos fics, me a costado mucho, porque no sabía hacia donde dirigir la trama, al principio era mas que nada una historia lemmon... que vamos, para la edad que comencé a escribirlo era una adolescente sin muchas ideas, pero luego comencé a madurar y también quise hacerlo con mis historias. así que finalmente me decidí y tomé una decisión._**

**_Quería hacerlo largo, para que compensara el largoooooo tiempo que estuvo olvidado pero no me salió, además que se me venía ideas para otras historias y las escribía al punto de sumergirme por completo... tendré tres historias en la memoria de mi PC _**

**_Espero que este nuevo capitulo guste, y realmente lamento la espera, yo también soy lectora de muchos fic de autores que se tomas su bien tiempo para actualizar._**

* * *

-_sabes, yo realmente siempre las admiré_…..- el susurro se hizo mas lejano, casi inaudible _– las veía volar sobre saltadilla, el rastro de luz de colores que dejaban como si fuer aun arco-iris…. Me hubiese gustado salir corriendo detrás de ustedes para verlas más de cerca…. Me hubiese encantado ser un niño mas sano y poder ir al jardín junto a ustedes…._- uno pasos extraños, como si alguien caminase sobre una delgada capa de agua y cristal se fuero aproximando para luego sentirse a lo lejos –_siempre fueron mis heroínas favoritas… por eso… tengan cuidado de …. De….. él…._

El dolor punzante atravesó sus nudillos y recorrió cada uno de los huesos, músculos y tejido de piel de todo su brazo, cuando sintió incluida los huesos de la cervical pego un salto acompañado de un fuerte alarido, tomó con fuerza su muñeca e intentó jalar con fuerza para reacomodarlo en su lugar escuchando como un "CLACK" resonaba en sus oídos y asía mella en sus tímpanos

-_Bombón!..._

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién esta ahí?

La pelianaranjada giró rápidamente estudiando el perímetro pero solo veía sombras

_-sal de aquí, no queda mucho tiempo_

-donde estoy? –Intentó volar pero algo sobre su cabeza le impidió el paso -¿Qué es esto?- entonces una extraña sustancia liquida comenzó a brotar de las oscuras paredes, por un momento sintió calor, entonces su veloz cerebro agitó la mano con desesperación ocasionándole un horrible dolor y escozor –jugos gástricos?

-_destroza las paredes, su coraza solo está por fuera, hazlo rápido se te agota el tiempo_

Y casi de forma mecánica, pese a tener su muñeca literalmente destrozada, oprimió su puño y arremetió con furia contra la blanda superficie, el interior se agitó y los líquidos comenzaron hacer ebullición…..

A lo lejos se observaban cinco rastros de luces coloridas estrellarse a toda velocidad contra ese enorme monstruo de dura piel, en particular, se podía apreciar como el destello rojo se estrellaba con una desenfrenada violencia y velocidad, casi con desesperación, entonces un costado del colocas monstruo estalló de forma sorprendente y un extraño liquido azulado se derramaba por sobre las calles de Saltadilla

-Bombo?- Bellota voló rápidamente hacia la catarata de liquido acido sintiendo un escozor infernal ¿Dónde estaba su hermana? Entonces ante sus ojos el mayor de sus enemigos se introdujo sin pensarlo al interior del monstruo…. Unos segundos después reaparecía con algo en sus brazos

Tanto sus hermanas como los RRB intentaron acercarse pero el Líder de los chicos no se detuvo a comprobar su estado, simplemente, cuando dio con ella salio disparado a un punto incierto con la ex líder de las PPG en sus brazos

-¡Brick!- Bellota intentó darle alcance pero los jugos gástricos que tuvieron contacto con el suelo de Saltadilla derritieron el pavimento y alcanzaron algunas instalaciones de gas, la zona comenzó a explotar sucumbiendo la mitad de la ciudad en el caos, su deber como heroína, por muy retirada que estuviese, la empujaba hacer lo correcto… y en este caso salvar a la gente era lo correcto, Bombón, después de todo era una PPG, si llegaba a pasarle algo ya se encargaría de hacerle cobrar a ese desgraciado de mirada sangre

-Bellota? Que pasó con Bombón y Brick? A donde se la a llevado?

-no hay tiempo para eso Burbuja, apresúrate y evacua los edificios yo me encargaré de evitar que el fuego siga expandiéndose!

-a la orden!

Tras girar para ver cuanto es que abarcaba el incendio, su vuelo fue detenido por una fuerte mano que la sujetaba de la muñeca de forma posesiva

-no tengo tiempo para esto Butch!

-olvídate de la ciudad, no debes hacer esto!- gruñó, parecía estar ofendido o irritado, tenia una extraña expresión difícil de definir en su rostro

-no seas estúpido! No permitiré que otra persona mas muera por nuestra culpa!- lo golpeó en el estomago logrando así soltarse apartándose lo mas rápido posible de él

Burbuja cargaba tanta gente podía entre sus brazos y espaldas, tratando, con la ventaja de su velocidad sónica apresurar su misión, evacuar sin victimas posibles, era algo a contra reloj, era conciente de que las nuevas instalaciones echa a Saltadillas tras su crecimiento eran mas extensa, temía no estar segura en donde dejar a la gente ¿y si explotaba? ¿y si los alcanzaba? ¿Podría soportar nuevamente la culpa por la perdida de una vida?

Regresó y examinó cada uno de los departamentos, azoteas y calles, parecían estar vacías

-vamos, esta zona está limpia! Muévete, e sentido olor a gas por aquí!

El muchacho rubio la tomó por la cintura para luego acomodarle entre sus brazos como "recién casado", alejándose del lugar a una velocidad increíble, por unos momentos solo atinó a aferrarse y ocultar su rostro contra su pecho cuando otra explosión se hizo presente de forma escandalosa

Sintió cuando tocaron tierra firme, el murmullo de la gente y la pesada voz del ojiverde de los RRB

-estas haciendo de héroe? Pues no te pega sabes?

-cállate Butch

-si solo lo haces para impresionarla, pues creo que pierdes el tiempo

-cierra el pico, no e echo esto para ganar puntos con ella, solo no soporto la idea de que le pase algo ¿de acuerdo?

Burbuja miró sorprendida a Bommer, sonrío y luego lo abrazó por el cuello para darle un suave beso en la boca

-… basta…. ¡váyanse a un puto hotel!

-solo estás celoso- se mofó el menor de los hermanos mientras seguía cargando a su chica en brazos y caminaba alejándose del pelinegro

-eso es absurdo…. Que importa si ganaste la apuesta, ya te tenía que tocar una no?

El rubio paró de golpe, Burbuja notó como su rostro se volvía blanco, muy blanco, se removió de su lugar seguro y cuando toco tierra con sus propios pies se acercó a Butch muy seria, algo nunca visto antes, su mirada era penetrante y casi amenazante

-que apuesta?

-ninguna! –se apresuró el ojiazul –este imbécil solo dice idioteces

-oh… veo que no se a enterado

-cállate Butch!

-basta! – Enojada agarró bruscamente el cuello de la remera del verde y jaló violentamente –habla

El segundo de los RRB por primera vez sintió miedo por esa criatura a la cual siempre había considerado "la mas débil de las tres"

-no tengo por que- la retó, no se dejaría mangonear por ella ni por nadie, ya bastante tenía con estar cediendo con Bellota -esto no es tu asunto

-bien, si no lo haces tu – sin soltar a Butch miró por sobre su hombro helando a su contraparte, soltó suavemente al verde y con dulzura se dirigió al rubio –Bommer… - susurró con dulzura mientras tomaba sus manos y le sonreía –gracias por ayudarme hoy

-ah…. Eh… no es nada….

-en serio- lo abrazó –eres increíble, por esto te amo

-ah…..esto…. yo…

-harías cualquier cosa por mi?

-eh pues

-yo sí

-en serio?

-si

-oh…-la observó detenidamente, su hermosa sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su ojitos celestes con ese extraño brillo en sus pupilas

-me dices de que iba la apuesta

-de acostarnos con ustedes –contestó con una sonrisa idiota que se borró tras un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo volar casi cuatro metros

Butch, aun con las manos en sus bolsillos, temblaba, sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces, no se convencía de lo que acababa de ver, la rubia tenia su carácter después e todo

-….hombres…- murmuró enojada, ocultó su mirada y luego, tras un leve sollozo se alejó volando a toda velocidad donde debería estar su hermana Bellota

-no me esperaba eso….- sin molestarse, solo giró su cabeza de la dirección donde desaparecía un rastro de color celeste y miró el pequeño cráter donde había aterrizado su hermano menor –tenia que cobrármela, siempre quedo en segundo contra Brick pero nunca contra ti little brother

Se acercó a paso perezoso, Boomer salió de entre los escombros, se tomo un leve momento para estabilizarse y luego salio volando tras la rubia PPG

-esto es ridículo, actúa como si de verdad le interesara…. Bueno –hizo un leve gesto con sus hombros y luego buscó con la mirada algún destello verde, quedando paralizado al ver como dos franjas azuladas se dirigían al mismo punto –TCH…. MIERDA…

* * *

Agarró un cuchillo y se cortó la vena derramando la sangre en un frasco, luego de dos minutos su herida se había cerrado sin dejar marca alguna, mezcló el espeso líquido con algo de yodo para luego colocarlo sobre la erosionada piel de la pelianaranjada

-de donde diablo sale un monstruo así? No es de la isla, de esto puedo estar totalmente seguro

Al terminar de bañar, literalmente, en esa mezcla rojiza observó detenidamente el desnudo cuerpo de su contraparte, aun siendo joven y menor de edad poseía un hermoso cuerpo que, pese a no haber alcanzado su total esplendor, era demasiado provocativo para un hombre débil y en ese momento él se sentía tan vulnerable.

La cubrió con una delgada sabana blanca que comenzó a teñirse de rojo pegándose sobre ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, tragó con dificultad mientras pensaba si una ducha fría serviría de algo, buscó asiento un tanto alejado de ella dándole la espalda, se centró en su respiración pero su acelerado ritmo cardiaco lo intranquilizaba casi al punto de hacerlo enojar, miró por sobre su hombro para observarla de nuevo y tras unos brevísimos segundos se mordió el labio con rabia, todos y cada uno de sus sentidos estaban atentos a ella, pese a haberla cubierto de su propia sangre y yodo, su perfume lo percibía sin problemas, sus ojos solo se centraban en cada mínimo movimiento que el herido cuerpo de la PPG hiciese, sus oídos filtraban cualquier bocinazo del exterior o pasos de los pasillos del hotel para oírla respirar levemente y su piel, su cuerpo entero parecía recordar cuando la tuvo bajo él compartiendo su calor mientras la acariciaba osadamente… estaba obsesionado con ella, la había deseado tanto tiempo, había aprendido que era el deseo y el autoplacer por culpa de esa Némesis suya, la odiaba tanto por haberse metido bajo su piel, la odiaba porque ella no compartía ningún tipo de sentimiento parecido a los suyos, la detestaba porque se le negaba, porque ella nunca, jamás en su vida pensaría siquiera en corresponderle, aunque admitiera que estaba ena….… aunque el orgulloso Brick admitiera que estaba enamorado de Bombón Utonio.

Apenas percibió que sus cansados parpados se separaban se puso de pie y se acercó a ella manteniendo una prudente distancia de un paso, la observó detenidamente, Bombón le devolvió la mirada y luego de unos segundos trató de levantarse, una vez sentada sobre la cama observo su cuerpo confundida y asqueada, miró molesta a su Némesis masculino esperando una respuesta

-es yodo….

-que hiciste? Verterme el frasco entero?

-si, era eso o te lo pasaba con la mano- la miró descaradamente mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro –supongo que te disgusta la idea de que te toque no? Pues te he evitado esa mala experiencia

-…..supongo que te debo una….

-lo dices por "los primeros auxilios"

-no, sino por sacarme del monstruo…. ¿Qué a sido de esa bestia?

Brick tomó aire hasta que sintió como sus pulmones chocaban contra la pared toráxica, realmente él no había, quizás solo la sacó pero no venció a la tortuga mutante….

-no me debes nada, no te e sacado, saliste tu sola y sobre la tortuga esa, no tengo idea, oí tres explosiones después de que caíste inconciente, tus hermanas se estaban haciendo cargo

-tengo que ir!

-claro – la miró salir de la cama pero no la detuvo, ni se molestó en frenarla, solo se sentó sobre el colchón y la observo lascivamente con intención de que ella lo notara- mas de un ciudadano desearía verte ir así

-eh?... oh dios. Donde está mi ropa?- al percatarse de su desnudes tiró de la sabana para cubrirse

-no tienes

-¿Qué? Que hiciste con ella?

-yo? Nada….-miró al costado a lo que parecían resto de algún trapo- eso es todo lo que traías encima cuando llegamos….- la miró nuevamente pero de forma seria –ni me molesté en desvestirte, no había nada que remover

Bombón sintió como la sangre se acumulaban en sus mejillas, nuevamente Brick la había visto desnuda! Y también, posiblemente, algunos ciudadanos!

-como están tus heridas?

-ah?

-tus heridas- le apuntó al cuerpo teñido de rojo –los líquidos gástricos erosionaron tu piel, si ya han cerrado puedes darte una ducha, te prestaré ropa para que puedas irte

-crees que un poco de yodo puede hacer tan magnifico trabajo?

-eres una superpoderosa, el yodo mas que nada era para evitarte infecciones…. Tsk…. Supongo que curaras rápido no? Creía que el acido no las afectaba

-la composición no es la misma!

-entonces quizás esto tampoco haya sido tan serio- comenzaba a irritarse –por que no te fijas si tienes alguna herida de una vez por toda?

-conozco mi cuerpo y sé como funciona, tengo conciencia de cuanto tardo en sanar

-oh, disculpa, si fuéramos mas –sonrío con sorna –"íntimos" yo también poseería ese conocimiento.

-como te atreves!

-solo estaba bromeando –hizo un leve gesto con sus hombros, se puso de pie acercándose a Bombón –eres irritante – la miró fijamente a los ojos –en que estaba pensado cuando comenzaste a interesarme?

Bombón respiró profundamente tras sentir como un torrente de sangre caliente recorría toda su vértebra, nuevamente lo tenía tan próximo, su calida respiración dando contra su rostro, esos ojos rojos observándola, desnudándola…. Sintiendo algo extraño sobre su piel y calor en ciertas partes sensibles….

-necesito irme

-date un baño – se aproximo a un mueble hurgó en los cajones y luego le aventó a la cara un par de pantalones y una camisa negra –puedes ponerte esto –al notar la expresión de desagrado de la PPG agregó – o irte desnuda, da igual, te prefiero así pero sin la sabana

-que obsesión tienes con migo?

Brick la enfrentó, sus miradas chocaron, cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra el armario, la observó de pie a cabeza con profunda seriedad por unos largos segundos incomodando a la PPG

-eres perfecta

Bombón se sonrojó ante tal afirmación directa y sin vacilaciones

-nunca me habían interesado las mujeres

-no lo parece

-sin embargo tu… a ti no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, quizás solo sea el echo de que eres la única que posee la fuerza física y mental para …..- apartó su mirada por unos momentos –da igual, tu nunca aceptarías a un delincuente verdad?

-no

-vez, ni siquiera lo pensaste, eso es algo que me gusta de ti rosadita, tu honestidad, una maldita honestidad directa ¿Por qué estoy obsesionado con tigo? Seguramente porque sé que nunca te tendré si no es por la fuerza….¿que tan diferente de tu ex pedófilo novio soy?

Silencio, Bombón lo miraba de forma extraña, su respiración era leve, parecía una estatua de mármol griega con la sabana, hermosa y fría.

-entonces… nunca me dejaras en paz?

-quizás cuando me aburra, quien sabe cuanto tarde eso

-podrías decírmelo mirándome a la cara por favor?

-que cosa?

-dime que te doy igual, que soy solo un objeto de diversión

Brick apretó sus dientes mientras sus ojos cerraban evitando verla

-así de fácil? No prefieres que te diga las cosas de forma mas claras, que solo quiera acostarme con tigo? Que quería ser el primero en destrozarte? El primero en hacerte sangras de esa forma?

-siempre has sido bueno mintiendo- habló con calma pese a sentirse asqueada

-y tu pésima en eso rosadita

-eres de lo peor

-gracias, realmente eso es un halago viniendo de ti PPG

-das asco

-bla bla bla…. Algo mas que agregar?

-si, me das asco por ser un bastardo mentiroso!

-en que momento e mentido?- ironizó con burla

-dime la verdad!

-era una maldita apuesta!

-que pinto yo en todo esto?

-tenía que acostarme con tigo antes que mis hermanos lo hicieran con tus hermanas! No quería perder! Pensé en violarte incluso, estuve a punto pero lograste esquivarme!

Bombón sintió entonces por primera vez un profundo dolor en su pecho, como si un rayo impactara sobre su cuerpo y destrozara esa parte tan vital sin piedad, se sentía como si un profundo abismo se abriera paso bajo sus pies y ella careciera de la habilidad del vuelo ¿Por qué Brick le decía eso? ¿Por qué era tan cruel con ella? Buscaba con desesperación ser odiado, intentaba sembrar en ella un resentimiento mayor al que tenía, incluso podía haberle perdonado, le había propuesto "ayudarla" aunque fuese a cambio de algo degradante, había pagado la construcción del instituto con dinero de dudoso proceder pero lo había echo para ganar puntos….. Además cuando la miraba…. Sus ojos ardían de forma extraña que la hacían temblar, ni con Federick sintió algo igual, realmente Bombón Utonio no odiaba a Brick a comparación del desprecio que tenía hacia Federick

-que ganas con decirme eso?

-tu desprecio quizás?

-te gustaría eso?

-realmente no importa, siempre me haz despreciado

-sabes…. Eres el idiota mas grande que e tenido la desgracia de conocer, le haces sombra a Federick – ante el "insulto" el pelirrojo soltó un gruñido bastante audible

-bien… por lo menos le gano en algo

-lo disfrutas?- tomó las ropas y caminó hacia el baño –pudiste haberle ganado en otras cosas… estúpido.

Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad, solo como su nata habilidad inhumana le permitía, se lanzó contra Bombón deteniéndola, la miró a los ojos y tragó con dificulta

-nunca podría conquistarte, además no somos humanos, esto no es natural!

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿QUÉ PARECE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO MUJER? Estoy desesperado!- la sostenía de las muñecas, pero no la acorraló ni intentó forzarla a nada, solo la retenía en su lugar, mirándola directamente a los ojos -¿Qué pasa Bombón? ¿Esperas que aparezca "un príncipe azul" y te venga a buscar? O prefieres a un intelectual coqueteándote? Eres una mujer que vive en un mundo imaginario después de todo, ENTONCES PORQUE NO PUEDES OPTAR POR EL DELINCUENTE?

Bombón abrió sus ojos sorprendida, esos eran los libros que había terminado de leer y pensaba devolver a la biblioteca, el mismo día que Brick se apareció y robó su bolso

-YO NO VIVO EN UN MUNDO FICTICIO!

-NO ERES REALISTA!

-SI LO SOY

-NO! SI LO FUERAS ENTONCES NO TE HABRÍAS AVENTURADO CON TU MAESTRO!

-….. –hizo un rápido movimiento y logró liberar sus muñecas, estaba temblando de rabia, la sabana resbaló por sobre su piel dejando su cuerpo expuesto, Brick tragó con dificultad nuevamente – no soy realista? Eso piensas? Y que hay de ti? quizás no seas realista pero te las arreglas para manipular las cosas a tu conveniencia no?

-por eso soy el villano de esta historia Bombón

Bombón se sonrojó, era la segunda vez que la llamaba por su nombre sin ser despectivo.

Notando que los ojos del pelirrojo la miraban directamente no se percató de su desnudez, tiró la ropa que aun sostenía en una de sus manos y trató de abofetearlo, pero no tenía fuerzas o mas bien no quería realmente hacerlo.

Brick tomó su mano antes que llegase a su rostro, sin desviar su mirada se acercó a los nudillos de la ojirosados y lo besó como todo un caballero, lentamente dio un paso, al no ver reacción de parte de su Némesis femenina, se atrevió a abrazarla

-que tiene de malo que sueñe?

-para nosotros, fenómenos inhumanos, no es un consuelo

-no busco consuelo

La estrechó colocando su mentó sobre la cabeza de Bombón sintiendo el calor de su delgado cuerpo. Permaneció unos segundos así, abrazándola sin ninguna otra intención en mente, luego extendió su brazo un poco alcanzando la perilla de la puerta del baño

-no te quitaré mas tiempo, nunca mas.

La empujó suavemente al baño y luego cerró la puerta, cuando escuchó el sonido del agua de la ducha, se puso en marcha, buscó un par de cosas y las guardó, dejó el bolso de la pelianaranjada sobre la cama, vació los cajones, ordenó un poco y antes de abandonar el cuarto miró por ultima vez la puerta del baño.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que tenía que soportar los golpes de su "gatita" no sería problemas sino fuera que cuando estaba realmente agresiva no podía seguirle el paso, y menos frenarlos ataques contra su persona, aun así intentó solo bloquear y defenderse la ultima vez que había respondido no terminó muy bien, evitó otro golpe divisando a su hermano menor con la rubia

-lo siento! Burbuja!

A diferencia de él, la menor de las PPG se limitaba a ignorarlo, debía admitir que prefería ser agredido por su fiera que tener que estar rogándole

-vamos gatita, solo era una broma

-deja de llamarme GATITA!

Su agilidad había aumentado, lo tomó del tobillo y con toda la furia, rabia, ira desprecio y ganas de matar brotando por sus poros lo arremetió con fuerza contra el suelo, Saltadilla tenía un nuevo cráter firmado por Bellota Utonio

-Bellota, estoy preocupada por Bombón, recuerda que uno de los RRB se la a llevado

-espero que no le haya echo nada o lo asesino! –exclamó haciendo tronar sus dedos caminando hacia Butch –pero primero….. MATARÉ A ESTE BASTARDO!

Boomer se lanzó contra Bellota apartándola

-espera! Por mucho que sea nuestra culpa… es mi hermano!

-Bellota! No tenemos tiempo para eso!- reclamó Burbuja jalando a su hermana por el brazo e intentado hacerla emprender el vuelo –Bombón puede estar en problemas –miró con desprecio al rubio por unos segundos –está con su hermano

-espera Burbuja!

Bellota reaccionó ante el acercamiento del rubio propinándole una terrible patada en el rostro

-QUE TU GENTE SE ALEJE DE NOSOTRA! SON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS! SIEMPRE LOS SERÁN!

Boomer se sintió destrozado, Burbuja nunca lo había tratado con desprecio, ni siquiera cuando fueron niños.

Salió disparado e interceptó a la menor de las PPG sujetándola por los hombros, ella no podía dejarle, ella era suya, él la necesitaba

Antes de decir nada fue noqueado por la pelinegra, el golpe en sí no le había dolida tanto pese a que Bellota pegaba duro, sino el echo que la rubia ni siquiera le miró cuando se estrelló contra el suelo.

Bombón las vio a la distancia, aceleró su vuelo hasta darle alcance

-¿Qué te a echo?- Gritó Bellota al ver a su hermana mayor con ropas muy distintas a las que llevaba puesta en la mañana

-nada! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué a pasado? –Bombón había quedado algo aturdida ante tal reacción de la pelinegra

-Brick te había "secuestrado" seguramente para aprovecharse de ti!- Bellota estaba algo exaltada

-eh? ¿Qué?

-Bombón, nos hemos enterado de las intenciones de los RRB –susurró dolida la rubia –hicieron una apuesta involucrándonos

-esos puercos querían sexo con nosotras ¿te lo puedes creer?

Bombón y Burbuja se sonrojaron avergonzadas al notar como algunos ciudadanos miraban hacia el cielo curiosos después de semejante grito emitido por la pelinegro

-eh… mejor hablar esto en un lugar menos publico…Bellota.- susurró la ojirosa tomando a sus hermanas por las muñecas y volando dirección a su residencia

Burbuja miró a su alrededor y de vez en cuando por sobre su hombro, luego de un rato notó la mochila que su hermana mayor llevaba colgando de su hombro

-Bombón…..

-que pasa Burbuja?

-no, no, no importa.

* * *

El viaje a Pekín había sido corto, pero realmente frustrante, lo peor no era volver con la sensación de perro arrepentido buscando a su dueño y con el rabo entre las patas, sino verlo a él, ese despreciable sujeto de lo más tranquilo como si supiese de antemano que él o alguno de sus hermanos retornaría al palacio

-es curioso que vinieras aquí –susurró con su afeminada voz resonando en un extraño eco

-no pensaba encontrarte tan pronto

-bueno, soy tu padre en fin de cuentas, siempre estaré ahí te guste o no

-….. no es algo agradable

-lamentablemente para ti mi pequeño niño, así son las cosas, pero evitémonos esa absurda conversación, no soy un padre autoritario ¿a que has venido?

-supongo que estaba aburrido, a ti se te ocurren los mejores trabajos

-claro, pero no estas acompañado por tus hermanos? Han vuelto a discutir?

-nos hemos distanciado por un tiempo, cada uno quiere hacer cosas distintas y no concordamos con nada

-oh. Así que era eso, pero no explica su fuga de hace unos meses

-nos ahogabas

-que raro, no recuerdo estar tan encima suyo como para que se sintieran así

-Him, tu siempre estabas ahí

-bueno, soy un "padre preocupado"

-no es cierto

-soy muy cuidadoso con "mis pertenencias hijo mío"

Brick gruñó irritado, ese maldito escalofríos que solo tenía con Him, la alerta de ser cuidadoso porque había peligro, uno que ni siquiera él con toda su fuerza sobrenatural podría combatir sin salir impune

Him era lo más peligroso que existía sobre la faz de la tierra y por desgracia lo habían descubierto después de un tiempo trabajando para él, por muy delincuentes que fueran, la maldad no brotaba de forma natural como era con ese sujeto, a diferencia de Him, Brick no disfrutaba matar por el placer de hacerlo, realmente, ni siquiera soportaba la idea.

-de todas formas no me hacéis falta, puedes irte y hacer lo que sea que hacías

-¿Cómo?

-acaso crees que esa libertad y mi ausencia era porque habían logrado burlarme? jajajajaJAJAJAJA, tu y tus hermanos son míos, vayan a donde vayan yo podré encontrarlos solo con un movimiento de mi pinza –esa aura maligna que lo rodeaba comenzaba a ser tan espesa como niebla negra y morada, sus ojos se volvieron rojos sangre y su silueta afeminada se volvió gruesa y musculosa –de mi "sangre" hay en sus venas, no me digas que no lo sabias, te consideraba mas listo

-grrrr…

La extraña esencia negrusca comenzó a invadir todo el salón del palacio impidiéndole una visión clara y una extraña nulidad en sus habilidades sobre sus sentidos

-vete y termina lo que has comenzado, jejejeje, no arruines mis planes

-¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO?

Entonces sintió con asco el aliento caliente de Him sobre su oreja susurrándole con morbo y sadismo

-todo lo que haz echo, era parte del plan…..

Aspiró la sustancia negra ahogándose en el proceso, su cuerpo, cada extremidad pesaba y su cerebro perdía lucidez

-lo estabas haciendo muy bien, aunque no comprendo como no lograste tu objetivo, tuviste muchas oportunidades ¿Qué te detuvo? – La verdadera forma de Him se materializó ante sus irritados ojos –pese a tu falta de experiencia en el sexo podría haberla tomado, tanta oportunidades para "embarazarla" y las dejaste pasar….. Eres una vergüenza para tu género muchacho, no te imaginas cuantos hombres, en tu lugar, hubiesen concluido sus perversas intenciones

Brick gimió ante el intento de llenar sus pulmones con oxigeno, se sentía cansado y algo ausente, como si su presencia estuviese desapareciendo ante otro ente mas poderoso

-no me dejas otra opción, tengo muchas expectativas puestas en ti y la líder de las niñas, incluso la mantuve virgen para que le dieras "ese gusto" a tu machista ego

-¿DE QUE MIERDAS HABLAS?

-eres un "niño inteligente" creo que ya tienes una idea clara de mis intenciones no?

-no la tocaré!- gimió con dolor, su garganta raspaba ¿Qué le pasaba?

-oh, no lo harás por tu cuenta? No hay problema, Federick podría hacerse cargo de esto

-¿Qué?

-pero es un simple humano- en el rostro diabólico de Him se notaba la seriedad y desprecio –tampoco tiene de mi "sangre" -¿lo comprendes verdad hijo mío?- su voz sonaba mas sátira y lúgubre –para traer el final a este mundo y arrastrarlo a su destrucción necesito despertar a mis mas fieles lacayos

-puedes seguir esperando maldito homosexual!

-mp… no soy tan paciente como pretendo aparentar- finalmente su voz sonaba a gritos de ultratumba y ecos lejanos, Brick, por primera vez en su corta existencia tembló de miedo –de ti y tus hermanos solo necesito sus cuerpos…..

Movió su pinza clavándola en la nuca del líder de los RRB, Brick dejó escapar un fuerte alarido de dolor, luego sangre brotó de su boca, sus ojos rojos se tiñeron por completo mientras un estrepitoso eco de las risas diabólicas de Him retumbaban por todo el lugar.

-se un "buen hijo" y complace a "tu padre"

Brick se puso de pie y abandonó el palacio a gran velocidad

Him se echó en su trono de huesos sonriendo complacido, solo faltaban que dos de las llamas del averno ardieran con mas fuerza asegurando su supremacía sobre la humanidad. El Apocalipsis estaba a la vuelta de la esquina

* * *

Pese a que en cierta forma todo era culpa suya no lo admitiría jamás, de echo, seguiría maldiciendo a su hermano menor por haber sido tan entupidamente fácil de manejar sobre todo por la mas tonta de las PPG

-¿Dónde está el servicio a la habitación que pedí hace mas de 10 minutos?

-solo han pasado 2 minutos Butch

-que haces todavía aquí? No quiero verte la cara, largo de mi cuarto ahora!

Boomer hizo un gesto de tristeza melancólica, bajó la cabeza y luego desapareció através de la puerta, se dirigió hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor, debía darle la noticia de que las chicas ya conocían sobre la apuesta

-Brick?- golpeó levemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta -¿estará dormido?

-que pasa Boomer?

El rubio giró lentamente tratando de no mirar directamente a los ojos de su hermano mayor y líder, Brick, por mucho que fuera mas del tipo que piensa a diferencia de Butch, pegaba fuerte cuando se enojaba

-ah …. ¿y Bombón?

-supongo que debe estar con sus hermanas

-….- estaba inseguro, nervioso y asustado, Brick tenía una extraña aura de tétrica calma….. Una negra aura de malévola paciencia -¿ella…. Estaba bien?

Brick lo miró de forma extraña e indiferente, como si tratase con algún extraño desagradable y no con su hermano menor

-¿tuviste problemas con tu novia? –de un simple y leve empujón movió a su hermano menor que le bloqueaba la puerta

-ellas….

-¿ellas? ¿también la loca de la pelinegra?

-si…. Quiero decir…. Tuvimos un problema…. Las chicas….

-Boomer –Brick finalmente logró mirarle directamente a los ojos, Boomer se paralizó, conocía la mirada de su hermano, estaba no ardía como el fuego, sino que parecían inyectados de sangre

-yo también tuve un problema con la líder, creo que ya debe haberles contado a sus hermanas sobre la apuesta

-SE LO DIJISTE?

-si

-¿Por qué?

-porque se me dio la gana, ya no seré paciente con ella- apretó su mandíbula con rabia mientras sus ojos se estrechaban cargados de furia –esta vez será a mi manera….- se paró frente la puerta semiabierta, sin girarse volvió a hablar con mas calma –Boomer, la próxima vez que te acuestes con tu "novia" hazlo como los hombres

-eh?

-si ella quiere cuidarse que lo haga, pero tu, olvídate de los forros esos!

-pero a sido ella la que me a pedido….-Brick le clavó una peligrosa mirada por sobre su hombro, Boomer tragó con dificultad, su hermano mayor estaba actuando raro, le asustaba

-sigues siendo una nenaza- cerró la puerta en sus narices dejando al pobre rubio totalmente desconcertado.

El pelirrojo preparó la cama y luego se acostó lanzándose sobre ella, estaba agotado, mañana iría por su mujer, ahora descansaría.

Sintió la fragancia de Bombón aun flotando por la habitación, su cuerpo reaccionó de forma violenta, la deseaba mas que antes, se puso de pie y buscó un frasco de crema, esa noche soñaría con ella y de las distintas formas en como la tomaría, le gustase o no.

* * *

_**Cuando revisaba los reviewns, quise bajar con la barra pero le dí por error a un reporte de abuso o spam... el caso es que pido disculpas u.u, no era mi intención hacer eso, espero no haberme ganado la bronca de nadie.**_

_**ya hace mas de dos meses que tuve que crearme otra cuenta de correo (e-mail) porque el otro no me abría, muchos reviewns no los recibí por eso, tambien pido disculpas... y tambien por haber echo un cap tan corto. **_

**_Agradezco enormemente a toda la gente que me lee y se a tomado la molestia de aguantarme hasta la actualización, muchas, MUCHAS GRACIAS!_**


	23. Dominio

-estoy pensando en cómo matarlo, de forma que le duela, lo desmembraré lentamente, esperaré que se desangre y luego le aplastaré las pelotas!

-Bellota… por favor, le das demasiada importancia

-¿darle demasiada importancia? ¿PERO TU ESTÁS LOCA? Esos desalmados nos trataron como mujerzuelas

-yo también estoy desconcertada y furiosa…. Pero Burbuja…-dirigió su mirada a las habitaciones del piso superior –ella parece más afectada ¿estaba llorando?

-¿Por qué?

-es como si ella hubiese sido traicionada por su novio… iré a hablar con Burbuja

Bombón caminó hasta estar frente la puerta de la habitación de la menor, golpeó levemente pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta, en contra de su ética y el derecho a la privacidad empleó su visión de rayos X para ver el interior… estaba vacío. Entró derribando la puerta, había algo de ropa sobre la cama, una de las tantas carteras de la pelirrubia y su teléfono móvil, Bombón lo tomó pero comprobó que estaba sin batería, tenía sus sospechas, pero a quien podrían consultarle.

-Nick!- voló hacia su habitación y buscó su celular, uso el marcado rápido y aguardó impaciente

-"_si… ¿Bombón?"_

-Nick! Estas ocupado?

-_"bueno…. Estaba repasando mis apuntes…. Pero parece que necesitas hablar con migo no?"_

_-_es algo importante ¿podemos vernos?

-_"um? Claro… estoy cerca de la cafetería ¿te parece un buen lugar?"_

_-_si, si, voy volando, aguarda ahí.

Entró, se acercó a la barra y pidió un café cortado, buscó un asiento cerca de la ventana a la calle cuando una melena rubia deslumbró sus ojos, se sorprendió bastante al verla, comúnmente ella era muy cuidadosa con su cabello y sus distintivas dos coletas no adornaban su cabeza

-Burbuja? Estas probando un nuevo estilo, creí que no te gustaba usar el pelo suelto

-….. hola Nick

-bien, lo haré corto ¿Qué te sucedió? Te ves bastante desanimada y tú no eres así

Burbuja dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, como si con eso intentara controlar un llanto

-…. Esto fue por un chico? No sé nada sobre estas cosas pero, somos amigos ¿a quién tengo que golpear?

La pelirrubia lo miró atónita, como si le tomase por sorpresa aquel comentario luego de analizarlo un momento se puso a reír

-yo iba en serio pero si prefieres tomarlo como una broma, no tengo problemas, no me gusta verte triste, no es común en ti

-estaba pensado en algo- murmuró con un tono voz débil pero más animada –intentaba verlo de otra forma pero no soy tan lista para hacer algo así

-depende, si buscas otra perspectiva…. Yo tampoco soy bueno, el arte no es lo mío

-no me refiero a un dibujo

-ah….¿de qué estamos hablando Burbuja?

-pues…. No sé, lo hombres no entenderían

-ah…ah! Ya, ya me voy haciendo a la idea, entonces realmente era un problema con un chico no? No sería mejor que lo hablaras con tu hermanas? O con Bombón? Ella podría ayudarte

-no quiero que se entere, no me atrevería a volver a verla a la cara

-¿Qué no me entere de qué, Burbuja?

Entonces Burbuja y Nick se pusieron de pie para ver a la persona al otro lado del sillón, una seria mirada rosada exigían a una tímida y avergonzada rubia una rápida respuesta

-¿pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué te vas de casa sin decirnos? No estamos como para andar solas por ahí, no con esos sueltos en la ciudad

-Bombón… yo

-Nick- la pelirroja lo atravesó con la mirada -¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con Burbuja?

-porque no lo estaba, la encontré al entrar… ¿la buscabas? Si lo hubiese sabido te habría llamado de inmediato…. – sintió un tenso ambiente entre las hermanas supe poderosas -¿ocurrió algo serio?... si necesitan hablar puedo retirarme…. Digo…. Si es que no me necesitan

-no es necesario, lo siento, estaba algo nerviosa –Bombón miró hacia otro lado algo avergonzada –creo que necesitas un tiempo a solas no Burbuja? Cuando creas que puedes hablar con migo, ya sabes dónde estoy

Bombón caminó con un aire de melancolía, Burbuja tomó asiento nuevamente y agachó la cabeza

-Burbuja…. Aguárdame aquí, solo un momento

-eh?

-ya vuelvo, digo… solo no te muevas- se dirigió a la puerta principal alcanzando a la líder de las ex PPG en la calle, Bombón detuvo su paso y lo miró por sobre su hombro

-¿Nick?

-me das unos minutos por favor, tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿eh?

-no sé si tenga que ver con ustedes pero creo que necesitas saberlo, es algo importante Bombón

-sobre qué?

-ven con migo- la tomó por la muñeca y la llevó a un lugar incierto

Tras varias calles y pasar muchos edificios la pelirroja comenzaba a preocuparse, Nick era el amigo de Burbuja y parecía preocupado por la rubia pero por alguna extraña razón había preferido dejarla sola y hablar con Bombón, cuando ya se disponía a preguntar por quinta vez cual era el destino planeado, frente a ella apareció el hospital de Saltadilla, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, se soltó del agarre de Nick y retrocedió dos pasos frenando su marcha

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-porque necesitas verlo, tanto tu como tus hermanas

-¿te refieres a…? ¿Le conoces? –Su preocupación era latente –su familia nos ha negado tener cualquier tipo de contacto, nos detestan

-están equivocados, fue un accidente, no fue culpa de ustedes, solo hacían su trabajo, ayudar a Saltadilla… tuvo mala suerte

-NO! Fue nuestra culpa- sollozó –éramos tres, si tan solo no hubiésemos estado tan preocupadas de eliminar a los robot de Mojo, si hubiésemos priorizado la vida de los ciudadanos

-Bombón!- Nick la sujetó de los hombros –nadie murió ese día, él aún vive

-pero en qué condiciones? Ya han pasado años y aún sigue igual, postrado en una cama sin poder moverse… como si estuviese muerto

-sin ustedes él y muchos más estarían muertos- Nick jaló a la silenciosa ex líder al interior del hospital, subieron al ascensor hasta el piso de cuidados intensivos –sabes…. Él las admira mucho, si las viera ahora, como están por su causa, desearía morir….-observó la reacción de la ex líder, parecía realmente afligida, su cuerpo temblaba, nunca había visto a una PPG de esa forma, tan temerosa, expuesta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, aun sosteniendo a Bombón la llevó frente a una habitación, puso la otra mano frente las puertas pero no continuó

-es ahora o nunca, confío en tu madures y control Bombón, pese a que soy más "intimo" con Burbuja, eh decidido que tú seas la primera

-¿yo? Espera….- se liberó del agarre de Nick sin someter mucha fuerza, se quedó mirando la puerta preocupada y luego al muchacho frente a ella –Burbuja sabe que tú le conoces?... realmente, nosotras…. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de verle, ni siquiera sabemos cuál es su nombre… su familia no nos facilitó ninguna tupo de información

-lo sé, te diré su nombre cuando lo veas

Bombón ingresó primero, la habitación estaba oscura, al fondo se veía una cortina gruesa que separaba una cama con el resto del lugar, el fuerte sonido de un aparato controlando los latidos y la respiración de alguien la pusieron más nerviosa, se frenó repentinamente, Nick pensó que en cualquier momento ella saldría corriendo, sonrío levemente, incluso las PPG tenía temores, no eran tan distintos después de todo, viendo que la ojirosados no avanzaba trató de motivarla con un leve empujón en su hombro pero entonces una pesada sombra, más oscura que la penumbra de ese lugar fue directamente a donde estaba el misterioso paciente.

Bombón escuchó como algo pesado caía al suelo bruscamente, era Nick que estaba detrás suyo, se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza y su respiración era muy agitada y pesada, como si se ahogase, se arrodilló a su lado preocupada y trató de ponerlo en pie

-tenemos que buscar a un medico

-no…. Él…. Es…. Él- apuntó hacia el paciente oculto

-no hay tiempo!

-Bombón!-Nick la sujetó del cuello de la remera en su rostro se veía mucho dolor- es él!

Entonces un sonido constante e irritante llego a los oído de ambos, Bombón se giró hacia el paciente, su máquina estaba sonando de una forma perturbadora, cargó a Nick en brazos y se acercó a la cama cuando corrió la cortina lo primero que vio fue a Him en su forma básica sonriendo con una asquerosa malicia

-conocías las condiciones mi muchacho.- y se evaporó

Bombón sintió como su carga se volvía más y más liviana, lo miró a sus ojos y se sorprendió cuando pudo ver a través de él

-lo siento….la verdad… siempre las he admirado…. Incluso las tres me gustan… por eso quise volver a vivir- apuntó al paciente recostado que moría rápidamente- hice un trato…. A cambio de mi vida servirle

-Nick…..tu?- la pelianaranjada comenzó a hiperventilarse, un tras otra comenzaron a brotar lagrima de sus ojos –lo siento…

-quiero volver a ver a mis heroínas…. No dejen que Him las venza…. No caigan…. En su juego.

La habitación se alumbró de pronto y tres personas de bata blanca entraron corriendo con algunos equipos del hospital, sacaron a Bombón de la habitación y la hicieron esperar afuera, después de media hora recibía las malas noticias, una mujer de edad se acercó molesta a la ojirosados mientras se cubría de vez en cuando la cara con un pañuelo

-esto ha sido tu culpa, tuya y de tus hermanas

-….

-no tienes nada que decir? Pues claro que no!

-si ten….

-disculpa?!

La ex líder se puso de pie y miró a la desagradable mujer desafiantemente

-he dicho que tengo algo que decir, Nick era una persona increíble, nos admiraba y respetaba, nunca nos vio como las responsables de lo sucedido –sin proponérselo su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas –él quería que fuéramos sus heroínas, siempre lo seríamos para él…. Cree que no nos sentimos mal por lo que le sucedió?- la mujer frente a ella mordía molesta el pañuelo -¿Por qué cree que nos retiramos? No por su demanda! Sino porque realmente nos dolía haberle fallado a alguien!

-tu… tus hermanas…. No hables como si lo hubieras conocido

-si lo conocí!... – miró a los médicos y enfermeras avergonzada, estaba enojada pero debía controlarse, después de todo estaba en un hospital –su perdida me duele…. No se imagina cuanto.- se dio la media vuelta y procedió a abandonar el hospital

Burbuja, tras la larga espera, decidió marcharse, quizás si buscaba a Bombón sabría que le había pasado a Nick, pero temía tener que enfrentar a su hermana mayor, seguramente ella sospechaba algo.

Fuera del café prefirió ir caminando, tardaría más y de paso pasaría de percibida, también aprovecharía de ver algunas tiendas, dentro de unos días estarían de cumpleaños, 17 años… como pasaba el tiempo.

A la distancia divisó a Robin de la mano con Mich, al igual que ella la parejita andaba vitrineando, en un interesante momento Robin se acercó a Mich y le dio un beso en la mejilla, este se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro bajo la gorra que llevaba puesta

Suspiró melancólica, quería ver a Boomer pero al recordar lo de la apuesta más que furiosa se sentía destrozada, quería llorar, antes que sus amigos notaran su presencia salió corriendo dirección contraria, en su mente solo se trazaba la ruta para llegar al hotel de Saltadilla, chocó contra alguien pero no tocó el suelo, la otra persona la sujetó a tiempo

-ah… la menor

-eh? Brick?

-la verdad es que prefería que fuera la líder –su presencia era terrorífica – donde está ella?

-no… no tengo porque decírtelo –le gruñó pero Brick no perecía sorprendido –sé sobre su tonta apuesta

-en serio? Y como se siente ser la que se acostó con el ganador?

-eh?!

-Boomer siempre pierde en todo tipo de cosas, fue el último en ser creado y siempre es el último en todo … es la primera vez que gana en algo- se acercó al rostro de la menor y le susurró al oído –ganó gracias a que tú te le ofreciste….-Burbuja lo abofeteó pero Brick no pareció sentirla siquiera en cambio su mirada se hizo más cruel pese a que su rostro no había ninguna expresión –tu hermana, a diferencia de ti, me ha hecho el trabajo realmente difícil

-no te acerques a mi hermana!

Brick pasó de ella, siguió caminando como si esa pequeña charla nunca hubiese ocurrido

-"_ni tu hermana podrá detenerme ahora"_

En su mente solo rondaban imágenes de la líder siendo doblegada y forzada a entregarse, las ansias, el deseo, el sufrimiento y la agonía, sus necesidades sobre el dolor de la líder. Su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, lo había probado levemente, no había sido suficiente, quería más, deseaba más, ahora la buscaría y está vez sus necesidades estarían por sobre todo.

Sintió la fragancia de la líder, miró los alrededores pero ni siquiera con la visión X la encontró, su deseos lo estaban enloqueciendo que incluso la sentía cerca pese a no estarlo.

Bombón se ocultó tan rápido como pudo, estaba triste, pero no preparada para darle la noticia a su hermana.

Había divisado a su hermana menor parada en medio de la calle, se aterró en que la viera, aún tenía rastros de lágrima en su pálido rostro, no estaba preparada para decirle sobre Nick ni traer el recuerdo de "aquel muchacho que tanto dolor y culpa les causaba a las tres", se pasó la manga por sus hinchados ojos intentado parar el llanto.

Llegó hasta su casa, miró por unos minutos el teléfono, lo descolgó y marcó un largo número hasta que finalmente se oyó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-buenas tardes…. Soy Bombón Utonio…. Quisiera, si no es mucha molestia, hablar con mi padre el Profesor Utonio por favor.

Del otro lado se escuchó un silenció de un "aguarde un momento" esperó varios minutos, incluso miró el auricular dudando si funcionaba hasta que el ruido finalmente se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-"_El doctor Utonio le ha dejado un mensaje"_

-¿está muy ocupado o en algún seminario? –le intrigaba y irritaba que no fuera su propio padre el que la atendiese

-"_se ha marchado a Washington hace dos semanas"_

_-_¿Qué? …. No tendrá un número telefónico o dirección del lugar en el que se encuentra?

-_"si, permítame un momento y se lo digo…..no, solo un mensaje"_

_-_¿y… que dice?

-_"se lo mandaré por fax"_

Bombón espero unos minutos la tinta dejó de escribir y un largo trozo de papel se depositó en la cestilla, la mujer del otro lado de la línea colgó y ella tomó el trozo de escrito algo nerviosa.

"_Queridas niñas, entre las investigaciones que he realizado me crucé con un conocido muy desagradable, Él, no estoy seguro pero lo he visto con los muchachos, parecía muy interesado en unos antiguos papiros encontrados en una pirámide recientemente descubierta en las profundidades de los mares bálticos._

_No tuve exceso a dichos documentos pero puedo asegurar que se trata de algún tipo de rito._

_Al carecer de conocimientos en esa rama decidí acudir a un buen amigo e historiador, confirmando mis sospechas, algunas culturas de las cuales se ignora su existencias y mucho más antiguas que el conocimiento actual sobre el paso del hombre en la tierra existían civilizaciones que ya podían viajar en transporte flotantes, es posible que la civilización cumpla de forma circular un ciclo de evolución hasta algún punto de su mayor auge colapsando de forma estrepitosa tan catastróficamente que literalmente son borradas todas las huellas sobre su paso por la tierra._

_Estas "Hecatombes" no son por causas cien por ciento naturales, sino que son por terceros, solo bastaba reunir los "ingredientes correctos" para tal magnitud de desastre"_

_-_¿Qué quiere decir el profesor con esto?- preguntó una confundida pelinegra con un ceño fruncido mientras tartamudeaba algunas palabras que desconocía.

-algo muy malo, a nivel planetario Bellota.

-¿Him puede tener tanto poder para algo así?- sus ojos esmeralda miraron fijamente los ojos rosas de su hermana mayor –Jamás logró algo realmente desastroso aquí, no puede ser posible ¿verdad?

-… deberíamos ser cautelosas, sobre todo con "ellos" rondado la ciudad.

-no le tengo miedo a ese imbécil de Butch o sus hermanos, estaré retirada como heroína pero no impide que les pueda dar una buena patada en el culo, de todas formas- Bellota ladeó su cabeza cruzando sus brazos de forma pensativa -¿crees que ellos sepan algo?

-no lo dudo.

-quizás…. Podríamos aprovechar esto.

-¿eh?

-digo…. Sé que no soy buena con los interrogatorios…. Ni con los planes pero si ellos son los que nos buscan ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo a nuestro favor?

-Bellota…. Cuando planeas cosas dan miedo, se más clara por favor.

-estoy segura que Butch me seguirá molestando….-pese a la paliza que le di, él no ha logrado sus intenciones….-Bellota fingió interés por el fax que habían recibido hace poco, realmente mentía, puede que Butch no recordara lo que había pasado pero el desgraciado ya había logrado su cometido con ella. –si ellos saben algo deberíamos sacárselo de una forma u otra.

-no quiero cruzarme con Brick

-ni yo con el imbécil ese pero…. ¿y si esto es realmente malo? ¿Hasta qué punto de preocupación tenían esos papeles al profesor como para que nos mandara un mensaje como este?

-….no sabemos nada del profesor… he revisado la contestadora y de todos los mensajes ninguno es de él

-¿Ninguno? ¿Estas segura Bombón? –el semblante de Bellota cambió de furioso a una preocupación total –digo….. no me la he pasado en casa pero esperaba que tu o Burbuja estuviesen controlado sus llamadas.

-hasta hoy…. No lo había hecho- bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada

-Bombón ¿y Burbuja?

-estaba en la cafetería del centro….-entonces sus ojos se cristalizaron, Nick, ese agradable muchacho había venido a su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Bombón?

-tuve una mala experiencia hace un rato…. Vi morir a alguien-dijo sumergida en sus pensamientos de forma triste y ausente.

-¿¡Que?! ¿A quién?

-… a Nick

-¿Nick? ¿Quién, el …. El amigo de Burbuja? ¿Ese chico?

Bombón sintió la rudeza de Bellota mientras la sacudía con fuerza intentando traerla de vuelta al mundo real.

-¿Era ese Nick? ¡Bombón!

-…no, ese Nick no existía…..-Bombón sonrió de forma rara- era una marioneta de Him, y yo ¡necesito saber que está pasando!

Bombón empujó a Bellota salió por la puerta y voló con destino incierto, la ojiverde corrió tras de ella pero no quiso seguirla, estaba tan confundida ¿Qué estaba pasando? La estúpida apuesta de los enfermos mentales esos, el mensaje del profesor, Him ¿Him? No lo habían vuelto a ver desde hacía tanto tiempo, justo después de la desaparición del trio de idiotas.

Se agarró la cabeza.

-no lo soporto, odio las cosas difíciles- levantó la mirada al escuchar unas suaves pisadas.

Se estremeció al verlo, en algún momento pensó en huir pero no era lo suyo además, se notaba a leguas que él estaba mal herido, Bellota sonrió de lado mientras cruzaba los brazos colocándose en una pose altanera, por lo menos le había dejado en claro que podía romperle todos los huesos si se le daba la gana.

Butch se acercó finalmente saliendo de las sombras, sus ojos irradiaban una furia descomunal, su mandíbula estaba tensa, frenó por unos segundos confrontando la mirada de Bellota, esa maldita hembra que se había atrevido a dejarlo casi muerto.

-no te vez bien, para nada bien…-se atrevió a dar un paso con una sonrisa socarrona

Butch no contestó siguió acercándose con esa maldita mirada que comenzaba a asustarla, pero ella no flaquearía.

-¿Qué quieres en mi casa? Sabes que no eres bienvenido

-cállate-masculló amenazantemente mientras la distancia entre él y Bellota se hacía cada vez más corta

-¿deseas otra paliza cretino?

Entonces él se detuvo, Bellota pensó que se había asustado pero desecho esa idea rápidamente, Butch al igual que ella jamás demostraría temor y menos retrocedería por mucho que estuviese en una situación totalmente perdida, entonces todas sus alarma sonaron rápidamente, lo más rápido que pudo trató de ponerse segura, no intentó correr sino defenderse pero de una manera totalmente imposible Butch había logrado acorralarla.

Le vio levantar el puño y bajar de forma veloz, no le dio a la cara, ese puño pasó al lado de su rostro destrozando el piso.

-por las malas, Bellota, todo será por las malas.

Bellota intentó propinarle un puñetazo en la sien pero él levantó el brazo bloqueando el golpe

-quieta- siseo amenazante mientras con el brazo que había bloqueado agarraba y doblaba la muñeca de Bellota quebrándosela.

Bellota ahogó un fuerte grito ante el dolor, le había roto la muñeca….¡LE HABIA ROTO LO MUÑECA!

-Suéltame!

Trató de utilizar el otro brazo conjuntamente con las piernas, Butch se apartó de ella de un brinco esquivando los golpes, antes de que Bellota lograse levantarse él la jalaba del cuello de la remera sosteniéndola por sobre el piso propinándole finalmente un golpe descomunal en el vientre, Bellota puso los ojos en blanco, calló al suelo semi inconsciente.

-….su…cio…

-no Gatita, yo no juego sucio, simplemente se me ha acabado la paciencia

Butch se inclinó frente a ella tomándola por el flequillo para levantarle el rostro, la miró sin esa ira de antes solo serio, carente de emociones.

-para que veas que no soy "tan malo" te llevaré a un lugar más cómodo.

Se la puso al hombro como un saco de papas provocándole más dolor, Bellota luchaba para sostener la conciencia.

-Butch….

-no intentes nada o tendré que golpearte.

Una vez que él había alcanzado una altura considerable Bellota flexionó las rodillas logrando con eso deslizarse, el peligro alcanzó a tomarla del talón dijo algo entre dientes molesto y la levantó un poco para volver a golpearla en el estómago, esta vez no pudo aguantarlo, Bellota perdió completamente la conciencia.

-ya basta Bellota.-Butch la vio al rostro, estaba K.O. -… lo lamento gatita, pero nadie deja a Butch, y mucho menos su hembra.

La volvió acomodar sobre su hombro y tomó velocidad hacia su único objetivo, el hotel.

Entro por la ventana, arrojó a la inconsciente pelinegra sobre la cama y comenzó a vaciar los cajones, tomó ropa y sabanas ocultando cualquier cosa que pudiese servir para cubrirse, se acercó a Bellota y la desgarró todo lo que llevaba puesto.

Le dio leve golpecitos en la mejilla tratando de traerla en si

-esto tardara un poco….

Se colocó sobre ella y le mordió el cuello primero levemente y después con fuerza casi desgarrándole la piel

Bellota pegó un alarido y rápidamente intentó darle un puñetazo al idiota que tenía encima ella pero al momento de propinar el golpe la que salió lastimada y pegando un grito de dolor fue ella.

-Eso fue estúpido Bellota. –Butch la tomó del brazo y jaló de él –quédate quieta mujer!

-¿Qué…¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- colocó su mano contra el rostro de Butch intentado apartarlo pero nuevamente un dolor desgarrador le atravesó el brazo –arrr…..

-te he roto la muñeca, gatita

El pelinegro agarró la zona inflamada y ejerció presión, Bellota dejó escapar un par de lágrimas mientras apretaba los dientes para retener otro grito.

-tengo pensado pasarla bien, no me obligues romperte cada extremidad gatita

-….. No te atreverías

-claro que si! Eres la única que ha usado los puños ¿te debo recordar que soy mucho más fuerte y violento que tú?

-¿Qué intentas?

-¿es en serio? Échate una ojeada gatita y luego saca tus conclusiones

Bellota se miró quedando pálida ante el descubrimiento de su desnudes, soltó un chillido e intentó cubrirse, Butch no la detuvo, se puso de pie y la quedo observando con los brazos cruzados.

-mi ropa!

-no queda nada de ella.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-desintegrarla, hoy tengo una sola cosa en mente.

Bellota quiso ponerse de pie pero si lo hacía exponía su cuerpo, miró los alrededores, había cajones, quizás con algo que le sirviera.

-están vacíos-

-desgraciado- aguantando el pudor corrió hacia la ventana pero Butch la jaló del brazo lastimado

-grrr… no intentes irte, te romperé el otro brazo si es necesario.

La jaló contra la cama con furia pero él se acercó con total calma, colocó una rodilla sobre el borde observando a Bellota de forma extraña.

-hoy lo concluimos gatita

-¿Qué cosa?

-…

Se tiró sobre ella y la besó mientras sus manos tocaban con violencia los pechos de la pelinegra, le mordió el labio haciéndola sangrar, cuando Bellota trató de forcejear le jaló la muñeca inflamada y presionó con toda intención de hacerle daño, le pelinegra gritó aterrada, ese Butch estaba siendo tan perversamente violento.

-Quietecita.

Deslizó una mano entre las piernas de la ojiverde en introdujo dos dedos

-no … me toques- lloriqueo Bellota

Ante esa exigencia Butch presionó con su pulgar la zona más sensible de Bellota, ella gimió sin poder evitarlo. El pelinegro se levantó y procedió a desvestirse de forma casi desesperada, mandó al diablo la chaqueta, se arrancó la camisa y destrozó el cinto de su pantalón

-Butch… Butch…. Espera, por favor.-Suplicó sollozando.

Ella jamás se había visto tan dócil y asustada, estaba casi rogando que se detuviese, tan sumisa, la miró deteniéndose antes de proseguir a sacarse el pantalón.

-¿no… no te detendrás?

-ya no

Se bajó el pantalón junto a su ropa interior dejando a la vista su erecta masculinidad, antes que lograse tomarla de las piernas ella volvió hablar.

-lo haré

La miró a la cara, sus ojos estaban brillosos debido a las lágrimas, trató de encontrar alguna trampa en sus palabras, algo que fuera mentira, pero no descubrió nada, estaba pálida, asustada, tiritaba por eso, además de mal herida, quizás solo buscaba que la experiencia no fuera tan mala.

-¿lo harás?

-…s- si…

-no intentes engañarme Bellota- se acercó a su rostro, enterró sus dedos en el pelo de la ojiverde y tiró de él –si hace algo mal te destrozaré las piernas.

Bellota movió levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro negando alguna tramposa intención, Butch la jaló del brazo sano dejándola de rodillas sobre la cama, él se tiró sobre el colchón y se acomodó quedando semi acosado.

-puedes empezar.

Bellota observó al hombre acostado, tenía sus manos en su nuca con una pierna doblada y la otra tendida como si tomase el sol, solo que esta vez estaba desnudo con su miembro erecto aguardando por ella. Ella se cubrió el rostro con la mano sana, sentía su corazón palpitar, su intimidad arder, su cuerpo temblar, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, Butch quizás no lo recordaba, pero ella sí y la experiencia había sido tan horrible y triste. Si en esta ocasión era ella la que lo hacía por si misma quizás…. Solo quizás.

Lo miró detenidamente, cada parte de su cuerpo, sus piernas trabajadas, su ….erección, su abdomen y pectorales, sus brazos, Butch tenía cuerpo de deportista, finalmente se atrevió a verle a la cara, él le devolvió la mirada, estaba impaciente lo irradiaba en sus verde ojos que no perdían detalle de sus acciones, la deseaba ¿desde hace cuánto? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué un hombre se fijaría en ella? ¿Por qué la desearía? Butch estaba tan desesperado por su atención que incluso la había secuestrado, la acosaba a cada momento pero ahora casi llegaba a un punto sin retorno.

Se levantó acercándose a él, se sentó en su abdomen, se inclinó acercándose a su rostro

-¿puede ser una buena experiencia?

-¿así como?- preguntó algo perdido mientras aprovechaba para afirmar a Bellota por las caderas

-una….-se sonrojó, apartó su mirada de él para luego volver a verle a la cara –que quiera repetir.

Butch tragó con dificultad, levantó a Bellota y la acomodó sobre la punta de su miembro.

-lo será.

Tiró con fuerza hundiendo toda su erección en el interior de su hembra, Bellota cayó sobre él ante la sensación de invasión y dolor, había sido tan rápido y certero, como un golpe letal, ella apretó sus dientes pero Butch gimió, gimió de una forma tan animal, tan salvaje que la sintió en sus huesos, su cuerpo vibró ante aquello.

Sin soltarla comenzó a levantarla nuevamente para hundirse en ella una y otra vez, sin parar, hasta caer inconsciente si era necesario, sentía tanto placer que deseaba que durara para siempre, en un acto instintivo le mordía el cuello con fuerza nuevamente, la giró para colocarse sobre ella, extendió los brazos de la pelinegro olvidándose de la lesión de su muñeca, ella chilló pero luego comenzó a jadear y no por cansancio, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y en blanco, parecía totalmente fuera de sí tanto o más que él, dirigió su hambrienta boca hasta sus pechos succionando y mordisqueando cada pezón, marcaria cada parte de ese cuerpo, porque le pertenecía, aumentó el movimiento de su cadera para embestirla más rápido y más fuerte, con cada gemido y jadeo que ella liberaba de su boca él sentía que perdía la cordura.

-Bellota- la llamo con un poco de dificultad tratando de conseguir recuperar su conciencia- gatita…-necesitaba que ella estuviese ahí con él, sintiendo lo mismo que él, gruño al sentirse estrujado abajo, la estreches de Bellota parecía estar succionándolo eso lo estaba enloqueciendo más y más. –Mírame!

Ella cerró sus parpados con fuerza para difícilmente abrirlo y enfrentar la mirada de Butch, pensó que se burlaría de ella pero su expresión era tan extraña, tan animal que no supo cómo interpretarlo.

-márcame!- la embistió fuertemente mientras buscaba con su boca el cuello de la ojiverde

Bellota miró la parte de carne expuesta, el cuello de Butch, algo tan primitivo en ella broto que de la misma forma como había hecho él en ocasiones anteriores procedió a enterrar sus dientes y colmillos con fuerza y hambre, el sabor salado de la piel del pelinegro se mezcló con uno metálico, su sangre, Bellota enrolló sus piernas en las cintura de Butch sin soltar a su presa.

Suyo, Butch era todo suyo, tan adentro, tan profundo, cada parte de él sería suyo.

Su espalda se tensó y un fuerte alarido realmente extraño salió de las fauces del pelinegro, se aferró casi con desesperación de los hombres de la ojiverde hundiéndose tanto como se podía, sus músculos se pusieron rígidos y culminó llenando el interior de Bellota con todo su caliente líquido.

Se aguantó todo lo que pudo antes de caer rendido sobre el cuerpo de su gatita. Su respiración al igual que la de ella era tan agitada y acelerada. Estaba cansado, jamás en su vida había estado tan cansado solo por realizar una actividad de unos cuantos minutos….. la próxima vez aguantaría tres horas mínimo, se decía para sí mismo mientras abrazaba a Bellota y mordía nuevamente su cuello.

-¿quieres….repetir?

Ante su silencio la miró curioso.

-ah….. Vaya, así que después de todo si tienes limites ¿eh niña súper poderosa?-se burlaba de su inconsciente compañera mientras él también se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó la rubia al ser detenida por él

-¿estás bien?

Burbuja, molesta ante esa pregunta tan estúpida le propinó una fuerte cachetada, Boomer se llevó ambas manos hasta el lugar herido mirándola desconcertado.

-por si no lo has entendido, no, no lo estoy.

-lo siento, en serio, lo siento- la sujetó de los brazos para que no se fuera, le había tanto costado encontrarla, casi no la había reconocido con el cabello suelto y la mirada entristecida –soy un tonto, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-si, yo también.

-….. No quiero que estés moleta con migo, yo de verdad te quiero Burbuja.

Quería tanto recuperarla, pero ella carecía de emociones, su rostro no trasmitía nada, eso lo desesperaba tanto ¿Dónde estaba su alegre novia?

-¿si me golpeas…. Te sentirás mejor?

-no

-¿y si me arrodillo?

-tampoco

-¿te suplico?

-basta!

-¿pero qué puedo hacer? No quiero perderte –la abrazó con fuerza desesperado, necesitaba sentirla pero su cuerpo estaba tan rígido y frio.

-¿Qué se siente ser el ganador?

-eh?- Boomer palideció -¿Cómo te …?

-¿Cómo se siente?

-… te refieres a esa estúpida apuesta o por haber estado contigo?

Burbuja hizo una mueca de odio, apretó sus dientes con furia y le propinó otra cachetada, Boomer se quedó parado sin intentar defenderse, sentía que se lo merecía.

-me sentía ganador por estar contigo Burbuja, la verdad ni me acordaba de esa apuesta- agachó la cabeza como si lo hubiesen reprendido, realmente así se sentía ante el odio y rechazo de su Burbuja –nunca gano en nada, sobre todo cuando compito con mis hermanos, realmente no quería participar en esto, no me interesaba.

-Boomer –lo llamó suavemente

-¿si?

-no quiero volver a verte.

Su corazón se destrozó, la mirada de la PPG era tan fría cargada de rencor y desconfianza, sus palabras fueron tan filosas que sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, en ese momento quería ponerse a llorar, la tomó de los brazos y la besó desesperado.

-no, no me dejes! Te quiero

-suéltame!

Forcejearon, ella no tenía fuerzas ni él tampoco, ambos estaban emocionalmente destrozados

-Lo siento- repitió -lo siento, de verdad lo siento Burbuja –sus ojos se cristalizaron, los hombres no lloran, se dijo, pero esto es tan doloroso. –perdón

-ya basta!- lo empujó logrando apartarlo –ya conseguiste lo que querías ¿no? –Apartó su mirada entristecida –déjame en paz.

Boomer frunció el ceño, la tomó en brazos emprendiendo el vuelo.

-¿Qué haces?

-si no me perdonas, entonces te secuestraré, después de todo soy un villano ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿estas demente?- lo empujó logrando soltarse y cayendo al vació rápidamente logró estabilizarse y mantener el vuelo pero Boomer la sujetó nuevamente, estaba decidido a llevársela.

-de…déjame!

-jamás!

-ba…basta!

-eres mía! ¿no lo recuerdas? –la miró seriamente dejándola enmudecida –no puedes quitarme lo que es mío Burbuja

-¿Qué te has creído? –enojada le dio un golpe en las costillas con su codo pero el rubio no la soltó, se quejó del dolor pero no aflojó el agarre –estás loco!

-no te imaginas cuánto.

El rubio emprendió el vuelo pese a estar forcejeando con la ojicelestes.

-que me sueltes- exigió pero su voz era más suave, casi sin energía

Boomer disminuyó la velocidad sin detenerse y la miró, estaba agotada se le notaba, la abrazó fuertemente tratando de esa forma trasmitirle seguridad.

-te quiero Burbuja, quédate a mi lado, solo contigo me siento realmente feliz.

Burbuja se aferró a él y cerró los ojos comenzando a llorar nuevamente, siempre lloraba, era su debilidad, todo le afectaba pero esta vez no sabía realmente el ¿por qué? de ese llanto.

-lo siento, lo siento.-le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza y prosiguió el viaje hasta divisar el hotel de Saltadilla a la distancia.

Se adentraron por la ventana y la sentó en la cama, rápidamente fue hasta el teléfono marcando el servicio a la habitación.

Se acercó a Burbuja, le acarició la mejilla, estaba tan fría. Unos golpes de la puerta lo obligaron a atender.

-ten

Burbuja miró aquello que Boomer le ofrecía, una taza de humeante chocolate caliente, ella la aceptó y sorbió con suavidad.

-gracias….

Boomer se puso de rodillas y colocó su cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia.

Tenía tanto miedo de perderla, la quería porque ella lo hacia sentir importante y feliz, más allá del sexo ella lo hacía sentir realmente bien.

-Burbuja- la miró a los ojos, parecía cansado, tomó una de sus manos y la besó con dulzura notando finalmente un cambio, un leve sonrojo en esas pálidas mejillas, para su dentro sonrió, ella aún lo quería.

oOoOoOoOooooOOOooooooOooOOOOoooo

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta lo obligaron a dejar lo que estaba haciendo y ver quién demonios le molestaba a esa hora, miró por el ojo de la puerta pero no había ni un alma en el pórtico, quizás solo era alguien que quería gastarle una broma, de esas con una bolsa de papel llena de excremento a la cuales les prendían fuego para que uno instintivamente las apagar con el pie, como no había nada que aparentara estar quemándose decidió volver a lo suyo pero su marcha fue interrumpida nuevamente por dos suaves golpes, molesto soltó un bufido y esperó sin hacer nada, nuevamente ese dos mismos golpes insistieron, miró nuevamente por el ojo de la puerta y una figura se asomó.

-Brick?

-….. Buenas noches Federick

El joven pelirrojo lo miraba de forma extraña, incluso había tenido el descaro de hacer una desagradable mueca de burla ante sus propias narices

-¿Qué quieres?

-vengo a terminar algunos asuntos

-no tenemos asuntos pendientes entre nosotros dos

-te equivocas profesor.

-… mira, sea lo que sea, lo arreglaremos en la escuela.

-esto no es asuntos académicos, sino legales "Profesor"

-disculpa?

-sabes Federick, tu presencia no es solo irritante, sino un verdadero estorbo, la tuya, la de Henry, la del traidor de Nick y la de Grettel.

-….¿qué?... ¿Cómo?

-sorprendido?- su boca se curvó nuevamente haciendo una mueca burlona –eres un verdadero inútil Federick-

-¿Quién te has creído para hablarme así mocoso?

Brick se inclinó y rápidamente golpeó con todo el gusto el estómago de Federick dejándolo inclinado y arrodillado de dolor en el piso hasta el punto de comenzar a vomitar.

-tenías una misión con Him ¿verdad? Pero la has desempeñado tan mal, tu deber era simplemente –le propinó una patada en el mentón sin tanta fuerza, no buscaba dejarlo inconsciente –debías solamente procurar que nadie se interesar en ella pero mira… resulta que a ti te a cautivada y además intentaste acosarte con ella ¿eh?

Brick lo observó con odio levantó el pie colocándolo sobre la cabeza de Federick.

-fue estúpido de tu parte sobre todo porque soy un novio muy celoso

Y así con toda su rabia bajó el pie destrozando el cráneo del "profesor"

-bueno…. cuatro menos…..-sonrió de lado –ahora no hay nadie que pueda interponerse ¿eh Bombón?


	24. Oscuras Intenciones

**En el capitulo anterior estaba tan apurada por publicarlo que no me di tiempo par aun encabezado o pie de pagina, aunque sinceramente tampoco tenía mucho que decir.**

**Estoy tratado de seguirlo regularmente, no prometo publicaciones una vez por semana o por mes, no quiero mentir, me está complicando un poco el desarrollo porque realmente cambien toda la trama de la historia, honestamente, este fic era cualquier cosa, tenía ganas de publicar algo de las chicas con los chicos y con el tiempo consiguió varios seguidores.**

** Con los años que lleva publicándose tendrán que comprender que mi mentalidad tonta, morbosa, pervertida e infantil maduró un poco y ahora no pareciera seguir la linea inicial... que no tenía... no voy a mentir en eso, desde hace tres capítulos aproximadamente la trama cambió, fue algo así como una improvisación de ultima hora, que llevaba pensando durante todo el año y meses que dejé en hiato la historia (no tenía pensado dejarla olvidada).**

**Quise darle un propósito y ahora finalmente tomó algo mas de forma.**

**Este cap. puede ser corto pero es como una reseña de lo que está "planeando" Him. **

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

"_Lo divisé en un sueño, o más bien en una terrible pesadilla, solo aquel que no sea humano de nacimiento, sino obra de ellos traerá ante nosotros al tercer jinete… vestido como un Rey famélico, cargando una balanza desigual, con pómulos hundidos, donde su piel se apegaba a sus huesos._

_Allá por donde pasase los ríos se secaban, los campos se marchitaban, se alimentaba de niños, mujeres y hombre pero jamás engordaba, a cada alma se les oía llorar a cause del hambre…._

_Ya se alberga en su interior, la llama verde ha cambiado a negra…. Ese hueco donde debería ir un corazón está palpitando….."_

Era el tercero…. No, era el cuarto hotel que visitaba para preguntar por su padre o por algún seminario donde pudiese estar presente.

Estaba temblando, en esa época el frió era terrible, incluso se tuvo que limitar a solo levitar y no planear sobre el cielo, tanto para evitar algún accidente ahora que comenzaba a nevar.

Caminando entre las rutas para llegar a su quinto destino sus rosados ojos se posaron en un lugar cálido con un par de personas disfrutando de un caliente café, hizo un gesto de tensión, le vendría bien algo para calentar su cuerpo y pensar un poco las cosas de forma más relajada.

Pidió un café tostado con algunos bocadillos para acompañar, miró a través del cristal, estaba todo húmedo debido al frio de afuera y el calor del interior del lugar. Pasó su mano enguantada para poder limpiar la superficie del vidrio. La gente pasaba tan apurada, New York era un lugar muy agitado, la información viajaba rápidamente sobre todo cuando había conferencias importantes donde la presencia de su padre Utonio era necesaria.

Suspiró decaída, no estaba ahí, su padre jamás llegó a esa ciudad quizás ni siquiera había abandonado Rusia, la otra opción que le estaba quedando, la única, era ir directamente con el enemigo "Him" pero….. Tenía miedo.

Ante tantas cosas sin sentido su cabeza estaba totalmente desordenada, tanto así que incluso olvidó que sus hermanas podrían estar en peligro, los bastardo de los RRB estaban residiendo en Saltadilla, si aún seguían con esa estúpida apuesta y con lo competitivos que eran entre ellos seguramente irían tras ellas pero, en ese momento, mirando a través del cristal a esa gente que parecía apurada y dando leve sorbitos a su caliente y agradable liquido negro, no le importó, realmente no lo recordaba, estaba tan tensa, esos últimos días estaba realmente estresada, con la escuela, Federick… Brick.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, el recuerdo de esos ardiente ojos rojos la hacían temblar de forma insegura ¿Qué era lo que había terminado por suceder?

Él había renunciado a seguir acosándola, se marchó y fue todo, jamás pensó ver a el líder de los RRB, al único miembro del maldito grupo que tanto la aterrorizaba, desertar, Brick era decidido, cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía y esas eran las principales causas de que ese trio de críos fueran el N°1 de su lista de enemigos, eran destructivos, inteligentes e indestructibles…. Incluso, aunque odiase admitirlo, eran superiores a ellas…. Pero había una razón para que así fuera, ellos no se limitaban, ellas sí, ellos no sentían, ellas no podían con las culpas fueran o no su responsabilidad, en el fondo siempre obraban para los demás y por los demás limitándose a seguir las reglas de otros, eran niñas buenas y las niñas buenas no pueden ser más poderosas porque causarían destrucción y las niñas buenas no destruyen la cosas….. Irónico.

-Por eso hay tanto héroes en el cementerio…..- murmuró secamente, miró hacia el frente de su mesa donde había una silla vacía y recordando a un chico de cabello cobrizo.

Nick se había convertido en su compañero de las tardes cuando necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad acompañado de un cálido café….. Pero ese chico no era real, por lo menos aquel que era amigo de su hermana menor, les había mentido durante años, si tan solo les hubiese contado, ellas habrían hecho algo, lo que fuera para salvarle de Him, pero ni siquiera esa se logró, no pudieron salvarlo de Mojo dejándolo postrado en una cama con una aparato que monitoreaba sus signos vitales y no pudieron salvarlo de Him que manipulaba su alma.

La vida era injusta, no importaba que tanto bien hicieran, un pequeño error y las condenaban para siempre, por eso tuvieron que abdicar como heroínas, por eso el profesor tuvo que conseguir trabajos en el extranjero para mantener su cuenta bancaria llena en caso de un "accidente".

Extrañaba a su padre, hacía meses que no sabía nada de él, bueno, cuando viajaba en ocasiones solo las llamaba una vez por semana por unos cuantos minutos solo para notificar que ya había hecho un depósito y que no abusaran del capital pero su tono de voz era el de alguien preocupado y triste que se despedía con un "espero verlas pronto mi niñas".

-Profesor…..¿Dónde estás, padre?

Terminó su consumo, pagó, uso el baño y luego se dispuso a irse pero al mirar al cielo y ver como la ligera nevada empeoraba decidió no abandonar New York esa noche, solo esperaba que al estar lejos de su ciudad natal las cosas se calmase un poco.

OoOoO

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en la punta de su nariz, abrió pesadamente uno de sus ojos verdes e intentó rascarse pero sus manos no se movieron, o más bien algo se lo estaba impidiendo, centró su mirada y dio directamente con un par de ojos salvajes que le sonreía con malicia.

-Bellota…..¿eh?

Bellota se sentó sobre el desnudo abdomen de Butch con los brazos y piernas cruzadas sin dejar de sonreír peligrosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Butch trató de moverse nuevamente pero finalmente notó que tenía sus extremidades sujetas con algo que parecían cadenas. Volvió a enfrentar la mirada de Bellota confundido deparando que estaba vestida. -¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Las cadenas? Pues estaban guardadas en la bodega de los polis, fueron hechas por Mojo para nosotras- sonrió aún más mientras sus ojos se oscurecían –no podrás romperlas Butch, estas bajo mi control.

-ah…. Así que te gusta de esta forma ¿eh gatita?- trató de hacerse en gracioso, sabía que Bellota no era ese tipo de mujeres, sobre todo cuando ella dejó de sonreír.

-¿Dónde está mi padre Butch?

-¿eh?

-¡Mi padre! ¡El profesor Utonio!

-….¿que se yo dónde demonios está metido?

-más te vale no mentirme cretino.

-no me interesa ese miedoso profesor, han pasado años desde la última vez que lo vi.

-… ¿y Him?

-¿el tipo raro ese?

-es tu "Padre" ¿no?- hizo un gesto burlón y su sonrisa maliciosa volvió cuando Butch tembló de forma extraña. –oh, así que no fue un buen padre después de todo.

-mira gatita…. – Butch se mordió el labio al sentir como la cálida mano de Bellota se posicionaba sobre el cuádriceps de su pierna, ella parecía solo acomodarse sobre él sin ocultas intenciones. –Nosotros- tragó con dificultad ante la suave mano de la pelinegra deslizándose hasta su miembro. –mis hermanos… y yo…. A…. aban….. MALDITA SEA…. BELLOTA SUELTAME, NECESITO FOLLARTE!

Bellota hizo un leve despreció y le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo.

-MIERDA!

-tks… Butch- ella lo tomó suavemente del mentón sin ablandar su dura mirada –me rompiste una muñeca cretino- levantó su brazo herido – me obligaste a tener sexo contigo por segunda vez.

-¿Qué?

-¡y ni siquiera lo recuerdas!- levantó la mano para dar un segundo golpe pero se mantuvo quieta, bajó su mano con suavidad y se cruzó de brazos -mi padre está desaparecido…. La última vez estaba trabajando en Rusia, en su último mensaje menciona a Him.

Butch quedó en blanco, ellos estuvieron en Moscú pero ese había sido el lugar donde se separaron del afeminado de rojo. Sobre algunos de sus planes solo eran consiente de su interés de entrenamiento para mejorar y perfeccionar sus habilidades, jamás volvió a mencionar Saltadilla o a las PPG, lo cual les hizo olvidarlas por unos años, si no fuera por Brick quizás ni siquiera estarían ahí, y no habría tenido a su felina.

Bellota alzó una ceja ante esa extraña mirada del pelinegro, no era maliciosa ni picara, no era una mirada típica de Butch.

-quiero información Butch, dime lo que sepas y prometo que no te hare daño.

-je- sus labios se torcieron con ironía -¿una niña buena amenazando a un villano?

Bellota apretó sus dientes en forma de gesto hostil y estrujó con rabia el miembro del ojiverde, Butch gimió, eso no se lo veía venir.

-te crees más fuerte que yo, más perverso incluso pero sabes no tienes idea de cómo soy realmente, te supero ahora, ni siquiera pudiste permanecer despierto después de ese revolcón.

-¿pero qué diablos estas diciendo? Tú te quedaste dormida primero.

-ja ¿no te parece que soy buena fingiendo?

-estabas despierta….

-ahora respóndeme cretino- aflojó su agarré del estimulado miembro torturado -¿Cuáles son los planes de Him?

-muy bien gatita … ug…- cerró sus ojos ante la incómoda sensación de dolor y placer jugando con sus sentidos -….. ¿Cómo …. Sabrás… si…. ¡No me aprietes así!

-es que acaso no te gusta?- Bellota subió y bajo su mano en un suave movimiento para luego detenerse y enterrar sus uñas en la carnosa piel.

Butch se mordió los labios desgarrándose la piel, sacudió desesperadamente los brazos y las piernas, si esas cadenas habían sido hechas por Mojo serían casi indestructibles…. Maldijo a su padre simio por eso.

-te haré sufrir si no cooperas con migo.

-…..bas….basta….

-así que después de todo este era tu punto débil, mmm- Bellota apretó su agarre nuevamente pero lo jaló hacia arriba obligando a Butch a levantar la zona de la pelvis.

-BRUJA!

-ahora soy bruja, creí que te gustaban las felinas chico rudo.

-maldición ¿Qué quieres? ¿Información? Abandonamos al afeminado rojo hace tiempo, Brick planeó todo esto.

-¿entonces, él es el del maldito plan? ¿Él sabe dónde está mi padre?

-No, no lo creo….

La pelinegra entornó sus ojos esta vez mas furiosa que antes, apretó el cuello de Butch con fuerza, realmente parecía que quería estrangularlo.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿Está persiguiendo a mi hermana?

-Be….Bellota….Suéltame.

-Podría matarte –hizo fuerza con la mano de la muñeca lastimada hundiendo los pulgares en la nuez de adán del ojiverde -¿Quién me culparía si te elimino? ¿Quién lo sabría?

¿Qué estaba pasando? Bellota, una de las Powerpuff Girl estaba intentando matarlo…. ESO NO TENÍA SENTIDO, ella era la violenta del grupo pero era una chica buena ¿sería capaz de algo tan vil, tan fuera de su contexto de Heroína?

Finalmente sintió que la sangre volvía a su cerebro y su saliva podía pasar sin problemas, aspiró casi con dolor tras un intento de asesinato en manos de la misma Bellota….. la miró por primera vez confundido ¿Quién era esa chica?

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, se giró un poco y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa con una maliciosa mirada….. Eso lo aterró.

-se un chico bueno y espera a que regrese, no he acabado contigo "Tigre".- saltó desde el marco y desapareció.

Butch trató de romper las cadenas con su fuerza y quemarlas con su visión láser pero nada le afectaba, volvió a maldecir a su padre simio por ser un malvado genio.

La segunda de las PPG levitó suavemente hasta la ventana de la habitación al lado de la de Butch, uso su visión para ver a través de las paredes donde divisó la silueta de dos personas, frunció el ceño y atravesó la ventana destrozándola.

-Burbuja.

-¿Bellota?...

Miró la escena, el rubio idiota estaba de rodillas tomando las manos de su hermana menor con suavidad, ella parecía algo pálida pero tranquila, era como una foto romántica para enmarcar.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras apoyaba ambos pies sobre el suelo alfombrado.

Boomer la examinó rápidamente de arriba abajo.

-¿esa no es la ropa de Butch?

-¿Bellota?- Burbuja la miró confundida.

-estuve con él, sí.

Ambos rubios se sonrojaron ante la primera idea que se les cruzó por la cabeza, el ceño fruncido de la ojiverde y su leve rubor comprobaron sus sospechas.

-escucha rubio- señaló a Boomer –acabo de pasar una mala noche y quiero desquitarme, no me des una razón para que te elija para eso.

-Espera Bellota- La ojiceleste se puso de pie interponiéndose entre su hermana y el RRB –Boomer no estaba haciendo nada mal.

-no me interesa lo que estaba haciendo- la morena rió con sorna –sé que puedes cuidarte por ti misma Burbujita, aún recuerdo el nivel 11.- Burbuja se sonrojó –lo que quiero es que tu "novio" responda un par de preguntas.

-¿Qué pregunta?- Boomer se colocó a un lado de la menor de las PPG.

-¿Dónde está nuestro padre? ¿Dónde está el Profesor Utonio?

Ambos rubios parecían desconcertados, se miraron más confundidos que antes para luego volver a enfrentar la cargada mirada amenazante de Bellota.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a nuestro padre?-

-espero que no- casi susurró ahogada la ppg verde ante la mirada de preocupación de su hermanita. –pero no hemos tenido noticias de él, lo único que nos hizo llegar fue una larga nota sobre algo terrible que podría suceder….

-pero estaba en Rusia.

-¿Rusia? Mis hermanos y yo estábamos en Moscú antes de venir a Saltadilla.

-¿y mi padre Boomer?-Burbuja lo sujetó de la manga de su chaqueta -¿Dónde está mi padre?

-sinceramente- se pasó una mano por la nuca sin dejar de mirar a la rubia e intercalar con la terrible mirada esmeralda –no sabía que el Profesor estuviese por ahí hasta ahora.

-¿y qué hay de Him?

Ambas PPG notaron un raro estremecimiento en el menor de los RRB.

-ese raro estaba cada vez más….. raro….. – miró al suelo nervioso –incluso Brick, parecía, él, bueno –levantó la mirada pero su flequillo le tapaba levemente los ojos –el caso es que decidimos dejarlo, se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-¿Insoportable? Butch también reaccionó de esa forma- Bellota caminó hasta estar frente a frente con el rubio, lo jaló del cuello de la chaqueta y le dio un leve empujó a su hermana menor cuando esta trató de hacer que lo soltase –cuéntame todo.

-… qui….quisiera no tener que pensar en ello…. Por favor….

Bellota lo soltó con suavidad, para sorpresa de los dos presentes.

-esto, lo de su estúpida apuesta ¿no está relacionado con Him?

-no. Fue idea de Brick….

Los tres se miraron, Bellota suspiró cansada.

-Burbuja ¿Qué harás?

-quiero sabes dónde está nuestro padre.- respondió honestamente preocupada.

-¿Qué hay de tu hermano mayor?- la PPG de al medio miró al ojiceleste -¿Dónde se ha metido?

-¿pi…piensas interrogarle?- Boomer tragó con dificultad.

-Bellota, no te lo recomiendo, la última vez que vi al mayor de los RRB tenía un aura muy oscura…. Me aterró con solo sentirlo cerca.

-¿es que acaso tú también lo sentiste?- Boomer tomó a Burbuja de los hombros.

-¿de qué hablan?

-algo malo ha invadido a Brick, es realmente aterrador.

-pff… por favor, tu hermano mayor destaca por genio no por fuerte.

-¡él es el más fuerte de los tres!

-entonces lo aras tú.

-¿Qué?

-averiguaras lo que quiero saber, sobre mi padre, sobre Him y sobre sus planes.

-pero ¿esto qué relación tiene que ver con ellos?

-eres un villano, discúlpame por no fiarme de tu palabra.-respondió con cinismo.

La pelinegra se encaminó hasta la ventana y levitó.

-Buscaré a Bombón, Burbuja, ella tenía algo importante que decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-deberías preguntárselo.-Bellota ocultó su mirada –no son buenas noticias.

El rastro verde desapareció ante la oscura noche de Saltadilla, Burbuja contemplo la noche con una rara angustia, su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido, se giró hacia Boomer que se acercó a ella.

-Burbuja ¿estás bien?

-….. Me duele…. La panza….. –sus ojos brillaron debido a la delgada película de lágrimas.

OoOoO

Estiró su cuello hacia atrás al despertar por unos segundos, el pestilente olor a sangre seca había finalmente inundado la habitación, le había dado tanta pereza tener que limpiarla que dejó que el cuerpo se descompusiera en el mismo lugar donde lo asesinó. Se sentía algo cansado así que se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos para descansar y de paso esperar con calma.

Miró el cuerpo sin cabeza de ex de su chica, ese desgraciado se habría merecido una muerte más lenta y dolorosa pero cuando lo tuvo al frente lo quiso muerto de inmediato, era un estorbo y los estorbos tenían que ser erradicados rápidamente.

¿Qué es lo que quería Him? Que importaba ¿Que importaba lo que le había introducido en su cuerpo? No estaba entrometiéndose con su plan inicial, la PPG, la deseaba tanto, que estaba enloqueciendo, pero debía ser cauto, tomarlo con calma, había eliminado a los estúpidos peones de Him y quizás había irrumpido en su propios planes pero él era egoísta, sus necesidades estaban por encima de todo.

Se puso de pie y caminó por la elegante casa de soltero de Federick, el desgraciado vivía bien, una tenue luz de una pantalla de una pc llamó su atención, se acercó al aparato y examinó los archivos.

Eran todos reportes sobre las PPG, sus batallas, sus reconocimientos, fichas de datos de los monstruos que habían vencido, los "escándalos" en los que estuvieron envueltas, informes policiacos de los Villanos más reconocidos de las chicas y sus paraderos…..

-¿um? ¿Muerto?- alzó una ceja y sus ojos rojos brillaron intensamente al ver una foto de un simio con una palabra roja sobre su imagen que decía "Fallecido". -¿Cuándo fue su deceso?

Pero no había fecha, no había nota con referencia a su muerte, ni siquiera donde había acabado su cuerpo, ningún nombre de laboratorio o algo similar.

Miró hacia la dirección del comedor, donde estaba el cuerpo del maestro.

-¿Cómo diablos tiene toda esta información?- buscó algo sobre ellos pero nada, ni siquiera figuraban como los enemigos de las PPG. –¡Esto es absurdo, nosotros éramos sus némesis!

Ahora que lo pensaba más fríamente, desde que habían llegado, las únicas que se habían visto realmente "alteradas" habían sido ellas, incluso ante la pelea entre Butch y la violenta de las PPG no se hizo noticia, nada, ni en el periódico o la televisión, de hecho, se reclamó una indemnización a Bombón, él pagó los daños y ahí había concluido todo.

¿La gente no los recordaba? Morebuck si, pero ella era una Villana, Federick sabía quién era, pero él era un esbirro de Him ¿los Saltadillences no?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- apretó su puño y se inclinó con intención de volar pero no lo hizo, estaba tentado a ir nuevamente con Him porque sospechaba que esto era obra suya.

Caminó hasta la cama del muerto y se dejó caer, miró el techo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y rápidamente su visión láser calcinó el poster de una pelianaranjada en traje de verano, se levantó de golpe y la cama corrió con la misma suerte que el techo. Comenzó a hiperventilarse, esa casa tenía toda la mente enferma de ese pedófilo. Salió por la puerta como una persona normal observó cómo ese asqueroso refugio comenzaba a arder y sonrió mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Estaba cansado, ansiaba a la ojirosa, quería su compañía pero no la había encontrado, pensó en pasar por la residencia Utonio pero si no estaba sola las cosas serían complicadas.

Hacía frío, él lo sentía hasta sus huesos, algo en su interior le susurraba que buscase a su contraparte, que la invadiera e inundara con todo su ser, era el plan de Him, sabía que esta estúpida apuesta había favorecido de alguna forma a ese desagradable sujeto de Rojo.

Quizás, al que debía investigar a fondo era a su "Padre", porque él jamás obraba desinteresadamente, si algo podía darle un beneficio personal lo tomaría descaradamente, por eso los eliminó, a sus espías.

Un pájaro de plumas negras observó a un muchacho de gorra roja alejarse caminando con parsimonia mientras el sonido de las sirenas de carros de bomberos perturbaba el suave crujir de la madera que se quemaba y estallido de los vidrios de las ventanas que reventaban por el calor. El pequeño animal voló hasta la copa del árbol donde había permanecido oculto durante toda la noche, agitó sus alas pero no despegó, abrió su pico y un desagradable graznido salió de lo más profundo de su pequeña garganta casi parecía que se estaba riendo.

OoOoO

Him sonrió, su lúgubre rostro envuelto en sombras era más relajante que haberle visto hacer esa tenebrosa mueca, aquel que lo hubiese presenciado habría muerto del susto, todo a su alrededor parecía arder en un misterio fuego negro, verde, rojo, azul, los colores se intercalaban entre sí de forma mágica y espeluznante.

-Paciencia, paciencia, paciencia…. No importa cuánto tarde, ocurrirá de todas formas…. Jejeje.

"_No tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no fue una pesadilla._

_Ante mí pasó elegante montando su caballo bayo._

_Su presencia hacía temblar a todos los vivos, bastaba solo con aspirar su propio aura para vaciar cada cuerpo a miles de kilómetros, su nombre era el mayor temor, sus armas cualquier cosa que pudiese rebanarte el último aliento._

_Su aura era radiante, su luz confundía, así como una trampa mortal para las polillas, no era la luz de salvación, era el segador de esta…._

_El cuarto Jinete había sido el primero en incubar, su corazón latía hasta que se volvió cenizas._

_Ven cegador de vida, Imponente ante los mortales, no hay enemigos para ti, Jinete de la Muerte."_

Los ojos de Him brillaron de forma ardiente, parecían sangre liquida fluyendo por sus iris, sus brillantes dientes relucieron como el nácar y una estruendosa carcajada estalló por todos sus oscuros dominios.

Ante él una vela se había apagado, bastó para saberlo, como pólvora oculta en su mecha está comenzó a destellar peligrosamente, el cuarto estaba listo, el tercero esteba creciendo, solo faltaba el primero, aquel que le daría la victoria, solo faltaba que su hijo mayor y la guardiana se la seguridad publica rosa lo engendraran.

- Paciencia, paciencia, paciencia…. No importa cuánto tarde, ocurrirá de todas formas, volverá a ocurrir, siempre ocurrirá, una y otra vez, por los siglos de los siglos, siempre será así. JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Se puso de pie dejando atrás de su tenebrosa real apariencia infernal su magistral trono fácilmente envidiable por todo ser tentado por la codicia y el poder, caminó haciendo resonar sus pesadas y negras pesuñas y sonrió de lado cuando frente a él, suspendido a varios metros sobre el piso de lava, una pequeña y maltrecha jaula se movió levemente delatándose por el crujir de las metálicas cadenas.

-¿Cómodo Profesor?

Una insignificante silueta parecida a un denso humo espectral temblaba ante él.

-es una lástima, pero jamás se ha podido evitar, sus niñas lo están facilitando todo, jejeje. Mal por usted por no poder presenciar el acto final desde el escenario Profesor.

Movió su descomunal pinza sobre el suelo y de esta emergió un montículo con forma de tablero, pequeñas piezas se movieron y otras se quemaron.

Con la punta de su tenaza sostuvo una ficha y la retiró dejándola en una pequeña jaula, miró nuevamente aquella forma de humo espectral y se relamió.

-Fuera de juego.

-La Victoria…. No será tuya….-susurró otro espectro de color cobrizo.

-je, pequeño traidor- una de las tantas jaulas que colgaban de ese techo de catacumbas comenzó a arder y un fuerte chillido de agonía y dolor que helaba hasta la médula resonó por todo ese lugar.- yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero ¿verdad Brick?

* * *

**Gracias por la tolerancia, la lealtad y el ensuciamos que le dedican a este pequeño trozo de mi loca mente (que la psiquiatra derivó a un psicólogo personal... um...)**

**ShinobuByako... tratando de conseguir el libro de Mathias Malzieu "La Mecanique du Coeur"... voy a tener que ir al Ateneo para ver si lo tienen.**


End file.
